Empathy
by DiePi
Summary: Hitsugaya is paying the price for using the ultimate skill. He needs to stay at Kurosaki's during his recovery but how will things turn out, especially when the prodigy is empathic? YAOI IchixHitsu eventually with plot later. Rated M for LEMON later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Empathy  
**Author**: HeukYa  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Rating**: M for LEMONS  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Spoilers**: Soul Society Arc/Arrancar Arc  
**Summary**: Hitsugaya is paying the price for using the ultimate skill. He needs to stay at Kurosaki's during his recovery but how will things turn out, especially when the prodigy is empathic?  
**Disclaimer**: If I own Bleach, you will see Ichigo and Toshiro making out in the tenth division, and Byakuya and Renji kissing in the sixth. Do you see it? No. I don't own Bleach.  
**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's Note**:

This is my first ever multi-chapter story that I managed to get to its end in my life. I had attempted at multi-chapter before and had failed miserably so I'm very proud of this one and if I may say so, many had given their praises for it, more than I could ever ask for.

It's set in the Arrancar Arc but really, the major spoiler is the Soul Society Arc. As for Arrancar Arc, all there will be are Luppi, Yammy, Ulquoirra and a few random OCs that I have made up. I also created a skill for Hitsugaya. I'm sorry the name is just original /sobs/. Oh and I nearly forgot, no relationship established. Yet /smirk/.

Now, if I may have your attention, please. Here's something very important you should know before reading Empathy:

When talking about the spiritual power, it seems word 'reiatsu' is usually used but I've gone bit more detailed in this fiction. **Reiatsu** (from what I know) means spiritual _pressure_ and **reiryouku** means spiritual _power_. Shinigamis have spiritual power, reiryouku, and when they use that power, they give out reiatsu, the pressure, and this is what others feel, if that makes sense. In this fiction, I have used the two words with those definitions, please bear that in mind.

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.1**

* * *

'Shit.'

Hitsugaya could not stop himself from swearing, even if it was only in his mind. Honestly, the situation was not looking too good. First, Soul Society was under attack.

Again.

Second, Seireitei that had suffered many relentless battles were finally showing signs of weakness under the fierce attack from Arrancars. Given the absence of the three ex-captains, it was safe to assume that this was not a full out attack, yet Gotei 13 had already received a spiking number of injuries including a few vice-captains. As for the third, well, that came down to the Arrancar that was sneering at him with a sick grin plastered on its white face, tossing balls of fires between his hands. It should not be that difficult to guess why; fire definitely did not get friendly with ice and it was giving a bit of grief to the young captain whose bankai now had only one petal left. To be honest, even without the time limit, his body had endured many injuries and was now screaming against even a slight raise of his arms or a tighter grip on the hilt of Hyourinmaru.

"I guess we are nearing the end now, Hitsugaya taichou."

Hitsugaya scowled at the mocking tone. It deeply reminded him of that filthy traitor, Aizen, yet its fox-like smile was definitely that of Ichimaru and the white-haired prodigy's hatred towards this nameless Arrancar was rocketing up by every second. Grasping the dangling chain, Hitsugaya took a brief glance at his last petal; considering his condition, it was not going to flourish for long. Taking a deep breath in, he made his decision.

'Hyourinmaru.'

'Yes, Toshiro.'

'Let's use _it_.'

'…We agreed it was too dangerous to use and we do not yet know how it could affect you.'

The continuous tossing of fireballs were now starting get pretty annoying but Hitsugaya could not afford to take his eyes off the damned things as he continued his conversation with the icy dragon.

'Seireitei can't spare any back-up right now. We are on our own, we'll just have to trust the others that they will do their share and will not need further help.'

There was a soft roar from Hyourinmaru after a moment, announcing its agreement, but the dragon's unhappiness resonated through his soul and Hitsugaya mentally patted his soul companion, letting the spiritual touch convey his gratitude.

'Get ready, Toshiro.'

'Ready when you are.'

"Well, little taichou. I think I should end this play now and…"

The Arrancar stopped in mid-sentence, its eerie eyes wide with disbelief. The reiatsu of the small captain was rising to an impossible level as the emerald eyes turned black and the darkness over them was now spreading throughout the whole of Seireitei. Then through the frozen, lightless sky, Hitsugaya's voice rang out, piercing the silent air.

"Kuroi Hyourinmaru!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…What the…"

Kyouraku fell silent after those two words at the sight of the scene in front of him; other captains and vice-captains who had arrived before him were still in awe, all exchanging surprised glances with each other.

The abrupt explosion had shaken the heaven itself as a mighty black dragon soared through the air when the sky suddenly wore its midnight cloak and at the origin of the explosion, there laid the tenth division captain, unconscious in the middle of a huge black crater that had swallowed at least three sectors of Seireitei altogether. Above them, ominous darkness still hung thick in the air as if it was yet to be released from Hyourinmaru's effect even though the said zanpaktou now hung loosely in the young shinigami's hand in its sealed state.

The size of the crater had not been all that surprising; the amount of reiatsu they had felt even in the middle of life-threatening battles had been astonishing and it had left nothing of the enemy that had been at point-blank range of whatever the black dragon had been. Kurotsuchi cursed loudly that he now had no body to experiment on but nobody gave any attention to the freaky captain, simply awed by just what the famed prodigy was capable of.

Except Matsumoto.

"Uno……… Unohana taichou!! Get Unohana taichou over!! Quick!!"

Startled by Matsumoto's frantic call, Renji put his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Rangiku-san, calm down. He probably just fainted from injuries, don't worry."

"It's not that!! Hurry, get Unohana taichou!!"

Matsumoto pushed Renji's hands away and ran to her captain. Since she became vice-captain of the 10th division and fought by the icy captain's side, she had seen most of his skills and techniques. Sure, she hadn't seen all of it yet but she had certainly heard about the black dragon she just saw.

-Heh…. So Hyourinmaru can actually turn black?-

-It's something we haven't tried although we know it's possible and strong. Almost too strong. We don't know what could happen to us if we use it.-

-Then I guess I'll never see it then.-

-Let's hope you don't. And don't mention it to anyone. I'm telling you as **a **warning, since the situation is now getting out of hand with arrancars, and if I did use it…………. I probably would need to be checked on afterwards.-

Hitsugaya had scowled pretty badly at the words. After all, he was a captain; he shouldn't need someone to check on him. However Matsumoto had got the gravity of the words and simply nodded.

-Of course, taichou.-

It was one of the rare moments where Hitsugaya showed just how much he trusted her, one of those moments she really treasured but the words spoken at the time were now ringing in her ear like a warning siren.

"Taichou!! Taichou!!"

No matter how much Matsumoto screamed and shook, Hitsugaya showed no reaction. His limp body was held loosely in Matsumoto's arms, arms dangling and head tilted back. If it wasn't for the shallow, almost non-existent breathing, Matsumoto would have been certain her captain had died.

'Clang!'

Silence fell. Hyourinmaru that was loosely held in Hitsugaya's hand had fall out onto the ground. Matsumoto's eyes grew wide when she saw a large crack on Hyourinmaru. When a zanpaktou cracked with no apparent reason, it meant the wielder was in serious trouble.

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!"

When the ever-so-calm captain of the 4th division arrived at the scene, Matsumoto was about to lose herself with worry. Hitsugaya was getting paler with every minute and his breathing quieter. However much she shouted his name, he didn't flinch or even show any sign of life for that matter.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, please calm yourself down."

Matsumoto looked at Unohana for a few seconds then gently placed her captain back on the ground. The rest of Gotei 13 were watching out of worry but more so, out of curiosity. Why was the bubbly 10th division vice-captain losing herself like that?

Unohana ran a quick check over Hitsugaya then with an almost unnoticeable frown, drew her sword.

"Please step back, I'm going to start emergency treatment on Hitsugaya taichou. Isane, if you will please get the relief team ready at the division, Hitsugaya taichou will be moved immediately after first aid."

"Yes, taichou!"

Matsumoto saw Isane running out and bit her lip. If Unohana was frowning, it must be bad and her captain's words about the black dragon kept echoing in her mind. Then two large but gentle hands on each of her shoulder got her out of her stupefied state. It was Renji and Shuuhei.

"Don't worry, Rangiku. Hitsugaya taichou looks like he got beaten up fair bit but he will pull through."

"Yeah, that kid……… I mean, Hitsugaya taichou has been injured worse than this before. Unohana taichou probably just wants to get him back on field ASAP since we've got so many casualties already."

Matsumoto weakly smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She had to remain strong for her division which seemed it would be captain-less for a long time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Unohana had finished treatment and came to report on his condition, she was looking confused, yet worried at the same time.

"His life is not in danger**,** although his reiryouku seems to have been completely drained. Although it's not a surprise from the reiatsu I felt at the explosion but……."

"Is there something wrong, Unohana taichou?"

"He should be exhausted right now yet I can feel he is………… very tense and struggling against something. His physical injuries have been healed as much as possible so I can only fathom that whatever skill Hitsugaya taichou used has some kind of side effect, or rather, an aftereffect."

Hitsugaya was still unconscious but to Matsumoto, he seemed a whole lot better than at the crater. Although he was as pale as before, his breathing had become normal and somehow there was calmness on his face, contrary to the medical captain's words.

"What about Hyourinmaru?"

Unohana sighed, glancing at the now sheathed Hyourinmaru, leaned against a wall.

"I cannot tell what goes on between one's zanpaktou and the wielder but I can only presume the crack was due to Hitsugaya taichou's condition."

"Would he be…….."

"He will wake up when he is ready however the recovery will take a long time. And we do not yet know if there are any other symptoms. It will be some time before he fully recovers. Till then, you will have to take care of the division on his behalf, Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"Hai."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hitsugaya felt a cold breeze over his face and tried to open his eyes. What was going on? His eyelids felt like lead. The frosty temperature and soft yet firm feeling of snow on his back told him that he was no longer in the battle but in his inner world. Yet, why was his body not following his command?

'Toshiro, can you hear me?'

The growl-like voice of Hyourinmaru reached his ears and Hitsugaya smiled.

'Yes.'

'Do not bother opening your eyes. It is enough if you can hear me.'

'Mm.'

'We will have to part for awhile, my little master.'

Hitsugaya's eyes flew wide open at the dragon's unexpected words. Hyourinmaru had never left him since they met the first time. They were separate yet one being.

'What?!'

'The Kuroi Hyourinmaru worked as we had expected however the aftereffect is just as grave as we had thought. You are in no danger of your life but you will be too weak for a long time to even share your soul with me. Physically and mentally.'

'Wait! I'll be fine, and it's not sharing, you are part of me, Hyourinmaru!'

Hitsugaya could feel the dragon's pleasure at his words but when he was cursing himself for not being able to move, the worried voice of the legendary creature returned.

'And I feel lucky to have such a wielder. However, for your and my sake, we shall part for now. Do not worry, Toshiro, for as you said, I am part of you. I shall return when you are ready.'

'Hyourinmaru!!'

'You do not have anything to worry about. Rest, little one. Your soul will have easier rest here. However, soon you will have to return to those who await you.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now a week since the incident and Hitsugaya hadn't shown any signs of waking up so far, still deeply unconscious. Matsumoto had been getting more and more worried and after a futile attempt at concentrating on paperwork (yet again. Half of the office was now filled with stacks of paperwork), she came to pay her daily visit to her captain.

"Taichou, you've got everyone worried, you really should wake up now. Hinamori-chan has been going literally berserk, and more than anyting, I can't cope with all those white thin demons called paperwork."

Matsumoto smiled at herself, wondering if she really should be talking about paperwork to her slumbering captain. It was just when she was leaning over to draw up the blanket that she almost jumped out of her skin.

"GAAHH!!"

Hitsugaya, as if startled by something, had suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed Matsumoto's wrists, making her jump backwards. After finally processing with her stunned mind that her captain was at last awake, a smile broke out on her face with hardly contained joy. Maybe she should have mentioned paperwork a lot earlier.

"Taichou!! Taichou, you are awake, how are you feeling?"

Matsumoto was about to bend down to her captain when she stopped halfway. Hitsugaya's wide eyes had lost its cerulean color and were now eerily white like his hair. But it was his reaction that shocked Matsumoto more than anything else.

Hitsugaya bolted upright with his eyes focusing in and out. Then as if he touched something hot, he suddenly drew his hands away from Matsumoto's wrists and pushed her away. He wildly looked around the room then started to back off till he hit the wall.

"Taichou?"

"Stop!! Don't come any closer!!"

Hitsugaya screamed, his voice uneven and his small body, lightly shaking. Matsumoto didn't know what to say or do. What was going on? She started to panic.

"Taichou? What's going on? Ne, taichou!"

"Matsumoto!! Calm down, and DON'T. COME. ANY. CLOSER!!"

Matsumoto was now completely lost. Hitsugaya had screamed at her a lot for paperwork but he had never sounded so desperate. She started to back away from her captain, trying to calm him down without much success. It looked like another problem was about to start as soon as he waked up.

"Taichou…"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from throwing up. He felt very weak but that wasn't his biggest concern. Matsumoto's… no, it wasn't just her reiatsu… Her worry and panic were overwhelming his tiny body, suffocating him.

It wasn't just Matsumoto's, although hers stood out. Someone's laughs, someone's tears, someone's turmoil, someone's pain, someone's giddiness… So many things were flooding through his mind that Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. He couldn't understand what was happening. He buried his head in his hands and managed to choke out few words.

"…Go…Get…Unohaha…taichou…"

The words had barely escaped through his gritted teeth when Unohana taichou walked in with her usual calmness and Hitsugaya instantly started to feel a little better, though not by much.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I see you are up. If you have strength to shout that loud, I would say you are doing better than I had expected. How are you?"

Hitsugaya couldn't make any sound, he was now having migraine and Matsumoto's constantly fluctuating feelings and reatsu were not helping him.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, please wait outside the room, if you would."

"Hai, Unohana taichou."

When Matsumoto left and closed the door behind her, Unohana returned her attention to the faintly trembling boy in front of her.

"Hitsugaya taichou, if you would please explain."

Hitsugaya grunted, it was still hard to make anything out of what he was going through.

"…It… It's like I can… FEEL what other feel… Not just people around me, but like…. Shit… everyone in Sereitei… I, I can't cope with all these emotions…"

Hitsugaya buried his face in his hands again. He was now positively feeling sick and his breathing was getting ragged. Unohana frowned.

"It seems… Whatever skill you used didn't only deplete your reiryouku…"

Hitsugaya didn't reply. He could feel he had no reiryouku left and it wasn't totally unexpected although he had hoped otherwise. However this was something he had definitely not expected.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I have not come across this sort of situation before so I cannot say for sure but the condition seems to have somehow turned you empathic. An empath is not unheard of, though rare. However… If this is the result of your current condition then it will not disappear until you make a full recovery."

"Damnit…"

Hitsugaya cursed. He had been awake only for a few minutes and already felt like he was being crushed by a giant hammer. How was he supposed to cope with this? He was constantly getting flooded and it was through sheer will of refusing to pass out that was keeping him conscious.

Sensing that Hitsugaya was nearing his limit, Unohana decided to close the conversation for now.

"It would be better if you weren't around so many people until you got used to it. Your injuries are healed as much as possible so I will discharge you and make necessary arrangements."

"…Arigato."

"Now, drink this. We will move you to your quarter once you are asleep. It would be too much for you to walk with so many others around. The Seireitei is still under emergency order."

Hitsugaya looked at the cup Unohana offered. He didn't like the idea that he had to be carried to his quarter but also knew it was next to impossible for him to make it there without any aid. He gave in with a sigh and drank the clear liquid inside. He could feel sleep flowing through him almost immediately and soon he had fallen asleep, Unohana gently watching over him with concerned look.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

HeukYa: (silent)

Ichigo: Say something!!

HeukYa: (looks up with teary eyes) Ichigo, I think this story is going to be a lot longer than I first though, what am I going to do?! (wails)

Ichigo: (smack) You are going to finish it!! Look at what you've done to Toshiro!!

Toshiro: (not enough strength to shout so grunts) ….I'm…SO…going…bankai on you…when I get better…

HeukYa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Wait, wait!! Before I run away… In next chapter, decision is made but Hitsugaya is not all too sure about it. Please come and read what happens next!

Ichigo: Oi, when am I going to come up!! I'm the main character!!

HeukYa: Exactly! Go and get ready, you are up next!!


	2. Chapter 2

Time that Hitsugaya and Ichigo see each other, don't you think? Decision is made but Hitsugaya is not all too sure about it.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it really encouraged me to continue to write this story. And thanks to Zorro Tailsy, for pointing out spelling error.

Enjoy. (And please R&R!)

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.2**

* * *

When Hitsugaya opened his eyes again next time, it definitely wasn't the way he wanted to wake up. He was back in his own room and the emergency bell sounds were ringing everywhere. But before he could even begin to wonder what situation itmight be, he had to clap his hand over his mouth before he cried out.

'Oh. SHIT.'

His head throbbed like never before and his lungs felt like they were on fire. High and tense emotions of Seireitei were running through him, ripping him inside out.

Fear.

Panic.

Tension.

Anxiety.

Desire to fight.

Will to kill.

Will to live.

Hitsugaya's breathing hitched. His already weak body was screaming against the immense mental pressure.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'

He shut his eyes even more tightly and willed his slipping consciousness to stay.

Then it came.

Despair.

Anger.

Desperation.

Death.

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

When the emergency bell started to ring throughout Seireitei, Unohana had left the fourth division in her vice-captain's hand and set out for the tenth. If the young captain was really empathic, the current situation would be affecting him significantly.

It was just when she reached the captain's quarter when she heard Histugaya's scream, filled with pain. The shield she had put up to deflect any reiatsu was definitely working, she could feel it but obviously it didn't stop the empathic ability.

"Hitsugaya taichou, get hold of yourself!"

When she sat down next to the boy, she realized the prodigy had fainted but his body was twitching as if he was in **a **fit. Unohana immediately released her sword. She had a theory about Hitsugaya's empathy from what he said. She was going to wait until the boy captain had recovered a little but it seemed she didn't have that time.

"Minatzuki. Please take Hitsugaya taichou in. We are leaving."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hitsugaya was woken up with acoughing fit this time. His eyes were bleary, his muscles were aching everywhere and there was thetaste of blood in his mouth.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I see you have woken."

Hitsugaya turned to the calm voice to find Unohana smiling at him. Then he realized he was not in his room. Actually, he wasn't even indoors.

"…Unohana taichou?"

"There was another attack and it seems your empathy picked up on it and affected you rather badly. I arrived at your quarter just in time."

"…Where am I?"

He was lying down on thegrass under the cool shadow of ahuge cherry blossom tree on top of a small hill. When he gingerly sat up and looked around, he realized he was not even in Seireitei.

"Rukongai?"

"Edge of Soul Society, in fact. I wanted to confirm my theory and moved you here while you were unconscious."

"What was it that you wanted to check?"

"…I see you are already doing a lot better than the previous times."

"…"

Hitsugaya blinked. Now that he thought about it… The usual waves of emotions that overwhelmed within seconds he opened his eyes were almost non-existent. It was still there but a lot gentler. The strongest he felt was Unohana's calmness.

"When you woke up first time, you mentioned you felt like you were feeling emotions of those **in** Seireitei. I believe you subconsciously felt that your empathy was limited to those within Seireitei, in other words, souls with reryuku, those you would usually feel reiatsu from."

"…"

"The attack in Seireitei ended **a **few minutes ago but if my theory is correct, it would do you more harm than good for you to return. However we cannot leave you here until you recover."

Hitsugaya thought about what the 4th division captain had just said. It was a logical explanation and he was proving it correct right now by not passing out again or screaming for people to get away from him.

"I will see what can be done but for now, I will have to return to my division as I have been reported of casualties."

"I'm sorry to have taken up much of your time."

"Do not say such **a **thing, Hitsugaya taichou. Your condition is grave enough to warrant personal attention. I am only fulfilling my duty."

Hitsugaya only nodded and turned his gaze back to the villages, which reminded him of his time there with Hinamori long time ago. The emotions were now more of mild waves, something he could cope with. Probably the shinigamis were feeling much calmer too now that the attack was over.

"I'd like to remain here a little longer."

Unohana had expected this and nodded. Hitsugaya was looking much better although the exhaustion was obvious from lack of proper rest and constant strain. He still somehow managed to sound same as usual, surprising her a little.

"I will let Matsumoto fukutaichou know where you are."

"Damn. I'm not going to get any rest."

Unohana smiled. The young genius was definitely doing much better and her theory proved correct. Now it was time to make **a **decision on her patient's treatment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Surprisingly, Hitsugaya was left on his own until the sun had started to set. The sky was getting ready to say goodbye to another difficult day and in turn**, **greet inthe night, showing off its beautiful surreal colors. Hitsugaya let out acontent sigh. It seemed like it had been **a **long time since last time he was awake without feeling like being swept away by tsunami.

"Taichou!"

Hitsugaya instantly scowled. It had become almost an automatic response to Matsumoto's calls even though he deeply liked and trusted her as his vice-captain.

"Matsumoto."

"Taichou, how are you feeling? Unohana taichou explained and she said she'll come here to discuss something bit later."

"Ah...You are much calmer now."

"Well, I know what the problem is and everything so… But I guess you really are empathic now."

"Don't get too excited, you are buzzing my mind again."

"Oops, sorry, taichou. Can I sit down until Unohana taichou comes?"

"Whatever."

"Ah, taichou, that's cold!"

"Matsumoto, I'm warning you."

"Hai, hai. I'm just glad you are up and well, well, as good as you can be. I was really worried when I heard about what happened during the attack."

"Tsk."

Hitsugaya was really not enjoying this after-effect from Kuroi Hyourinmaru. He knew Matsumoto wouldn't think of him any less but he still didn't like others knowing the times he had been weak. However right now, he didn't have much of energy to retort.

"Ah, Unohana taichou is coming."

Matsumoto stood up, standing next to the cherry blossom tree Hitsugaya was leaning on. Soon Minatsuki landed softly on the ground and Unohana came down.

"Hitsugaya taichou, how are you?"

"A lot better, thank you. It seems you were right."

"Yes. Now that we know more of your condition, we have come to adecision with regards to your recovery."

"…??"

"Hitsugaya taichou, with the current situation of Seireitei and your condition, it would be unadvisable for you to stay here."

Hitsugaya nodded. That much, he had gathered himself, and he had been wondering if he would have to stay in Rukongai until he recovered. But shinigamis, whether injured or not, did not live in Rukongai, let alone a captain of Gotei 13. It just didn't happen.

"It had been a difficult decision to make but we have decided that it would be best if you were to stay in the human world until you recovered."

"What? It would take even longer in the human world for my reryuku to return!"

"Yes, but it would be too dangerous for you to stay on your own outside of Seireitei. We still do not know the full extent of your empathy and it's only the captains of Gotei 13 who know of your condition but if by any chance the news of your condition reaches Aizen, there is no telling what will happen."

Hitsugaya looked away, scowling. He hadn't thought that far and Aizen would certainly not hesitate at this perfect chance to get rid of a captain.

"We have already informed the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, of the situation and he has kindly accepted to be your host."

"Kurosaki?!"

"We wanted to keep **a **number of people with reryuku around you as low as possible but make sure you have adequate protection if it became necessary. You are in no condition to fight or even use kidou right now. And with the situation as it is, it is unfortunate but Seireitei cannot spare any of theircaptains or vice-captains **to **guard you full time."

Making Kurosaki his host was **a **double-edged sword. Kurosaki could definitely fend off most of theattacks but he also had very strong reiatsu. Most of all, he was hot-headed and with Hitsugaya's authorative (or cocky or cynical or arrogant, call it whatever you want) nature, there was no guarantee Kurosaki would not lose it.

"Kurosaki-kun is aware of your condition and has given his words that he will not inflict any harm on you by empathy. Urahara-san has gratefully prepared a special gigai for you that would speed up the recharge of your reryuku."

"It's still going to be slow compared to here."

"Yes, but that's the best we can do right now."

"But taichou, you do seem to be on the side ofluck though. Urahara-san happened to have just finished the gigai and Ichigo-kun just happened to have moved from his house into a flat, living on his own."

Hitsugaya wasn't quite sure if he could call his situation lucky, as Matsumoto put it, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Do I even have any say in this?"

Hitsugaya asked with air of exasperation even though he already knew the answer. Matsumoto smiled and crouched down next to her captain.

"Taichou, Ichigo-kun is not that bad. As long as you don't purposely annoy him, he won't snap."

Hitsugaya grunted. This is going to be one hell of **a **recovery, he thought to himself.

"And lastly, Yamamoto chotaichou has given permission for you to be off duty for as long as necessary and you will not be allowed in any fight until you have FULLY recovered."

The white-haired prodigy didn't miss the stress Unohana put on 'fully' and groaned. He was going to be out of action for **a **VERY long time. Sensing the unhappy acceptance, Unohana released Minatsuki.

"We will have to return to Seireitei to open the door to Urahara-san's store. If you would rather be asleep…"

"No. If I am going to stay in thehuman world for along time, I'd like to get afew things from my quarters before I leave."

"Of course."

Hitsugaya nodded and got on Minatsuki followed by Matsumoto and Unohana. Soon they were up in the air, flying towards Seireitei.

"….Taichou, are you okay?"

"…It's coming back."

Hitsugaya said through gritted teeth. As they got closer, the emotions of shinigamis present in Seireitei threatened to take him over again. Unohana looked at him worriedly.

"We will head straight to your quarters, Hitsugaya taichou. We will open the door as soon as you finish getting your belongings so bear it afew more minutes, if possible."

Hitsugaya nodded, feeling himself getting sweaty and his heartbeats getting faster. Taking **a **deep breath in, he closed his eyes. At least it was easier than before. This way, he had thechance to acclimatize a bit rather than getting full force of it. But it still had been more than he was comfortable with. By the time they arrived at his quarters, Hitsugaya could barely walk, standing up by sheer force of will. He was about to lose control and fall when someone suddenly opened the door and caught him just in time.

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

"…Uki… take?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be pushing yourself."

Hitsugaya gripped the 13th division captain's arm and forced himself to stand up, ignoring the older man's words. Somehow he found himself not surprised at all that Ukitake was here. After all, this captain had always cared about other members of Gotei 13 too even though they were not his division (although Hitsugaya could never really appreciate all those sweets he received. They had all ended up being Matsumoto's tea time snack.)

"Hitsugaya taichou, if you would please return as soon as possible."

"Hai."

Now come to think of it, what the hell was Ukitake doing _IN_ his room? But Hitsugaya soon forgot about it. He could barely keep himself upright with this emotional pressure. He grabbed his mobile, communicator and took off his grass-stained haori to change into a clean one. He managed to get Hyourinmaru on his back then got back to where the others were waiting for him.

"Hitsugaya taichou, you know about chotaichou's order, don't you?"

Ukitake asked when he saw Hyourinmaru on Hitsugaya's back. Hitsugaya only nodded. He knew he was not to fight and that dragon was not with him anymore, but there was no way he would go anywhere without it.

By now, his breathing was starting to get irregular and pain was seizing up his chest. Unohana gave him a cup with clear liquid, probably thesame as the one he drank in 4th division. Hitsugaya drained it without even thinking about it and managed to see Ukitake opening the door before sleep took him away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now 6.30pm in human world and Kurosaki Ichigo had been waiting for half an hour now. He didn't know why he had come so early, the Soul Society had said the arrival will be 7.00pm after all.

From what Ichigo had heard, he was to look after Toshiro until he recovered his reryuku while keeping his emotions under control because the captain was very sensitive.

Although he did doubt if he would be able to do so if Toshiro was to bite all the time, so to speak.

Ichigo wasn't fond of Soul Society's system but he did like afair number of Gotei 13. Toshiro was actually one of them as well, Ichigo found him interesting company with the boy's intelligence and maturity that did not match his look (although that cockiness was perfectly in synchronisation in Ichigo's opinion). And from what he had heard, Toshiro was also going to stop Rukia's execution on his own reasons rather than blindingly following orders. Anyone who dared to go against the order at that time, Ichigo liked. Even Zaraki Kenpachi, although Ichigo would never admit it and seriously hoped he would never have to fight against that guy ever again.

"Kurosaki-kun! If you haven't had dinner yet, you can eat with us!"

"Nah, it's okay, Urahara-san. Thanks, though."

"Well, if you are sure."

"Is that the gigai you made especially for him?"

Urahara dramatically opened his fan and covered his face as usual. The gigai looked pretty much same as usual ones except a simple, thin silver necklace around the neck. It had a small crystal in snow icicle shape which was so clear that it was almost invisible.

"Yes!! Urahara-made special gigai!! This is thefirst time in real run though, so please keep your fingers crossed."

"Urahara-san…"

Ichigo stared at Urahara laughing, and then just shrugged. That guy seemed to have lost **a **few screws but he had never failed in his inventions. Ichigo was staring at the gigai, trying to see if there was anything different from normal one, when the door from Soul Society appeared.

"Rangiku-san! Ah? Ukitake-san and Unohana-san??"

"Hi, Ichigo-kun!"

"Ichigo-kun, it's been awhile. Ah, Urahara-san, sorry to bother you."

"No, no, it's fine!"

Unohana just smiled. Ichigo was surprised to see two captains from Gotei 13 here together but another surprise was in store. Toshiro was asleep in Ukitake's arms, cradled in bridal style.

"You know, Toshiro will never forgive you if he finds out how you carried him here."

Ukitake laughed at Ichigo's words.

"Yes, probably. Which is why he is going to stay oblivious to this. We had to put him to sleep just in case he had another empathic fit during travelling between the worlds."

"Empathic fit??"

"Actually, Ichigo-kun, will you carry the gigai? We will drop taichou off at your place, we need to talk to you a bit before we go back anyway."

"Sure, okay. Urahara-san, we are going now."

"Okay, see you next time!"

When Ichigo and others left the shop with the gigai, Urahara's face hidden behind fan lost its usual flowery smile.

"It seems it's worse than I had expected. I guess that special feature I added will come in handy albeit a little dangerous."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So? What's going on?"

Toshiro was now laid down on Ichigo's bed and four of them had moved to the small living room outside. It was the 4th division captain who answered.

"I'd like to give you some advice on Hitsugaya taichou's condition. You already know he is currently out of reryuku and empathic."

"Yeah."

"Therefore during Hitsugaya taichou's recovery, I would appreciate it if you could limit having your friends close by. We already had an incident and I would like it very much if it didn't happen again."

"Yeah, okay. They'll understand."

"Most importantly, and this is the most important part. You will have to keep control of your emotions around Hitsugaya taichou, even when you think you are far away. Hitsugaya taichou's empathy is highly sensitive, we almost lost him once purely from **a **empathic fit back in Soul Society."

"Bloody hell."

Matsumoto and Ukitake laughed at Ichigo's blunt words. Unohana simply nodded and continued.

"There is no telling how long Hitsugaya taichou will have to stay here. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I said I'll take him and I'm not taking my words back."

Matsumoto smiled. She was realising this boy might be not just the best choice but the perfect choice. Maybe his caring yet carefree and straight-forward nature may help her captain more than one way.

"Arigato, Ichigo-kun."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I did grow up in a clinic, I'm not going to turn my back on patient."

It was Ukitake's turn to warn Ichigo.

"Don't let Hitsugaya taichou hear you calling him a patient."

"Well, as you said, he's going to stay oblivious to this, right?"

"Haha, true."

"Oh and Ichigo-kun, taichou is forbidden to fight until he has completedfull recovery. Hyourinmaru is cracked as well and he can't use kidou right now so please take care of him if anything happens. And you can ignore any hollow attacks in the area, Soul Society will send someone to deal with them. We need you to be with taichou."

"It's cracked?! What has this kid been doing?"

"Yeah, well, that's taichou for you."

Ichigo sighed. Seriously, what has that boy been up to, draining reryuku and getting his zanpaktou cracked?

"Well, okay. I'll make sure I don't snap at him or something."

"You better, or I'll be after your neck with Hai Neko."

"Eek."

Ichigo put his hands up and moved away from Matsumoto and she playfully smacked his arm. Feeling that they had spent long enough, the two captains stood up, preparing to leave.

"Then we leave Hitsugaya taichou in your hands."

"He can be **a **bit stubborn but please understand."

"Don't worry, guys. I said I'll take care of him and I will."

"Ichigo-kun, you didn't see taichou when things got bad. Seriously, take care of him for us. Don't hesitate to call us if anything happens, okay?"

Ichigo looked at the three in front of him, sensing the seriousness in Matsumoto's voice. They were obviously worried to leave Toshiro in human world alone even though they thought it was the best decision. Ichigo nodded.

"I will."

Then with slight nods of acknowledgement, the three disappeared through the door to Soul Society, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: Ah, no action!! That's so boring.

HeukYa: …………. I'm sending Toshiro back to Soul Society.

Ichigo: That was a great chapter!!

Toshiro: ……Baka.

HeukYa: Eh? Toshiro, what are you doing here, you should be asleep!

Toshiro: You almost kill me in second chapter and you expect me to just sleep?! Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!!

HeukYa: AAAAAAAAHHHH!! You got to meet Ichigo because of that!!

Toshiro: (Stops Hyourinmaru 0.1mm in front of HeukYa) Hmm. That's true.

HeukYa: Everyone, in next chapter, Toshiro wakes up and finds himself with the hot-headed loud-mouthed Kurosaki Ichigo. He finds out that the strawberry might not be as insufferable as he thought.

Ichigo: Oi, what's that supposed to mean!!

HeukYa: Shut up! (sobs) Why do I do this when my life is threatened every time……

Ichigo/Toshiro: (smirk) You love us too much.

HeukYa: That's true. People, please R&R, we want to know what you think of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro wakes up and finds himself with the hot-headed loud-mouthed Kurosaki Ichigo. Actually, the strawberry might not be so insufferable, after all.

Ichigo does not yet know about his father's hidden identity. And tendo means a genius said to be born once in thousands of years. Hitsugaya is said to be a tendo hence why we call him prodigy.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and urged on for more chapters, it really makes the work worth it. I have had quite few saying they feel sorry for our little captain, same goes from me too, believe it or not. Yet our Shiro's ordeal's far from over, however I promise this!! There will be some great moments later on!! Really!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.3**

* * *

Next time Hitsugaya opened his eyes, he found himself in a very different room. He laid therefor afew seconds, trying to figure out where he was, when he remembered why he had fallen asleep in the first place.

'Must be Kurosaki's room then.'

The room was pitch black which told Hitsugaya it was probably night time. The drug-induced sleep hadn't completely left him yet and his mind still felt a little foggy. Then he realized something.

'Hmm. No empathic fits.'

For the first time since his 'injury', he felt completely himself again. There were no angry shouts or unusually high giggles or desperate will to live running through his mind. His mind was calm, quiet and comfortable.

Hitsugaya stifled a yawn, feeling the sleep sweep through him again. Whatever it was they had him drink must have been something powerful. Hitsugaya decided to wonder about the foreign feeling later. He hadn't had anypeaceful sleep since theAizen incident and he could do with some good sleep right now. He only had just enough time to wonder where Kurosaki was before he surrendered himself to the dreamless slumber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An alarm started going off at 7am when a hand reached out to turn it off almost immediately. Scratching his head, Ichigo slowly got up and folded away the spare futon he had slept on, making sure not to make much noise. The boy on his bed was still fast asleep and Ichigo didn't want to disturb him when he was looking so serene.

Ichigo freshened up then moved to thekitchen for breakfast. He wasn't much of a cook and never really cared much aboutwhat he ate but he had a patient to think of. Looking at the fridge, Ichigo reminded himself never to call Toshiro a patient at his face. It wouldn't be **a** good start if he ended up confirming what he had heard about angry Toshiro, especially when they've got long stay together ahead of themselves.

In the end, he decided to stick with rice with a few left-over dishes from last night. Yuzu was coming over with some more food tonight anyway.

'Yuzu doesn't really have reiryouku so she should be okay to come here…'

"Why are you looking at the fridge so seriously?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Toshiro!! When did you wake up, you were asleep few minutes ago!!"

"Kurosaki!!"

Ichigo instantly shut his mouth. Toshiro was already in his gigai and was massaging his temples. He had somehow managed to sneak up on him completely unnoticed and scare the daylight out of him. Well now Ichigo thought about it, no reiryouku meant no reiatsu, so it should have been expected.

'Guess it's true he's empathic though, ifthe first thing he says is not calling him taichou.'

"And it's Hitsugaya taichou to you."

"Oh, for god's sake. Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Whatever happened to your eyes though?"

"What about my eyes?"

"You haven't noticed? They are white, kid, not the usual greenish blue kind of color. Quite freaky, actually."

"I'm not a kid and it's Hitsugaya taichou to you."

"Ah, will you lose it already?"

Ichigo was already bringing the dishes over to the table. Hitsugaya scowled and grabbed a cup, filling it with water. His mind was buzzing from the shock he just felt but it was quickly disappearing. Actually now that the shock was wearing off, Hitsugaya was feeling something else from Kurosaki. Something that made him very comfortable.

It wasn't never-ending worries like Matsumoto nor was it absolute ignorance. It was care with trust. It wasn't that Kurosaki did not worry about him but he wasn't about to fuss over him or smother him with motherly care. Yet despite his brash act and loud mouth, Hitsugaya was feeling the gentleness and tenderness hidden in the orange-haired boy.

'Guess he's bit more than just an idiot…'

"Oi, so what did you do? Zangetsu told me he couldn't feel Hyourinmaru around."

Hitsugaya looked up at Ichigo's curious face then lowered his gaze back to the cup in his hand. So Hyourinmaru had really left him. He suddenly felt strangely lowly even though he was not alone.

"Nothing."

"…Fine, if you're not going to say."

Ichigo just shrugged and started to get breakfast ready. He wasn't someone to push others for answers anyway. Hitsugaya sat down at the table, drinking his water, when he noticed something.

"Kurosaki, have you finally learnt how to control your reiatsu?"

"Huh? No… never had any lesson on that kinda stuff."

"…I don't feel any from you."

"Yeah, that's 'cuz of your gigai."

"What?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About your gigai. It's supposed to increase the recharging speed and block any reiatsu from outside."

"Hah?? Block reiatsu?"

"Yeah. Something about you not having reiryouku to stand my reiatsu unless it's deflected. Something to do with that necklace. It was impossible for me to learn the control in **a **few hours so Urahara-san added it at the last minute."

So that was why. When he woke up this morning, he didn't feel any heavy emotions but he felt that the air was pressing him down until he slipped into his gigai. He just thought it was because of his weak condition in soul mode. It was always bit more difficult to feel reiatsu in gigai anyway.

"Damnit…… That means I can't sense anything."

"Well, you shouldn't have to worry about it here. Anyway you are in luck. School's breaking up for winter holiday so today is the only day I'll be away."

"Why does everyone think I'm in luck in this condition??"

"Well, gotta see the good side rather than bad side, right?"

Then as Ichigo smiled playfully, something pleasant flowed through Hitsugaya. Firm but light-hearted, calm but energetic optimism. Hitsugaya could feel Ichigo's mental strength and cocked an eyebrow.

'Looks like that crazy reiatsu wasn't the only special thing about this ryoka, then.'

"What are you staring at?"

"I wasn't."

Ichigo looked at him weirdly then just dropped the subject. Normally he would have enjoyed the chance to tease the young captain but this time he was under his care as a patient. He might not be a doctor but he at least knew not to cause further harm on purpose.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll be back by about three and there's food in thefridge. I hope you won't, but if you go out, at least leave a note so I don't have to run around the whole town. I really don't want to see Rangiku-san coming after me with Hai Neko, I heard from Chad that she can be really scary when she wants to be."

Hitsugaya snorted.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going first, you don't have to wash up when you finish."

"Hmph."

Hitsugaya soon heard the door closing and put his chopsticks down. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Kurosaki's effort but he was still feeling very tired and the tranquility in his mind was luring him back into sleep.

He left the breakfast as it was and returned to the bedroom. Sleep would probably do him more good than food right now and he somehow knew Kurosaki would understand why he hadn't finished the breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So how's Hitsugaya taichou?"

At the school, the usual group had gathered on the roof for lunch. Ichigo had already told them about Toshiro's stay last night so they were enjoying what might be the last get-together for **a **long time.

"Can't say much, you know what he's like."

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. Shun Shun Rika says they can't 'reject' the loss of reiryouku."

"Eh? What are you apologizing for? Don't worry, that's not why I told you. I just wanted to let you guys know that I probably won't see you for a while."

Orihime smiled and returned to her lunch. It was then Ishida who broke the silence next.

"But it must be bad if they had to remove someone in his condition out of Seireitei, even if it would slow down the recovery. Kurosaki, are you sure you can handle it?"

"What, you don't think I can take care of someone, Ishida??"

The Quincy simply pushed his glasses up when Ichigo looked at him with how-dare-you-insult-me look.

"It may be months before his empathy disappears, can you control emotion for that long when you snap almost every minute?"

"I do fine if I haven't got you around to bite my head off every time."

"Na, na. I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will do fine, ne, Ishida-kun?"

"Hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean!!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure Ishida-kun was just worried, ne?"

Ichigo huffed and sat down again. That Ishida could still get on his nerve SO easily.

"Anyway, I'm going straight back when we finish so probably I won't see you after school. Who knows what that kid has done while I've been away."

Orihime paused to eather lunch and looked at Ichigo. Although he was looking a little annoyed, he seemed to be worried about the icy captain. When Ichigo noticed her, she just smiled and went back to her lunch. Kurosaki may be rash but it was the love and care in his heart that made him as strong as he was. She had no doubt the 10th division captain was in good care.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Ichigo returned to his place, he found the breakfast still out on the table almost untouched with Toshiro nowhere to be seen. He felt a vein threatening to pop in his head but soon he calmed down, reminding himself he was dealing with a patient.

"Where's that prick gone now?"

Ichigo wondered aloud looking around the empty living area but he didn't have to look far. When he entered his room to drop his bag off, he found Toshiro asleep on the bed. It looked like he went back to bed almost immediately after he left for school.

'He's been sleeping since the morning?? Must've been dead tired.'

Ichigo dropped his bag and plumped down on the chair next to the bed. The tendo boy hadn't noticed a thing and was sound asleep. His white hair was spread out on the sky-blue pillow, looking like clouds and his petite hands were placed in front of his face.

'Heh….. He looks so……… different without that scowl on his face. How cute.'

Then Ichigo smacked himself. Did he just think that brat was cute?? He must be tired too.

"Stop berating for whatever it is, you are waking me up."

Sleepy mumble reached Ichigo's ears. Toshiro's eyes were still closed but the frown was returning. Ichigo hurriedly stood up.

"Sorry. I'm going to be in theliving room."

"Mmm."

Ichigo wasn't sure if Toshiro had heard what he just said but he shrugged it off. Toshiro wasn't a child despite how cute he just looked.

Wait, wait wait. How he looked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Next time Hitsugaya woke up was with anice smell prodding his nose.

'I seem to get woken up in various ways these days.'

Hitsugaya thought. He could hear Ichigo talking with someone outside. He hadn't bothered to get changed from the uniform that came with the gigai and it was now crumpled a bit. He straightened out the shirt and left the room. Ichigo was sitting at the now-cleaned table and was talking with someone in the kitchen when he noticed Toshiro.

"Oh, you up?"

"Mm."

"Ah, hello. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu."

"Yuzu's my youngest sister, she came over to give me some food for next few weeks."

Hitsugay eyed the girl who cheerfully introduced herself, she was in the middle of cooking something and the smell of the food was filling up the flat.

"I'm Hitsugaya. You look nothing like Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya said with a smirk at Ichigo's direction. Yuzu really did look different with Ichigo, her hair was light brown and she had innocent smile on her face with huge eyes.

"Yuzu resembles my late mum, that's why. My first sister, Karin looks more like my dad and me."

Hitsugaya was surprised at Ichigo's quiet answer, the comment had come out before he had chance to even think about it and he was pretty sure Ichigo would start one of those stupid arguments he used to have with Abarai. The feeling of his mind almost back to himself was making him forget about empathy.

Ichigo was just looking at Yuzu with softness in his eyes and his feelings started to flow through Hitsugaya. Sadness mixed with happiness; acceptance yet unfaded longing for the loved one who is gone.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I hope you feel better soon."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched at the affix but he decided not to say anything about it. After all, she probably thought he was not that much older than herself.

"Arigato."

"What's with all these Hitsugaya-kun? Just call him Toshiro, Yuzu."

"Kurosaki, that's Hitsugaya tai…"

Ichigo was suddenly flailing his arms around, hiding out of Yuzu's sight, pointing at her and shaking his head. Hitsugaya looked at him ridiculously. What the hell?

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun's name is Toshiro?"

"…Ah."

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun, I won't call you by name if you feel uncomfortable."

Now Ichigo was sending glares as if to say 'you better tell her she can call you by name' but Hitsugaya just huffed and ignored it. Strangely, even though Ichigo was sending daggers, Hitsugaya didn't feel much of anger or irritation from him. It was more of **an **air of exasperation saying 'I knew you would be like that'.

Hitsugaya frowned. It was bizarre to be able to feel what the other one was feeling, practically leading him to know what Ichigo was thinking. Others (like his vice-captain) would have found this very funny and use it to full extent, but Hitsugaya didn't really want to know what others were thinking in this much details.

"Did I go bad again?"

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya startled. He still wasn't used to not being able to sense reiatsu. Ichigo had moved close to him and was bending down to look at him in his eyes.

"You suddenly went quiet and scowled like hell. Yuzu doesn't know about all this shinigami stuff and Karin had already been asking questions so…"

"I'm fine."

"Sure? Surprised me, thought I screwed up on thefirst evening."

"Does your sister know about my condition?"

"Nah. Only told 'em you are ill, Yuzu doesn't really have any reiryouku."

"She is your sister and she doesn't have any reiryouku?"

"It's just me and Karin in my family."

Hitsugaya looked at Yuzu who was now almost done with cooking, still astounded. She had THE Kurosaki Ichigo as her brother and had no reiryouku? Inheritance in human world was a weird thing.

The rest of the evening was spent with tasty food and Yuzu doing most of the talking. She talked about anything and everything, what happened at school, what happened at home, about her friends, and the last crazy stunt their father pulled.

"That mad idiot…"

"It took me hours to clean up, but he got kicked by Karin really hard."

"That's my sister!"

Hitsugaya remained quiet, eating his dinner. Not only was the food nice but the feelings he was getting from Ichigo was more than just agreeable. There were no negative vibes at all, just pure heartwarming coziness and deep love. Although it was not his own, it had been so long since he felt such simple happiness and he couldn't help but smile a little.

Ichigo was listening to his sister talking animatedly when he caught the sight of Toshiro softly smiling. It was almost unnoticeable but the frown was gone with the lips slightly curved and the white eyes that seemed eerie now carried such tenderness.

'…Wow…'

"Ichi-nii, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah."

Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly opened wide and his hands stopped moving. Something new just flowed through him then disappeared almost immediately but… Was it really what he thought it was…? Coming from Kurosaki??

Ichigo was busy freaking out at his sister's story, which now had moved on how Don Kanonji had visitied the clinic looking for him. Hitsugaya kept his eyes on the substitute shinigami for a minute then returned to his dinner.

It had been only a split of seconds; probably he had interpreted it wrong. It was most likely awrong feeling towards a wrong person.

Though his subconsciousness was telling him his first perception was right.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: (smirks) …

Toshiro: (scowls but soon smirks) …

HeukYa: (sweatdrop) Uh… guys?

Ichigo/Toshiro: (Staring at each other) …

HeukYa: Uh… okay, well… Uh, in next chapter, Toshiro and Ichigo are going out for walk in snow when they come across unexpected but familiar face. Uh, you guys wanna say anything?

Ichigo: Go away.

HeukYa: Fine! (Wails and runs out)


	4. Chapter 4

Today, Toshiro and Ichigo are going out for walk in snow when they come across unexpected but familiar face.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.4**

* * *

"Oi, Toshiro, ready yet??"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou to you!"

Hitsugaya came out of the room with the usual reply and usual scowl, which by now, Ichigo got too familiar with to be affected by them to Hitsugaya's infuriation. Not that it did before, anyway. Hitsugaya was putting his shoes on when he felt an element ofsurprise coming from Ichigo. He frowned and looked at Ichigo to find orange-haired boy staring at him.

Scratch that. Gawking at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh? No… It's just… I still can't get used to seeing you in normal clothes, you know? Got used to seeing you in yukata these weeks but…"

Hitsugaya scowled. It had already been **a **few weeks since he came to the human world but he had spent most of the time asleep or reading novels, staying indoors. He hadn't completely recovered from his physical injuries and the drained reiryouku constantly tired him out, immobilising him however much he wanted to move.

Ichigo didn't really mind it as he had afair amount of school work to catch up, he had missed more than he would have liked with his shinigami duties. But today, it had snowed for the first time this year so they had decided to go out for awalk, ignoring the frosty temperature.

Given the length of Hitsugaya's stay in the human world, he was given quite **a **few sets of modern clothes although until now, he hadn't had the chance to wear any of them. Hitsugaya was now wearing grey jeans and a black sweater which made his snow-white hair stand out even more than usual. The eyes still hadn't found the cerulean colour yet but Ichigo was getting used to the white orbs, finding them rather pretty.

"Is that all you gonna wear? It's way below zero outside."

Hitsugaya was about to snap at Ichigo that he wasn't stupid when he soon felt genuine concern coming from him. It was still bizarre, this empathy, even though it had been weeks. He managed to stop himself before the words came out. It was rather difficult to be harsh on people when you could actually feel their worries.

"Try mastering Hyourinmaru."

"Ah. Well, fine but I'll take extra scarf just in case. If that gigai is set at normal human level, who knows, you might even catch cold."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. Shinigamis catching **a **cold has never been heard of. How would you, if you were originally just a soul? Nevertheless he didn't say anything. He wasn't showing it but Hitsugaya was rather excited about going out today. The snow had been calling out to him since the morning, it was natural attraction that came with Hyourinmaru.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You seemed to be doing alright, you haven't screamed at me again since the first day."

"Your emotions have always been more or less calm. Except when you get stuck on homework."

Ichigo just huffed when he saw Toshiro smirking. They were at a small park near the flat, which was pretty much empty because of the frigid weather. The lake in the middle of the park was frozen and hidden under the thin cover of snow. Thankfully, there wasn't much wind; at this time of year, winds could get very sharp and feel like daggers against your skin.

"Yeah, well, I can't help getting annoyed if I can't solve one problem over half an hour."

Then Ichigo stopped as something struck him. Oh, don't tell me that…

"Hey… Are you empathic when you are sleeping as well?"

"It's not like I can turn it on and off whenever I want to but I presume I don't acknowledge them while I'm asleep unless they are strong."

Hitsugaya felt some sort of relief flowing through him and eyed Ichigo suspiciously. The stay so far had been very relaxing and comfortable for his mind. Almost too much compared to what he thought it would be like.

"Why are you relieved? What have you been up to when I was sleeping?"

"Nothing! And I'm not relieved about anything. Damnit, this empathy thing is annoying."

Hitsugaya's white eyes still had suspicion in them but Ichigo just ignored it and started walking bit faster. He had indeed been letting out a small sigh of relief in his mind when Toshiro picked it up.

For some reason, he had gotten into a habit of staring at Toshiro's sleeping face whenever he got stuck in his work. At first, he had only been trying to take his eyes off the work for a while, hoping it would help to think of **a** new solution. Toshiro was almost always asleep on those times, facing Ichigo on his side, his quiet regular breathing the only sound in the silent room. The prodigy's serene face always soothed his mind and made him smile a little with its innocence.

'Damned if he finds out though. I don't even know when or why I started doing that. Actually I guess I know why but…'

Hitsugaya stared at the back of Ichigo, following him afew steps behind. What the hell was that about? Then there was flash of that feeling again. The same one he felt when he had dinner on the first day. He still hadn't been able to recognise what it was. Just when he was getting lost in his thoughts, something cold softly landed on his cheek.

"…It's snowing again."

Ichigo stopped and turned around when he heard Toshiro whispering, only to be mesmerised at the sight. Hitsugaya was facing the sky with his eyes closed, letting the snow gently land on his face. His black clothes made him stand out from the snow-covered street and the white hair seemed to glow with the snow. The small but genuine smile on his face showed how content he was to be in this place at this moment. Ichigo didn't even notice the boy's name slipping out between his lips.

"…Toshiro…"

It had been along time since Hitsugaya had felt natural snow. Although they had seasons in Seireitei, it didn't snow often and even when it did, he had been too busy with his duty as a captain to have any spare time. He could feel himself relaxing as if he was in his inner world with Hyourinmaru. And just when he was about to lose himself in the now, something pulled him back, making him open his eyes a little.

Suddenly, that feeling was back again, this time lingering a little longer than usual. He just slowly lowered his head and stared at Kurosaki, himself a little dazed with the tingling sensations from the snow.

They were standing only afew steps apart from each other but for Ichigo, it felt like the distance was much longer than that. The time seemed to have stopped and he felt as if he was witnessing something he shouldn't but he could not take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

It was like there was a magic spell casted on them. There was no one on the street and the only sound was the almost undetectable sound of snow falling on the ground. Both of the boys' eyes were glazed and fixed on each other yet their feet seemed to be rooted on the ground, only the white snow and icy winds witnessing the moment.

Hitsugaya felt his heartbeat getting faster but he knew it was not his own.

Or was it?

Kurosaki was standing in the snow in a white parka that seemed to blend in with the background, his orange hair shockingly standing out. His hazelnut eyes had something Hitsugaya couldn't quite interpret and even though his empathy was picking up Kurosaki's emotions, his hazed mind couldn't analyze it properly.

It definitely wasn't anything negative. Rather, he felt something fluttering in his chest.

Then abruptly, the spell was broken. Something started to seep in Hitsugaya's mind, something he instantly knew he would not like it. All the sensation he had felt from the magical moment was disappearing fast to the back of his mind, as he tried to get away from the sadness and guilt that were gradually overwhelming him.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo snapped out of his trance when he heard a familiar but unexpected voice from behind to find Ishida. The Quincy seemed to have been outside for a while, his navy hair was already wet from the snow and he was looking paler than usual.

"Ishida? What the hell are you doing in this weather? You live nowhere near here."

"I was just… Hitsugaya taichou?"

Ichigo spun around when Ishida looked behind him with confusion in his eyes. Just **a **few seconds ago, Toshiro was enjoying the snow but now he was looking positively sick. The white eyes were now tightly shut and his skin had turned ghostly pallid. His hands were clenched tightly on either side as he bit down his lip.

"Toshiro!!"

"…Don't…"

Hitsugaya had barely said the word when his knees gave away. Ichigo was instantly next to him, holding him up. He frowned, Toshiro was completely taut, the tense muscles clearly palpable under the thin black sweater. Ishida looked at them with stunned surprise for few seconds then understanding dawned on his face.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Kurosaki. I need to leave here now. You better go back, too."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later!! Get him back inside and don't panic around him!"

Then leaving confused Ichigo with Toshiro shaking in his arms, Ishida took off and ran in the direction he just came from. Ichigo stared at Ishida's disappearing form until he was startled by Toshiro's hands gripping his arms. Toshiro was trying to pull away but it was obvious from the sweating and fast breathing that he wasn't well. Ichigo just held Toshiro more tightly and spoke quietly.

"Toshiro…… We need to go back."

Hitsugaya gave up and only nodded. What was going on with that Quincy? How could he harbour such sadness, such guilt, such anger? He had gotten used to the serenity of his mind these few weeks that the sudden empathic feed of strong negative emotions was like a slap in the face out of blue. At least the Quincy had quick thinking.

As the distance between them and Ishida grew, Toshiro could feel the darkness in his mind retreating very slowly, but his body was still reacting to it. They had barely got inside home when Toshiro suddenly ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Toshiro!!"

"Don't come!!"

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. The tone just now was different from the everyday 'It's Hitsugaya taichou!' shout. He knew Toshiro hadn't locked the door but he stood outside and waited, ready to go in if he heard anything worrying. He felt his heart beating away madly and took few deep breaths. It wouldn't do to panic right now.

Hitsugaya was throwing up everything he had eaten for breakfast that day. The migraine was back, making him grunt involuntarily and his vision was getting blurry. It was getting difficult to tell whether it was better to simply pass out or stay awake. When there was nothing else to come up, Hitsugaya stood up on his shaky legs and cleaned out his mouth. He looked up at the mirror and scowled at the sight that greeted him.

'I'm doing badly way too often these days… Damn arrancars…'

His white hair had lost some of the spikes, wet with melted snow, and his face was horribly pale. The white eyes were looking back at him blankly and he could feel his hands getting clammy. Histuagaya slid back down on the floor and leaned against the bath tub. He strained so much to get back to the flat that now he didn't have any energy left. Just when he felt his eyelids closing down, soft knocks came from the door.

"Toshiro, I'm coming in."

Ichigo had heard the tap going off and assumed Toshiro was now finished. When he didn't get any reply, he slowly opened the door to find Toshiro on the floor, looking exhausted and sweaty.

"Hey."

"Mm."

"Bed might be bit more comfortable than bathroom floor."

Hitsugaya scoffed at the attempted joke. Using the tub as leverage, he managed to stand up but he almost lost his balance. Ichigo put an arm around his shoulder, holding him up. When Toshiro looked up, Ichigo just gently pushed Toshiro along with him.

"Don't say anything, just let me help you this time. Okay?"

Hitsugaya just nodded. He was too drained to say anything anyway and he could feel the earnest worries and guilt from Ichigo. When they got to the bedroom, Toshiro got into the bed without bothering to change his clothes. As Ichigo pulled the blanket over him, Toshiro turned on his side with his back on Ichigo and closed his eyes.

"I'll be in the living room."

"Kurosaki."

"……….Yeah?"

"It's not your fault."

Ichigo didn't say anything. It obviously wasn't what he had intended but he couldn't stop feeling like it was his fault. He had not expected to see the others as they all lived in different areas and Toshiro had never sensed any of them while at home. He just tucked the blanket under Toshiro's chin and turned to leave when he heard Toshiro again, this time a little muffled.

"I'm glad we went out and this isn't the worst I had. I shouldn't be trying to comfort you here anyway. Don't make me depressed as well."

Ichigo looked at the boy's back for awhile, surprised, and then smiled.

"Go to sleep, kid."

This time, there was no reply from Toshiro. Ichigo turned the light off and closed the door. He would return later to check on him but maybe for now, it would be better if he put as much distance as he could between the boy and himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo startled out of his sleep when thephone started to ring. When had he fallen asleep anyway? He had taken a hot shower and last thing he remembered was reading the book Toshiro had left opened on the table. He quickly picked up the phone before it could wake up the snoozing boy in his room.

"Moshi moshi." (AN: 'Hello' on the phone in Japanese)

It's me.

"Ishida. What the hell was that about today?"

I didn't realise you will be at the park today.

"Well, yeah, same here. I didn't expect to see you guys on the street like that since none of you live near here."

How's Hitsugaya taichou?

"…Not all great. He's having a lie-down now."

…His empathy must've picked up… I'm sorry. I was thinking and didn't see you two until too late.

"Don't apologise, it's weird coming from you. So what was going on? Toshiro threw up as soon as we got home."

…I had been on theway back home from visiting my grandfather's grave, today was…

The Quincy didn't continue but Ichigo didn't have to hear it. Ichigo had sensed Ishida's frustration at having lost most of his spiritual power for awhile now. However it seemed that what little power he had left was enough for Toshiro to pick up. Heavy silence set in but Ishida broke it soon.

Anyway, tell Hitsugaya taichou I apologise.

"Mm."

Sorry.

"Stop apologising, you are freaking me out."

He heard Ishida laugh as he hung up. Ichigo stared at the phone then sighed. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was one of those things that just happen. He only hoped it didn't affect what little recovery Toshiro had achieved so far.

But it had been… a shame that Ishida turned up at that moment. He could still feel the butterflies when he thought about that time. What had happened? At that time, it felt like they were in their own world, just the two of them and the feelings that were there when they were looking at each other were indescribable.

Ichigo scratched his head and stood up. It's just because of snow and everything, nothing much, he told himself. A small voice called out to him, 'Is that all it was?' but Ichigo ignored it. Right now he couldn't tell what was happening but he would deal with it as it comes. He wasn't type to worry over something he didn't know.

By now, the snow had stopped outside and it was rather dark for this time of the day. It hadn't been long since Toshiro went to sleep but Ichigo decided he probably should check up on the young captain. The room was pitch black when he went in and fell back into darkness when Ichigo closed the door. He waited a little for his eyes to get used to the dark then sat on the floor next to the bed. Toshiro had turned around in his sleep and his face was calm.

'Guess he's doing alright now…'

These past few weeks, they had learnt quite a bit about each other. They saw new sides of each other and they compromised surprisingly well. Toshiro wasn't caught up with the captain's duties and Ichigo enjoyed his break from double responsibility of a student and a substitute shinigami, they were two people both off from their heavy duties for once.

And they were unexpectedly compatible, so to speak. Kurosaki wasn't as hot-headed as Hitsugaya thought and Hitsugaya wasn't as cocky as Kurosaki thought. Maybe Hitsugaya was just being polite as Ichigo was doing him a favour (whether he asked for it or not) but Hitsugaya's analytic and calm, frosty nature complimented Ichigo's fiery and reckless nature very nicely.

Ichigo gently placed his hand on Toshiro's forehead then ran his hand through now-dried, soft hair. The hair was astonishingly silky despite their gravity defying ability and when the hairs escaped his hand, he was about to rest his hand on top of the head when Toshiro stirred a little. He startled and quickly took his hands away.

'I really need to get hold of myself…'

He checked that Toshiro was back to sleep then stood up, smiling a little. When he was outside in the living room, he made a phone call.

"Ah, Yuzu? Can you cook up some good stuff for dinner? I'll come and pick it up in about an hour. For two people."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

HeukYa: H… Hi, guys…

Ichigo: (in Tensa Zangetsu) You dare hurt Toshiro again?

HeukYa: I'm sorry! I had to do it for the sake of the story! Toshiro, I'm sorry, I do love you!

Toshiro: (silent) …

HeukYa: …Ah?

Ichigo: He's still sleeping. He did say he'll come looking for you when he wakes up. (sniggers)

HeukYa: My life is threatened… yet again… (cries) People, please review, maybe I can fend off angry Toshiro and protect my life with your reviews!!

Ichigo: Oi, you haven't told them about next chapter!

HeukYa: Oh, yeah. …I think I'll write something nice… maybe Toshiro won't kill me if I did that… Nice surprise in store for our Shiro-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

It's already been over a month since Ichigo's school broke up for thewinter holidayswhich means in reality, there's no way it's still December. However, fiction's called fiction for a reason, please bear with the writer's stupidity T.T

Thanks again for everyone who reviews and asks for update. I had bit of writer's block for few days which is usually point I tend to just give up but I managed to get through with all the supports. The snow scene is one of my favourites as well, I'm not sure how successful I was in describing what I saw in my head but I'm sure it would have been beautiful if we could see it, hehe.

Some have been asking about lemon, yes, there will be, although I'm not yet sure how many there will be. It's just not now yet, the first one is at least few chapters away. And someone asked if what I'm writing is smut, um… yes, I guess it is, but it does have a short plot bit later. To be honest, I'm still not quite sure exactly what 'smut' is in fiction category sense. I'll just say the main focus of the story is the relationship between Ichigo and Toshiro.

Enjoy…!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.5**

* * *

"So this Santa Clause thing is not real, just a story. Then why do people pretend Santa is the ones who gave them presents? I don't see the point."

"It's just for children who are too young to understand, it's tradition. Tach, Soul Society really has lost the touch with thehuman world."

It was now nearing Christmas. Hitsugaya recovered from the last empathic fit after a few hours of sleep and since then, they went out after Ichigo checked what his friends were up to that day. They mostly went around the town, Hitsugaya learning the geography of the area and the ways of modern life these days.

Today they were going out to buy Christmas presents. Ichigo had managed to persuade Toshiro to buy something for Matsumoto as well. Despite the tendency to ignore the paperwork, she was a trusty vice-captain and Ichigo knew he was actually quite fond of her, however much Toshiro complained about Matsumto.

Christmas celebration was in full swing in the town, with only five more days to go. People were bustling around, talking animatedly as if the frosty wind didn't bother them at all. Christmas lighting adorned the buildings and streets and there was happiness and excitement in the air. As they got near the department store, Icigo asked Toshiro.

"So, what are you getting her?"

"Don't know. And I'm not trying to dampen your mood but you are getting way too excited."

"Sorry. Feeling alright?"

"Positive feelings are a lot easier to cope with, they don't make feel sick or anything. It's just……"

Hitsugaya stopped speaking and looked for the right words. It was difficult to explain.

"It's just……. It's weird being high on someone else's feeling."

Ichigo could only imagine what it felt like. It would be bizarre to feel someone else's emotions let alone those you don't usually feel. Although Toshiro wasn't as stiff and stoic as Kuchiki Byakuya, he definitely kept himself straight with an air of authority around him and really, Ichigo wondered when the last time the prickly captain had really enjoyed himself was. He grinned.

"Toshiro, you need to loosen up a bit, that's what. There are no shinigamis around to see you and people here probably think you are just a primary school student."

"Give a rest to this 'losing up' business, okay? It's just the way I am."

Hitsugaya frowned. Kurosaki had been going on about how he needs to relax and he couldn't tell just where the substitute shinigami was coming from. Unlike the first few weeks of the stay where things were quite still, there were a lot of activities going on in their daily life now. Part of it was due to the fact that Hitsugaya had fully recovered from physical injuries, so could move around more but mostly, it was Kurosaki's initiative in having more conversations with him and getting him to try different things. He could sometimes feel anticipation as if Kurosaki was waiting for something.

"Fine, fine. Well, I'm going to get a few stuff for my lot, you think of something for Rangiku-san meanwhile."

"Just get her some alcohol. She'll be happy with it."

"She's taking care of your division right now, you know."

"Which I'm sure it has now gone downhill. She's probably drinking anyway, it wouldn't make any difference."

"Right…… Well, let's get her wine or something, you guys don't have it in Soul Society, right?"

"What's wine?"

One thing Ichigo had learnt for sure about the young captain was how inquisitive Toshiro was at everything he saw. And it wasn't simple interest, once he learnt what it was, he analysed it in his mind. Very quickly. If you told him one thing, he could deduct all the other relevant things on his own. It was no wonder he was called a tendo and usually sent to deal with first-line investigations. Ichigo looked around and saw there was a wine shop just few meters away. He looked down at Toshiro with a smirk.

"Well, it's time to find out yourself."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ishida-kun, can you do it?"

"Yes but…… Why do we have to break into Kurosaki's flat like this? That idiot should have left aspare key or something if he wanted us to help him!"

Despite all his angry comments, Ishida got out his needle, bent the end and started to pick the lock. Orihime was looking around wildly, holding afew bags in her hands. Chad blocked Ishida from the view just in case, with number of boxes stacked up in his arms.

"Ichigo doesn't have any spare key, his family has it."

"Bakayaro… Okay, it's done."

The three quickly entered the flat and dropped all the bags and boxes on the sofa in the living room.

"Is the heating broken or something here?"

Ishida frowned as he touched the radiator. There was some heat but considering the time of the year, it was far too low.

"Kurosaki-kun told me about that, apparently Toshiro-kun, I mean, Hitsugaya taichou, does a lot better in cold weather so he set the heating lower than usual."

"Hitsugaya taichou did have quite wintery reiatsu."

"We need to hurry! Kurosaki-kun said he didn't know how long they will be out."

Two guys nodded at Orihime's words and started moving around the empty flat busily, various things in their hands. Orihime smiled, looking down at all the boxes and bags they had received from the Soul Society along with their own. This would be anice surprise, even for Ichigo who came up with the idea. Then just as she was getting to help the boys, her mobile rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

Inoue, you guys got in alright? I couldn't ring you till now with Toshiro around all the time.

"Kurosaki-kun! Yes, Ishida-kun is really good at picking locks!"

"Inoue-san…"

We'll be out for another hour at least, I think. Would it be enough?

"Sure! I think we can get ready in time!"

Argitao, Inoue.

"I'm really glad, you two must be getting along really well!"

Orihime heard Ichigo suddenly spluttering on the other side of the phone.

Not really… It's just… Well, you know, he's away from Soul Society on his own and everything… Anyway, I'll ring you again before we leave!

Orihime stared at the phone and then smiled. He was probably just abit embarrassed. She returned to work, they would have to work quite quickly if they want to finish in time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kurosaki, how many more do we have to buy?"

"Just one more, I gotta get this comic for Rukia and we are done. Wait for me here, I'll be back soon."

Hitsugaya scowled, watching Ichigo running into a bookshop nearby. It had now been more than three hours and he didn't like this huge commotion of people packed in one place. He was just thankful that all the shops they needed were in one place together. Hitsugaya didn't have many to buy; a bottle of rose wine for Matsumoto and a stuffed panda for Hinamori was all he bought. On the other hand, Kurosaki seemed to be spending a whole month's of living expanse buying presents for his family and friends including those in Soul Society. When Hitsugaya told him that they did not have Xmas in Soul Society, Ichigo's reply was that Rukia knew and he didn't want to get punched the first moment they met again.

When Ichigo got to the bookshop, he soon found the one he was looking for. Grabbing one, he got into the queue and got his mobile out.

"Inoue. How's it going?"

Kurosaki-kun! We finished now, everything's set. We were just about to leave.

"Great, we are done as well. Toshiro hasn't felt anything from you guys so if you leave now, I think he won't notice."

OK, have fun, Kurosaki-kun!

"Arigato, tell others I said thank you as well."

Ichigo smiled. Everything had worked out as he had planned so far. He paid for Rukia's present and left the shop to join Toshiro. It was time to go back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So when are you going to give out all those presents?"

"Yuzu's coming over on Eve, I'll give her the ones for my family. Theothers can wait, they know the situation anyway. Hey, open the door for me, my hands are full. The key's in left pocket."

With a roll of theeyes and a scowl, a small hand dipped into Ichigo's parka pocket and got the key out. Ichigo had insisted that he would carry his own presents so ended up with no less than five bulging bags in each hand. Hitsugaya didn't know but Ichigo had bought presents for pretty much everyone he knew (he was pretty sure Ukitake, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika had never received Xmas presents before –Renji's was necessary add-on to Rukia's) to give his friends enough time.

"I could have carried some for you."

"Nah. They are nothing heavy, just big stuff."

"Is Christmas that exiting? You are…… above the moon. It almost feels like I'm drunk or something."

Ichigo smiled. However much he tried, he couldn't keep his anticipation down. It was weird that he even bothered to organise asurprise for someone let alone getting this excited. But since that day it snowed for thefirst time, he had been trying to make Toshiro smile again. He was spending more and more time watching Toshiro sleeping, sometimes even in middle of thenight, and that peaceful expression along with the gentle smile he had seen before made Ichigo feel sure there was asofter side to the aloof captain that he kept to himself.

He couldn't understand why he was so caught up on this cynical boy prodigy. However he couldn't forget about that moment they shared in the snow. It kept coming back to him at night and he found himself wondering what would have happened if Ishida hadn't turned up. Even when nothing had happened, it felt so special.

Realising Ichigo wasn't going to say anything, Hitsugaya just opened the door, getting a little weary from Ichigo's flighty emotions. He got in, took his shoes off then stopped dead in his track.

"………What the…….."

The flat was decorated with birthday banners and Christmas lighting all around and there was a big white Christmas tree at the corner covered with glistening bulbs and tinsels. Underneath the tree sat gift-wrapped boxes with cards and on the table was a cake with unlighted ten small candles. Hitsugaya turned around and asked Kurosaki in a slightly dumb-founded way.

"What is this about, Kurosaki?"

"Let me in first, will you?"

Hitsugaya stepped aside to let Ichigo in. Ichigo dripped of victorious pleasure and Hitsugaya stared at Ichigo's back, with aslight frown on his face. He was pretty sure Xmas was not today, even if he couldn't understand the tradition of an old man in ared suit. Ichigo dropped his bags near his room and turned around to face Toshiro, who was still standing in the doorway. He crossed his arms across his chest, looking very smug with himself at Toshiro's slightly widened eyes.

"Happy birthday, Toshiro!"

Trust his first name to get his attention whenever you wanted.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!"

"It's an automatic response, isn't it? Anyway, don't just stand there."

Hitsugaya walked over to the table, his white hair reflecting the various colours of Xmas lighting around the wall. Now he looked at it closely, the cake was coated in fresh cream with fruits on top with 'Happy birthday' written around the edge in icing sugar. On the sides, 十 (AN: number 10) was written all around the cake with black icing, each with the diamond shape around it, just like the insignia on the back of his haori. Ichigo started to light the candles on the cake.

"We just got 10 candles because it's your division. Forgot to ask how old you are when Rangiku-san told me about your birthday."

"Matsumoto told you? Wait, today is my birthday?"

"Yeah, it's 20th December today. You lost sense of time, didn't you? Urahara-san rang me two nights ago. Rangiku-san apparently asked him to pass on the message, she said she would have liked to celebrate it together if she could. They are all the presents from Soul Society and Ishida, Inoue and Chad. But they must have pulled quite a lot together, that's quite few there."

"Your friends as well?"

"Well, they do know you, you know. They would have stayed if they could, they agreed to help me and prepped the room while we were out."

Hitsugaya stared at the cake. He hadn't realised it was his birthday today; he had never cared much about it anyway. The only memorable one he had was the night when he watched the firework with Hinamori, Matsumoto and Aizen but now the memory was ruined with Aizen's treachery.

"…………."

"Well? Don't be a statue, blow the candles, they are burning."

Frowning at the childish request, Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo with his brows raised. Was he serious?

"This is so childish."

"Hey, follow the Roman rule when you are in Rome. Follow the human world's rule when you are in the human world."

"Don't tell me YOU do this every year too."

"I have to. Dad."

One word explained everything. Hitsugaya literally glared at the cake. There had been times Matsumoto had come in with –inedible- birthday cakes before but even she never lighted candles.

"The wax's gonna ruin the cake, Toshiro. Quick, blow the candles."

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

Then with the biggest scowl so far, Hitsugaya blew the candles. He could feel **a **slight flush creeping up from his neck but with the ease that comes with thelength of time he practiced his control, he managed to stop it before it reached his face. When Ichigo took out all the candles and laid them by the cake, he looked at now sad-looking candles and spoke in deadpan voice.

"I don't know how old I am either."

"Huh?"

"When you live as long as shinigamis do, ages become irrelevant."

There wasn't any sadness or bitterness in the words, Toshiro was only stating the fact. Ichigo nodded and stood up to bring over some of the boxes from the pile underneath the tree.

"Here. Your presents."

Hitsugaya eyed the boxes Ichigo had just put down then grabbed the one on the top. He instantly grimaced when he saw from who it was.

"What is it?"

"From Matsutmoto. I'm leaving this one last."

Ichigo laughed as Toshiro put the red envelope with pink hearts aside. He went to the kitchen to get plates and drinks while Toshiro continued on with his presents. The next one was from Hinamori, which turned out to be Hitsugaya's favourite tea. Ukitake had given him a huge box of sweets (he would have to get something for the 13th division captain; maybe Chinese medicine or jinseng?) and he got free coupons from Urahara that he could use to buy any shinigami-related products. Then when he opened the next one, he got confused. They were clothes but far too big for him. He read the card inside.

-Kurosaki-kun, we got some presents for you too, for Christmas. I hope you like them, have agood time! From Inoue-

"New clothes?"

Ichigo had just come out of the kitchen. Hitsugaya passed them to him as he sat down next to him again.

"For you."

"Me?"

"From Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo put the things in his hand down on the table and read the card. He hadn't expected to get presents today as well. He spread the clothes out on the table; they were a white t-shirt with orange stripe across the chest and a pair of black jeans. Hitsugaya had turned his attention to Matsumoto's present in his hands, looking at it sceptically but he sensed Ichigo's surprise.

"So you didn't know about it."

"No. Was supposed to be your birthday celebration."

Ichigo got off the sofa and brought over therest of the presents. Three of them were for Hitsugaya from Chad, Inoue and Ishida and rest were his. Ichigo smirked.

"You didn't get many from Soul Society. You shouldn't be so anti-social, Toshiro."

"That's Hitsugaya taichou, and I'm not anti-social. Think how many Kurotshuchi would receive on his birthday."

Ichigo stopped and stared at Toshiro. Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo as if to ask 'what?' when somewhat hardly contained laugh bubbling up ran through him.

"You must be feeling whole lot better if you are getting cocky again."

"I'm not getting cocky, as you so eloquently put it, I'm only stating the fact. And why are you so happy that I said that?"

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked down at Toshiro, still smirking. He had now gotten used to Toshiro's empathic questions although they used to throw him off at the beginning.

"You might think you are only stating the fact, but it's funny, Toshiro. You should do that bit more often, you have dry sense of humour."

Hitsugaya scoffed.

"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you."

"Don't you ever get sick of saying that?"

"Don't you ever get sick of hearing it?"

Ichigo laughed, pleased with Toshiro's cheeky reply. Toshiro was different from the expressionless 6th division captain, he was just usually annoyed in most of the situations. It seemed that the only time he smiled so far was during the dinner on the first night, which Ichigo still didn't know the reason behind it. At the park, it was really under the influence of the snow, so to speak. Ichigo urged on.

"Well, open the rest. I want to see what Rangiku-san sent you."

Hitsugaya grunted at the thought. Determined to open the red envelope at the end, he opened the others first. Inoue had got him home-made chocolates (he decided to pass on them on Kurosaki's advice) and Chad had gotten him a book on what theories humans had about shinigamis.

Ichigo was also unwrapping his gifts. Aside from the clothes he got from Inoue, Chad gave him a Mexican coin, same as the one he wore around his neck. Mizuiro sent him pictures from his holiday with nine girls at the beach (Ichigo couldn't understand how this is his Xmas presents). Ishida had gotten both of them first-aid box, leaving them in silence.

"C'mon, let's see what Rangiku-san came up with this time."

"……….Stop being so…… gleeful. It's clashing with my own feelings."

Hitsugaya scowled then slowly opened the envelope. Actually there wasn't much, a card and few pictures. Hitsugaya first read the card then looked at the pictures absurdly. Ichigo plucked the card out of Toshiro's hand and read it himself.

-Taichou, for your birthday, I finished all of today's paperwork!! Happy birthday!! From Matsumoto.-

"Hey, why are you looking so miserable? She finished her work for once, you should be happy."

Hitsugaya felt a vein threatening to pop in his head. He simply passed on the pictures which Ichigo looked through then cracked up. In the pictures were Matsumoto looking very pleased with herself next to a pile of paperwork she had finished. There was one with her holding up the finished paperwork in close-shot but in all of the pictures, it was clear that she finished TODAY's paperwork and today's ONLY. There were stacks of them on the other side of the desk and one of the pictures showed another stack on the floor.

"Matsumoto……"

"Hahaha!! This is brilliant!! Hey, at least she's done TODAY's work, right?"

Hitsugaya buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to even imagine the workload he would have when he return later. Ichigo managed to calm down a bit with the help from Toshiro's death glares and sliced the cake.

"Here you go."

"Arigato."

They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the cake. It was Hitsugaya who spoke firsts.

"So that's why you were all giddy whole day."

"I wasn't giddy!"

Hitsugaya smirked.

"You were. I'm an empath, I know."

"I know you are an empath, but I was NOT giddy."

Ichigo was now looking murderous and the annoyance was disagreeing with his own amusement so Hitsugaya dropped it there. Shame he couldn't enjoy it abit more. There was one thing he couldn't really understand though.

"Why all this surprise celebration?"

"It's your birthday."

Ichigo replied simply, looking away. When he sensed confusion from his host, Hitsugaya just nodded. Probably this was what they usually do in thehuman world on someone's birthday and Ichigo couldn't understand why he was asking such aquestion. He knew Kurosaki always had strong relationships with his friends. Perhaps he himself had now become one of those Kurosaki acknowledges as friends, not just a captain of Gotei 13.

For once, Hitsugaya had interpreted his empathic feed wrong. Ichigo was confused but not for the reason Hitsugaya assumed. When he heard about birthday from Urahara, he got the idea straight away and set to work. It wasn't too difficult thanks to his friends' help and today when he woke up, he realised how much he was anticipating for what would happen later on the day.

At the beginning, it was just Toshiro's birthday and he had wanted to give at least a birthday cake and present for the boy who was cut off from where he belonged, trying to recover in amentally difficult situation, alone. However as the day went on, his ideas changed. He had wanted to see that smile he saw on the first night, that smile he saw out in the snow.

He took his chance and glanced at Toshiro who was now eating his cake and reading through hiscards. Toshiro was reading Ukitake's with puzzlement on his face. Then Ichigo suddenly realised something. He didn't want to see Toshiro simply smiling.

He had wanted to see Toshiro smiling because of him.

Toshiro smiling from genuine happiness because of him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: That was long… Hey, I get to eat cream cake with Toshiro and don't get to play with it?!

Toshiro: Kurosaki, if you are getting any funny ideas, I'm going bankai on you instead of this stupid author.

Ichigo/HeukYa: Ah, Shiro, don't be so cold!

Toshir: Shiro?? (Vein pops) ………Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!!

Ichigo: AAHH!!

HeukYa: (Running for life) Readers, please understand I'm making this announcement inches from death! Ichigo may or may not make very important decision!!

Ichigo: (Running together) What kind of announcement is that?!

HeukYa: I can't think straight when I'm about to get my ass frozen to death!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo has epiphany. What's going to be his conclusion? Are things happening too quick or too slow? I'm not very good with long stories, you see… I rarely write more than 2,3 chapters for one story so it's kinda hard to know if I'm moving on at right pace. Will be glad to know what you guys think.

I say this every chapter, but thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to those who added this story to alert/favourite list. They are what keep me going with this story; how I'm managing to actually continue is surprising myself as well since I had never been able to finish any story longer than three chapters. And the chapters actually get longer and longer as it goes, I'm continually breaking my most-words-for-a-chapter record nowadays.

Please continue to read and review, they really are writer's bread and butter, or should I say, rice.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.6**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the sofa alone in the living room which was lit only by the moonlight. Toshiro had gone to sleep some time ago but Ichigo couldn't sleep. In fact, he couldn't even stay in thesame room with Toshiro at the moment. He was confused; the sudden realisation had hit him hard. He had been so caught up with it that he even forgot to give his own present to Toshiro.

'……………Since when……………?'

Was it when he saw Toshiro sleeping for the first time?

When he saw Toshiro smiling at dinner?

When they shared that moment in snow?

However hard he thought, he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember how, when or why it began. It wasn't pity for the boy or just simple attraction. He wanted to be the one who madehim happy, be the only one that could relax the prickly captain, be the one who stood next to him in battles, and be the one who cocooned the small body and protected the peaceful slumber at nights. That much, he knew.

It was true that he had been getting intrigued by the young tendo more and more but he never realised how much it had escalated. He stared into the darkness, trying to clear his head.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was a shinigami, a captain of Gotei 13, no less. Kurosaki Ichigo, himself, was a human however much power he held. And Toshiro was staying at his place only until he recovered. After that, he would have to return to Soul Society, to his duties as a captain. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. And they were guys. Ichigo had never really given much thought about it, it was his opinion that everyone should live how they want to live, but Toshiro was an exemplary captain who had certain images and authority to uphold.

'…….Kaa-san… What should I do…?'

He had never felt like this before. He cared and loved his family and friends but this was different. Could it be called possessiveness? He couldn't tell. Right now, he just longed to see that serene face of the white-haired boy while he could. As he thought of Toshiro's tranquil face, Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes.

Had the empathic captain picked up on anything yet? He had said nothing so far although he seemed to have noticed the confusion in Ichigo tonight. Ichigo tried to push the thoughts away while Toshiro was around in case it would make him ill again but it hadn't been easy with those white eyes staring at him. In the end, complaining that Ichigo had spent too much time out shopping, Toshiro had retired to the bedroom early, leaving Ichigo out here alone.

Even if the boy was not there, Ichigo could clearly see Toshiro sitting next to him in his mind, scoffing and glaring as he read through cards from various people. He ran a hand through his messy orange hair and closed his eyes.

'………..Hitsugaya Toshiro… huh………'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and his brows furrowed in the usual expression of irritation although he didn't move from the bed. The bright white eyes showed no signs of having been asleep. He kept his eyes on where the door was even if he couldn't really see it in the total darkness. He closed his eyes again and groaned. There was something going on with the substitute shinigami and it was preventing him from falling asleep, messing with his mind.

In the middle of the'birthday celebration', Kurosaki had abruptly gone quiet and seemed to have lost all interest in his presents. Shock, panic and confusion ran through Hitsugaya but when he turned to look at Kurosaki, something told him he should not ask anything about whatever he had sensed from the orange-haired boy. It did feel like Kurosaki was trying to control or at least hide the emotion but he was failing pretty miserably, not unlike the control over his crazy reiatsu. The fluctuation in the intensity of Kurosaki's feelings actually made things worse so Hitsugaya decided to give the substitute shinigami some time alone. After all, having someone (especially an empath) around all the time would have been hard for Ichigo who was usually straightforward to level of stupidity and ruthless tactlessness.

When Kurosaki opened the door abit later, he feigned beingasleep. His host had simply closed the door without coming in and since then, had not returned yet. Hitsugaya was feeling slightly nauseous and a little dizzy but it wasn't something he couldn't cope with. He just bit down his lips and tried to think what could have got Kurosaki's emotion to go haywire like this; despite his outer brashness, it turned out that Kurosaki Ichigo was actually a hard-to-shake person inside. In his own words, it was 'as long as I don't have Renji or Ishda to bite my head off and my dad trying to break my neck first thing in the morning'.

It hadnow been well over a month since he came to the human world and it was that long that Kurosaki hadn't seen his friends or his family because of him. But from what he had overheard when Kurosaki was on the phone, there were no problems with any of them.

Was it something he had done? But he couldn't really think of anything either. They had only been out for Christmas shopping today and then the birthday party. Hitsugaya scowled and got out of the bed. It had been three hours now and was getting late. He decided he had given enough brooding time to his host and he was going to find out what was happening. He didn't usually interfere with other's business but he wasn't usually empathic either. And probably it was the least he could do as payment for the surprise birthday celebration. It had been nice, after all, to hear from those in Soul Society again in such manner.

He opened the door silently to find the living room shrouded in darkness but he could make out Kurosaki on the sofa from the dim moonlight seeping in through the window. Hitsugaya leaned against the door frame and called him out quietly.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo startled out of his thoughts when alow voice he had now gotten familiar with echoed in the silent room. He turned his head around to find the subject of his confusion standing at the doorway of the bedroom, dressed in white yukata that matched the spiky mane. The eerily white eyes were looking at him directly into his eyes.

"Toshiro, I thought you were asleep."

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"…….Yeah. I guess it is."

Hitsugaya's brows furrowed as he sensed sadness from the answer. Kurosaki was now getting him baffled as well. As he watched Ichigo falling into deep thoughts again, he ran his hand through the hair in a slightly irritated way and then went across the living room to stand by the window. Acrescent moon was shining brightly alone in the sky that was too polluted to see any stars. It had been **a** long time since he had enjoyed the night's cold and silent air on high altitude that he loved so much. He continued to gaze at the moon even as he felt Kurosaki's eyes falling on him.

Ichigo watched Toshiro as the captain gazed out to the sky. The faint moonlight fell on the young genius, granting him mysterious air about him, and the gravity-defying white hair glowing like snow reflecting sunshine. It was different from the time in thesnow but this was another picture he would never forget. He didn't even realise he had smile on his face; a smile that showed exasperation, acceptance and sadness. A smile that came with finally finding the answer.

It was clear to him now. He had somehow fallen to the frosty bite of the master of Hyourinmaru. There was no denying in it. It didn't matter why, when, or how it began because no matter what, the answer was always same.

Hitsugaya took his eyes off the moon and turned to face Kurosaki when he felt resolution that could only be described as odd coming from him. Suddenly all the confusion and panic were gone, replaced by sadness, happiness, strong will, and more, all mingled with each other. He frowned. What on earth was going on? But before he could ask anything, Kurosaki stood up and walked up to him. Hitsugaya didn't even need the empathic ability to be able to see the determination which was obvious in those soft brown eyes.

They stayed silent and looked at each other. The perplexity on Hitsugaya's side was clearly visible on that face which usually wore ascowl although his demeanour was clearly saying he would not actively reach out to comfort Ichigo in any way. Ichigo looked down at him. Although it wasn't the tranquil face that soothed his mind, seeing Toshiro in front of him helped him to realise something important and make up his mind.

Since when did he think so hard about these kind of things? Worrying about possibilities and unknown future was not how he lived his life. He lived following his heart, he walked forward with belief in his decision and dealt with any problems that stood in the way.

His wish was to make Toshiro happy and to protect him. For now, it was okay if he didn't receive anything in return. It was okay if Toshiro didn't know how he felt. He actually hoped Toshiro wouldn't pick it up with his empathy, he didn't want things to get awkward between them or make Toshiro feel pressured. For now, he would do what he could. He would take care of the little boy and as to what would happen when he hadrecovered, well, he would think of that when the time came.

Hitsugaya was now seriously confused. Sadness disappeared as quickly as it had come and there was now only the strong determination, both from his empathy and Kurosaki's hazelnut eyes which were fixed on him. He was pondering what his next move should be when Kurosaki first cut in.

"You were never asleep, were you?"

"…………….."

Toshiro simply crossed his arms across the chest and looked out to the moon again. Ichigo grinned sheepishly at Toshiro's silence, a hand rubbing back of his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

"It's late now. We better go to sleep."

Hitsugaya wondered whether he should say something or not but at the end, he decided against it. His empathy was strongly telling him there was nothing more to whatever it had been and Kurosaki had made a decision that would not be faltered by anything apart from Kurosaki's own conviction.

And something else. Something more gentle, soft, subtle and warm. Something Hitsugaya couldn't quite understand was tenderly flowing through him like a tranquil stream of crystal clear water.

Hitsugaya gave up on interpreting the empathic feed, it perplexed him to no end and now that the emotional waves died out, he could feel the drowsiness creeping in. He took the last look at the moon then returned to the bedroom, followed by Kurosaki. No words were spoken, Hitsugaya simply got back into the bed and Kurosaki pulled out the spare futon and spread it on the floor. Then just as silence settled in, Ichigo broke it in a hushed voice.

"Arigato."

"…………There's nothing to say thank you for."

Ichigo smiled and lied down. From where he was, he couldn't see the boy on his bed at all but he could clearly imagine the face in his head. He closed his eyes and waited for the sleep to take him. He will have to be careful with his feelings but he would keep the promise he had made on his soul.

He had made his decision and he would live up to the true meaning of his name.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, neither of them acted any different nor did they mention anything about last night. It wasn't totally unexpected considering Toshiro's personality, but Ichigo had still been alittle worried and couldn't help feeling relieved. Realising his own feeling was one thing but he wasn't ready for the other one to know yet. Only problem was, well, the other one was empathic.

Hitsugaya did have to think for afew moments when he woke up. Kurosaki had already woken up and he could hear him moving around outside the room. When he tried to feel if there were any emotions out of place like last night, he felt nothing. The only thing worth noticing was **a **slight tension and something very subtle. He couldn't quite grasp what it was but it was like agentle calming wave **in** the background and warmed his heart.

'Maybe that idiot had some kind of sudden epiphany last night.'

Scratching his head, Hitsugaya got out of the bed. The clock on the desk told him it was already 11am, although it wasn't that late considering the time they went to sleep last night. He lightly shook his head, his hand running through the white mane, then opened the bedroom door. Simple brunch was already laid out on the table and Kurosaki was watching some random comedy show on TV. He turned around when he heard Toshiro coming out.

They looked at each other only for afew seconds then Ichigo smiled.

"Yo. Ohayo."

Hitsugaya snorted.

"Ah. Ohayo."

Then another day began.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: Oi, do you even realise what my name means?

HeukYa: Strawberry!

Ichigo: …….Tensa Zagetsu.

HeukYa: EEEKK!! I'm kidding! Protect the one until the end! ………Is it not…?

Toshiro: Guess you are not a complete idiot.

HeukYa: ………….You keep insulting me, Shiro, and see what happens…………. (evil smile with black background)

Ichigo: So? I finally had epiphany, is it? When do I get to ki…….

HeukYa: Shh! Patience is virtue Longer you wait, sweeter it shall be, strawberry! Hey, why not have someone else come in next chapter? Things should get moving now, shouldn't it…… kekeke…

Ichigo: ……Toshiro, we better get away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

We had Shiro's birthday along with bit of Xmas… So what comes after that? New Year!! ……Sorry it's so predictable (OTL) but will they get peaceful start of coming year… KEKEKEKEKE (evil laugh)

Ah, normally at fireworks, they would wear yukatas but since it's winter and they are also going to shrine, I've put them in kimonos. And since I haven't seen one for real, I don't know what turquoise coloured kimono would look like on Shiro, but let's just imagine it being all beautiful, ne?

And just in case, when I say shrine, I'm talking about the Shinto shrine in Japan. And torii is the big red arch, gateway to Shinto shrine.

I was really surprised to see so many reviews for ch.6 in only few hours of time. I had put up ch6 before I went to sleep and to read them after I wake up was just great start of my day. As I said, to compensate the short length of ch6, here's ch7.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.7**

* * *

It had been more than a week since that night which still baffled Hitsugaya when he thought about it. However nothing changed. They went out from time to time and while at home, they went about with their own things. Their usual daily banters didn't change and Kurosaki seemed to be his normal self. However there were subtle things Hitsugaya sometimes noticed in him. There would be times he just gave in to Hitsugaya in the middle of their bantering (although he had yet to call him Hitsugaya taichou) and he would notice softness in Kurosaki's eyes at times when he thought Toshiro couldn't see it.

The biggest difference of all was that the heart-warming feeling he had felt on that moon-lit night was now always lingering around as well. It wasn't uncomfortable like the high excitement, rather, it made Toshiro feel fairly light-hearted although he didn't show it outside. It was still too weak and something quite unusual for Toshiro to tell what it exactly was but there was no denying that it made him unconsciously relax a little. It was somewhat familiar feeling although he couldn't remember when he had felt like this before.

However he never asked about what happened that night, withboth **of **themacting as if it was just another usual night. Hitsugaya assumed something happened then after some thoughts, Ichigo managed to make decision at the end. What went on in Kurosaki's personal life wasn't his business. Ichigo seemed togo back to his energetic (and stupid) self and nothing between them had changed. He didn't have any reason to hang on to the subject.

"Here."

They had just finished dinner when Kurosaki gave him a box. He eyed it suspiciously and Kurosaki opening the box for him instead, rolling his eyes playfully. Hitsugaya took a look inside the box, frowned in confusion then looked at the substitute shinigami.

"……What is this?"

"It's akimono, can't you see?"

"And why are you giving me akimono?"

"Oi, today is New Year's Eve, you know. We are going to go to the celebration, they've got this huge night market along the road to theshrine. I usually go with my family and friends but since I can't go with them this year, you are going to go with me."

Hitsugaya stared at the box in front of him then back to Kurosaki, who simply looked back at him with isn't-it-obvious look on his face. So tomorrow would be New Year. He gently lifted the kimono out of the box, relishing in its softness; it was beautiful turquoise colour with blue obi. It also had a pair of white tabi (AN: split-toe socks) and a pair of zori (AN:flipflop-like footwear). Ichigo smiled as Hitsugaya gently clenched the smooth cloth in his hand.

"You haven't worn anything else apart from shihakshou (AN:shinigami's black kimono) and your haori for **a **long time, right?"

"………Yes."

"We'll have to leave soon if we want to see all those performances before the fireworks as well. Go and get changed, I'll clean up."

Hitsugaya took his eyes off the kimono and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo was about to gather the plates when he noticed Hitsugaya's gaze. The white-haired boy looked like he wanted to say something yet not know what it was that he wanted to say or how to word them. Ichigo simply ignored the gze, got up and started to put the plates away.

"I'm going to get changed as well when I'm done here. If you don't want me to barge in when you are changing, you better go now."

Hitsugaya scowled and with thekimono clenched roughly in one hand and the box tucked under the other arm, walked out of the kitchen straight away. Ichigo smirked. He knew Toshiro was very fond of his own privacy although he wouldn't insist on it if the situation asked for somethingelse. Instead of washing them, he just dumped the dirty plates in the sink then went into the living room, where another box sat on the table, waiting for him. He hadn't planned to get changed in the bedroom in the first place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once Hitsugaya reached the bedroom, he spread the kimono on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should receive so much from Kurosaki, he didn't like being in debt to anyone in any way. However he had gotten to know Ichigo well enough to know that when he did something for others, he did not expect any repayment for it; he did it because he wanted to.

He remembered Ukitake talking about Kurosaki after he had left Soul Society, about what he had said when Ukitake presented him with hisshinigami badge, apologising for not being able to do anything more. Anything he got apart from what he aimed for was unexpected by him although he appreciated it nevertheless. Theonly thing Kurosaki was expecting from Hitsugaya right now was for him to wear the kimono and go to New Year's celebration with him.

He tousled his hair roughly; he still didn't feel all thatcomfortable with it. His gaze swept across the turquoise clothes on the bed, his eyes tinged with reminiscence. It had been a long time since he hadwore anything apart from the shihakshou. But with thekimono, it was not just a'long time', it was 'never'. When he lived in Rukongai, they didn't have much money to spare for something like a kimono then when he became a shinigami, shihakshou became his everyday attire. Before they became shinigami, Hinamori used to watch the girls in pretty kimonos with envy in her eyes then get upset like she does when Hitsugaya commented on how blanked out she looked.

'Kimono for New Year, is it……'

Then Hitsugaya halted. He finally remembered. Last time he had felt light-hearted and relaxed with someone around him. It was at those times he had spent with Hinamori at Rukongai, when neither of them knew about reiryouku they possessed, when all he wanted to do was just eat watermelons in the sunset and for Hinamori not to call him Shiro-chan.

But as he looked back at those times, he realised what he was getting from Kurosaki now was a little different from what he had felt back then. It wasn't just because he was empathic. Or maybe it was, because now he was sensing not only how someone made him feel but their emotions behind the action. When his thoughts reached that point, he frowned.

So what did this mean?

Hinamori and Hitsugaya, they were a family, a brother and a sister, contrary to popularbelief that they shared something more. She was an important person in his life but not love. Anyway, they had never been the same since the Aizen incident. Hitsugaya shook his head; that wasn't the point. The point was, what was the difference and what did it mean coming from Kurosaki? It was just when his brows furrowed even more that there were knocks on the door.

"Toshiro, are you having trouble wearing it or something?"

"Hah? Of course not! And that's Hitsugaya taichou to you!"

"Well then will you come out already?! I thought something happened to you."

Hitsugaya sent daggers at the door which Kurosaki would no doubt be standing behind. He had now lost the train of thoughts and he wouldn't have chance to get it back rightat this moment. He groaned and started to get changed quickly. Although he had never worn it before, he wasn't a genius for nothing. Once the obi was tightly done, he opened the door to find Kurosaki in kimono as well, his in soothing brown colour with black obi.

Ichigo was just getting his pair of zori out when Toshiro came out of the room and he momentarily forgot what he was doing. Toshiro looked absolutely mesmerising in the soft turquoise. It was shame that his eyes had lost their cerulean colour but the pureness of white shone through those brilliant orbs. His mind returned to reality when Toshiro's irritated voice reached his ears.

"I'm getting annoyed with you gawking at me every time I wear something different."

"It is weird to see you out of yourshihakshou, you know… That kimono looks great on you, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou."

"I feel like we are having competition to see who gives in first."

Hitsugaya huffed and put his zori on, walking out of the flat before Ichigo. Ichigo sniggered and quickly followed the boy out. A lot of his neighbours were getting ready to go out as well and wished happy New Year when they saw the pair. They returned the words and made their way towards where the celebration was taking place.

"I didn't think you would be thetype to prepare **a **proper kimono and things for aNew Year celebration."

Hitsugaya smirked as he saw Ichigo turning slightly red and embarrassment flowed through him.

"My crazy dad insists on it every New Year. There's no way you can get away from it and now it just became a natural thing. First time I tried to go in jeans, I earned myself no less than twenty-three bruises."

Ichigo grimaced at the memory; it had been rather brutal at the time after all. At the end, neither of them could go out with all those bruises they gave each other which meant Karin and Yuzu were bothin a foul mood for not being able to celebrate New Year outside. It was definitely one of the worst starts of year Ichigo had in his short life till now. Hitsugaya snorted. From what he had heard so far about Kurosaki's father, it sounded like the guy was on a dangerous borderline of child abuse.

When they arrived near the entrance of the shrine, the streets were already filled with people, all talking excitedly as they waited for the New Year. Everyone exchanged best wishes with people around them even though they didn't know each other and in the middle of the street stood a tall electric clock, which was counting down to midnight.

"Do you guys do anything special for New Year in Soul Society?"

"There's afestival in each area of Rukongai but nothing much happens in Seireitei. Hollows don't stop attacking souls just because it's New Year. Those off-duties are allowed to have their own celebration but nothing official is organised."

"That's boring."

"When you live as long as shinigamis do, New Year becomes just another day."

"Well then. You guys should come to thehuman world **a **bit more often, get some fun in those dull lives."

Hitsugaya snorted but he agreed with Kurosaki to an extent. He wouldn't say his life as a shinigami was boring but it was true he was usually too busy to take pleasure in any celebration. He himself wasn't a party animal but with thesituation in Soul Society as bad as it was, he knew everyone could do with some time to enjoy themselves, forgetting about arrancars and Aizen. Although his vice-captain was probably doing her best to create those moments herself, trying to get Kira, Abarai and Madarame to start with. He still remembered the last time he had left Matsumoto with Kira and Hisagi. The two vice-captains had been mortified when they heard Hitsugaya had seen them only in their underwear.

They wondered around the night market, eating food and watching the street entertainers. As it neared midnight, the street got packed even more and people started to gather around the clock, which showed there was only five minutes before this year ended.

"Have you got a wish for New Year?"

Toshiro looked up in response to thesudden (and not to mention, little childish) question. Ichigo had his eyes fixed on the clock but the look on his face told Hitsugaya the orange-haired boy was being serious. Hitsugaya turned his gaze to the clock.

"Never thought about it."

"Well, you've got five… no, less than five minutes to think one up."

Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Kurosaki, don't be stupid. Just because we make awish now, it doesn't mean anyone will hear it and make it come true. We shinigamis know that better than anyone else."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think making awish at New Year is asking for God's help or something."

"………"

"To me, it's like making apromise to myself that I will achieve it that year. Telling myself these are the goals I've set. I'm not asking anyone to hear it and make it come true. Making awish on New Year is special, it remains in your memory. This moment comes back to you when you feel like giving up on it."

Hitsugaya kept his eyes on the clock as he listened to Ichigo's words. He was rather surprised to hear somesomewhat wise words coming from the rash substitute shinigami but he could understand what he was saying. Hitsugaya closed his eyes. Did he ever make wish on New Year since he arrived in Soul Society? Despite his young physical age, he had lost all the innocence of a child **a **long time ago, even before he became a captain.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Kurosaki, who was looking back at him with confident smirk on his face. Hitsugaya snorted.

"Kurosaki, you are one hell of weird human."

Then Hitsugaya's face turned into a smile that said 'I guess it can't be helped'. It was a smile that could have easily been taken as a smirk with one brow raised but Ichigo was certain that the white eyes were now much softer and tender. Ichigo embedded that smile in his mind and grinned.

"I'm just too good."

"Moron."

"Oi!"

Just when Ichigo was about to retort, announcement started to ring throughout the street in an excited high-pitch female voice.

"Everyone, we now have only one minute until New Year! Has everyone decided what to wish for? Let's wash away any bad memories from last year and greet the New Year with new energy, new aim!! Firework will start exactly at midnight! Now, if everyone will count down together!!"

"Hey, it's time to countdown."

"I'm not shouting out the countdown like an idiot."

"C'mon, relax! We are here to enjoy New Year!"

"Kurosaki, you are surprising me. I wouldn't have expected you to like something like this."

Ichigo just shrugged.

"Normally, my dad does enough for the whole family but I feel like joining the countdown this year."

"Well, feel free to join them. Just don't drag me into it."

"Who knows when you will get to spend another New Year in the human world? It'll be something memorable, I swear. C'mon, only 15 seconds left!!"

Then Ichigo joined the crowd, reading the countdown on the clock. Hitsugaya scowled. He couldn't help but wonder if Kurosaki had been in contact with Matsumoto lately. It felt like it would explain a lot only if he could confirm it.

"It's your division number! Ten!"

"For God's sake……"

"Last chance! Five! Four!"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms across the chest and almost grunted the numbers out. He was getting bad feeling that number of people who talks him into doing things has just increased.

"Three. Two. One."

"ZERO! Happy New Year!"

The crowds erupted so loud that the explosive sounds of firework couldn't be heard. All sorts of colours filled the black sky, lighting up people's faces. Ichigo and Hitsugaya watched the firework in silence. Contrary to the excitement and noise around them, there was anodd calmness between the two as they kept their eyes on the display, thinking about what would unavoidably happen this year. There was no guarantee both of them would be alive at the end of this year.

Hitsugaya shook his head lightly. He shouldn't be thinking like that already. He looked up at the sky with renewed determination in his eyes. He WILL kill Aizen and he WILL survive the war. As Kurosaki said, this was promise to himself. He felt strong resolve coming from Kurosaki, similar to his own. There was no doubt in what the substitute shinigami was thinking about. They shared the moment of betrayal, the consequences, the war and the aim.

The firework was over after a while and people started to disperse, most of them returning to the night market although some were leaving to go back home and fewer were making their ways to the shrine to pray.

"Shrine's this way. We might visit there now since we are here. You are not tired, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go."

They passed through the first torii at thebottom of the stairs that led to the shrine. Surprisingly, asmall number of people had decided to visit the shrine so there were no people around them to be seen although they could hear excited voices somewhere ahead of them. Afrosty wind made the dried leaves sing the nature's song which oddly blended in with all the commercial noise they could still hear from the streets.

"I guess you guys don't have shrines in Soul Society either."

"No. For the dead, religion doesn't mean anything. This is first time for me to visit one, unless you count the destroyed temple that Baishin was sealed in."

They had passed the second torii when Hitsugaya's mobile suddenly started to bleep, alarming the two of them. But before he could check the message, the boy collapsed all of a sudden with no warning. If it hadn't been Kurosaki's quick reflex, he would have hit the ground.

"Toshiro!!"

Ichigo caught him in his arms and his breathing stopped for a moment when he checked the white-haired captain. He didn't seem to be in any pain but his eyes were wide open and completely blank. It was like a gigai with no soul in it but Ichigo was sure Toshiro hadn't left the gigai. The quiet breathing confirmed it. At that time familiar screams echoed around, and Ichigo cursed loudly, tightening his hold around Toshiro. He now could sense them.

There was no mistake. Those reiatsus that were approaching them, those screams he just heard.

There were hollows somewhere near them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Toshiro: Do I ever get to enjoy the good time through to the end?

HeukYa: Yes, you do, it's just not now. I promise on my soul there will be some seriously good moments that you don't pass out in the middle of!! Really!!

Toshiro: (sighs and pinches bridge of nose) Whatever. I give up.

Ichigo: I don't. What kind of shit start is that?! It's New Year as well!!

HeukYa: (cowers) I'm sorry……. At least Shiro's not in any pain this time… Ne?

Ichigo: Don't 'ne?' me, you idiot! If there's no development soon between…… (meaningful glare)

HeukYa: Yes, sir!

Toshiro: (raises a brow and frowns) I don't like it when she's like that. It usually means she's got something planned.

HeukYa: Trust me, Shiro! Trust me!

Toshiro: (sighs and walks away)

Ichigo: Oi, Toshiro! Toshiro! (runs after him) You remember my words, HeukYa!!

HeukYa: So I'm just left behind now, am I… Oh well, at least my life didn't get threatened. Everyone, I guess it's obvious what happens in next chapter. There will also be another familiar face appearing, who will it be? Ah, the mystery, the suspense! Please stay tuend!

Ichigo/Toshiro: How do you tune into a story, BAKA!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hollows have appeared somewhere near Ichigo and Toshiro. What should Kurosaki do and is anyone around to help?

And I probably should have said before but in this story, Ichigo has completely mastered his hollow inside so Shirosaki doesn't bother him AT ALL, therefore does not make any appearance here. Hitsugaya doesn't sense Shirosaki with empathy either because he's totally suppressed by our strawberry. ………I just didn't have the brain to have Shirosaki in story as well

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and asked for update. Ichigo and Hitsugaya WILL get together so please wait just few more chapters, haha. It is not long way to go; as they say, patience is virtue

Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.8**

* * *

'More than one? Damnit… What's that stupid shinigami doing, whoever it is?!'

Ichigo cursed as he felt the reiatsu getting closer. Toshiro was still limp in his arms, those blank eyes showing absolutely nothing. So far, they had never come across hollows since Hitsugaya came to stay at Ichigo's place. Ichigo didn't think much about it but in Hitsugaya's opinion, Soul Society was keeping a careful eye on the area and wouldact quickly if they sensed any hollows appearing.

Ichigo looked down at the boy in his arms, trying to decide what to do. If they just ran away, the hollows would either attack people at the celebration or follow his reiatsu until the shinigami responsible for the area arrived which he didn't know when it would be. However he couldn't tell how it would affect the empathic captain if he changed to shinigami here and fought. Why had the boy fallen unconscious anyway?

'Toshiro…'

Then Ichigo remembered why they chose him to be the captain's host in the first place. It was so that he would fight and protect the captain if it became necessary. Ichigo gently laid down Toshiro on the side of thestairs. He seemed unaware of what was going on around him; it was all Ichigo could hope that Toshiro wouldn't sense anything even if Ichigo got into a battle. When he heard screams coming from the night market, he pushed the shinigami badge to his chest. In a fewsplit seconds, he was out of his body, which lied next to Toshiro. Ichigo walked down afew steps then stopped. If it was him they were after, they would come and find him. He had decided to fight but he wasn't about to leave unconscious Toshiro on his own.

'Damn… Should've brought Kon.'

As the reiatsus got closer, Ichigo grabbed his Zangetsu, the bandages unwrapping itself to reveal his trusted zanpaktou. For a second, Ichigo wondered what it would be like to have Zangetsu leave him on his own and grimaced. For shinigamis, zanpaktou was not just a sword; it was part of their souls. However before he could think any more on the subject, no less than five huge hollows came out. Ichigo glared at them.

He was in a very foul mood.

"……You will regret this…. Getsuga tensho!"

In a blink, three hollows disappeared in the usual purification smoke, without having time to even acknowledge who they were facing. He didn't give the others chance to realise what happened and jumped into the air, Zangetsu raised high above his head. He sliced a hollow's head clean in half then landed on the ground with practiced ease. He turned around, still looking quite murderous, and pointed his zanpaktou at the last hollow.

"Four down. One to go."

Then as if it finally understood the situation, the last hollow made amove to run away. Ichigo was about to send another Getsuga tensho, determined not to let even a single one go when they had ruined what would have been a perfect start of New Year, when he heard a voice he knew well ringing out from the air just above them.

"Hadou 33, Soukatsui!"

"Rukia?!"

With the last hollow disappearing, Rukia landed on the ground in front of Ichigo. Before Ichigo could ask anything, Rukia started to explain.

"Ichigo! I'm sorry, Soul Society was under attack so they were delayed in sending me the order about the hollows!"

"You were the one they sent?!"

"Yes, Renji is too busy with his duties as a vice-captain and I know this town better than anyone in Soul Society. I was sent to deal with hollows since arrancars are most likely to go after you straight away."

"Great, that's really comforting."

Ichigo snapped although he hadn't really meant to. Rukia seemed to want to say something but Ichigo turned around and got back into his body, scooping up the still blanked-out boy. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

"……How much do you know?"

"I know about it, I'm the only one who knows except the captain class and Matsumoto fukutaichou. What happened? They said that they sent warning message to Hitsugaya taichou as well when they realised hollows were too near him."

"Well, obviously it wasn't quick enough. He collapsed just when his mobile started to go off. It's good to see you, Rukia, but I'm going back and you better leave as well."

"Of course. I'm sorry I was late."

Ichigo sighed.

"It's okay. Let's meet up sometime when the kid recovers."

With anod, Rukia disappeared into the night again. Ichigo held the limp boy tightly in his arms and started to walk back home. This year was not going to be fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hitsugaya was feeling… what was he feeling? He was not in any pain for sure. With great effort, he opened his eyes to find himself floating in total darkness. His body felt weak and heavy and his brain seemed to be turned off. He closed his eyes again.

'…I wonder…what this place… is…'

As he floated through the darkness, he could feel the shadows surrounding him slowly. The more he was engulfed, the more he felt his control slipping away into deep darkness. It was just when the shadows were about to cover him completely under their cover that he heard a voice shouting out to him from inside.

'Toshi… To…ro… …Toshiro!!'

Hitsugaya's eyes flew open and the darkness started to retreat away from him. He began to feel afrosty wind enveloping him and trying to force his limbs to move, called out to the voice.

'Hyourinmaru!'

Then with a loud roar, the darkness was no more and he found himself in the comforting territory of snow and ice. Hyourinmaru had its body encircled around him and the legendary beast's red eyes were looking at him intently. Hitsugaya smiled. Kurosaki had managed to keep him busy that he didn't have much time to worry about Hyourinmaru but the empty feeling was always there and it was uncanny not to be able to enter his inner world.

'Hyourinmaru.'

'Master.'

'So you are back. I'm glad.'

'Toshiro, I'm back not because you are ready but because I had to.'

Hitsugaya scowled. What was the dragon trying to tell him?

'Toshiro. Your empathy makes you vulnerable to the hollows. You feel the deep darkness that resides in their tainted soul and your empathy lets it enter you and pull you in.'

'…! Does that mean…?'

'Yes. If I was any later, we would have lost you to the abyss of the darkness. The process would have started the moment the shadow got full hold of your soul.'

'Damnit…'

Hitsugaya bit down onhis lip. How could he have let that happen? Hitsugaya Toshiro, the youngest captain of Gotei 13, a tendo who have achieved bankai in shortest time, had almost become a hollow. The dragon unwrapped itself from Toshiro and stood in front of him, the red eyes fixed on his small yet powerful master.

'Therefore I have returned to do what I have promised to do.'

'!!'

'You are too weak to wield me yet but I will protect your mind from the darkness.'

'…Arigato, Hyourinmaru.'

The dragon roared again and gently enveloped Hitsugaya with its icy wings. Hitsugaya smiled at the dragon's affection, the dragon could sometimes be astonishingly warm in its action. Then the wings left the small boy who looked up the dragon with question in his eyes.

'I shall be here whenever you wish to come and see me. However it's time for you to return, master. There is someone who is very worried about you and eagerly waits for you to wake up.'

'Kurosaki, is it. Guess I did give him bit of fright.'

'It is not simple fright.'

Hitsugaya raised a brow at thedragon's words and then frowned as he felt the dragon's pleasure. It seemed the dragon knew something he didn't know but was not planning to tell him.

'Hyourinmaru, what are you keeping from me? I thought you and I are one, there cannot be any secrets.'

'I am not keeping anything hidden from you, little one. They are all laid out in front of you. It is only that your eyes have not yet seen them through.'

'Huh?'

'You are too weak yet to stay long in this world. Return with your mind at peace for I have come back to stay with you again.'

And before Hitsugaya could ask or say anything, the dragon disappeared along with the icy wind and snow-covered world. When he opened his eyes, he found Kurosaki next to him, staring down with deep frown on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Ichigo returned and laid down Hitsugaya, he contacted Soul Society straight away using Hitsugaya's mobile. The boy had been strangely blank since the hollows; you could have mistaken him to be asleep peacefully if it hadn't been the wide-opened eyes. And although he didn't want to trust his senses, there was something else that was worrying him.

When he got connected, he was put through to Matsumoto straight away. He told her what had happened although there wasn't much he could say. Nevertheless the vice-captain thanked him for letting them know, saying she will let Unohana and Ukitake know about it and that he should call her back when the captain woke up.

Ichigo felt like crushing the phone when he first flipped it open. The message from Soul Society was flashing on the screen, warning about the hollows nearby, saying the appointed shinigami will soon be on the way and he should get away right now. Ichigo cursed the hollows, the phone, the Soul Society, pretty much everything, and most of all, himself. It hadn't even been an hour since he made his New Year promise that he will protect the white-haired boy and give him happiness the boy had surely not felt for long time.

When he returned to his bedroom, he realised Toshiro had closed his eyes. He wondered whether it was a good sign or not and sat down next to him when the teal orbs opened again, now back in focus.

"Toshiro!"

When Toshiro looked at him, Ichigo blinked. It was little dark in the room but…

"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you."

Hitsugaya mumbled but Ichigo didn't hear a word of it. He was staring at the boy's eyes, joy dancing in his own brown ones.

"Your eyes are back."

"What?"

Hitsugaya stopped in the middle of getting up. He actually didn't feel bad at all, maybe a little tired, but apart from that, he felt fine. In fact he was feeling the best since he had come to the human world.

"Your eyes. It's alittle paler than before but the colour's returning."

"Oh. Hyourinmaru just returned, perhaps that's why the colour's coming back."

The Ichigo suddenly remembered again what had just happened. He really needed to keep his head on, he forgot about the hollow attack when those brilliant turquoise eyes looked at him straight in his eyes.

"What happened? Any pain?"

Hitsugaya scowled as he sat up and stretched a little.

"Your worries are what are making me ill. I'm fine. In fact, I'm feeling much better now that Hyourinmaru is back."

Ichigo kept his eyes on the boy's face just in case, but he couldn't see any sign that the captain was lying. So he really was fine. He let out a sigh and clenched his hands to stop himself from pulling the boy into his arms.

Hitsugaya was about to get off the bed to change into his usual yukata, when he noticed Kurosaki sitting stiff. Then there was this wave of enormous relief, guilt, and… something he couldn't quite pinpoint out was there again. The only suitable word he could think of was 'affection' but… It was impossible for that to be coming from Kurosaki, wasn't it? Most likely he just couldn't think of the right word, he thought to himself. Then Ichigo, his hands still clenched, spoke in what he hoped to be normal voice.

"Ah, Toshiro, they wanted you to call back when you wake up."

"That's Hitsugaya taichou and who are they?

"Rangiku-san, Ukitake-san and Unohna-san."

Hitsugaya's brows furrowed even further and his eyes narrowed. He quickly forgot about the strange emotion he received from Kurosaki as he got frustrated at having to deal with Soul Society now.

"You……"

Ichigo quickly turned around at the displeasure in Hitsugaya's tone. He wasn't surprised Toshiro wasn't happy to hear it but it annoyed him to think the boy just didn't understand what it was like.

"Hey, you were just completely blank, okay? It wasn't like last time with Ishida at all! It was as if you left your gigai without areplacement soul!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and growled in **a **very much disgruntled-Hyourinmaru way. He would have snapped at Ichigo if he couldn't feel those genuine worries and fear flowing through him from the stupid substitute shinigami. Plus, he didn't really want to talk about what Hyourinmaru told him, what had nearly happened. With the dragon back, it would not happen again so there was nothing to worry about, was there? He was trying to decide whether to tell them or not when Ichigo spoke in aserious voice.

"Toshiro, something happened, didn't it, while you were out of it. I… You…"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!"

"It's not time for that, kid! You started to give off this… reiatsu……. similar to hollows."

"…!!"

"It wasn't hollow's reiatsu but it was getting there. Then suddenly it cleaned up and reversed back to your clear reiatsu and after few minutes, you woke up."

Hitsugaya stared at Ichigo, his eyes size of saucers. He had actually given out hollow's reiatsu?

"I……"

"Toshiro, I KNOW. Even if it wasn't completely hollow's, there's no way I would mistake it for anything else. I'm…"

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. No one in Soul Society knew about this and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be taken nicely by them either. But…… Looking at Toshiro's now pale teal eyes, he decided to take his chance.

"I'm a vaizard. I may not sense reiatsu very well but when I do, I know what it is."

"Vaizard? You are a vaizard?"

"Yeah. Not been long, but I had to get the hollow under control if I didn't want to disappear."

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say. Soul Society was not on friendly terms with vaizards politically, but personally, Hitsugaya didn't really care much as long as they did not threaten Soul Society. However to hear that Kurosaki was a viazard as well came as a surprise. Kurosaki's hazelnut eyes were asking for understanding and he just sighed. It sounded like Kurosaki didn't have choice on becoming a vaizard and whatever he was now, it didn't change the fact that Kurosaki was on their side, sharing the same goal. Kurosaki was someone who seeks power to protect those around him and to follow his beliefs, not to take over the world.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but I don't want Soul Society to know. It's unlikely to happen again now that Hyourinmaru is back."

"Well… We'll still have to tell them you are okay now."

"And that's where we leave it."

"Then I ask you not to tell them about me either."

"I wasn't going to, anyway. I don't really care, I know you and that you will not use your power for any wrong cause. I have not noticed it even with my empathy which means you have full control. That's enough for me."

Ichigo nodded, thankful that Hitsugaya is not as thick and block headed as some other Gotei 13 he could mention. Hitsugaya sat down on the bed again as he started to tell him what had happened. Ichigo was surprised, he had never known someone could become a hollow like that.

"I thought hollows were…"

"I didn't know either, but there hadn't been empaths before to know about it, has there?"

"You sure it's not going to happen again? If we don't tell them about it and…"

"It shouldn't happen again. Hyourinmaru's protecting my mind now from any hollows."

"Does that mean your empathy is gone?"

"…No. I can still feel your worries. I think Hyourinmaru cannot block out those emotions that does not have intention to harm me. Anyway, I'm going to call Matsumoto. Stay quiet."

Ichigo frowned as he watched Toshiro punching the numbers in, annoyance quite clear in his action. He really thought at least Matsumoto should be aware of this but Toshiro could be as stubborn as himself. He had already gotten the boy to tell him about it so it was likely to be impossible to persuade him again. Well, he should just thank his stars Hitsugaya didn't go berserk when he heard about vaizard part, he thought.

He did feel a little guilty when Matsumoto's voice could be heard even by him when Toshiro lifted the phone off his ear thanks to the noise level, which was near to ashriek. Hitsugaya just told them empathy on hollows had made him pass out only for ashort time and that he was fine now. After afew more of Matsumoto's shouting and Hitsugaya's annoyed grunts, Ukitake seemed to have taken over the phone on the other end. Hitsugaya soon hung up with serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Apparently the attacks on Soul Society by arrancars have suddenly started to decrease."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

"Baka. It means Aizen is getting ready. Or he thinks he has weakened Soul Society enough."

"………."

"They are worried there may be a massive attack on humans although they don't have any trustable intelligence on it. The Onmitsukidou had already started moving on it but it will be some time before they can get any decent information."

Hitsugaya cursed. He shouldn't be here like this, doing nothing, at time like this. Aizen was obviously getting ready faster than they had expected. Then suddenly Ichigo was just inches from him.

"…!! What are you doing!!"

"You went miles off. Anyway, stop worrying about it right now, only thing you can do is recovering your reiryouku. And I doubt Aizen will do anything soon."

"And what makes you say that?"

Ichigo shrugged as he normally did.

"Aizen may be getting ready but I think he will wait for Soul Society to be back to full power. He's that kind of a guy. He may put up his defence and stay low during preparation but when it's time, he would want to show that we cannot win against him even at full power. He left Soul Society in front of whole Gotei 13. Now that he's got the power he wanted, he would want to show off."

Hitsugaya looked at him surprised.

"You seem to know Aizen very well even though you have met him only once."

"The timing that I met him is what makes the difference. You still have that nice guy image Aizen left behind, whereas I don't know about Aizen from the past. I only saw his true side."

Hitsugaya scowled, looking away. Even when he was angry with Aizen and his betrayal, it was true he still remembered Aizen from the past, when he would keep caring eyes on Hinamori, when he joined them on his birthday on the roof. That stupid Kurosaki could sometimes say something much unexpected, stunning him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hitsugaya smirked.

"I can't decide whether you are just a simple idiot or a genius with anundiscovered brain."

"Heh, I'm just brilliant."

Ichigo puffed only to hear Hitsugaya snort at him. Ichigo just laughed. He enjoyed their daily bantering although it usually involved Hitsugaya calling him something along the lines of amoron. Ichigo stretched, stifling a small yawn; it was quite late at night now and with the tension disappearing, drowsiness crept in.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Ah, shit! I almost forgot again. Here."

Ichigo thrusted a small envelope to Hitsugaya.

"What is it?"

"I actually bought it for your birthday then I forgot to give it to you."

"Baka."

Ichigo grunted as Hitsugaya took it, smirking. It was a rather small envelope and was very light. Hitsugaya wondered what it could be as he opened and tipped it over onto his hand. Something small and soft fell out.

"……Omamori??" (AN: Japanese amulet)

It was an omamori dedicated to the physical safety of the owner, made with soft green cloth, same colour as his sword band. It had snow-icicle patterns in white threads instead of usual flowers. Ichigo smiled.

"It wouldn't do any harm to have one."

Hitsugaya held it in his hand, his eyes fixed on the omamori. That Kurosaki was surely getting him things no one else would think of. The most interesting one, though, was Kurosaki himself. Contrary to the rule-breaker, troublemaker image he had projected in his first visit to Soul Society, Hitsugaya was seeing another side of the orange-haired youth. Probably this softness and caring shown through the loud and (over) self-confident (and stupid) behaviour was what changed those around him. It helped people to see the way they should go and to remember what they had forgotten.

Hitsugaya didn't realise just how softly he was smiling at that moment as he looked at the omamori in his hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: YES! I made Shiro smile!

Toshiro: And that's going to be the last thing you see if you keep calling me Shiro.

Ichigo: ……….

HeukYa: Ah, Shiro, get used to it, he's going to be your lo……

Ichigo/Toshiro: (claps their hands on HeukYa's mouth) What kind of writer are you, spilling bean over your story?!

HeukYa: (looking at them in Yachiru-way) Well… I thought it was pretty obvious so what's the point in hiding…

Toshiro: Are you sure we can leave this to that idiot?

HeukYa: (bounces in Yachiru-way) People! Shiro gets confused, visits his favourite pet, and blows things up! Yeah!!

Ichigo: ……I think I'll go and find out what that pink bubble gum has done now. Actually, Shiro, you go.

Toshiro: …Why should I…… Oh. Zar…

Ichigo: Don't mention the name!!

Zaraki: Called me? Oh, Ichigo, you are here, let's fight!!

Ichigo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm being nice and let Shiro recover.

Which means now he gets to brood. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I better stay away from my lovely Shiro for rest of my life if I don't want to get frosty death. Shame. I'm planning to write some nice oneshots for him when I get to finish this story. I think it's necessary step to prolong my already short life.

Thanks again, everyone who reviewed. I'm updating rather a lot these three days XD I'm actually working on chapter 18 right now, which is why my update is quite fast compared to others but it takes many editing before they are uploadable (haha…) hence why I'm working on much later chapters than what I've put up. I'll say this though, so far, I've written three lemons already. If that doesn't keep you guys reading this, I don't know what else will, haha. Anyway, I've received some of longest reviews so far on chapter8, and they were all very helpful letting me know what you liked about it.

Special thanks to Neko Oni, who drew a fanart of Ichigo and Toshiro in yukatas, like I described in chapter 8!! That was first ever fanart I had received on my fiction!! I hope you don't mind putting the address up here; sadistic-siren./ I've seen it myself although it was only drawn version; I can't wait to see the coloured one. (Maybe I really should have put Toshiro in furisode… hehehehe)

And Tsuki-no-Kurokage has written her first IchiHitsu fiction called Strawberry Ice-cream, I would recommend reading it, it was so sweet and I couldn't stop smiling. Just imagine… (drools then suddenly waking up) Anyway, anyway, yes, so go and read it, but for now, here's my story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.9**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro didn't like being confused. He was always on top of things and clearly knew what to do. He had sharp eyes and afast analytical brain which made him an excellent captain for his division which was usually charged with first-line investigation.

Right now, Hitsugaya Toshiro was confused and the subject of his perplexity was a substitute shinigame called Kurosaki Ichigo. The reason for his greatly disliked confusion was none other than his empathy. Or rather, what he was receiving through hisempathy. Kurosaki was watching TV out in the living room, oblivious to Hitsugaya's swirling thoughts as he brooded in the bedroom. He closed his eyes. He needed to talk and he knew there was someone who knew about this whole thing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When he opened his eyes again, he felt relieved to see the snow-covered ground with icy dragon curled in front of him. It had been one of the strangest experiences along with empathy to have Hyourinmaru away from him.

'Toshiro. You have returned.'

'We need to talk.'

'I have sensed your troubled mind.'

Hyourinmaru's red eyes looked at Toshiro, his tone hinting he knew his master would sooner or later come to him. The dragon uncurled itself and Hitsugaya sat down, leaning against the cool icy body of the dragon.

'You know what I want to ask.'

'Yes but I cannot give you the answer.'

'Why not?!'

'Little one, it is something you should find out yourself. However I shall guide you if you will talk.'

Hitsugaya was not liking this situation at all, it was thefirst time he could feel the usually calm dragon almost…… playful. He scowled. He crossed his arms and thought for a minute about what he was going to say.

'……Kurosaki has been……'

'…………'

'……Weird.'

Hitsugaya heard **a **deep laugh resonating from the dragon and groaned. As if it wasn't enough to be in his situation, his dragon had to laugh at him as well. The dragon curled itself slightly again to look at his small master and there definitely was pleasure the creature couldn't hide in those red eyes. Hitsugaya couldn't help but glare at the dragon.

'Hyourinmaru……'

'Little one… Why do you say that?'

'Well……… I do not see much change in his behaviour but… the empathy tells me different… Most of times it just lingers around, like thin smoke that you cannot quite catch in your hands… but… sometimes it spikes up and…'

'……And…?'

'………It's overwhelming yet warm… It doesn't make me uncomfortable in any way but I can feel it is something strong…'

'Have you recognised what it may be?'

'That's why I'm confused, Hyourinmaru. You know what I think, you shouldn't even have to ask that.'

The dragon seemed to be thinking about what to say next, choosing his words carefully. After all, he knew Hitsugaya Toshiro better than anyone else and to sound like insulting confused Toshiro in any way was…… well, let's just say you won't like the consequences very much. Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru, neither could harm each other but it wouldn't do to stress the recovering master.

'Have you come up with any better words than 'affection' so far?'

Hitsugaya sighed.

'No.'

'Then you have your answer.'

'Hyourinmaru, don't tell me you have learnt how to joke. Actually, tell me that's what you've done. How is that possible?!'

'Why is it not possible?'

'Kurosaki Ichigo is a human! A guy, no less! And…'

'Yet you feel the easiest when you are around him.'

Hitsugaya almost flinched at the bluntly put truth.

'Well, that's because he's probably just being nice since he's supposed to watch over me!'

The dragon looked directly into his eyes, this time all the mischievousness gone replaced by seriousness.

'You are empathic right now, you should know the truth about that statement better than anyone.'

Hitsugaya dropped his gaze from the dragon. Hyourinmaru was right; he did know the truth about that statement better than anyone. Kurosaki wasn't pretending to be nice or any different; he was just being himself. Hitsugaya had never thought any highly of the orange-haired shinigami who was reckless enough to go against Gotei 13 to rescue one friend, runs into battle head-on without thinking and gets cut up as much as, or even more than 11th division. Hitsugaya never thought they would even get along that well.

How wrong he was.

Despite their bantering, the stay at Kurosaki's had been relaxing and pleasant than any other time in his life, as much as the time he had spent with Hinamori in Rukongai. Or, if possible, even more than that time. There was something special about the orange-haired boy that puthim at ease and made him involuntarily loosen up. Kurosaki wasn't trying to strip away Hitsugaya's barriers and pull him out of his territory. He was just being himself, letting his caring mind and comforting warmth seep out from him. And Hitsugaya was feeling the ice walls around him were starting to melt away slowly.

It wasn't just Ichigo's natural ability to change people. When it came to Toshiro, there was something more to it. And the cocooning comfort of acool blue sea with the heat of passionate fire that he received from Kurosaki when it spiked up, there was no other words to describe it. It was affection, care, adoration, possessiveness; love.

When the thought reached that point, Hitsugaya just buried his face in his hands. Just how did this happen? Yet he couldn't bring himself to blame or criticise Ichigo, the emotions were clearly pure innocence and honesty. Actually, did he even want to blame or criticise Kurosaki? Realising the master was finally seeing the truth and starting to accept it, Hyourinmaru put forward an important question.

'How do _you_ feel?'

'I don't know. I've… I've never felt anything like this and…'

'Do you feel disgusted?'

'………..I don't know… I don't think so…'

'Then that is enough for now.'

Hitsugaya looked up with questions in his eyes. The dragon pitied him; the young genius had not had much chance to experience other sides of life apart from work and duties. He had never asked for more than loyalty from others and never acknowledged the loneliness he sometimes felt. However there was only so much Hyourinmaru could do for the white-haired boy. Hitsugaya would have to find this out and make the decision by himself.

'Remember this, Toshiro. You are not in any obligation to accept Kurosaki's feeling. You can choose. Do not confuse your own feelings with Kurosaki's that you receive via empathy. Look into your feelings, see what it is that you want.'

'Hyourinmaru…'

'I only wish happiness for you, little one, no matter from what or who it may be. Let it take its own course. The time will come when you will know for sure.'

Hitsugaya looked around the world around him. The confusion had created ablizzard in the usually still world, plunging it in gusts that the dragon was protecting him from. He sighed. He still didn't have the answer but talking with Hyourinmaru had at least cleared few matters. He watched as the blizzard started to die away although the strong winds continued.

'Arigato. I still don't have the final answer though.'

The dragon growled softly in a low voice.

'I am always here. However you have stayed here long enough. You better return before Kurosaki gets a heart attack.'

Hitsugaya turned around at Hyourinmaru's last line and eyed the dragon suspiciously.

'Just where the hell have you been while you were away, Hyourinmaru?'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo was just rolling around on the sofa, switching through the channels on TV. The New Year had rolled on, the high excitement now nowhere to be seen. People returned to their usual hustle and bustle and the same applied to the pair of shinigamis in Karakura village. It was Sunday afternoon and Hitsugaya had gone back to **the **bedroom without saying anything some time ago. Guessing -correctly- that it will be better not to disturb him, he had decided to spend rest of the day with the magic -stupid- box of the human world.

Until he heard a loud bang coming from his bedroom.

He sat up and stared at the door then quickly changed into ashinigami, his heart thumping. Had there been an attack? He hadn't felt anything but then his sense was never one to believe when it came to reiatsu. Toshiro had returned to the bedroom after lunch and hadn't come out. He flung open the door with Zangetsu in his hand, ready to attack, when he stopped dead at the scene.

The room was an absolute mess, it looked like a bomb had just exploded in the middle of it. His chair and drawer were broken into pieces and the wardrobe doors were lying on the ground, looking battered. And Toshiro was sitting on the bed, looking completely stunned with wide eyes, holding his mobile to his ear.

They stared at each other, both too shocked to say anything. Ichigo couldn't understand what was going on. Then a loud voice on the phone made both of them jump, coming round back to reality.

-TAICHOU!-

"…Ah."

-Taichou, so how is it?-

"…………Looks like more than I thought has returned."

-Really?! How much?!-

"……I just blew up half of Kurosaki's bedroom."

-………Oops.-

Kurosaki seemed to be completely frozen at the doorway, his Zangetsu still in his hand, glistening dangerously. Nothing else apart from pure shock came from him and even though he probably shouldn't be, Hitsugaya somehow found the situation little… funny. He quickly lowered his head and bit down his lip, trying to stop his lips curving upwards. Then the expected scream came.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Hitsugaya quickly hung up the phone and started to explain.

"Unohana taichou had asked Matsumoto to check on me."

"And how did THAT turn into explosion in my bedroom?!"

"I'm getting there, calm down, Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya knew there was no way Kurosaki would quieten in this situation, and probably his words would enrage him even further by telling him to cool down, but the shock he was receiving was actually disrupting him from making coherent phrases to continue the explanation. Well, it was understandable; his bedroom had been perfectly fine one minute then next, half of it was destroyed.

"Fine, explain!"

Hitsugaya sighed as Ichigo 'sheathed' his zanpaktou again and crossed his arms.

"Matsumoto mentioned I could try using kidou and tell her the effectiveness, then she would tell Unohana taichou. I hadn't felt much reiryouku returned so…"

There was a vein threatening to pop in Ichigo's head.

"So you thought you would try hadou in my room?"

"I hadn't expected this much of reiryouku to have returned."

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TO SAY……… Wait a minute, you used hadou?"

Hitsugaya almost flinched at the sudden change in Ichigo although he managed to keep his irritated scowl as usual. Shock was fast disappearing and something else seemed to be bubbling up in Kurosaki.

"Yes."

"With incantation?"

"No."

"And you blew up half of my room?"

"Yes."

Hitsugaya couldn't tell where this was going. Then Ichigo suddenly grinned.

"That means you are getting your reiryouku back. Quite a lot, too, right?"

"I was bound to get it back and it's not a lot compared to what I normally can do with that level of kidou. But it's more than I have expected to recover in few months time."

"Ah, well. Guess I'll let you off then."

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo with eyebrows raised. Just what had gotten into this guy?

"I won't complain about the room."

Then Ichigo added, with evil grin on his face.

"As long as Soul Society pays for the refurbishment."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo ridiculously, not because he had asked Soul Society to pay (Hitsugaya was planning to do so anyway), but because of Ichigo's sudden change and emotions he received from him. He could feel happiness and some sort of sense of achievement coming from Kurosaki. The happiness was so strong that it almost made him smile involuntarily. He managed to get himself in control and snorted.

"You are that happy that I blew up half of your room?"

"Ah well. It means I'm doing my job well and I don't care as long as it's not going to cost me single penny. Maybe I'll just remodel the whole flat when I have the chance."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You daring me, Toshiro?"

"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you!"

"……Yeah, yeah."

Then Ichigo turned around and got back to his body in the living room. However Hitsugaya was still sitting on the bed, frowning. He hadn't missed that thosesplit seconds of delay in Ichigo's retort, which usually came right after or sometimes, in the middle of his everyday correction. Then he remembered that moon-lit night when Ichigo was full of uncertainty, when Toshiro sensed sadness when he said the same thing.

'…………Baka…'

Suddenly, everything was clear to him. Kurosaki must have realised his feelings that night then made his decision to follow his gut feeling (as usual). However he was also well aware of their differences and their situations. How could he not, with Hitsugaya himself stressing his captaincy every day? The reason Hitsugaya had difficulties in pinpointing out the emotion must have been because Kurosaki was holding himself back most of the times; after all he knew about the empathy. It wasn't something Hitsugaya was familiar with, so would have been hard to tell anyway, and most of the times it was quite faint. Why? Because he thought it would be good-bye when Hitsugaya recovered?

Hitsugaya shook his head slightly. If it was Kurosaki Ichigo he knew, Toshiro knew for sure Ichigo wasn't someone to give up on something he had decided on, no matter **what **others thought of it. However he also knew Kurosaki did not impose his decisions on others; he cared too much for that sort of action. He let the others make their own decisions. He didn't want Hitsugaya to know and feel awkward or pressured by it. He will do what he wants to do and try his best for whatever decision he has made but he will never press others into it or expect something in return.

He heard Kurosaki's laughter coming from the living room mixed with TV sound and sighed. He leaned against the wall behind the bed and tilted his head back, looking out to the blue sky.

'…Who would have thought things would turn out like this…'

He wondered what he should do now. Asking Kurosaki directly about it was out of thequestion; anyway, what was he going to say? However he wasn't quite sure how to stay with him. He didn't feel uncomfortable with Kurosaki's emotions (which surprised him) but neither was he someone who could ignore such affection. Then the dragon's words rang through his mind again.

'Let it take its own course. The time will come when you will know for sure.'

Hitsugaya jumped out of the bed, calling Matsumoto about the bedroom's restoration. He decided to follow Hyourinmaru's advice. However hard he thought now, he wouldn't get any clear answer, especially with empathy meddling with his emotions. Letting something happen out of his control was not something he did often but there were times that was only thing you could do. After all, nothing much had changed in Kurosaki's manners even after that night on his birthday. If he didn't say anything and acted as usual, that dumb Kurosaki wouldn't notice that he found it out.

Hitsugaya left the half-destroyed bedroom to join the orange-haired boy, just as Matsumoto got on the phone. Ichigo was stretched out on the sofa then when he saw Hitsugaya looking down on him, he gingerly sat up, mumbling about getting another sofa in. Hitsugaya snorted and sat down next to him. Somehow he could just tell that whatever decision he makes, nothing would change between him and Kurosaki; the friendship, the memories and the time they share now will stay. His face turned into a barely-there unnoticeable-lip-curving smile.

"Matsumoto. I need you to organise fixing Kurosaki's room. Get the money out of my personal account, not the division one."

"Huh? You really doing it?"

"It was me who blew up the room whether it was an accident or not."

Ichigo grinned and turned his attention back onto the TV. He had said Soul Society would have to fix the room but he had meant it only half-heartedly. His dad made amess of his room so many times that mending the room wasn't too much work for him anymore. He did get annoyed but if that was a sign that Hitsugaya was definitely getting better, then he would take it. Reiryouku is something you cannot physically see so he had been wondering whether the little captain was truly recovering or not. Then he noticed Hitsugaya had already finished his conversation and looking at him with look he couldn't quite read.

"What?"

Hitsugaya gazed at him bit longer before he broke their eye contact first.

"…………Nothing. Never thought there would be someone so happy to have their room half destroyed."

Something told Ichigo that wasn't what was on Toshiro's mind but he didn't push it. If he wouldn't say it now, he wouldn't say it ever. They were two people **who were **surprisingly alike. He swatted his hand and turned his attention to TV again.

"Told ya, don't care as long as I don't have to pay."

"Baka."

"Oi!"

Hitsugaya smirked and went into the kitchen, leaving Ichigo alone. For some reason, he was feeling much lighter and their bantering seemed **a **whole lot more enjoyable. When was the last time he had actually found something amusing? This time, he couldn't stop small chuckle escaping. He put a kettle on to make his favourite tea and waited for the water to boil, watching his distorted reflection on the metal kettle.

'Letting it take its own course, huh…'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: I'll have to thank Hyourinmaru sometime… Should prepare nice sake.

Toshiro: You dare get my zanpaktou drunk?!

HeukYa: Woo, can I watch?? Can I?

Toshiro: NO!

HeukYa: (sniffs) Oh well… I was planning to… be nice… but I've changed my mind… How about… a nice visit… from… arr…

Ichigo: Toshiro, just let her see it.

Toshiro: I don't care. You are not getting Hyourinmaru drunk.

HeukYa: (eyes shining) So that's the way it's going to be, is it? Kurosaki Ichigo, you better keep close eyes on your prince… For trouble is on the horizon!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Toshiro: Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru. Who's whose prince?

HeukYa: AH! GOMENASAI!! GOMENASAI!! No trouble! No trouble! (whispers)……I'll just get you addicted to strawberry. Everyone, come and join me. (smirks)

Toshiro: What did you say?

HeukYa: Nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Is Ichigo sweet enough to melt the icy captain

Is Ichigo sweet enough to melt the icy captain? Time to find out. They are out for test drive to see what his empathy is like now that some of Shiro's reiryouku is returning.

Everyone seems to be getting excited now that Shiro is starting to realise feelings and everything… hehe, things are moving on. Drunken Hyourinmaru seem to spike some interests too, it would be rather hilarious, wouldn't it,keke. Oh and the fanart address, I don't know what happened but the address came out half-cut when I just cut and pasted. So here it is again for anyone who wants to see it: sadistic-siren. deviantart. com

And if anyone is interested in IchiHitsu in particular, hyourin.tenshi has C2 comm called White Strawberries where IchiHitsu fictions are gathered up… We really do need more, don't we… I should finish Empathy then start working on oneshots again!! Flood the Bleach corner with Ichi/Hitsu!! Haha… :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added the story to fav/alert list. Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.10**

* * *

Time passed on peacefully again. Rukia and Ichigo talked on the phone after their brief meeting at New Year only to have her profusely apologising to Hitsugaya (Ichigo could only imagine how Rukia felt; she had never spoken to 'Hitsugaya taichou' before), and Ichigo's room was soon fixed. And tonight, they were about to have their first guest in more than three months. And it was dead obvious Hitsugaya was not happy with the identity of the guest.

"Oi, you could look a bit more welcome. You haven't seen anyone from Soul Society for ages and it's your own vice-captain coming."

"………I don't want to be reminded of paperwork left behind. Remember those pictures on my birthday? It would have been a lot easier if Ukitake or even Kuchiki Rukia came."

Ichigo wasn't sure if Rukia would agree to that statement.

"Hey, she obviously wants to see how you are doing. She must have been really happy to hear you are recovering."

"I just hope she's not over the moon… Even if my empathic sensitivity has gone down, which we are not even sure of yet, it would be difficult with her bouncing around."

After hearing that Hitsugaya managed to destroy half of the room with hislow level kidou ignoring the incantation, Unohana had decided Hitsugaya had recovered enough to check the relationship between his reiryouku and empathy. After all, they had been assuming empathy would disappear with his recovery with no solid proof. Matsumoto had leapt at the chance to see her captain again, not to mention the amazing shopping in the human world if she got time (and most importantly, to get away from paperwork).

Hitsugaya had been badly scowling since he heard the news. Ichigo smirked, he knew how much the little captain trusted and cared for his vice-captain despite all the snarls. He himself was actually waiting for her quite eagerly; there were things he wanted to talk to her about. He had just checked that there was still two hours till Matsumoto's arrival when suddenly the door from Soul Society opened up in the flat and a hell butterfly appeared followed by Matsumoto, as lively as ever.

"Rangiku-san! You are early."

"I couldn't wait! Taichou, I missed you!"

Hitsugaya grunted as Matsumoto hugged him, burying his head in those death mountains that people called her bust. He deftly pushed her away.

"And I didn't."

"Ah, taichou! That's cold!"

"You can go back if all you are going to do is constantly buzz my mind, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto's face suddenly grew serious as she sat down in front of her captain.

"……Is it still……"

Hitsugaya sighed. He knew he probably scared Matsumoto quite a bit with the empathic fit back in Soul Society but there was no reason for her to worry so much, especially when they knew for sure he was recovering his reiryouku.

"Obviously it has improved if I can stand having you around me for more than five minutes. I'm just used to Kurosaki who doesn't fly over the moon like someone in front of me."

Matsumoto smiled. She hadn't seen her captain since she dropped him off at Ichigo's place, and she was glad that he seemed to be doing well. His skin colour was back to normal, even his eye colours seemed to have returned albeit alittle paler than usual. Matsumoto had never thought there would be time she missed her captain yelling at her to finish off paperwork.

"Well, I'm given 24 hours then I'm returning to Soul Society… Ichigo-kun, do I get to have any welcoming party?"

"Matsumoto…"

"Ah, Ichigo-kun is underage… Shame, that means we can't have drink!"

Hitsugaya buried his face in his hand as Matsumoto pouted, looking ever so disappointed. Ichigo just laughed. He had liked the times he got to spend with Toshiro alone, but it was always good to have friendly faces around.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So we were out until five in the morning!! Everyone had forgotten about the fukutaichous meeting the next day so the only ones who attended were apparently Nemu-chan and Yachiru-chan!!"

It was well past midnight but Matsumoto's story seemed nowhere near the end. Ichigo was underage and Toshiro refused flat out but that didn't stop alcohol taking their place on the dinner table. Despite all the attacks and the heavy shadow casted by Aizen, it sure sounded like Matsumoto was having real fun. Ichigo laughed with Matsumto, trying to imagine the pink bubble gum and the quiet stoic vice-captain together alone.

Shame Hitsugaya didn't find it very amusing.

"Matsumoto……… You bring Hinamori out and get her drunk until five?! And what about the paperwork?!"

The glare Hitsugaya was sending was enough to make anyone cower but Matsumoto didn't quite fit into that category of 'anyone'. She did flinch though, she had practically just made a confession that she hadn't done any work.

"Hinamori-chan was fine, taichou! Everyone had good time! And you shouldn't be thinking about things like paperwork!"

"Please let me not have to worry about it…"

Hitsugaya grunted. He looked up to check the time; he was getting tired from Matsumoto's constant amusement colliding with his own irritation. It was either his empathy was not disappearing or Matsumoto was too high to notice any decrease. And it was very late, well past his usual bed time (which was quite late already). Kurosaki showed little drowsiness in his eyes although he seemed to be determined to stay up until the end.

"Taichou, why don't you have some drink? You sure you don't want any? It's your only chance to relax fully, who knows when you will be away from work like this again?"

"Matsumoto…"

"Toshiro, just have a bit to make her happy, if not, at least to stop her from harassing you."

"Ichigo, who says I'm harassing my taichou?!"

Ichigo grinned, showing the white-haired boy the beer can in his hand. He had opened it to go along with Matsumoto but he hadn't actually drunk it. Hitsugaya glared.

"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you! For God's sake, I'm going to go to sleep. It seems to be the only way to get away from this insanity."

"Ah, taichou! That's no fun!"

"You came here to check my empathy, not to have fun, Matsumoto."

"We still have tomorrow, taichou"

Hitsugaya barely stopped himself from pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel that Matsumoto was not drunk but she was definitely far above the ground with alcohol. It was actually making him feel slightly high as well, which in turn, just irritated him even more. He decided it was about time he got out of the vicious circle, it felt like whatever improvement he had with his empathy would vanish if he stayed with the two any longer.

"I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you want, just keep the noise down."

Ichigo smiled exasperatedly. He had been getting the feeling that Hitsugaya was nearing his limit so the announcement didn't come as asurprise to him. And it would also be achance for him to talk to Matsumoto as well. He didn't make any move to stop Toshiro and surprisingly, neither did Matsumoto.

"Hai, hai. Oyasuminasai, taichou." (AN: Good night)

Hitsugaya only nodded before he disappeared behind the bedroom door. Matsumoto proceeded to finish the rest of the alcohol as Ichigo thought about how he should word what he wanted to ask. He knew how much Matsumoto cared about her captain, no matter how much she teased him and he wasn't sure how she would react. However it was Matsumoto who first broke the long silence with knowing smile.

"Ichigo, what do you want to ask?"

Ichigo wasstartled and looked at Matsumoto. There was no sign of her previous near-drunk state despite the fact that she had finished four more cans after Hitsugaya left; she was looking at him with clear eyes and a smile that told him he could say whatever it was on his mind. She was much more observant than most gave her credit for; she must have noticed something in the middle and acted to give him thechance to be alone with her. Ichigo dropped his gaze and swirled the beer can in his hand.

Matsumoto simply waited. She hadn't realised it when she arrived but as time went on, she sensed that something subtle had changed between the two of them. It was not just the fact that they had spent along time together now. Then when Ichigo and Hitsugaya started off the usual argument, she started to see just what has changed.

Even though Matsumoto had her fair share of bantering herself with the captain (obviously centred on her work), there hadn't been time the boy had lost his ground. Hitsugaya Toshiro rarely showed anything but annoyance and somewhat cold calmness; even faced with arrancars, all he would say is 'What a pain'. But when he was with Ichigo, it was quite different. Cynical jokes popped up here and there from her usually no-fun captain and Ichigo seemed to be enjoying the whole quarrel itself.

Then when she caught the sight of Ichigo suddenly going stiff at the mention of Hinamori's name and her captain taking a quick glance at Ichigo soon after that, she knew something more than she had expected happened, at least to the orange-haired boy. And in her opinion, with **a **brain like his along with the empathy, there was no way her captain wouldn't have noticed it, while it didn't surprise her he didn't say anything or show any signs of it.

"………Rangiku-san… Anou… Um… What kind of person is Hinamori-chan to Toshiro?"

Matsumoto looked at him, surprised. It wasn't quite what she had expected to hear as **the **first thing to come out of Ichigo. However Ichigo's eyes didn't have the ugly fire of jealousy. Her eyes softened. It appeared the tough substitute shinigami was still quite innocent, after all. Or maybe he was unexpected platonic type. Whatever the case was, the gentle fondness and pure care that she saw from Ichigo's eyes warmed her heart.

"Hinamori-chan is taichou's sister when he lived in Rukongai."

"Sister?"

"Yes. You know they form new families when souls arrive in Rukongai, right? With taichou, it was just Hinamori-chan and him in his family. They lived together until Hinamori-chan first left to attend the shinigami academy."

Ichigo nodded. He hadn't thought about others around Toshiro and when Toshiro got annoyed with Matsumoto for taking the fifth division vice-captain out for **a** late night, he had stiffened before he could stop himself. He had heard about what happened between Aizen, Ichimaru, Hinamori and Toshiro while he was fighting to rescue Rukia so he knew Toshiro thinks dearly of the now-fragile girl. He just hoped Toshiro hadn't noticed the flinch. Then Matsumoto's teasing voice came again.

"Ichigo, I'm sure you've got something VERY important to tell me"

Ichigo smiled awkwardly, now he knew what it was like when Matsumoto was onto something; for the first time, he understood why Hitsugaya complained so much about her. He thought for awhile then took a glance at the bedroom door which was now closed, hiding the small captain from the view.

"I'm sure taichou is asleep, he did look quite tired."

"I know. I…"

Matsumoto sighed in akind manner as aslight blush crept up Ichigo's face. Maybe she should help him out a bit.

"I'm surprised though, I would have bet something was going on between you and Rukia. Or Renji."

"EEEKKK?! Rukia, I can understand, but why the hell Renji?!"

"You guys get along really well, you know."

"You call that 'getting along'?? Anyway, I'm not interested in guys!"

"Our taichou is a guy, in case you haven't noticed."

"I KNOW! What I'm saying is…… Rangiku-san, I've never been interested in ANYONE, whether it's agirl or guy and I don't think I just like guys. I don't know how it happened but it's…… Well, it's just Toshiro."

Matsumoto looked at him a little surprised, he was looking rather beat. I guess it's not easy to come to terms with it even though you know the truth, she thought. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Does it matter?"

"Huh?"

"Ne, Ichigo. Taichou is really strong. Strong enough to become a captain at that age. But do you know what that means? He had never had time for anything else. Life in Rukongai is more difficult than you think, even in theareas close to Seireitei, especially when you are just two children. Then when he became a shinigami, he got promoted to captaincy in no time at all. Hinamori-chan was just about the only person he had at his personal level but now even that's threatened."

Ichigo listened silently, keeping his eyecontact with Matsumoto's, which had now grown soft and caring. It was obvious how much she was fond of her prickly captain.

"So I think whoever it is doesn't matter as long as that person can be someone taichou can trust, feel comfortable and open up."

"He does trust you, Rangiku-san. He cares about you, it's just…"

"He doesn't show. I know, but it's different, you see? The trust and care taichou and I share are as a captain and a vice-captain of a division. I will always be a vice-captain to him, nothing less, nothing more. Well, unless I get demoted or something. Anyway, there will be no love between us and it's acompletely different comfort."

"………"

"Taichou had never been in love, he hadn't even had chance to be interested in anyone. He always works hard and takes his duties so seriously that he doesn't have time for anything else. I try to get him come with me and things but you know how it always ends."

Matsumoto laughed, remembering all those times she tried to drag her captain away from the paperwork. Although some didn't end quite pretty, most of the attempts had been fun (and sadly, unsuccessful).

"You and taichou are really different but somewhat similar in unexpected places. I'm sure you thought about your feeling quite hard so I won't say anything. It's not like you can just stop liking someone because someone else tells you to. But Ichigo, it would be difficult with taichou, I don't have to explain why, do I?"

Ichigo nodded and looked down at the can in his hand which had now gone lukewarm. Their circumstances were different and Toshiro's walls built around him and strong self-control wouldn't help it either. However now that he had admitted it and Matsumoto gave her words, he felt even stronger about his feeling. His days were filled with new happiness that it was rather scary how pleasant your life could get by just one person. Matsumoto opened another new can.

"So? How did it happen?"

Ichigo stiffened a bit. He knew the questions would come and they would be unavoidable especially after Matsumoto's 'help' already but it did feel little uncomfortable to talk about something so new to him as well. Matsumoto's eyes glistening with curiosity didn't help.

"I don't know… I just remember thinking how cute he looked when he was asleep… then I started to just watch him asleep from god knows when. Then I saw this smile on him… I don't think he realised he was actually smiling. I mean, they weren't big or anything, almost always unnoticeable unless you were watching out for it… But they were absolutely priceless."

Ichigo smiled softly as he remembered those rare moments. The last one he had seen was when he gave Toshiro the omamori on New Year's night. It had such sadness and happiness together that Ichigo couldn't decide whether Toshiro liked it or not. However that nostalgic smile had been breathtaking even if it was little sad.

Matsumoto had never really seen her captain smiling unless you count those times he smirks so was surprised to hear that he had actually smiled. Perhaps this was not going to be as difficult as she thought, but she decided to keep quiet. She didn't know yet how her captain felt about the whole business. That's probably what she will have to find out next, although that would be a lot more difficult than Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you going to say anything to taichou?"

"……I don't know. For now, I'm satisfied that I can see him sleeping at night and I just want to make him feel happy, enjoy the time here. I gave up on thinking about what would happen when he has to go back to Soul Society. I'll deal with it when the time comes."

Matsumoto laughed. That was just so expected of Ichigo that it didn't surprise her at all; don't think, just act on the present. She grabbed her beer can and held it high.

"C'mon, Ichigo. Here's toast, for strawberry's newly found love for our taichou!"

"Rangiku-san! Keep your voice down!!"

Matsumoto giggled as she downed the rest of the can. When Ichigo got up to get more beer out of thefridge, she glanced at the bedroom door. She smiled. She knew her captain had not gone to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When he returned to the bedroom, Hitsugaya changed into his yukata, with areal intention of going to sleep when he noticed sudden tension flowing through him. Thinking Matsumoto had probably done something again, he was trying to decide whether he should go back out or not. With afrustrated sigh, he was about to open the door when he noticed things had gone very quiet.

'……Weird, drunk Matsumoto actually following my order?'

He just shrugged off his thoughts and was about to return to bed when he heard his vice-captain's voice. He never listened into other people's conversation but his intuition told him this conversation would involve him, and a lot, at that. Then he sighed as he heard Kurosaki asking about Hinamori. He had noticed the sudden tautness in Ichigo when he mentioned her outside, with ashock of realisation and for some reason, apang of guilt flowing through him. As he concentrated on what he was receiving from Ichigo, he realised that there was no jealousy from Ichigo right now and understood the meaning of it.

Kurosaki did have feelings for him but if he had someone else in his mind, he wasn't going to bear agrudge against it. He simpy wanted to know but couldn't ask Hitsugaya because he still thinks the prodigy hadn't noticed anything. What an idiot, Hitsugaya thought to himself.

When he tuned into the conversation again, it seemed to have moved onto Kurosaki. He snorted as he heard Matsumoto telling Kurosaki that he would be asleep. He knew that she KNEW he was not asleep. What a smooth-talker she is, she could weasel out of anything just by talking if she had wanted to. Hitsugaya had enough experience of that, the result being the paperwork he gets landed with.

He then almost laughed at the mention of the6th division vice-captain, deciding Matsumoto had been spending too much time with Yumichika. Last time he had seen Abarai and Kurosaki together during Baishin incident, it only confirmed his theory that two stupid guys ended in **a **stupid argument (not much different from stupid captaincy meetings). But the snicker soon disappeared as he heard Kurosaki talking. More specifically it was the emotion that erased the laugh.

-I don't know how it happened but it's…… Well, it's just Toshiro.-

Hitsugaya's breathing hitched but not with pain. The intense emotion from Kurosaki as he spoke was surrounding him completely. The affection enveloped his body in its pleasant warmth and he felt himself relaxing involuntarily. Trying to regain his composure and control, he leaned against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Then Matsumoto's much softer voice came again. Hitsugaya smiled as Matsumoto explained the relationship between him and her. She knew him very well and understood their relationship to its depth. Even though she always ran away from paperwork and took her chance to tease him, Hitsugaya would not have anyone else as his vice-captain other than her. When it came to pinch, he could always count on her and her loyalty.

-Taichou had never been in love, he hadn't even had chance to be interested in anyone. He always works hard and takes his duties seriously that he doesn't have time for anything else. I try to get him come with me and things but you know how it always ends.-

Hitsugaya stared at the floor as the words reached his ears. With almost immediate promotion compared to other shinigamis, his life had been overcome with work, duties, responsibilities and authority from early age. He had never complained or even thought much about it, he happened to like his work as ashinigami even if papers could sometimes be abit too much even for him. He had been quite content with his life; he was satisfied with where he stood and with those who stood by him. However since the Aizen incident and the fallout with Hinamori, things had become unstable and rocky in his life and he couldn't think of what he can do to get them back in balance.

Although, Hitsugaya thought with ascowl on his face, there was no way he would go to one of Matsumoto's 'little get-togethers' which usually involved just about all the vice-captains of Gotei 13 (not to mention others from 11th division and Kyouraku Shunsui) and copious amounts of alcohol. Seeing Kira and Hisagi in their underwear once was enough in the captain's mind.

He had missed out what Matsumoto had just said but came out of his thoughts when he felt strong love and possessiveness. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around himself without realising it. They were so powerful yet pure and honest, engulfing him but not harming him. He knew why; those feelings were based on Kurosaki's desire to love and protect him. They may overwhelm him but could not harm him with such intention behind them. He closed his eyes; he was lost, he had never felt anything like this from anyone.

Then an interesting question picked him up again. Matsumoto had just asked how it had happened, something Toshiro wanted to know as well. He felt bit of confusion and hesitance from the orange-haired boy before Kurosaki answered the question.

-I don't know… I just remember thinking how cute he looked when he was asleep… then I had started to just watch him asleep from god knows when. Then I saw this smile on him… I don't think he realised he was actually smiling. I mean, they weren't big or anything, almost always unnoticeable unless you were watching out for it… But they were absolutely priceless.-

Hitsugaya clapped his hand over his mouth. The answer itself might not have been clear but the emotions he was receiving was enough to tell him that however it had happened, the substitute shinigami's feeling was truer than it could ever be. Hitsugaya took few deep breaths as he felt his heart thumping hard; something was breaking inside of him.

He stiffened as Matsumoto asked whether Ichigo was planning to tell him about this or not. Ichigo's answer was a little delayed and when it came, it was uncharacteristically quiet; the uncertainty Toshiro sensed explained why.

-……I don't know. For now, I'm satisfied that I can see him sleeping at night and I just want to make him feel happy, enjoy the time here. I gave up on thinking about what would happen when he has to go back to Soul Society. I'll deal with it when the time comes.-

Until Aizen's treachery, he had been quite comfortable with only having Hinamori as his close person; she was his sister and took care of him when they lived in Rukongai. They shared the hardship of life together and they shared the memories of good time before and after they became shinigamis. He just hadn't realised how much he relied on Hinamori psychologically until they passed that point of no return. Even though he was **a **much more powerful shinigami than his sister, it was the girl who kept him strong with her heart-warming cheerfulness.

When Hitsugaya realised things had changed forever between them, his life was suddenly shaken from the deep base. Something unfixable had been broken. He pushed the anger, the uncertainty, the loneliness, the guilt, everything to back of his mind, hiding them and getting on with his duties with straight face. However the pressure from the wrecked relationship with Hinamori was so much that sometimes he intentionally avoided her, not wanting to ruin it even more.

But right now they were telling him there was someone who now came to love him deeply, different from his sister. Kurosaki saw him as his equal and trusted him, neither needed each other's protection like Hinamori did. And the other one simply wished for his happiness and was ready to give the comfort he sought unconsciously. There was no reason behind it; it was not because he was a captain of Gotei 13 or because he was a genius that everyone prattled about. The only reason behind that simple wish was that Kurosaki Ichigo loved him.

He knew Matsumoto had same wish but this was different. It had much stronger, rawer reason behind it than Matsumoto's. The words coupled with the empathic feed could not have been any clearer.

He slid down the door and buried his face in his hands.

In thefar distance, he could hear the sound of icy wall breaking down somewhere inside him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: ………Wow. Emotionally a little… intense, isn't it?

HeukYa: I'm sure you want Shiro in your arms ASAP, don't complain.

Ichiog: Not complaining, just stating.

Toshiro: So? What happens now?

HeukYa: Next? Matsumoto returns, Shiro has a lot to think of, and we will come across an ugly business.

Toshiro: What are you planning now…

HeukYa: Don't worry!! Trust me, Shiro, trust me!!

Toshiro: (watches HeukYa pitifully then just walks away)

HeukYa: Are? Shiro Shiro (in Kyouraku way) Kawai Kawai Shiro-chan

Toshiro: I'd have to thank Matsumoto for training me to tune out whenever I want.


	11. Chapter 11

Matsumoto returns to Soul Society. Trouble stirs up on thehorizon.

YAY! I've received more than 100 reviews now!! And I received the most so far on Ch10. Yes, bit of breakthrough chapter. I was little worried the whole description of emotions and stuff went little overkill but it seems people didn't find it too bad… Phew.

Please continue to RxR, if there's anything you think I should improve on, please let me know. It's great to hear how much you like the story too, so keep the support going for me please… Honestly, this story's eating my life, I haven't done anything else apart from writing for weeks now. My friend's been telling me he's surprised I'm still going on with it but with all these reviews, there's no way I can stop, haha.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added the story to their alert/fav list. It makes my heart sing. Hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.11**

* * *

The next morning was hell for Ichigo and Matsumoto. The vice-captain had succeeded in getting alcohol intoIchigo's system in the end and the party just went on all night. It was already nearing two in the afternoon when Matsumoto first opened her eyes with anenormous but familiar hangover. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the room with ablank expression on her face when the irritated voice reached her from behind and somewhere above (which happened very rarely given their heights).

"Are you finally up, Matsumoto?"

"Ah, taichou I've got areally bad hangover…"

Hitsugaya just crossed his arms, looking down at the sagging vice-captain with impassive eyes. There were times he wondered what it would be like to have someone like Nanao or Hisagi as his vice-captain. But then his life would probably be very quiet and boring. He smirked as Matsumoto slid down the sofa she slept on like some melted wax.

"I can't even pity you with all those cans on the floor."

"Ah, but I'm always ready as ever, tada"

Matsumoto pulled out a black bottle from inside of her shihakshou. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Hangover medicine, hehe."

"THAT's what you carry around in your shihakshou?!"

Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto who was now draining it, easily ignoring the irritated captain. When she hadfinished it, she looked around the living room, now quite thoroughly trashed, with the owner sprawled out on his back, still deeply asleep. Ichigo would probably not wake up for some time, not to mention themonster hangover he would have. Then Matsumoto saw her captain staring at the orange-haired boy with uncertain look on his face. He seemed to be in great conflict trying to decide something.

She smiled inwardly. So she was right, the captain was indeed awake when she and Ichigo had hadthe conversation.

She decided to stay quiet unless her captain needed her. It was a private problem and she knew how sensitive the prodigy was when it came to hispersonal business. And from the look on the captain's face, it looked like Ichigo might have luck on his side. She knew she could trust Kurosaki Ichigo and if things worked out, it would probably do **a** great deal of good to the prickly captain as well. However that didn't mean Matsumoto couldn't have her fun.

"Taichou, you went to sleep a lot earlier than us but you don't look much different from us."

She smiled innocently when Hitsugaya sent daggers at her with alook that said 'Don't you dare start it'. She would have to step around carefully, she told herself when she caught the scowl, more irritated than usual. She bounced out into the bathroom, leaving Hitsugaya trying hard to stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed as Matsumoto disappeared from his view, humming some random tune. The amusement coming from her clearly told him she was doing it on purpose and he knew this was not over until Matsumoto returned to Soul Society. He wasn't sure if that would even be the end actually.

It was just then that Ichigo decided to wake up. He let out **a **strangled noise, his head was throbbing, his eyes were blurry and he was feeling slightly nauseous as well although it wasn't too bad. Then he saw awhite mob in his hazed vision and tried to focus his eyes properly, whilstsmiling sheepishly.

"Ohayo, Toshiro."

"………Ohayo."

There was adelay in Hitsugaya's reply but it took Ichigo even longer to process the fact that something was missing; his brain was still drunk. When it finally hit him, he shook his head, trying to clear his vision and gaped at the white-haired boy.

"You not gonna tell me to call you taichou any more?"

Hitsugaya stared at the dishevelled state of Ichigo, who had the typical 'I was trashed' look on his face. He turned his back on him, those brown eyes looking up at him so earnestly reminded him of last night.

"I took pity on your alcohol-soaked brain which would no doubt be working even less than usual."

Ichigo sulked; damn, he thought he had managed to get the kid togive in with that stupid affix. The small captain was brilliant when it came to verbal torment. He tried to get up but fell back almost immediately, grunting, massaging his head.

"……Is it bad?"

Ichigo turned his head at the question, startled at the low voice that suddenly sounded so near. Toshiro was sitting down next to him, with something Ichigo couldn't read on his face. He swatted his hand.

"Just **a** hangover. I'm never drinking with Rangiku-san again though, who the hell pushes afirst-timer this much?"

Hitsugaya smirked.

"That's what you get if you don't keep your head on around her."

"Is that advice from an expert?"

"Or just telling you that you are an idiot for letting her get her ways."

"Oi!"

Ichigo temporarily forgot about the hangover and bolted upright only to have the thumping in his head worsen. Hitsugaya watched Ichigo scrunching his eyes with head in his hands and stood up with a barely audible sigh escaping his lips. He knocked on the bathroom door where he could hear the shower on and Matsumoto singing something he had never heard of.

"I'm taking ashower!"

"Matsumoto, we need the hangover medicine."

"Ah, is Ichigo-kun awake? Yeah, sure, it's in my shihakshou!"

Veins threatened to pop on Hitsugaya's head.

"Which is in the bathroom. Get it and just give it to me!"

The shower soon stopped and after afew seconds, Matsumoto, wrapped in atowel, opened the door and passed a bottle to the irritated captain. She pouted as Hitsugaya snatched it out of her hand.

"Taichou, you could have come in and got it, I was having really nice shower!"

"Shut up! Go back to shower, Matsumoto."

"Hai, Hai"

Hitsugaya reminded himself to request for someone else next time they wanted another check-up on him as he returned to Ichigo who still hadn't managed to get up yet.

"Oi."

"What is it?"

"For **a **hangover."

Ichigo looked at the -rather suspicious looking- black bottle, little surprised that Hitsugaya actually bothered to get one for him, not to mention from Matsumoto. The petite hand that held it was almost thesame size as the bottle. Even though Hitsugaya had spent much more time fighting than he has so far, the hand seemed perfectly soft with its ivory skin. Ichigo looked at his own hands, much bigger than Toshiro's with calluses here and there. He wondered what it would be like to hold those small hands in his own when Toshiro shook the bottle in front of his eyes, startling him.

"If your hangover isn't that bad, then get up. It's well past midday already, if you haven't noticed."

"Of course it's bad… you should experience what it's like, and then you wouldn't be so harsh."

"God forbid."

Hitsugaya replied in atotally Baykuya-like voice, sounding deadpan. He stood up, planning to go into the kitchen to comply his empty stomach's request, he had woken up much earlier than the other two and hadn't eaten anything yet. However he stopped dead in his tracks when Ichigo stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Hitsugaya stiffened before he could stop himself, thememory of last night flooding in again. Ichigo was surprised at Toshiro's reaction and wondered if even grabbing his wrist was out of order for the young captain. Still keeping his hold on the thin wrist, Ichigo stared with wide eyes at Hitsugaya's back who had yet to turn around to face him.

"Hey… I was only going to ask you if you slept alright, I think we made quite bit of ruckus and you look like you didn't get much sleep."

"I'm fine."

Ichigo looked at the boy for a minute at thesomewhat cold respond then let the wrist go. There was wariness in those emerald jewels that Toshiro failed to hide completely although the boy did not give anything away in his irritated scowl or the indifferent demeanour. Ichigo scratched his head, he really couldn't remember much of what they did after he got drunk. Then the smaller boy's head lowered a little, his hand holding the wrist Ichigo had just let go.

"I'm fine."

This time, Hitsugaya's voice was a lot quieter and softer. His eyes were down casted and it sounded like he was talking to himself than to anyone in particular. Ichigo frowned and was about to reach out for the captain again when Matsumoto literally leapt out of the bathroom, back in her shihakshou. Ichigo and Hitsugaya both had almost jumped out of their skin at the sudden disrupt and Matsumoto's eyes darted between them.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Ah, Rangiku-san, thanks for the medicine, it really works well."

"I know! It's amazing, isn't it?"

Ichigo got pushed into the kitchen as soon as he managed to stand up by the buxom vice-captain who was complaining about her rumbling stomach. Hitsugaya remained where he stood, looking very much like a wax statue. Only the tired teal orbs showed the intensity of his confusion and frustration at the indecisiveness. Ichigo's touch had reminded him of the strong emotion he had felt last night, making him involuntarily shudder, as he remembered the conversation he had with Hyourinmaru after overhearing Ichigo and Matsumoto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had wandered into his inner world without the intention to do so. It surprised him as it had happened rarely even before he achieved his bankai and never since then, and it was a sign of just how much confused he was. The blizzard was fierce and the wind, gusty. The sky was covered with grey clouds that seemed to fly across dark canvas because of the strength of the wind.

'Toshiro.'

'Hyourinmaru.'

'Do not think of it as being weak.'

Hitsugaya didn't even have to explain; the dragon already knew his emotional turmoil. He sat, or rather, flopped down onto the ground, covering his face with his hands. The dragon curled around him and gently nudged him with his head, encouraging him to say out what was in his mind.

'……I… it's just… what I feel from him… is…'

'………….'

'I've never felt anything like it from anyone before, not even Hinamori.'

'Because what each wants from you is different.'

Hitsugaya took his hands off his face and met the dragon's eyes with his. The legendary creature had one of its wings over him, safely protecting him from the blizzard he himself had caused.

'The girl was someone you had to protect. Kurosaki Ichigo does not need protection. He simply wishes your presence in his and your happiness.'

'…………He makes me remember things I have forgotten long ago and turns off all my controls that… it's almost like I'm not myself.'

'I sensed you almost loosened completely.'

'………'

'Does the affection trouble you?'

'…I…'

'………..'

Hitsugaya had to think for along time. Yes, the affection, the love he felt from Kurosaki troubled him, just not in the way he would have thought it would. It threw him off when he realised how much he wanted that warmth to envelope him and never leave him. It had felt like a safe haven, no one to protect, no duties to worry about, no bloody vengeance to seek, just soaking in the love and trust provided.

'It is not that you are weak, little one. However everyone needs someone to complete their lives; especially those who have already lost their precious ones. You are too hard on yourself, someday you will break.'

Hitsugaya visibly flinched at the dragon's words that reminded him of his painful fallout with Hinamori but he knew Hyourinmaru spoke of the truth. It didn't mean it was any easier to accept it. He bitterly smiled.

'I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't empathic.'

'It does no good to wonder about what has already happened and will not change.'

'But Hyourinmaru, I've never had… those moments like Kurosaki had.'

'Even in the park?'

'…………'

'You have much more control over yourself, Toshiro. Kurosaki freely follows his feelings. The path to love you take will be different from his.'

'………I never thought I would be talking about this kind of things with you.'

The dragon's soft but deep laugh resonated around Hitsugaya, who sighed and got up to leave. However much he felt that his mind needed the safe haven and wanted to feel that comfortable warmth again, he definitely wasn't ready to accept it. He needed more time. The dragon uncurled itself without saying anything else. He just repeated what he had said before as Hitsugaya took his leave.

'Everyone needs someone to complete their lives; especially those who have already lost their precious ones.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'll be going now then, taichou. Ichigo-kun."

"It was good to see you again, Rangiku-san. Say hello from me to the others as well when you see them."

"Sure."

"Get going."

"Ah, I know you will miss me, taichou."

Hitsugaya ignored the pout just as easily as Matsumoto ignored his glares. They had woken up so late that there was barely enough time to finish the report for Unohana before the door to Soul Society opened. The forth division captain was to be reported that his empathy has improved although not by much and that it would still be some time before any visible recovery. Matsumoto gave onelast goodbye wave then as suddenly as when she arrived, Matsumoto was gone along with the door. Thesilence that had left the flat for past 24 hours returned again, this time, with aslight tension in the air. Ichigo coughed to cover the awkwardness, feeling a little unnerved for some reason.

"Well, that was one hell of 24 hours."

"……………"

When he didn't receive any reply, Ichigo turned around to face the captain, who was sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall. Ichigo grew alittle worried, Toshiro had been going off like that afew times already and it was so out of character that now it was just getting uncanny. Has he heard something from Matsumoto about Soul Society?

He doubted though. He had been around Toshiro pretty much all the time except last night when the boy went to sleep ahead of them. He raised a brow but decided to leave the captain with his thoughts. Toshiro had given him time alone when he needed it, it was his turn. He was still feeling a little worn out from all the drinking last night anyway and it felt like ashort nap would do him well. No wonder Toshiro would never join his vice-captain for her 'dinner' with friends.

"Toshiro, I'm going to sleep for a bit."

"Ah."

Ichigo tilted his head sideways, he was sure Toshiro hadn't caught a single word of what he had just said. Whatever it was, he must be thinking really hard about it. Ichigo pondered once again, if he should ask what was bothering the white-haired captain but he didn't have to think much on what answer he would get even if he asked.

With a shrug, Ichigo returned to his bedroom and sprawled on his bed. It had been a long time since he slept on it and Hitsugaya's scent from the beddings prodded his nose. He set the alarm for two hours later and closed his eyes, burying his face in the pillow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hitsugaya sighed. AGAIN. Even if someone was counting how many times he sighed, that person would have surely lost the count by now. The idea of wanting someone on apersonal level was just completely foreign to him. He didn't think any less of love by no means; he believed it was something that was fragile but could be very beautiful when it was right. He just never contemplated about it with him in the context. He wasn't used to this affection or the comfort despite how much his body and mind seem to scream for it now that he had taste of them.

But was this love? He didn't want to be involved in a relationship out of needs. For him, a captain of Gotei 13, to be in a relationship was risking a lot of things and it would definitely not be easy to juggle his duties and his personal life, especially with Ichigo over here and he back in Soul Society after his recovery.

Then Hitsugaya held his thoughts. It sounded like he was already thinking about getting involved with Kurosaki. Frowning, he ran a hand through his hair and stood up. He needed to get some cold fresh air and clear his head a little. It was then that he noticed the flat was oddly quiet and Kurosaki was nowhere to be seen.

'……Has he gone out? No… he seemed to have taken Unohana taichou's words to heart and never left me alone unless we were in one place together.'

He didn't want to have to argue with Kurosaki later for having left without telling him, that really was something unnecessary in his situation right now. He walked into the bedroom, trying to find a pen and paper when he saw the one he was looking for sleeping on the bed. He stood at the door for a bit, staring at Kurosaki's slumbering form with tentative eyes. Then he silently closed the door and crept up to the bed.

'…Now I think about it… It does seem Kurosaki said something soon after Matsumoto left.'

He remembered Ichigo's words last night and sat down on where Ichigo usually studied. With his chin in his hand, he gazed down at the orange-haired boy, who was either in discomfort or frowned even in sleep. Hitsugaya scoffed.

'He frowns even in hissleep…? Baka.'

Seeing Kurosaki asleep brought his mind to what Ichigo said about himself. He wondered what he looked like when he was sleeping. Was he …… Hitsugaya blushed (and scowled at same time) at the thought of the word. Was he that… 'cute' when he was asleep? He was glad Ichigo wasn't awake to see his heated cheeks, tinged with red. Just then, Ichigo shifted a bit, startling Hitsugaya. With that little movement, the blanket was pulled down a bit to Kurosaki's waist, who was wearing awhite sleeveless top. When Hitsugaya was sure Ichigo was back to his deep slumber, the cerulean eyes started to travel its way down from the top of Ichigo's head.

The messy orange hair on sky-blue pillow made Hitsugaya smirk, they were rather brilliantly mismatched. Soft hazelnut eyes had hidden themselves behind the closed eyelids and every time Ichigo breathed, the toned chest rose and fell. The usually strong shoulders were completely relaxed and his muscular arms were spread across the whole bed on either side. There were quite afew scars that Hitsugaya could see and he was sure there were a lot more under the white clothes. Ichigo was just lucky that he usually had a healer nearby whenever he went into afight or his physical body would've been covered in very grim-looking scars long time ago.

_I'll never know how he manages to survive getting cut up like that every time_, Hitsugaya thought, not realising he had survived just as gruesome injuries as Kurosaki, probably more times than the orange haired boy given the length of time each had spent as shinigami. Tracing the outline of Ichigo's features with his sea-green eyes, Hitsugaya did not move at all. With the still air in the room and silence that was broken only by Ichigo's regular breathing, it felt like he was part of a motionless picture, not allowed to break the serenity.

Then Hitsugaya's small hand reached out slowly towards the bright orange hair. The action oozed of uncertainty but at thesame time, curiosity and needs. But just when it was about to get its first touch, Hitsugaya jumped and pulled his hand back. The teal eyes were wide, looking at his hand that had moved without his command.

Then as if it thought that was the perfect timing, the alarm Ichigo had set started to go off, making Hitsugaya almost jump to the ceiling. When Ichigo stirred at the sound, coming out of the slumber, Hitsugaya quickly stood up and left the room. He sat back down on the sofa, trying to get his usual look of collected calm back on the face before his host came out. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, counting to ten, attempting to slow down his heart which was thumping at 100 miles an hour. Hitsugaya heard the door open and Ichigo coming out with a yawn. Ichigo stopped when he saw the captain in thesame position as when he had first gone into the room two hours ago.

"Oi, did you actually move at all?"

"………Whatever."

"You know, I might not be able to give really clever answers like you do, but if you want, I can at least listen."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. Ichigo didn't know he knew about his feelings and that dumbass definitely did not know how they were affecting him. Sensing Hitsugaya wouldn't take his offer, Ichigo sighed. Oh well, he thought to himself, it was Hitsugaya Toshiro he was dealing with, one who was just as private as he was, both as stubborn as a mule. Honestly, sometimes he knew just exactly how the small boy would act without having to think so hard about it.

"Hey, c'mon. Let's go out for dinner."

"Out?"

"Yeah, for dinner. I can't be bothered to prepare anything. It had been awhile since we ate out anyway."

Then Ichigo returned his room without giving Toshiro any chance to speak of the matter. Hitsugaya considered for a while then soon got up to get changed. He needed some fresh air and maybe **a **night walk after dinner would do him some good.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah? He wasn't there?"

"Nah, didn't see him."

"Where's that brat gone… I'm gonna find him and KILL HIM! I'll make him pay…"

A burly man who seemed to have just returned from some fierce battle smirked as the girlish looking (yet a guy for sure from his voice) man with sleeves long enough to cover his hands stomped out of the room.

"Hey, we'll see him sometime sooner or later."

"I. DON'T. FUCKING. CARE! Yami, if you keep getting in my way, I'll kill you first."

They stared at each other for a while then Yami just shrugged and left the room, looking for a healer. The other guy took off in anopposite direction, his lilac eyes blazed with revenge. Despite his lithe appearance, the reiatsu he gave off was much stronger than big muscular Yami. His black fringe was short enough to show three pink diamonds above his left eyebrow. When he reached the communication department, his mocking smile was back as he looked at the terrified arrancars, their only worth being their knowledge and skill with these machines.

"Find a shinigami."

"Who… Who would you like to…"

The lilac eyes narrowed.

"Gotei juusan tai Juu ban tai taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro." (AN: Gotei 13 10th division captain)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: (running out in Tensa Zangetsu) Don't worry, Shiro. I'll protect ya!

Toshiro: Kurosaki!! ...(turns around to HeukYa and whispers) If anything happens to that baka, I'll personally perform konsoh (AN: soul burial) on you. (runs out after Ichigo)

HeukYa: ………Hmm. I'm getting used to them running out on me now. Anyway, come and see what happens because we'll get visits from old faces too. And maybe something else will happen too. Who knows. (smirks)


	12. Chapter 12

Right so we have major trouble ahead of us.

Again I received quite number of reviews on Ch.11, thanks to everyone. I do respond to every single review individually (although I'm not sure where you receive that message). Looks like some are getting impatient that Ichigo and Toshiro are still not together, haha. And I got threatened to update because someone's going to length of even missing out on sleep. I also take sleep very important so as appreciation for the effort, here's another daily update.

Part of response to reviews, but I'm sorry if it seems to take long for Toshiro and Ichigo to get together. I just don't see Toshiro suddenly having an epiphany one night then turn around saying 'I love you!'. Frankly, I've kinda done that with Ichigo already to some extent. But honestly, if I write again, I think I'll have them set up right from the beginning like I do in my oneshots.

Well, time to go and watch our Strawberry taking Luppi on. Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.12**

* * *

As time went on, Hitsugaya's reiryouku returned at aslow but steady speed and they assumed his empathy was disappearing at almost thesame speed; with Ichigo usually in control of his emotions, it was hard to tell theexact level of his empathy. Or that's at least what Ichigo thought.

Hitsugaya hadn't mentioned anything about his discovery of Ichigo's feelings for him and even though Kurosaki didn't show much outside, the affection was not something he could hide completely from Hitsugaya's empathy. Even using the constant fondness as a marker, improvement in empathy was still difficult to tell with the intensity spiking up at some moments when Hitsugaya just knew without having to look that Ichigo's soft gaze was fixed on him. However one night not too long ago, when he feigned to be sleeping and Kurosaki had stayed up, watching him, he realised that it felt like there was ashredded curtain around him in his empathy; as if the empathic feed was coming through holes; huge gaping holes but nevertheless, with some interference unlike before. With its return, his reiryouku was definitely disrupting his empathy.

It was thefirst time that he wished his reiryouku would not return so soon. Just the fact that he actually wished for aslow recovery was enough to surprise him but what shocked him even more was that in fact, he was frightened of losing that love Kurosaki was giving to him, the affection that surrounded his heart and mind. He wondered if too many things had happened to him these days that his mental strength had gone so weak to a point where he actively sought for emotional comfort.

"……We need to go to Urahara-shoten."

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading to find Toshiro in front of him with afrown on his face. He was closing and opening his hands, looking very uncomfortable. Ichigo had been getting a bit worried about him; Ichigo wasn't as non-perceptive as Hitsugaya made him out to be. He knew something was bothering Toshiro quite a lot even though the boy rarely showed signs of it and he was starting to get bad feeling that Toshiro might know more than he lets on.

"Urahara-shoten? Why?"

"Need Souma-fixers. I don't really like using them but…"

"Souma-fixers?"

"It helps the synchronisation to the gigai… It's getting difficult to move in this thing."

"I'll ask Chad…"

"No, we'll go."

"But your empathy…"

Ichigo's face turned into frustration as Hitsugaya cut in again.

"Has been getting better, so I think I can cope with afew more people around, although I don't really want to imagine what I would get from Urahara. Anyway, there's something I want to ask about this gigai."

Ichigo wasn't comfortable with the idea; things had been quiet around them nowadays when they were out but Urahara-shoten was visited by uninvited guests rather frequently, namely hollows. He got up, grabbing Kon's soul candy. He had asked Yuzu to bring it over (it had been something he wished he would never have to do again) and had taken the gikongan (AN:Soul candy) out before Hitsugaya would freeze the lion toy out of irritation.

"It's not like you are going to listen to me even if I tell you no, right?"

Hitsugaya smirked.

"Of course not."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah, spring's always nice. I think the sakura trees are blossoming as well, they were talking about Sakura festival on the news."

"Don't tell me you are planning to go there."

"Well, I'm not too eager about it. I don't need to be reminded of Byakuya's Senbonzakura out of Soul Society as well. I'll never be able to enjoy sakura blossom for therest of my life."

Hitsugaya snorted as Ichigo grimaced at the memory. Kuchiki Byakuya was definitely a strong ally in their fight against Bountos (even though he had been bit of arse during the fight with Kariya) and Senbonzakura was always beautiful. But when you have been on thereceiving end of it, there was no way you would forget just how fatal that beauty was. Ichigo took a glance at the boy walking next to him.

'……Fatal beauty, huh… I guess that describes Toshiro as well.'

Hitsugaya tensed a bit as he felt the adoration enveloping him again although to an onlooker, the only change was the scowl on his face getting slightly deeper. However even with the tension, he could feel his every muscle wanting to relax and give into the comfort. How it could take away his control so easily was quite frightening yet the warmth was so welcoming he couldn't stop himself letting out a content sigh.

"Oi, you've been sighing way too many times these days."

Hitsugaya could feel his eyebrows twitch; and just who was it that was putting him in this situation? Hitsugaya just scoffed and Ichigo wondered whether he should prod the boy abit more or not. The captain hadn't denied something was weighing him down. I'll take my chance, he thought.

"You sure it's not something I can help?"

"Yes, Kurosaki, I'm sure it's not something you can help."

"Fine."

Hitsugaya swore under his breath. He hadn't meant to snap so hard at Kurosaki, who was now looking rejected and offended at thesame time. The captain knew what kind of person Kurosaki Ichigo was; they both had high pride and did not forgive easily when it was hurt, whatever the intention had been. He stopped and really, spoke to Ichigo's back, constantly telling himself he cared about Ichigo's reaction because they still had long time to stay together, nothing more.

"……I didn't mean to snap."

Ichigo turned around and eyed Toshiro with mild surprise and curiosity. The boy's demeanour was as aloof as ever but the tone of his voice had been sincere. Ichigo smiled and reached out to ruffle the small captain's hair, only to have Toshiro dodging it with practiced ease. Hinamori had done that quiet enough times already in the icy captain's opinion. Ichigo smirked at Hitsugaya's annoyed frown.

"Don't mind."

Then when they were about to take off again, Hitsugaya's mobile signalled a message from Soul Society. Both of them went stiff at the sound and after exchanging anxious glances, Hitsugaya quickly took his phone out. His face grew serious as he read the message.

"What is it?"

"………We have an espada on our tail."

"!! Are you…"

"I'm fine. Yet, anyway. But I'm in no condition to fight a hollow, let alone an espada."

Hitsugaya almost spat the words out; he never thought there would be time he has to rely on others for his protection. Ichigo simply nodded.

"Well, that's where I come in, isn't it? Stay here and keep your mind clear if you can, okay?"

Ichigo swallowed the soul candy and left his body which soon stood up, now looking quite different with Kon in it.

"Kon, stay with Toshiro, don't leave him alone whatever you do."

"Huh? What?"

"Just stick with him, okay?!"

"Ok, ok."

"Toshiro, do you know how many are coming?"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched again but given the emergency of the situation, he decided to forget about the name.

"I don't know, my gigai deflects reiatsu, remember? I can't sense anything."

"Do you think you'll be okay if I use my hollow power?"

"………You have control over it… It should be fine although I cannot be…"

Then out of theblue, there was an arrancar standing in the air just above them. Ichigo sensed the espada's strong reiatsu which was almost dancing with glee, giving off powerful will to kill. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he recognised the espada.

"You are…!"

"Toshiro, do you know that guy?"

"Yes, his name is Luppi, it's the espada I fought be…"

Hitsugaya suddenly swayed, his eyes going out of focus. Ichigo instantly forgot about the espada and ran to check the boy whose behaviour was too similar to the New Year eve's night for his comfort. However he was relieved to find the captain back to himself although it seemed like he was having trouble keeping himself upright.

"Toshiro…"

"…Don't… turn your back on theenemy… moron…"

"Why do I always get told off for helping people out?!"

"Ho This is something I hadn't expected… What's going on with you, taichou-san? Too frightened that one you couldn't kill has come back?"

Ichigo's eyes flared at Luppi's slithering voice. He turned around, taking his position in front of Hitsugaya, who had now slid down and was leaning against Kon. His effort to stay awake against the black waves in his mind was affecting his breathing. However managing to keep the look of cold calmness despite ragged breathing, Hitsugaya kept his eyes on Luppi while telling Ichigo what he knew.

"……His zanpaktou… gives him eight tentacles… when… released…"

"Okay, you focus on your mind now. I'll take care of it."

Hitsugaya shut his eyes tightly. The darkness of the arrancars were at acompletely different level compared to that of normal hollows and even with Hyourinmaru's help, he could feel himself slipping away, barely holding himself to the ground. His vision kept getting blurry and noises around him were disappearing then coming back again when he forced himself to get hold of his mind.

"You, orange, get out of my way, I'm not here to fight you. Get the brat over here."

Ichigo glared at the arrancar.

"Over my dead body."

With that, Ichigo drew his zanpaktou and his reiatsu started to flare up immediately. Ichigo was determined to finish this off as quickly as possible; it was obvious Hitsugaya was under the effect of empathy again even though he was doing his best. He wasn't about to risk Toshiro almost going through hollowfication again.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Thick dust rose around Ichigo from the force of the explosion of huge reiatsu. Even before the dust had calmed down, Ichigo shot out into the air clad in the trademark black coat, wielding a completely black sword.

"!!"

Luppi was thrown off with the speed and had barely managed to avoid a blow with his arm. Seeing his white sleeve turning red with blood, Luppi turned to face Ichigo.

"…So, you want to die, do you…? Fine! I'll kill you first then kill that brat!!"

"We'll see about that."

And in a blink, Ichigo had pulled on his hollow mask.

"Getsuga tensho!"

"Kubire, Trepadora!" (AN: incantation to release Luppi's zanpaktou; 'Strangle')

The air around them exploded due to the collision of two enormous reiatsu. Luppi's tentacles had managed to block Ichigo's attack but not without any damage. Most of his tentacles had quite deep cuts where they had been hit by Getsuga tensho. However it was thesame for Ichigo as well; he had been hit square in his chest. He winced at the sharp pain shooting through when he breathed in; he must have broken one rib at least. Luppi wriggled his tentacles a bit before he glared at Ichigo.

"……I know who you are… You are the one that Grimmjow fought, the one with some weird power."

"So what?"

"I heard about that mask… You won't be so smug after I break that!"

A tentacle shot out at starlight speed but Ichigo managed to deflect it and using shunpo, got behind of Luppi with Zangetsu aimed for the middle of the espada's back. However just before he had chance to stab him, another tentacle came round, knocking him out of the air. Ichigo was now starting to think he'd rather get cut up then pummelled.

"You are good, kid. But not good enough!"

Ichgo took his position again. Even with his hollow power, those tentacles would be annoying. Eight tentacles all flew towards him again as Ichigo's voice rang out.

"Getsuga tensho!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hitsugaya taichou…"

Kon was panicking now. Grabbing his chance when Luppi's focus was on Ichigo at the bankai, Kon had moved them to theside of the road, hiding behind a telegraph pole which was just about the only thing on the street. With Ichigo pushing Luppi to his heels, Kon thought they would be safe but Hitsugaya was slowly losing his grip, barely managing to get back to himself. As time went on, it was taking longer and longer and when he fell blank, he wouldn't react to Kon's shouts or the fight above.

Hitsugaya knew this was a losing battle; the deep taint of the arrancar when compared to hollows had as much difference as in their power. The darkness was now all around him; he could feel his spiritual barrier cracking and falling down. He had just enough time to call out for his guardian before the defence was bulldozed down with the tidal waves of darkness with incomprehensible depth.

'Hyourinmaru!!'

"…Taichou…? Taichou! Hitsugaya taichou, you need to stay awake! Taichou!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…Why is your mask still on… I thought it doesn't last long!"

Ichigo smirked with glee as Luppi looked furious with him.

"Heh. I was still practicing when I fought Grimmjow, now I have mastered it. You are not going to survive this one, espada."

Ichigo grinned at Luppi's anger but he was actually looking for a way to finish this quickly. The broken ribs were making his breathing difficult, theache on his side was getting worse and he had let his guard down for a second, letting a tentacle snake around his arm, spraining it. Every swing was rather painful. However he knew he was close; Luppi was in FAR worse condition than him.

Ichigo held up his zanpaktou again and started to run around the confused espada at the fastest speed he could. There were multiple images of Ichigo all around Luppi and the espada started to go berserk. This was not the way it was supposed to be; he had finally tracked down the brat who had dared to lecture him about fights and lock him in ice prison, his plan had been to fight and kill the brat in amost painful way, crushing that little head of his.

"Don't get cocky, you are just a shinigami!"

Luppi's eight tentacles started to swing fast around him but not fast enough for Ichigo who was in bankai, a hollow form, no less. Ignoring the pain, he weaved in and out of the tentacles and in a blink of eyes, was facing Luppi's stunned face just few centimetres before it.

"!!"

"Getsuga tensho."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

With blood splattering, Luppi started to fall and Ichigo was about to follow him when he felt familiar reiatsus approaching them. Sending another Getsuga tensho at the general direction of Luppi's fall, Ichigo quickly took off his mask. He cursed under his breath, he had really wanted to finish this before anyone from Soul Society came. He had been sensing something he should not feel from the boy on the ground and knew Hitsugaya had fallen under the empathy. Oddly, something seemed to be different from last time but it wasn't exactly comforting either. He just hoped that the two who were coming would not notice any difference in Hitsugaya's weak reiatsu with his own hopefully strong enough to dull their senses.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"Rangiku-san, Rukia."

"Are you okay? We came as soon as we could but…"

Matsumoto looked around with aslight frown. She was pretty sure she had felt another strange reiatsu apart from the espada's. It had asomewhat similar feeling to that of hollows but not quite the same. Ichigo was getting uncomfortable as he watched Matsumoto looking around. He really did not want them to know about his vaizard state if he could help it. Salvation came in the strangest way just at that moment. Bloody tentacles shot out at them from below; it seemed Luppi had survived the direct hit.

"That's…!"

"You know him as well?"

"Yes, Ikkaku, Yumichika and I fought with him and taichou had nearly finished him off…… He came for taichou?!"

"Yeah, Toshiro's on the ground with Kon, don't worry."

"You… you think you finished me off with that!!"

Matsumoto stared at the furious espada with surprise. He had anasty gash across his chest and half of his tentacles were cut with the rest heavily bleeding. Rukia asked dumb-founded.

"Ichigo, you did that?"

Ichigo just shrugged.

"We need to finish it off quick."

"As if you can!!"

Before they could do anything, a tentacle shot out and tightened around Rukia.

"Rukia! You bastard…"

"What are you going to do now, huh? I'm going to crush every single one of you one by one!"

Matsumoto and Ichigo looked at Luppi with great hatred. Ichigo couldn't decide what to do; if he pulled out his hollow's power again, he would definitely be able to finish off that bastard before he had chance to do anything to Rukia, but they would find out about him being a vaizard. He took a quick glance at the ground and stiffened. Kon was shaking the unresponsive boy in his arms and now that he focused on it, he could feel Hitsugaya's reiatsu was off the mark. It wasn't like last time where Hitsugaya's and hollow's reiatsu were mixing together but what Ichigo was sensing now wasn't reassuring either. He frowned.

Didn't he promise himself he would protect the boy no matter what?

Matsumoto was trying to decide the best course of action when she suddenly felt Ichigo's reiatsu exploding. Her eyes widened as she watched Ichigo pull out a hollow mask over his face and realised that the strange reiatsu she had felt on the way had been Ichigo's. Without a word, Ichigo suddenly disappeared from her view and was instantly behind Luppi again. Luppi had just enough time to look back before Ichigo's final blow.

"This is the end. Getsuga tensho!"

There was no way to avoid the black crescent blade of reiatsu this close. It sliced through the espada's waist and the rest of tentacles. Ichigo watched Luppi disappear with aloud scream then took off his mask. Matsumoto had caught Rukia from falling and looked at him sternly.

"Ichigo … you…"

"Later, Rangiku-san."

Leaving astunned Matsumoto behind, Ichigo sped towards his charge. He grimaced at what he saw; Hitsugaya now looked not much different from last time they had come across hollows. He scooped up the boy in his arms ignoring the pain from strained shoulder.

"Taichou!! Ichigo, what was just now.. And taichou…"

"Rangiku-san, please."

Matsumoto stopped when she saw the serious look on Ichigo's face. There was a silent conversation between them then Matsumoto nodded.

"Okay. Take care of taichou."

"Look after Rukia, please. Kon, come back to my place."

"Ha?!"

"It's much faster if I move in shinigami than in my body. I'll leave the door open, don't go anywhere, come straight back home, okay?"

Kon would have usually complained loudly at this point but he seemed to have caught on the gravity of the situation and nodded, standing up. With last look at Matsumoto and Rukia, Ichigo took off with fastest shunpo, vanishing in an instant.

None of them noticed a white robe billowing at the wind from the speed of the wearer disappearing from the scene.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Toshiro, open your eyes.'

'…Hyourinmaru?'

'I'm sorry I could not protect our world; with your reiryouku so low, it was all I could do to prevent the darkness reaching you.'

Hitsugaya looked around. He was currently encircled within the dragon completely and the usual snow-covered field was nowhere to be seen, replaced by sea of black outside Hyourinmaru's casing.

'…How can we…'

'Do not worry, for I know what is keeping them at bay and that would be what helps us out here.'

Hitsugaya blinked at the dragon's words. Wasn't it Hyourinmaru keeping them safe from getting engulfed in the shadow?

'Physically, it is I that protects you here. However, mentally, it is what Kurosaki Ichigo has given you that prevent them from getting any closer to you.'

'……What Kurosaki has given me…?'

'When you called out to me, you had already fallen yet the shadows could not get their hands on you. I merely pushed them further away.'

'What?'

'Toshiro, the love Kurosaki has given you directly through your empathy is what makes you unattainable by the darkness. Even if you have not yet accepted it, his affection keeps you here safely.'

'…!!'

Then suddenly Hyourinmaru lifted his head, looking out into pitch-black space around them.

'Hyourinmaru?'

'And it is him that will rescue you from the depth of your mind.'

And just as he was about to ask what it meant, a voice he had grown familiar (and if he would admit, rather fond of) echoed around him.

'Hitsugaya Toshiro! Come back right now!'

With the words, his empathy started to pick up Ichigo's feelings; anxiety that he might have been too late; faith that Hitsugaya was strong enough to pull through; love which he would not give up on; affection he longs to give and longs to receive. As Kurosaki's voice continued to ring out, the darkness started to retreat as if they were near something so unbearable and the dragon started to uncurl itself.

'It is time to wake up, master.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Ichigo got away from Matsumoto and Rukia far enough, he could focus on Toshiro's reiatsu more clearly; he was bad at sensing it even now. What he felt got him confused a bit. The reiatsu was clearly split into two; the arrancar's and Hitsugaya's, although Hitsugaya's was nearly overshadowed in the arrancar's. Despite the blank state, it seemed Toshiro was keeping himself well against the empathic invasion. Then, why was he not waking up? He did just about the only thing he could think of.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!! Come back right now!! Toshrio, I know you are there!! Get out of there and come back to where you belong!! Hitsugaya Toshiro!!"

He grimaced at the pain shooting through his torso every time he shouted. His strained shoulder was screaming for readjustment and the hit he took to theside of his waist seemed to have done its fair share of damage as well but he couldn't care less at this moment. He felt the taste of rust at the back of his throat and covered his mouth just in time before coughing out blood. He had definitely broken a rib, maybe few. He placed his clean hand on the boy's forehead and whispered gently.

"Toshiro. Wake up."

He wiped the blood on his hand on hisshihakshou and held one of Toshiro's dainty hands in his own. It was small enough for him to have held in one hand but he clutched it in both and leaned his forehead on the soft skin.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Wake. Up."

Just then, the hand he held twitched and Ichigo quickly looked up. The usual frown (Ichigo had to laugh at that; how typical of Hitsugaya Toshiro) was returning then soon the brilliant teal orbs showed themselves again.

"Toshiro."

"…………Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled as those sea-green eyes looked at him, still a little hazed.

"You scared the shit out of me, kid. Look where your stubbornness has landed you."

Toshiro ignored the words and tried to get up when he realised Ichigo was holding one of his hands. Ichigo hadn't realised he still hadn't let go and startled, only to wince at the pain that sudden motion caused. Toshiro didn't miss it and quickly sat up, his eyes blazing.

"Kurosaki, are you injured?"

"Ha? Just a bit, nothing serious."

Ichigo tried to get away but Toshiro was faster; as Ichigo got up, Toshiro shot out from the bed and pushed Ichigo onto the bed.

"AAAHH!! Oh, FUCK! Oi, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo temporarily forgot about the pain and the taste of blood coming back up again in his throat as he watched Toshiro pressing him down and undoing his top. This was so unexpected that he was frozen to the spot, his eyes the size of saucers.

Toshiro stood by the bed with one of his legs bent on Ichigo's to stop him from moving and started to open the shihakshou after a quick glance. He couldn't see any bleeding anywhere, so it must have been some internal damage Ichigo had received. He scowled when he spread the shirt open. From the wheezy and shallow, irregular breathing, he knew Ichigo had broken ribs somewhere but on the side, there was a huge angry-looking bruise; it was quite serious internal bleeding. He glared at Ichigo who was gaping at him and growled.

"Don't gape like a fish, bakayaro! You've broken ribs and got massive internal bleeding! What else?"

Ichigo knew it was asking for afrosty death to hide anything at this point. Smiling sheepishly, he answered.

"Sprained shoulder."

With his usual calmness returning, Hitsugaya grabbed Ichigo's phone and after going through some names in the address book, pressed 'call' button, all the while Ichigo still looking at him stunned. It was painful but weren't exactly life-threatening injuries in Ichigo's eyes; he had been worse than this before and he knew Hitsugaya had been through some serious wounds too. These should not have thrown Toshiro off so much like that.

Moshi moshi.

"Inoue, this is Hitsugaya taichou."

Ah? Toshiro-kun, I mean, Hitsugaya taichou!

"I need you to come over to Kurosaki's place right now, he's been injured and has bad internal bleeding."

"Oi, what are you doing?! You've woken up from anempathic attack only a minute ago, you know!"

Toshiro just sent death glares at Ichigo and placed his hand on Ichigo's chest. He had only put his hand on with gentle pressure but Ichigo had to hiss from the pain that shot through.

But, will you be okay?

"Fine. Just come here as fast as possible."

Hitsugaya hung up and chucked the phone on the desk carelessly. Now that their positions were swapped and the phone conversation over, Ichigo didn't know what to say. Toshiro was looking at him like he wanted to kill him personally but **a **faint tremble of his gaze stopped Ichigo from saying anything. More than anything, he could easily see Toshiro's swirl of emotion quite clearly in the cerulean eyes; confusion, sadness, anger, worries, embarrassment. Ichigo learnt that day that even though face didn't give away much, Hitsugaya's brilliant eyes spoke of the prodigy's mind in their own words.

"You sure you are gonna be okay with Inoue here?"

"I'm FINE."

"Hey, it's not like I'll die or anything."

"I know how persistent you are but your internal bleeding is more serious than you think."

Then as if he only just realised his position, Hitsugaya looked up and down then quickly got off Ichigo, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Ichigo tried to sit up but quickly laid down again when he saw the look on the captain's face. Whatever the reason was, Toshiro was definitely worried about him, and quite a lot as well. He couldn't help but feel smug a bit. Hitsugaya scowled.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing."

Actually, the empathic captain didn't even have to ask. He had taken those actions without even thinking about it when he saw Ichigo trying to hide his injuries and now he was rather embarrassed with himself; he had lost control too easily. They stayed in anuncomfortable silence until Kon and Inoue arrived together. As soon as Kon stepped through the door, Hitsugaya did the honour of pushing the soul candy out of Ichigo's body on the owner's request. Today was thefirst time they had met but Ichigo knew full well that Kon would grate on the prickly captain's nerve quite badly; Toshiro was already in bad mood, it wouldn't do to make it worse.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ouch, that looks painful… Who were you fighting against? I did feel your reiatsu few minutes ago."

"An espada, managed to finish him off. Sorry to call you over."

"No, it's no problem! I'll get started right away."

"Arigato."

Orihime smiled and called out two of her Shun Shun Rika. Hitsugaya was standing at the door, silently watching them with his arms crossed. Soon, **a **warm yellow light covered Ichigo and he could feel the pain subsiding and the usual drowsiness that he felt every time he was under Orihime's healing light (which was far more than he would have liked). He was trying to keep his eyes open when he heard a low voice behind Orihime.

"Kurosaki, sleep. I'll see her off when finished."

"Nah… I'm fine…"

"Kurosaki-kun, it's part of the Souten Kishun's effect. It would be better if you didn't fight against it because it might slow down the healing speed."

"Oh, right… Well, okay then, but wake me up before you go, Inoue."

"Okay, don't worry."

Ichigo closed his eyes and almost immediately his breathing changed to quiet, regular ones. Hitsugaya walked up to the bed next to Orihime.

"That was a lie, wasn't it."

Orihime smiled.

"Yes, but he looked really sleepy."

"He's an idiot."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aizen-sama."

"Ulquoirra. How did it go?"

"Luppi died."

"Oh?"

"It was Kurosaki Ichigo who defeated Luppi."

"I thought Luppi had gone after Hitsugaya taichou?"

"Yes, but Kurosaki was there with him. And there is something you should see."

Ulquoirra took his eye out and crushed it. Aizen closed his eyes as the scence Ulquoirra had witnessed was played as if he was there.

"I will have to watch this in more detail but you have done well to bring this to my attention, Ulquoirra."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Aizen-sama."

When Ulquoirra took his leave, Aizen played the scene again in a big screen. His eyes darted between Ichigo with his hollow mask and the corner of the screen where Kon was holding Hitsugaya. Aizen's eyes sparkled of curiosity as he watched Hitsugaya constantly blanking out and coming back, eventually going limp. He smiled.

"…This is interesting."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: I can't believe Aizen is going to get involved just when Toshiro is starting to open up to me.

Toshiro: …………

HeukYa: Don't worry, you guys will have some GOOD time before anything happens… (eyes flashing)

Ichigo: (eyes flashing as well) Really?

HeukYa: (smirks) Yeah, trust me.

Toshiro: (blushes) I'm leaving.

Ichigo: Ah! Toshiro, come back! I promise I won't do anything you don't like!

HeukYa: Ichigo, you guys are not in relationship yet so…

Ichigo: (swats) Ah, I don't care, we all know what's going to happen anyway (smirks) But, Toshiro, you were scary when you pushed me down on bed and stuff. And you prodded my broken rib!

Toshiro: You got beaten the crap out again and didn't bother to do anything until I woke up, am I not allowed to get pissed off?

Ichigo/HeukYa: …… (wide eyed)

Toshiro: What?

Ichigo: (grins) Didn't know you swear like that. Nice one, that was hot.

Toshiro: (blushes again and walks out for real this time)

Ichigo: Sorry, gotta catch my prince (runs out after Toshiro)

HeukYa: Ah, just cuz I'm getting used to it, doesn't mean I like being left out… Oh well. We have Aizen thrown in to play now and Ichigo successfully breaking Toshiro's ice wall. Can anyone guess what happens when Ichigo wakes up? Hehehe…


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who reviews, reviews have been getting longer and longer, letting me know what you liked about chapters in little more detail, and I really appreciate the effort. I hope this chapter (and the rest) lives up to your expectation. And this chapter yet again breaks the record of being the longest one so far.

Hmm… Frankly, I think I've given enough brooding time for our little captain. I hope people agree. And here's something everyone's been waiting for…

WARNING: **LEMON** IN THIS CHAPTER (LEMON PART HAS BEEN MARKED) If you think the warning should be moved either forward or backward, let me know. I'm not exactly a brilliant lemon writer, I think, but I've done my best... /drools/

Just before you guys all skip to lemon /sweat drop, let me have bit of wailing time…………HELP, I've got a new idea for another story and I think it'll be much harder to write than Empathy and even though I think it's quite good idea but if I start writing that one straight after Empathy, which I haven't even finished yet, I'm so getting drained, and I've already spent weeks doing nothing but writing and my life has become socially deprived thanks to this but I don't really want to give up on that idea either, AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

…………Thank you. Ahen, anyway, I can't wait till Diamond Dust Rebellion comes out this winter drools They are going against each other, but it's still Ichigo and Hitsugaya… kekeke… Honestly, they should release it on 20th Dec, not 22nd Dec.

Ahem. Right. Please, enjoy. /sweat drop/

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.13**

* * *

Inoue had definitely improved by far, Hitsugaya decided. She was finished in few minutes time, Kurosaki looking good as new. Both had decided not to wake Ichigo up so after short conversation, Inoue took her leave, telling Hitsugaya to call her whenever they needed her. Closing the door after her, Hitsugaya let out small sigh and returned to the room where Ichigo was fast asleep. He flopped down on to the chair. 

This time, Kurosaki was looking quite content in his sleep unlike last time. Hitsugaya stared at the orange-haired boy's face for some time before he slowly reached out to Ichigo's hand, this time, clearly aware of his action. And when his hand reached Ichigo's, he couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his spine.

Ichigo's hand was much bigger than his own, almost double size. It was covered in little scars and Toshiro could feel hardened skin here and there against his soft one. It was miracle how his own managed to stay soft like that considering all the time he spent wielding his zanpaktou. He kept his eyes on the two very different looking hands, gently holding each other, until his gaze started to travel up. His free hand brushed across where the bruise had now disappeared then where he had previously placed his hand on Ichigo's chest. The dainty hand left Ichigo only to return at the hair, running through the orange mess. He smiled exasperatedly when his hand was stopped by tangled hairs; how could such short hair manage to get tangled?

He took his hand off the orange hair and placed his chin on it, leaning on the desk. His other hand was still gently clasped with Ichigo's. The teal orbs now had softness that had never been seen before, out of focus, seeing Ichigo but not quite looking at him. Hitsugaya's hand tightened his hold on Ichigo's.

"……………Bakayaro…"

It was just then that Ichigo opened his eyes blearily as he felt a warm hold on his hand. He remembered the fight with Luppi then tilted his head lazily to see what it was that was holding his hand so gently.

When he saw a petite hand that could belong to only one person in his own, his wide eyes flew up to look at Toshiro with unspoken surprise. Toshiro was looking down at him but it looked like he wasn't quite taking in what his eyes were seeing. He hadn't even noticed that Ichigo was awake right now. Ichigo looked at his hand again then with his eyes back on Toshiro, his heart thumping. Did he dare to take his chance? With a gulp, he lightly squeezed the dainty one.

"!"

Hitsugaya jumped when he felt the hold around his hand tightening. When he realised the brown eyes were now open, fixed on him, watching him intently, he was so stunned that he forgot to breathe for a minute. The wide startled turquoise eyes met the soft trembling hazelnut ones in the air, Hitsugaya's too shocked to even blink, Ichigo's gentle and soft. Then looking thoroughly shaken, Hitsugaya suddenly stood up, pulling his hand out of Ichigo's grasp, making to rush out of the room.

"Wait!"

Ichigo's shout stopped Hitsugaya only for a second but that was all Ichigo had needed to dart out of the bed and hug the stiff boy from behind. He wrapped his arm around the boy who only came up to his chest. Toshiro was completely still, his face hidden from Ichigo. Ichigo could feel his heart thumping so hard as if it was about to explode, adrenaline coursing through his veins. When Hitsugaya didn't make any move to get away from him, he gently tightened his hold.

The time stopped and silence set in, the two boys each trying to understand what had just happened. If Ichigo was confused, it was nothing compared to how much Hitsugaya was in panic right now inwardly. How could he have lost himself so easily like that? However right now as Ichigo cocooned him from behind, he found himself unable to move to get away from it. The heat and passion from Kurosaki Ichigo had melted his ice barrier he had built on his personal emotions and the substitute shinigami had already entered deep in his mind, deeper than he had thought.

It was Ichigo who quietly broke the silence. It was nothing more than a whisper.

"Toshiro…"

"………"

Ichigo felt Toshiro stiffening again but he didn't relax his hold. He now knew for sure Toshiro had known his feeling and that this might be the only chance he could let the boy know with his own words. Millions of questions passed through his mind, but he knew one thing for sure; he had to say those words out right now. Ichigo just hoped his heart wouldn't give out on him; it sure felt like it would if it kept pumping at this rate.

"……I love you."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes as the three words reached his ears. Ichigo's sincere love and affection rushed in, stronger than ever, giving him the comfort he had so sought for since he felt it the first time. The warmth and pleasantness flooded in his mind as if there was no disturbing in his empathy despite the reryuku that has so far returned and he could feel the tension and energy simply seeping away from his body as Ichigo held him tight.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, I love you."

This time, the words were repeated with more certainty. Ichigo knew he was blushing and probably the boy could actually feel the heat but as he said the words out, he just felt great and surer about it than ever before. Now that he had said the words out aloud, there was nothing else he could do as he stood there but wait for some sort of reaction from the boy in his arms.

Long wait yet nothing came from the boy. Ichigo was getting confused, and possibly, regret his rash action. Had he misunderstood? Should he have kept quiet? But Toshiro hasn't made to even pry his arms off, has he? Ichigo had been so sure of those gentle touches they had just shared. Hitsugaya was very still in his arms, very much like a wax statue. Ichigo bit down his lip. The soft white hair, just inches from his face, was completely motionless.

"………"

Without a word, Ichigo slowly loosened his hold, not knowing what else he should do now. It was just then that small hands came up abruptly to hold his arms in place. Ichigo halted and looked down at Toshiro, or rather, top of Toshiro's head. Silence and stillness came again. Ichigo waited.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes again. His mind was filled with Kurosaki's love and uncertainty and he could feel just how hard Ichigo's heart was thumping against his back. He stared at his hands which were gripping Ichigo's muscular arms. Although the face only showed the usual frown, emotions whirled around wildly in his cerulean eyes.

It was moment of decision. The time that Hyourinmaru had spoken of; time that he will know for sure. He knew he needed this, wanted this. But was he so weak to have to succumb to the emotional support? Or was it that he had to be strong enough to be able to admit it, allow someone into his territory without fearing the possible wounds? Then Kurosaki squeezed him gently again, this time, a lot calmer than before although the sadness and rejection could not be hidden from empathy.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't need to say or do anything if you don't want to. Nothing changes between us."

"I………"

Hitsugaya frowned. That wasn't what he wanted; Kurosaki to feel so rejected and down. He hated himself for being so indecisive. He knew what he wanted; but could he go for it? He looked at the arms around him again. Maybe, just maybe…… Could he allow himself to get his personal wish, just for once in his long life? Hyourinmaru's words rang in his mind again.

'Everyone needs someone to complete their lives; especially those who have already lost something.

He took a deep breath in.

"…Toshiro…?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Hitsugaya let his arms go and turned around. Face was still hidden from his view but a small hand hesitantly reached up and clenched around Ichigo's shihakshou. Stunned, Ichigo was rooted to the ground, his arms hovering in the air, not knowing what to do. Nothing came from the white-haired boy in front of him but even just this small action was far more than Ichigo had expected. As he came out of the shock, Ichigo started to realise what this meant. It would be long time before Toshiro would say anything out aloud but actions, however small, spoke louder than words. But Ichigo still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to make even worse mistake.

"…Toshiro… you… sure?"

Hitsugaya blushed furiously and scowled. That idiot had to be so stupid at time like this as well. Still not able to bring himself to speak, he just tightened his hold on Kurosaki's shihakshou. A huge grin broke out on Ichigo's face with tides of happiness rushing in, which he was sure Toshiro could sense. He wrapped his arms around the boy again and nuzzled his nose in that soft white hair. Toshiro's fresh scent, incomparable to the one he smelt from his bedding, prodded his nose and he couldn't help but let out a content sigh. Toshiro still hadn't moved in his arms but Ichigo was sure of the acceptance this time.

"I love you."

Ichigo felt Toshiro nodding after few seconds somewhere around his chest and grinned. It would probably take very long time and a very special occasion for Toshiro to say anything to him to those three important words; the nod was enough for Ichigo who knew full well what a big step it was for Toshiro to even reach out for him. For few minutes, Ichigo indulged himself in the contentment that swept through him as he held Toshiro dearly, with Toshiro's hand still clenched around his shihakshou. They could feel each other's heartbeat, thumping against each other's body.

Hitsugaya felt himself slowly relaxing in Ichigo's strong arms, not just physically but mentally. The love and affection he had fought not to be swept by was now flooding in, cocooning and merging with his own. It was incredible feeling that he was for once, glad that he was empathic at this moment. This was one effect no one would have even guessed; emotions identifying with each other and sharing their owners' feelings.

But when he felt the arms loosening their hold and Ichigo pulling away little, he tensed before he could stop himself. He hated how shy he was acting but everything happening right now was all brand new to him and they weren't things you could just learn and analyse. Then Ichigo's soft voice came from somewhere above him.

"Toshiro…"

Ichigo's large hands came up to cup those baby cheeks and Hitsugaya blushed a little at the strong desire coming from Ichigo. He had so far avoided looking at Ichigo directly but there was no escape when the callused hands softly nudged his head up. The uncertain cerulean eyes were met with loving brown ones, just inches above. Ichigo slowly lowered himself, never breaking the eye contact with Toshiro, whose clench had just tightened even more, most likely, involuntarily. When their breaths were ghosting over each other's face and they could practically feel the heat from the other, Ichigo stopped. Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo and saw the unspoken request; last bit of insecurity Ichigo still held, the unspoken request for last move.

Toshiro closed his eyes and moved in.

It was amazing and totally unexpected. As soon as their lips touched, it was like a fire broke out between them. Hitsugaya's thin but toned arms came around Ichigo's neck as their lips shared the heat and Ichigo's arms travelled down to Toshiro's waist as he gently pried Toshiro's lips open with his tongue. Both were quite inexperienced in things like this but the eagerness and strong want were more than enough to cover it up quite sufficiently. Their tongues met and swirled around each other, taking their turns to investigate each other's hot cavern. When they finally broke off, they were both blushing furiously and panting, wide-eyed at what just happened; more specifically, how eagerly Toshiro had responded.

Hitsugaya knew this wasn't what he would normally be like, but now that he had accepted and returned the affection, there was nothing to stop himself from identifying with Ichigo's desire and when their lips met, it just completely took him over. As they stared at each other, Hitsugaya realised they were getting to a moment of blaze and there would be nothing that could stop them. In fact, he didn't want it to stop; for the first time in his life, he himself was wishing to let go of everything, just for this moment, in Ichigo's arms, in the comfort that he had tried so hard to deny to himself until now.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro surprised as those mesmerising teal orbs started to glow with powerful emotion. He brushed across the soft cheek with his thumb, inducing a sharp intake of air from the young captain. Now that he's got the taste of the white-haired boy, he just couldn't get enough. Instantly, he knew he was addicted to love drug called Hitsugaya Toshiro. There was no way he would be able to get away from this snow-fresh scent, the baby soft skin and the lithe body that was pressed tightly against his own.

When they reached each other for second kiss, another fire broke out, this time much more passionate and rawer. Toshiro's hands moved up from the neck into Ichigo's orange hair and Ichigo's hand moved down the small back. Hitsugaya felt himself getting swept by the heat of the moment but he couldn't keep his mind in check with Ichigo's lust and desire flowing through him so strongly with no effort from Toshiro to push them away.

As the kiss deepened, Ichigo stirred them towards the bed, never breaking their contact. As they hit the bed, Toshiro first fell on the bed followed by Ichigo who landed on top of him. Panting from lack of oxygen, they gazed into each other's eyes and silent words bounced back and forth between them. Ichigo gently placed his hand on Toshiro's cheek and whispered as he laid feather light kisses on Toshiro's face.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Hitsugaya managed to find his voice again amidst all the affectionate administration and the heat running through his body.

"…I know."

Ichigo smiled and pressed his lips on the glistening pink petals. The kiss was a lot gentler this time as they put time and effort into it to enjoy the love they have finally come to share, tasting the ultimate sweetness in each other. Then when Ichigo's mouth started to travel down, Hitsugaya suddenly pushed him away. Ichigo tensed but quickly moved to get away only to have the dainty hands stopping him. When Ichigo looked at him confused, Toshiro simply shook his head and reached out for something on the desk next to the bed. When Ichigo saw what was there, he looked back at Toshiro worriedly.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I still don't know how to control my reiatsu."

Hitsugaya only nodded as he stood up and grabbed Ichigo's shinigami badge. He spoke quietly as he looked at the badge before pushing it to his chest.

"…The gigai… isn't me."

Then in a second, Hitsugaya Toshiro was standing there in his shihakshou and haori with Hyourinmaru on his back. Ichigo carefully watched as Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes. It was first time the captain had left his gigai since he came to the human world. But instead of what they had worried about, something unexpected but pleasantly surprising happened. Instead of Hitsugaya feeling pressured by Ichigo's uncontrollable reiatsu like the first day, their reiatsus instantly linked and Hitsugaya could feel his reryuku increasing at much faster speed as if he was in Soul Society. Two sets of stunned eyes met; Ichigo could clearly feel his reiatsu being pulled towards Toshiro as well. After a short silence, Ichigo grinned and pulled Toshiro into his arms.

"We should have tried this way before, you wouldn't have to have endured all those hollow invasion stuff."

Hitsugaya scoffed as he pulled himself off Ichigo not so hard, feeling somewhat little control over himself returning. Somehow that one phrase from Ichigo suddenly changed the atmosphere into something calmer and playful even though the heat and passion remained. The uncertainty, the tension, specs of worries that were still left, they had all disappeared.

"Then we might never have come to this point. It's only because I am allowing it that this is happening."

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

"Baka."

Ichigo didn't say anything, he could bet his life that the smirk on Toshiro's face right now was so much softer than usual. Their faces almost in level with each other, Ichigo reached for another kiss. They only broke it for Hitsugaya to take off his sword band and Hyourinmaru.

* * *

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON WARNING:** BEGINS HERE

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu--------------- 

* * *

Soon Ichigo's lips were travelling downwards, leaving light yet searing kisses on Toshiro's neck. Toshiro's eyes fluttered shut at this completely new sensation and he tilted his head to give more space for Ichigo to explore. Not one to miss such chance, Ichigo kissed anywhere and everywhere, sometimes his tongue poking out to taste the smooth skin. And when he reached the pulse, beating strong and fast, he gently sucked on it and licked the wet skin, making Toshiro shudder. Toshiro's hands were now gripping Ichigo's shoulder tightly and his breathing was shallow, eyes fluttering, fighting against the urge to close down. Pleased with the reaction, Ichigo pulled the haori off Toshiro and let it fall on the floor. Seeing Toshiro without his haori was yet again a new sight but Ichigo quickly made pass on it, not wanting to break this moment.

"…C'mon."

With subtle push, Hitsugaya was back on the bed with Ichigo on top of him, the callused hands running down the front of shihakshou. Toshiro was too lost to notice it with Ichigo continually licking his earlobes; with every wetness came a jolt of electricity that ran through his body. Then the top was pulled out and opened, revealing the just rightly toned chest and flat tummy. Hitsugaya stiffed a little when cold air rushed across his bare chest but soon relaxed (or rather, tensed even more) as Ichigo's hot lips and hands moved down. Kisses trailed down until it reached the navel before coming back up again.

"It's first time for both of us."

Toshiro opened his eyes when he heard Ichigo whispering and found his face just above his own, only inches away. Ichigo smiled softly and dipped down for a peck on the rosy cheek.

"But we'll make it good."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He knew Ichigo didn't expect any answers either. There was nothing to say. This moment, their reiatsus and their eyes were telling them this was right. After another soft kiss, Ichigo moved down again, this time, making his stop at the two pert nipples. He licked the hard nipple and heard (or, rather felt) Toshiro's breathing hitch. Continuing his sensual administration, he mumbled.

"Don't try to stop any sounds…"

And when the callused fingers ghosted across the other nipple, Hitsugaya couldn't stop himself from arching up, leaning into the hot touch, still not quite believing how his body could feel like this. His hands clenched the bed sheet as he tried to clear his head and form something, anything, coherent.

"Kuro…saki…"

Ichigo looked up without leaving where he was. He smirked at what he saw. Toshiro was well flushed, his usually cold teal eyes glazed with desire, their gaze little shaky at entering unknown territory for him. He knew his own would be exactly same. One of his hands crept down silently until it swept inside of Toshiro's legs and the breathing hitched again.

"You still gonna call me Kurosaki?"

Then with a scoff, came a husky reply from the flushed boy beneath him.

"And you still have to call me Hitsugaya taichou."

Ichigo smirked. Oh, bad thing to say at this timing.

"We'll see about that."

Then his hand brushed across Toshiro's hard erection and Toshiro almost screamed at being touched in such sensitive area. He bit down his lips out of natural reaction and swallowed the moan that had almost escaped him. Ichigo's lips came back up to claim the swollen pink ones again and Ichigo whispered as he licked Toshiro's sweet petals.

"Don't bite… Just let it come out, it's only me and you here."

As the strong affection rushed in, Toshiro wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck who was now undoing his waistband. Soon every last of offending garment had left him, leaving him completely opened to Ichigo. Ichigo kissed Toshiro's forehead.

"You are beautiful."

Trying to ignore the fact that he was blushing, Toshiro unwrapped his arms and proceeded to undo Ichigo's shihakshou. Small hands shyly repeated what Ichigo had done to him then Ichigo sat up and removed all. When the two touched again, they relished in the hot skin-to-skin contact. With Toshiro's hands buried in his hair, Ichigo continued on with his exploration of the flexible yet strong body writhing underneath him. Then he buried his head at the crook of Toshiro's neck and breathed in the scent when he noticed the boy shuddering. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo gently blew across the shoulder at which Toshiro suddenly -and literally- jolted. Smirking, Ichigo bit down the crook of neck not too hard as he mumbled.

"Shoulder?"

Toshiro didn't say anything. Rather, he couldn't say anything with Ichigo's breath ghosting over where he never knew how sensitive it was. That jolt was completely out of control as he felt tingling sensation running down his body. With last lick, Ichigo remembered this new erogenous spot he had found and started to pay attention to somewhere else. Toshiro shuddered as the large hands ran across inside of his legs then moaned aloud when they reached his anticipating member. The warm hand wrapped around it and started to move up and down slowly.

"Ah…! Ku… Kurosaki…"

Ichigo's free arm wrapped around Toshiro's slim waist possessively and his mouth found the pert nubs again. He swirled his tongue around it at same time as he stroked Toshiro and the boy trembled in his arms with pleasure.

"Oh god… Kuro… Ahh…"

Ichigo's breathing was getting ragged just by hearing those exhilarating sounds escaping Toshiro's pout lips. They were sensual music to his ears and the squirming was enough for him to almost lose his mind. Feeling himself aroused like never before, Ichigo kept the stroking with his lust-filled eyes on Toshiro's flushed face then when he felt the hip buckle up, he took his hand off. But even before Toshiro had chance to open his eyes and see what was happening, he couldn't stop crying out loud.

"Ah!"

Almost unbearable heat enveloped his length, driving his mind crazy, as Ichigo licked the head with his tongue. The petite hands clenched tightly in his hair but Ichigo found he didn't mind it one bit. He simply carried on, now sucking the hard flesh, bringing it inside of his mouth.

"! Kuro… saki! You… need to… stop…! Ahhh!"

How like Toshiro to speak in full sentence even when he is being driven to end of his mind, Ichigo mused. Obviously, he had no intention to stop. He started to bob his head faster, alternating between licking and sucking. Soon he could feel the boy underneath him tensing then with Ichigo's name rolling off the tongue, Toshiro came.

"I… Ichigo!"

Licking his lips, Ichigo smirked, relishing in just how amazing (not to mention, drop dead sexy) Toshiro looked, eyes glazed and mouth slightly open, panting.

"I see, so all I have to do is make you come if I wanna hear you call me Ichigo."

Toshiro was still in the post-orgasm state to say anything back; his world had just exploded, his breathing stopped. He had never felt anything like this before. It took a while, but when he finally got back down to the earth, Ichigo pressed his lips on Toshiro's again, his fingers running across the narrow shoulders as Toshiro whimpered. Ichigo decided that Toshiro hasn't quite got out of the climax yet.

"Hold on."

Ichigo quickly stood up and opened the drawer under his desk. When he returned, Toshiro looked at what was in Ichigo's hands with confused eyes and raised a brow.

"You use hand cream?"

Ichigo laughed with roll of his eyes.

"Right, of course. Yuzu left it behind last time she came."

Then before Toshiro could say anything else, Ichigo silenced him with searing kiss as his hands roamed around the small body again. This time, Toshiro's hands instantly moved up and down Ichigo's muscular back as he leaned into the kiss. When they broke apart, Ichigo placed his forehead on Toshiro's.

"Tell me whenever you want me to stop, I won't push you to do anything."

"I know, baka. Just keep going."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again at Toshiro's version of pet name and squeezed the lotion. When he covered his finger with generous amount, he latched onto Toshiro's neck and sucked on the pulse as he pushed first finger in. Ichigo felt Toshiro tense at the sudden intrusion but relax again, much sooner than he had expected. When Ichigo looked at him surprised, Toshiro glanced sideway, his baby cheeks blushing in several shades of red, and muttered.

"…Empathy… it's now… synchronising with you."

"…Wow. I guess reiatsu thing wasn't the only surprise in store."

At least that meant it wouldn't hurt Toshiro so much, or so I hope, Ichigo thought to himself. He started to move the finger in and out as he proceeded in making a love bite on the soft skin of the slender neck. Then he moved up to the sensitive ear and whispered.

"I'm putting another one in."

He felt Toshiro shudder then nod and slid second finger in as smooth as he could. Ichigo licked the earlobe and took his chance to move the fingers as Toshiro moaned. He kept stretching the tight muscles until Toshiro pushed him away at his chest and gave him a nod, the sparking emerald eyes looking straight into his eyes. With peck on the forehead, Ichigo placed himself between Toshiro's legs and lowered down until he was only inches above Toshiro.

"Relax and breathe, okay?"

Hitsugaya nodded as his hands clenched around Ichigo's shoulder. Then slowly Ichigo pushed in. Ichigo felt Toshiro going stiff straight away and he laid feathery kisses everywhere on the face, whispering cooing words in between. When Toshiro finally relaxed, he started to push the rest in, as gently as he could. The nails dug into his shoulder but he didn't say anything; he didn't even feel it, Toshiro just felt so tight and warm, no, hot around him. Toshiro was biting his lip again with his eyes shut and Ichigo kissed both eyes before he licked the bruised lip.

"Shh… breathe, Toshiro…"

Toshiro blinked few times then deeply exhaled as he forced his body to relax. Ichigo kissed the beautiful boy again as he thrust for the last time, and it was all in. Ichigo stayed still as he held Toshiro closely in his arms, refusing to listen to his body's pleading screams, telling him to plunge into the heavenly, writhing, lithe body. With time, Toshiro's hitched breathing started to turn regular (or as regular as it could get with Ichigo buried in him) then Ichigo heard Toshiro's now husky voice mumble.

"……Move."

Toshiro was still Toshiro, Ichigo thought as he smirked. He slowly pulled out then pushed back in, giving Toshiro time to get used to the moving. Soon enough, Toshiro bucked his hip and Ichigo started to move faster, their hips grinding into each other.

"Toshiro… You're so tight…"

Then he plunged in deeply and Toshiro practically screamed at the sensation that shot through his flushed body. Groaning at the sudden tightness around his length buried in his lover, Ichigo knew he had hit THE spot and continued to push at the same angle, holding the squirming body tightly against his own.

"Oh… Ichi… Mm… go…"

"Toshiro… Shit…"

Ichigo groaned, every time he hit the spot, already tight Toshiro would tense up and squeeze around his erection even more; it was almost painful yet such pleasurable vicious cycle. As the heat flooded his body, he lifted himself off the squirming body for more leverage and thrust into Toshiro even harder. With wanton cry, Toshiro's small hands grabbed Ichigo's which were holding his hips, crashing it against his own. With every slam, he felt ecstasy he had never even known before, his head tossing about and his chest heaving to breathe in the desperately needed oxygen.

"Ichigo… Ichi… Oh god… I'm…"

"Just… a lil'… longer…"

Toshiro felt his lower groin tightening and knew that he was nearing his climax. He was sure everything of him would melt at the sensation running through his heated body as Ichigo kept hitting that amazing spot. Then he felt Ichigo's hand wrapping around his twitching member again and wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist.

"Ichigo… Mm…! If you… do… I'm…"

"C'mon… we'll… go together, Toshiro…"

Then Ichigo started to move his hand in rhythm with their frenzied rocking, which proved all too much for Toshiro who was already so close to the end. With a loud pleasure-filled cry, his lean body shook as he came into Ichigo's hand, legs dropping down to bed limply. The tightness Toshiro's climax brought pushed Ichigo over the edge as well and he came inside Toshiro almost at same time, shouting his lover's name.

"To… shiro…!"

For long them, they stayed in that position, holding each other, Ichigo on top of Toshiro, both waiting for the stars in front of their eyes disappear. When their irregular, shallow breathing started to calm down, Ichigo flopped back down onto the bed next to Toshiro, completely exhausted. If felt like all of their muscles were gone, and it took mighty effort for them even to just shift around until Ichigo was lying on his back and Toshiro on his side with his head on Ichigo's arm.

* * *

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON WARNING:** ENDS HERE

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu--------------- 

* * *

As they indulged themselves in the postal-orgasmic bliss, Ichigo turned onto his side and placed an arm around Toshiro's slim waist. The young captain was already falling asleep, his sea-green eyes filled with drowsiness and exhaustion but there was that unmistakable shy happiness hidden behind them. Ichigo pressed his lips on the forehead then on the lips that had screamed his name oh so wantonly only few minutes ago. It had been exhilarating to hear his name coming from those pout lips. As he watched the tired cerulean eyes disappear behind the eyelids, he smiled, deciding to give in, just for this once.

"Oyasumi, Hitsugaya taichou."

A barely-there smile, not a smirk but a small, genuine smile, appeared on Toshiro's face and almost inaudible mumble came out.

"Oyasumi, Ichigo."

* * *

**Omake**

Heuk Ya: So, here we finally have it. How was it?

Ichigo/Toshiro: …………

Byakuya: Kurosaki and Hitsugaya taichou are currently in slumber due to their……… activity.

Heuk Ya: Oh yeah… I did put them to sleep, didn't I?

Byakuya: And why do I have to relay such message?

Heuk Ya: Because you are my second favourite in Bleach and I just wanted to make you say 'sex'.

Byakuya: ………Chire, Senbonzakura.

Heuk Ya: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Now I've got Toshiro AND Byakuya coming after my life! Oh guys, let me know what you thought of lemon as there are two more planned and I'd love to know what you thought of first one. And now I've already got sixty nine cuts on me. (Collapses)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. Bit of rambling before we start.

Believe it or not, I actually managed to write about two and half chapters in a single day yesterday, they are all first drafts but I'm really happy because I was kinda stuck on last few these days and now I'm nearly done. I nearly ended up staying up the whole night caught up with it. For now, I think I can safely say that this story will be somewhere around 25 chapters.

Response to the first lemon was great, which was relief. I edited that part million times I think. /gulps/ I did get told off for no post-cuddling so I'll try put that in somewhere… I did tell you there are three lemons in this story /snickers/

From now on, it'll be a lot of fluff (until plot enters… /evil laugh/) as our two boys have FINALLY /sobs/ get together. If you think characters are going too OOC -considering the storyline-, please let me know.

So here's what happens the next day. Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.14**

* * *

When the sun rose early thenext morning, even its bright shine could not wake up the two shinigamis in deep slumbers in Karakura village. It was nearing ten already but there was no sign of movement in the silent flat. In the bedroom, a tall orange-haired boy and a smaller white-haired boy were asleep on the bed, withtheirarms and legs tangled with each other's. Toshiro had turned around in his sleep and Ichigo was spooning him from behind with his arm draped across the slender waist.

Surprisingly, it was Ichigo who first opened his eyes. When he saw awhite mass in front of his eyes, he blinked his half-opened eyes a few times trying to think what this was doing right in front of him and why the hell he was in bed rather than on thefloor. Then the memories of last night flooded in and Ichigo's eyes shot open.

They had exchanged and confirmed their love last night in a way he could have only dreamt of. He clearly remembered the petite hands clutching his shoulder, Toshiro crying his name out, the heat as their hips grinded and the tightness that pushed him over the edge. His arm tensed around the waist at the memory, still so vivid in his mind, then he realised the young captain, now his lover, was still asleep in his usual position; on his side in aslight curl, those small hands that ran across his back last night now placed in front of his face. He smiled and gently nuzzled his nose in the white hair.

Ichigo could not believe that this was happening; sure, he hadhoped for it but for it to happen like this, not to mention much earlier than he had expected anything to happen, it was just unexpected. He laid still, looking the small boy up and down in his arm, wondering what would have happened if Aizen never got his hand on hougyouku, there had been no arrancar attack, if Toshiro had never used whatever he used, if Toshiro didn't become empathic, if Toshiro had never come to his place to stay… With a scoff, Ichigo cleared his head out of the thoughts. It didn't matter, what mattered is the love that they now shared between them.

Then there was their linked reiatsus. Ichigo could feel the pull from Toshiro's and his own obliging to it, cocooning the boy. His dream had come true in a way even better than what he had hoped for; not only was he surrounding Toshiro physically but his reiatsu enveloped the boy as well. It would probably change as Toshiro recovered his reiryouku to more of an equilibrium state but Ichigo knew they would always have this connection if they would only let it happen.

Ichigo shifted his head and looked at the clock, wondering whether he should wake the slumbering boy up or not. He had never known Toshiro to sleep until later than eight at thelatest unless he had gone to sleep extremely late or was exhausted from physical or mental injuries. Ichigo chuckled; _I guess last night could be called physical exhaustion_, he amused. Deciding to let the boy have alie-in, Ichigo gently pried his arm off the prickly captain, now his prickly lover, and moved as silently as he could. But before he even managed to get out of bed, Toshiro stirred, waking up.

"Damn, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

Toshiro's sleepy turquoise eyes looked at the direction of the voice and blinked afew times. Ichigo smirked, he knew the exact process happening in Toshiro's mind right now; he had gone through it only a minute ago. Then as Toshiro realised the situation, his eyes flew open, his face turning into several interesting shades of red. Ichigo smiled.

"Ohayo."

"…Ohayo."

Toshiro's reply was almost inaudible and Ichigo couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Toshiro sent death glares at him but no matter how strong those glares were, they just looked damn cute when Toshiro was blushing like that. But knowing better than to say those words out, Ichigo got out of the bed and almost tripped over two bodies sprawled on the floor. Both of them had fallen asleep straight away without bothering to return to them. Scratching his head, Ichigo picked up his own and soon, had entered his body again. Toshiro was now sitting up on the bed, blatantly refusing to look at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked.

"It's well past ten now, guess you were quite tired, huh?"

Hitsugaya's head snapped around, his usual irritated scowl back on as he glared at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!"

Seizing the chance, Ichigo bent down and pressed his lips on the parted ones belonging to his annoyed boyfriend. Toshiro forgot whatever else he was going to shout at the orange-haired boy at the gentle touch and the awkwardness disappeared between them, replaced by pleasant comfort like **a **summer breeze. When Ichigo stood back up and grinned down at him, Toshiro simply crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Baka."

"Hai, hai."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo first took ashower (thanks to Toshiro's flat out refusal to go in with him) and was preparing their brunch when Toshiro came out. Ichigo was alittle surprised to see that he was back in his gigai.

"You gonna stay in the gigai? Wouldn't you recover faster if you were out of it? I can't connect with you in agigai deflecting reiatsu."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm practically stealing your reiatsu to replace mine."

Ichigo thought for a while what it had been like then shook his head.

"I don't think you do."

"What?

"I feel the pull, yeah, but I don't feel any of my reiatsu being taken from me. We were linked all the time last night but I don't sense my reiatsu having decreased even by little bit."

Hitsugaya frowned. How was that possible? When they were linked, he definitely had felt himself pulling the spiritual power around him in. And when he woke up this morning, he could feel his reiryouku has increased quite significantly in ashort span of time. He thought for a minute then looked up at Ichigo who just stared back at him clueless.

"Let's go to Urahara-shoten after we finish eating."

"Again? You wanna come across another espada?"

"There's something I want to confirm with him and I need Souma-fixers. If what you say is right then I can think of only one way it could happen. I would definitely recover faster but I will not risk draining your reiatsu especially when we have already been attacked by an espada as you pointed out."

"Fine, fine. Tach, why have I fallen in love with such a stubborn brat?"

"I'm just too good."

Ichigo snapped around, wide-eyed. Toshiro was smirking at him with the cerulean eyes sparkling with mischievousness. When the shock finally subdued, Ichigo burst out laughing; there were far more hidden sides in Hitsugaya Toshiro than he had ever imagined.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, the prodigy taichou of Gotei 13, flattering himself, is it?"

"Baka."

Hitsugaya just scoffed as he watched Ichigo laughing. He was actually feeling rather elated today, if he cared to admit. For the first time in his life, he felt complete and his life had solidified into firm grounds again. He could feel his restraints being taken off one by one although he knew they would be back on if there was anyone else apart from Kurosaki.

Ichigo had never been much of a cook but at least he was more of one (especially since he left the family home) than the white-haired boy. Ichigo couldn't quite imagine Toshiro in thekitchen either but during the stay, he had found out that Toshiro did not care much about whether he ate or not let alone what he ate. Missing one or two meals was not much of abig deal to the young captain and therefore the responsibility to make sure he actually ate was given to Ichigo. Toshiro never complained either way; if it was there, he would eat, if not, he didn't.

"Toshiro, have you ever cooked for yourself?"

"Not really. It's not like we had a lot of food when living in Rukongai."

"How about after you became a shinigami?"

"It wasn't long before I got into Gotei 13 as one of theranked officials, by then meals are provided for you. And a quarter with afew servants is provided for each taichous of Gotei 13 within their division building. The only one who doesn't use it is Kuchiki taichou."

"You are such a spoilt kid."

"I'm not a kid and I'd prefer 'payment for effort', actually. You try leading a division and see if you don't appreciate that little bit of extra. Even when it's in the division building, I rarely get to sleep in it thanks to Matsumoto."

Ichigo laughed at Hitsugaya's annoyed scowl. He had learnt that one of Toshiro's favourite activities was complaining about his vice-captains tendency to run away from anything that resembled work in any sense. Or he just had done it so much that he now does it without even thinking about it. They were in the middle of their brunch when Hitsugaya's mobile started to ring.

"!!"

"Don't worry, it's a call."

And Hitsugaya already had afairly good idea on who the caller was.

"Moshi moshi."

-Taichou! Are you okay? I didn't hear anything from you after yesterday so I was worried!-

"You came as well?"

-Of course! Ichigo-kun did all the work but…-

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

-I see, that's great. Um… Anou… taichou…-

Hitsugaya tensed, it was rare for Matsumoto to hesitate like this. Did she sense something in his reiatsu yesterday? Ichigo had been watching Toshiro carefully and he realised what Matsumoto must be saying on the other side.

"I don't think they felt anything from you yesterday because of my reiatsu. I'm sure it's about me."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo curiously but was stopped by Matsumoto before he could ask anything.

-Taichou, Ichigo … is he…-

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo silently asking what he wanted. Ichigo just shrugged; Matsumoto had seen it with her own eyes, there was no way to deny what he was.

"…Yes, Kurosaki is a vaizard."

-I… see…-

Hitsugaya thought for a minute then made up his mind; Soul Society did not have to know about something that would not cause any problems for them and make afuss over it.

"Keep this to yourself, Matsumoto."

Ichigo looked at him surprised but Toshiro just shook his head. If Yamamoto chotaichou found out about Ichigo's vaizard state, there was no telling what action would be taken despite all the things Ichigo had done so far, and it just seemed unnecessary to cause the trouble especially when they were already facing a difficult war against Aizen. Above all, Toshiro had more than good reason to be sure Ichigo would never turn his back on them although he was reluctant to share it with others.

-……Hai, taichou.-

"Who else knows?"

-No one, taichou. Rukia-chan had already fainted when Ichigo pulled out the mask.-

"Okay. Report that one espada has gone down by Kurosaki, nothing more."

-Hai.-

"Good. I hope you are doing your work."

-Ahahahahaha… Well, taichou, I'll let you know if anything happens, bye!-

Trust the paperwork to get Matsumoto off him. He was about to return to his meal when he realised Ichigo was looking at him intently.

"What?"

"You sure it's okay for you guys to hide something like that? I mean…"

"……They'll find out in their own time if you let them know. They don't have any proof that Matsumoto and I have known it so they can't do anything."

"Either you were not as exemplary as I thought as a captain or you've been around me too long."

Hitsugaya smirked.

"We do not have set laws with regards to vaizards in Soul Society. I have no _legal_ obligation to report your status. You are not even a proper shinigami to begin with; you are out of the Soul Society system. Anyway, what are you complaining about, I thought you didn't want them to know?"

"Yeah but not at the cost of my boyfriend's career."

"They don't have anything on me on this matter."

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"Of course. I'm not like you."

To an onlooker, it would seem absolutely nothing had changed between them; the usual bantering took place, with theusual smirks and scoffs exchanged. Ichigo and Toshiro were both glad of it; neither of them was the type to suddenly become affectionate and touchy towards each other (well, maybe with the exception of the time they spend in bed). This was how they had always communicated and that was the way it would always be between them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo was officially lost. Toshiro and Urahara seemed to be talking in thesame language as him yet it did sound completely alien to him; all these theories bouncing back and forth were just going over his head. Toshiro stopped talking to sip his tea as Urahara thought about what he had just said when he noticed the 'what the HELL are you on about?' look on Ichigo. He sighed, frowning. Guess it doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot, he thought. But before he could explain anything, Urahara spoke up, hidden behind the fan as usual.

"I think it's quite possible since it is Kurosaki-san we are talking about here."

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki-san, we think that Hitsugaya taichou recovered his reiryouku fast last night because of the link you share. In simple words, you have avery strong reiatsu that you do not control very well."

Ichigo scowled. He had heard of THAT enough times already. Unaffected, Urahara continued on.

"Your uncontrolled reiatsu ends up attracting spiritual particles in the air, forcing them to concentrate around you. It's like the spiritual particles around you almost become your own reiryouku. Then because of the link you have managed to establish with Hitsugaya taichou, that dense spiritual air, which is rarely seen in human world, is spread out around taichou as well which helps him to recover his lost reiryouku. The link allows you to share what is yours between the two of you but because these are spiritual particles you have condensed from the air, it is not your actual reiryouku that gets drained. Does that make sense?"

Ichigo just looked dumb now. Hitsugaya muttered.

"Baka."

"Oi! Wait, so basically I somehow have spiritual particles I've attracted and because our reiatsus link, Toshiro shares that air, absorbing them?"

"Kurosaki, that's Hitsugaya taichou to you!"

Urahara and Ichigo both ignored Hitsugaya's correction, to the captain's infuriation.

"Something along the lines of that. There is no way of telling how concentrated it is but according to the speed of recovery Hitsugaya taichou has sensed, I would say it's almost like the atmosphere in Soul Society."

"…Wow."

"Yes, 'wow' indeed. It is a phenomenon that would probably happen for the first and last time in the human world unless we get asecond Kurosaki-san."

Hitsugaya smirked.

"I guess your non-existent control over your reiatsu can sometimes be helpful."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm crap at controlling it and I'm crap at sensing it. So what does this mean?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across chest.

"It means I can recover much faster than we had anticipated at first."

"Right. And your empathy?"

"…………I've only been around two people at most so it's hard to tell how much it has decreased, if it has."

Ichigo frowned. Considering what happened with the espada yesterday, either Toshiro's empathy was irrelevant to his reiryouku or it had aslower rate of disappearing. But the look Toshiro was giving him told him that there was something the boy genius did not want to say in front of the ex-12th division captain. Then Urahara said something that almost got Toshiro choking on his tea and Ichigo laugh awkwardly.

"Ha But I would have never expected two of you to form such abond that your reiatsus could actually link to this level."

"What? Ah… Ahahahaha… Well, you know… Hahahaha, we have been living together for quite some time now, hahahaha…"

Ichigo didn't mind others knowing about their new relationship but he knew Toshiro was not ready for this to be known in public. In his explanation, Toshiro had -conveniently- missed out the part about why they could link and how they found out about it. Toshiro had his hand covering his mouth, trying to stifle small coughs, a scowl adorning his face. Watching Urahara's smile growing behind the fan, Toshiro quickly changed the subject.

"And about this gigai."

"Hai?"

"If I take this necklace off, would it stop deflecting reiatsu?"

"Hai. The crystal is the core of the shield. However once you take it off, it won't work again even if you put it back on. It's okay if you come out of gigai in full, it's just physically taking the necklace off the gigai that would stop it working."

"Urahara-san, shouldn't you have told us that kinda stuff at the beginning?!"

"Well, if Hitsugaya taichou took the necklace off, it must have meant he was feeling up to it, so I thought it wouldn't matter."

Ichigo flopped onto the table at Urahara's answer, the eccentric man looking quite innocent (or as innocent as erotic evil shoten-owner could be).

"Hitsugaya taichou, would you like to take it off?"

"No, if it won't work again, I'll keep it for now. I just need some Souma-fixers."

"Hai, you are doing quite well in that gigai though, this is first time you asked for fixers in months."

"I don't like using them often."

"And very wise, that is. Here you go."

Ichigo caught the look on Toshiro after he received the fixers and stood up. The prodigy's eyes were clearing telling him they needed to leave now before the erratic ex-shinigami could ask anything else.

"Well, we've gotta get going now, Urahara-san."

"Ah, so soon? Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"Nah, Yuzu's coming over so we've gotta go back."

"OK, then. See you again!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did you _have_ to talk to Urahara-san about the link stuff?"

Ichigo asked when they were far away from Urahara-shoten. Hitsugaya sighed, but not in **an **annoyed way, because he was also feeling uncomfortable about it.

"He was the only one who knew well enough about this kind of things."

Ichigo groaned. He knew how quick the relaxed-on-the-surface guy really was.

"I bet Urahara-san now knows about us. I mean, frankly I don't care but I thought you wouldn't want others to know."

"And I don't. And I never said the words out directly although I agree with you that he probably knows. It couldn't be helped."

With that, Toshiro popped a Souma-fixer into his mouth. He really didn't have any choice; he wasn't going to risk anything at this moment and even if by accident, if Ichigo's reiryouku was drained, it could become potentially fatal situation for both of them. Hitsugaya glanced at Ichigo, walking next to him. He was still muttering something about Yoruichi finding out and probably teasing him to no end. Hitsugaya stopped in his track and Ichigo turned around.

"Hmm? What you stopping for?"

"……………"

"………………"

"Kurosaki. I…"

Hitsugaya stopped again. There had been something he wanted to tell the orange-haired boy but never managed to say it out. This was not easy for him; talking about relationships and his personal reasons and emotions was something very new to him but he knew he would have to try from now on if he wanted this to work.

And he did want it to work. Emotional wounds could hurt a lot more than physical ones could ever do; he knew it better than anyone else. He had opened up and fallen to the warm love and comfort, risking the possibility of the wounds, which was frankly quite high considering they were two people with equally high pride and both complete beginners in the murky area of love. However Toshiro wanted to do his best to reduce the chance of it happening. Emotional wounds were not what he needed from this and it was same for Kurosaki. Kurosaki never talked out loud about it but he knew Kurosaki had his own burdens from protecting and rescuing his family, friends, human world and Soul Society.

Ichigo watched the boy whose hands were shoved in black cargo pants, scowling and eyes glancing sideways. The irritated frown was slowly deepening as Toshiro tightly shut his mouth into athin line. He walked up in front of the boy and placed a hand on the soft white hair. Or at least that's what he attempted to do; even in deep thought, Toshiro's reflex was as quick as ever, dodging his hand. Ichigo had half expected that anyway but what he did not expect to see was Toshiro looking beat with himself at what he has just done.

"Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya's eyes twitched at his name, he probably shouldn't insist on the affix so much now but it was just another one of his natural reactions. He thought about what he wanted to say, carefully wording them in his mind. He looked into Ichigo's brown eyes and breathed in deep. Here it goes, he thought.

"Kurosaki, I'm… I'm not used to this kind of things. Any kind of love or affection is unknown territory for me. I know your… feeling for me is sincere and everything and I like what we share. But I don't know how to act in…"

Ichigo finally understood what the prodigy was trying to say. He smiled. Toshiro may think of his small actions very insignificant but to him, it spoke louder than thousand words.

"Hey, Toshiro."

Enough of 'Toshiro' for now, maybe. Hitsugaya grunted.

"Kurosaki…"

"Ah, okay, okay, whatever. Damn, you don't give up on that stupid name. But listen. You don't have to say anything or act any different. All you have to do is just be yourself. That's who I fell in love with, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Gotei Juusantai Juubantai taichou, the young, cocky, aloof, stiff, cold, irritated, workaholic prodigy."

Hitsugaya's eyes twitched with every word at the end, veins popping here and there on his face.

Then Ichigo's hand cupped his cheek and he bent down to be on level with Toshiro.

"But that is who I love. We are both new at this thing but I know you want it to work just as much as I do. I understand. With our inexperience, only thing we have is just being ourselves. Yeah, sure, maybe we'll have some argument sometime or something but I'll promise this. I'll always, always come back to you. So don't worry about it, you don't have to try to push yourself to be something else other than what you are."

"Kurosaki, this is not aone-sided relationship."

"Hey, who said it was? I do what I do best, just doing whatever my gut tells me to do. You do what you do best, which is keeping your cool, controlling your outlook and being an annoyed genius. It's not about being one-sided, it's just being who we are."

Then Ichigo left a quick peck on the baby cheek, laughing at how Toshiro's nose crinkled at the touch. Toshiro just scoffed. He had wanted to tell Ichigo that he did not wish others to know about them not because he was shamed about it but because he just valued their privacy high. He had wanted to tell him that he didn't know what else to be apart from his usual cold, irritated self even in a relationship. But he should have known. There was no need to say them; Kurosaki already knew. Ichigo understood beyond what he spoke out aloud, the things he did not say, those still waters nobody could reach before.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and looked sideway.

"…I guess I'll let you off with the name."

Ichigo laughed and bowed to Toshiro playfully, like an actor receiving round of applause at the end of play.

"And aren't I so grateful for it, Hitsugaya taichou?"

Hitsugaya smirked.

"You better be."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They spent therest of the day at home, Toshiro was still feeling a little achy from their last night's… activity (Toshiro would never admit it though; the apparent reason they were staying at home, put forward by Ichigo who had noticed the subtle stiffness, was that Ichigo was rather beat with injuries from yesterday) and Ichigo would never say no to achance to relax with his little prince in his arms.

They sat on the sofa, flicking through TV channels and talking about random things with usual bantering making its appearance. Ichigo couldn't get Toshiro to even sit close to him at the beginning, no matter what he did, but he found that there was no reason to have tried so much. As time went on, Toshiro started to relax, his aloof air disappearing. And now, Toshiro was half stretched out on the sofa, with his head on Ichigo's chest, and from what he could feel, more or less falling asleep slightly. Ichigo's arm was draped across the waist but Toshiro didn't seem to notice it.

The sun was setting now, the room getting darker. Companionable silence had settled between them, both quietly watching anything and everything that was on TV. But neither of them were paying much attention to it, they were just relishing in each other's heat and comfort.

"Hey, Toshiro."

An answer more like a grunt came and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Even though he had given his words, Toshiro couldn't help himself feeling annoyed at someone calling him with his name. Ichigo just ignored it; it was high time the young captain get used to his lover calling him 'Toshiro' or maybe even 'Shiro-chan' though Ichigo would try it only when he would be reasonably sure of his survival.

"I just remembered. When I asked you about empathy, you seemed like you didn't really want to talk about it with Urahara-san."

"……You surprise me, you are much more perceptive than I made you out to be."

With a vein popping, Ichigo tightened his hold on Toshiro's waist and ruffled the white hair using the free hand. Small hands quickly came up, swatting Ichigo's hand away, but by then, the spikes were thoroughly tousled. Ignoring the annoyed scowl on the boy, Ichigo went on.

"So? What is it?"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about that."

Even though Hitsugaya didn't move, Ichigo could feel his demeanour changing into that of the captain. The cerulean eyes turned serious with his brows furrowing, the reiatsu turned sharp even though it was still much weaker than his usual. There was tension in the narrow shoulders as he crossed his arms. Ichigo gently held the small hand in his, brushing his thumb across the silky skin of back of the hand.

"I'm listening."

Toshiro thought for a minute then with a sigh, just relaxed back into Ichigo's hold.

"No. Not now. For now, I… just want to enjoy this time."

With a soft smile, Ichigo nuzzled his nose in the white hair, drinking in that fresh scent belonging to Toshiro and Toshiro only. It was rather amazing how fast the captain was learning to let go of his tight control over himself but considering the determination that must have been involved in making this decision, maybe it shouldn't surprise Ichigo that much.

"Toshiro."

"What?"

"Jeez, you could answer bit nicer than that."

"Hmmpf."

With another roll of his eyes, Ichigo nudged the boy up. Looking thoroughly annoyed, Toshiro sat up and glared at Ichigo. However before he could complain at ruining his perfectly comfortable position, Ichigo's warm lips pressed against his own. Toshiro opened his eyes wide at the sudden act of affection but soon closed them and parted his lips when Ichigo's tongue came knocking. Ichigo's free arm snaked around Toshiro's body, circling the small of his back and Toshiro's thin arms had moved to wrap themselves around Ichigo's neck. The kiss never seemed to end and when Ichigo's tongue swept across his own, Toshiro couldn't stop small moan at the back of his throat.

Only when they were completely exhausted of oxygen and lungs screamed for air, did they finally break apart. In the heat of the kiss, Toshiro had climbed on Ichigo, straddling him, and Ichigo was holding him firmly in his place with arms around the waist. Even after breaking the kiss, Ichigo constantly sought for those glistening addictive lips that belonged to his ice prince, continuing with light pecks. Toshiro had to smile from the loving kisses and the hardly contained pleasure oozing from Ichigo.

"You should smile more, do you realise how beautiful you look?"

"I know how to smile, I'm just not generous with it. Especially with Matsumoto grating my nerve every day."

Ichigo smirked, pulling the boy closer.

"Well then, looks like I've got my work cut out. At least it will be rewarding, huh?"

Toshiro took one arm off around Ichigo's neck and playfully pushed Ichigo's forehead with his finger, only to have him come back with vengeance, attacking his neck.

"Ah, Kurosaki! Don't leave any marks, it's annoying to wear turtle neck t-shirts."

"Oh man, does that mean I don't get to mark you when you return to Soul Society? You know what? I'll get you one of those scarf thing Byakuya wears."

"Baka, that's only for the Kuchiki family."

"Well, make one for theHitsugaya family."

Toshiro blinked at Ichigo's words. Ichigo grinned.

"One for the Hitsugaya family. Your family. You already have Hinamori and you have me now."

Toshiro's eyes darkened at the mention of the fifth division vice-captain. Ichigo gently rubbed the boy's back.

"She's your family, right? Things will work out when she gets better. Because you are family, sometimes things take long time to work out, but because you are family, things will always work out at the end. That's what a family is like."

The turquoise eyes looked at him with surprise. Toshiro wondered how this idiot always knew exactly what to say to him at the right moment. He just snorted then buried his face in Ichigo's neck.

"Baka."

Ichigo smiled.

"Am I ever going to get some nicer pet name than an idiot?"

"No."

Oh, well. That's what you get for loving Hitsugaya Toshiro, isn't it. But it didn't mean he could at least try. Ichigo smirked then out of blue, lifted Toshiro off the couch, gathering him in his arms.

"Kurosaki!! Let me down!"

Ichigo deftly ignored the wailing and flailing from the armful of flustered prodigy.

"You, Hitsugaya Toshiro, are gonna come up with a nickname for me, something nice, until I'm satisfied."

"Hmmpf. As if."

"Then deathly torture would wait for you, Shiro-chan."

"Don't you dare call me Shiro-chan! And I don't care about any of this 'deathly torture' you talk of."

During their bantering and Toshiro's struggle in Ichigo's arms, they had moved into the bedroom. As he laid down Toshiro on the bed, Ichigo grabbed the shinigami badge and pushed it against Toshiro's chest. Hitsugaya, in his shinigami form, realised just what the 'deathly torture' would be all about and crossed his arms.

"And you think you can make me do that by _this_?"

"OH, YEAH. Even if I can't, it's still agood time."

Toshiro blushed at Ichigo's grin as that stupid orange-haired boy's lust and desire started to seep in again. He grabbed Ichigo's t-shirt and pulled him down then smacked Ichigo's head lightly with the other hand. Hand still clenched around the neck of the T-shirt, Toshiro muttered, glaring at Ichigo.

"You are going to have atough time to get me into this when my empathy disappears."

"Ah, well. I'll just think of something when the time comes."

Hitsugaya smirked.

"Get out of that body."

Ichigo was only too happy to comply.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

HeukYa: Shiro-chan! Did you enjoy your first time?!

Toshiro/Ichigo: ………

HeukYa: Guys?

Toshiro/Ichigo: …………

HeukYa: Oh, right. Busy. sigh Looks like I'm on my own again. Well, let's see what happens now that our two boys are together, ne? I tell you, it'll be… interesting. /smirks/


	15. Chapter 15

One common comment from all reviews: FLUFFINESS ABOUNDS. Yup, fluff and fluff, with capital F. /sweat drop/ And it shall continue. Haha.

And I bring a good news.

WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER (LEMON PART HAS BEEN MARKED) Yes, this is the second lemon of the story. I've tried but there isn't much of post-cuddling to speak of, I'm going to try to fit more in at the end of third one. Honestly speaking, I don't really know what to write… OTL Wanna give me some ideas/sweat drop/

Just a question, but when I use Japanese words, I tend to put them in italics except few like 'zanpaktou' and 'reiatsu' and 'reryuku', they tend to be used a lot anyway (exception of reryuku but somehow it feels like reiatsu and reryuku should go hand in hand). I was just wondering last night whether I should put all in italics or leave them. I do have some kind of rule as to what words go in italic but even I'm not so sure what that rule is… /sweat/ What do you think?

Anyway, so here's second lemon chapter with a lot of fluff before that. I think I should write fluff warnings too, actually. /chuckle/ Well, enjoy and don't forget to review for me!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.15**

* * *

After getting reported about Luppi's attack, Soul Society had sent a message to Hitsugaya, mentioning their worries that there may be another espada attack on them, now that they know where he was. There was a suggestion of Hitsugaya returning to Soul Society but he dismissed it saying that his empathy back in Soul Society would only deteriorate his recovery so far and Kurosaki had handled the situation far better than they had expected. 

They actually had been visited by Kuchiki Byakuya as well, which was one of the strangest and most awkward experiences Ichigo would probably ever have in his life. Having Toshiro in his place being his usual irritated self was one thing but to have Kuchiki Byakuya in his place in human world being his usual… well, stick-up-his-ass self was really, something that just ended up grating Ichigo's nerve.

It turned out that Unohana had wanted to check on Hitsugaya and there were information that was given only to the captain class that he should know. Why it had to be Byakuya out of all the captains, Ichigo would never know (He knew why it wasn't Ukitake; the 13th division captain had fallen ill yet again). At least it wasn't Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo was just thankful that Byakuya's stay was much shorter than Matsumoto's, returning in few hours time; the relationship between Ichigo and Byakuya probably would never change, and not from the lack of effort on Ichigo's side.

Ah, well, who cares- was Ichigo's opinion. Ichigo's life was filled with happiness these days. Every morning he woke up with the lithe body in his arms, cocooned against him, Ichigo protecting the peaceful slumber from the world, just as he had hoped for. Learning to wake up early to have that few minutes of silence watching his lover asleep was not difficult when the result was that serene face.

Then always around the same time, the turquoise eyes would open up blearily, blinking at him. It was signal for Ichigo to peck on the soft skin of those baby cheeks and exchange their morning greeting. What was even better was that as time went on, Toshiro's reaction started to change. At the beginning, he would only scowl and get out of bed straight away, but now… Well, it couldn't get any cuter, let's just say. And Ichigo loved every minute of it.

Right now, Ichigo was enjoying one of his favourite moments of the day, his eyes fixed on the still boy next to him, whose head was lying on his now-gone-to-sleep arm. He didn't care. The sunshine that crept into the room through the curtains, the absolute silence in the flat and the serenity on Toshiro's face, everything was a masterpiece picture no one should disturb.

With little shift from Toshiro, the spiky white hair tickled his arm, making him chuckle while trying not to move. Toshiro used to face the door side of the room before when he was asleep but from some nights ago, Ichigo noticed that he now faced the window side; where Ichigo laid. Now when Ichigo opened his eyes, he was greeted with that sweet face of the tendo captain, and his small hands just below Ichigo's face, almost tickling his chin.

He was about to get a strain of hair that seemed to be tickling Toshiro's closed eyes out of the way, when the boy stirred and opened his eyes. Ichigo watched as the focus of those mesmerising jewels started to come back; it was a surprise to find out that Toshiro was actually not much of a morning person and it took awhile before he completely woke up. Then when those eyes focused on him a little more, he leaned in and pressed his lips on the cheek. He almost shuddered at the velvety soft skin that met his lips; however many times he does this, he'll never get enough.

"Ohaio."

And here was the change that made Ichigo feel like he was over the moon. The eyes that had shut at Ichigo's peck opened again, looked around him for a bit then with a small sigh, close. Toshiro's thin arms stretched out and wrapped around Ichigo's broad chest as the small boy snuggled closer. Ichigo just tightened his hold on that waist; he knew Toshiro was awake, it was just one minute that the ever so controlled captain had come to learn to let himself surrender to this comfort and warmth before the day started. Then a mumble came.

"Ohaio."

It was another perfect start of another happy day.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

"Sea?"

"Yeah, sea. I don't think there's sea in Soul Society, is there?"

"Of course not. But why sea, all of a sudden?"

"'Cuz it would be nice? You haven't been to seaside before, have you?"

"No."

"Who knows when espada's gonna come after us again, we should enjoy ourselves while we can."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo, an eyebrow raised. They were currently idling around in the bed before going to sleep, with the moonlight and a small desk lamp being only source of light in the dark room. Ichigo was lying down on his back, staring at the ceiling and Hitsugaya, out of his gigai and in white yukata, was leaning against the headboard with a book held in his small hand. It was the one that Chad had given him for his birthday, which turned out to be quite interesting. He was reading where it was explaining the differences in images of shinigamis between Western and Asia when Ichigo blurted out suddenly.

"It's bit of way from here but we can go there tomorrow then stay over there for a night."

"Go away for two days?"

"You sound like you've never been away somewhere for more than a day."

"It's been long time since I was away for anything but missions."

"Trust me, you'll like it. It's really nice place."

When Hitsugaya just looked down at him with an uncertain frown, Ichigo rolled over and positioned himself between the lean legs. Hitsugaya startled, pulling his legs in out of reflex when Ichigo's hands firmly clamped them down.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo may have succeeded in relaxing the prickly captain in the morning amidst the haze of foggy sleep, but Toshiro, when wide awake, was the usual Toshiro with tight control over himself. It would be hard work that needs long time but Ichigo was more than up for it. Ichigo grinned at Toshiro's surprised eyes and took the book out of the dainty hands, placing it upside down on the desk. Hitsugaya's eyebrows furrowed with an irritated sigh escaping those sweet looking lips. Ichigo smirked.

"Now, will you please not leave your boyfriend alone to get bored to death?"

For a moment, Hitsugaya looked like he didn't know how to react to the word 'boyfriend' and the maniac grin on Ichigo's face. The cold teal orbs stared into the soft chocolate eyes before they sparked with amusement, although the scowl was still on.

"And just what are you proposing to do to release yourself from the boredom?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. If it hadn't been those cerulean eyes, he would have been certain that Toshiro was actually quite infuriated with current situation. He soon smiled though, he was learning to read those subtle signs at fast speed; the spark in turquoise eyes, the unnoticeable tug at the corner of pink lips, the little twitch of the eyebrows, the most obvious of all, the relaxing of the tight control of frosty reiatsu which cooled his own flaring one. With such long time of having sharpened and controlled his reiatsu, Toshiro's reaitsu was always reined in with knife-sharpness unless Ichigo made his effort to loosen that hold (and usually that effort was made at night).

"Oh, I don't know. I do have snowy ice cream that looks rather tasty though."

Toshiro simply smacked Ichigo's head, his lips curving slightly. Chuckling, Ichigo pushed himself up and pressed his lips against the tightly shut ones, nibbling them into relaxing. In the end, Toshiro gave in (as they both knew he would) and the petals opened up for the wet velvety intruder. Toshiro's own came out of his hiding place, doing its fair share of exploration of Ichigo's mouth. When the small hands crept up around his neck and clenched the back of his clothes, Ichigo slowly pushed both of them down, his arm wrapped around Toshiro's waist possessively. When they finally parted, they were lying on bed, holding each other tightly. Ichigo smiled.

"I'm still bored."

"Fool."

"Prick. Ouch!"

Ichigo massaged where Toshiro had just punched. Okay, so 'prick' is not usable yet, Ichigo thought to himself.

"Kurosaki, get off."

Ichigo only smiled at Toshiro's glare, ignoring it as easily as Matsumoto. Toshiro grunted; now he had TWO people his death glares didn't work on and one had been quite enough already. Ichigo dipped down before that frown could get even worse, contorting what is such a beautiful face.

* * *

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON WARNING**: BEGINS HERE

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

* * *

He started to leave feather-light kisses all over Toshiro's face, forehead, the nose, eyes, cheeks and the ever so inviting warm lips. Ichigo loved doing this. Toshir's eyes and nose crinkled but there was a small smile tugging his lips and he didn't make any move to swat Ichigo away who knew how much Toshiro liked these light little butterfly kisses. Then the lips landed on Toshiro's with little more pressure, little more warmth, little more wetness and little more love. When he felt the wet tongue sliding across his lips slowly and Ichigo's breathing ghosting over his face, Toshiro couldn't stop himself from shuddering.

When Toshiro's lips parted to let out a heavy exhale, Ichigo didn't miss his chance and dipped his tongue in, looking for his lover's one to swirl around. The coolness of icy reiatsu and heat of hot cavern blended as Toshiro met Ichigo with equal passion, his petite hands buried in Ichigo's orange mess. The kiss became needy as the temperature in the room started to rise despite Toshiro's frosty air. When they finally broke apart, it was obvious neither of them had wanted it; within seconds, two pairs of glistening lips clashed again, desperately seeking each other as if one could not live without the other. A moan escaped someone though they couldn't tell who it was nor did it matter.

Ichigo's hand silently crept up and slid in under Toshiro's loose yukata. Toshiro's breathing hitched when he felt the callused hand running over his sensitive side and his hands clenched Ichigo's top before he even realised what he was doing. Ichigo finally left those addictive lips that continued its invitation with soft panting and looked down to find Toshiro's cerulean eyes glazed and his white cheeks tinged with red.

For a minute, they just locked their eyes on each other, both breathing shallow. There were no needs for words at this moment; neither of them missed a single word that their eyes spoke to each other. When Ichigo dove down again, he latched himself on the slender neck. The small love bite he had given Toshiro before was almost invisible. Remembering they are going to sea tomorrow, Ichigo smirked, an idea forming in his mind. Hmm.

Toshiro was trying to keep his mind clear, trying to keep himself from getting swept away by the sensual pleasure when he felt Ichigo sucking at his pulse. He scowled although he didn't physically stop Ichigo.

"I… told you not… to…"

A muffled voice came from his neck, tingling him with the vibration every time Ichigo spoke.

"I want to mark you before we go to sea."

Hitsugaya scoffed.

"They are going to think you are a paedophile or something."

"They'll know I'm not when they see your mark on me."

Toshiro's eyes widened as Ichigo lifted himself off that tasty neck and came back up to face him.

"Huh?"

"Here."

Toshiro blinked at the neck stretched out in front of him. Then he blushed. He had never done it before, every time they had slept so far, Ichigo did… the work. However he couldn't deny that he was finding the idea of marking each other rather exhilarating. Wondering what in the world has gotten into him (or maybe, what in the world he has gotten himself into), Toshiro slowly pulled Ichigo's neck down and tentatively placed his lips it. As those cool lips touched the hot flushed neck, Toshiro felt Ichigo shudder and smirked. He knew only too well how it felt. He moved down a little where he found the fast beating pulse where he kissed it then gave his go at imitating what Ichigo had just done.

Ichigo couldn't stop groaning as he felt Toshiro's lips latched onto his neck and repeating his actions. Then the wetness left him with last little lick and the arms that had pulled him down flopped back onto the bed. Ichigo closed his eyes for a minute, trying to calm himself down before he could turn right down animalistic. Toshiro giving him love bite had been most sensual experience so far except when they were one and it had aroused him even more than he had expected. But before he could wait to cool down, a low voice came from below with small chuckle.

"I can't believe I belong to this idiot."

Toshiro was smirking at him even with the blush that had crept up. Ichigo grinned.

"And I can't believe I belong to a cocky brat."

"Watch out, Kurosaki. Ice can be not only freezing but very painful."

Ichigo deftly ignored the warning and gently ran his hand down the toned ivory chest and belly. Toshiro's eyes instantly fluttered shut and the hands clenched the bed sheet. They had now made love fair number of times yet Toshiro was always as sensitive as first time; well, same could be said about Ichigo, this was Hitsugaya Toshiro he was sleeping with, one he loves.

Ichigo opened up the yukata and his hand found the hard nipples as he licked the sensitive earlobes. Toshiro's lithe body tensed at the sensation before relaxing, moan escaping even through the bit down lips. His small hands left the blue sheet and went under Ichigo's top, seeking the warmth of bare skin. Ichigo smiled at the feel of those baby hands running around on his back and brushed his thumb across the nipple.

"Mm…!"

Ichigo finally took his depart from now thoroughly licked ears to replace his hand on the chest. As the wetness swept across his now hypersensitive nipples, Toshiro arched into the touch, his hands almost raking Ichigo's back. He could let only one word out between his ragged breathing.

"Off."

Ichigo didn't need to ask what. He sat up and took his top off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor, before he resumed his administration. Ichigo's free hand travelled down even lower, opening up the yukata fully. He felt the small clutches at his shoulders tighten as his hand stroked the toned thighs that he was lying in between.

"I… Ichigo…"

When he heard his name rolling off that sinful tongue, Ichigo looked up with his hand still running around those shaky legs. Toshiro's white hair was spread out on the sky-blue pillow, eyes glazed with desire and lust, baby cheeks flushed and lithe body all open to him with only the arms still clad in the white yukata. Ichigo licked his lips.

"You are one hell of a drug, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro just smirked all the while blushing in several shades of red. With a peck on the nose, Ichigo moved back down and Toshiro gripped the bed sheet involuntarily, fully aware of the tidal waves that would sweep him away soon.

The hot mouth was always just too much of pleasure around his what was by now quite painful erection. Ichigo's tongue knew just what to do to push him into ecstasy, to push the right buttons, licking the head and sucking the shaft.

"I… Ichi… go…!"

When the slim hip started to buckle, Ichigo firmly clamped it down with his hands and continued to bob his head up and down. His hip held in Ichigo's iron grip, there was nothing Toshiro could except to squirm and moan as tension started to build up in his lower groin. Then without a warning, a finger entered his tight entrance and Toshiro couldn't stop himself from yelping with surprise.

"Ichigo… what… Ngh…!"

Hitsugaya didn't get chance to fully ask just what on earth Ichigo was doing as the sensual tongue slowly licked up his erection. Toshiro closed his eyes, tossing his head back from such intense pleasure riding through him. Then before he knew it, another finger had entered, gently stretching his tight entrance. But he did not feel any pain or discomfort, the climax was nearing, erasing anything else that he could feel. Toshiro's hands managed to let the crumpled sheet go and clench the orange mane again.

Just then, Ichigo's fingers found his prostate and decidedly brushed across it.

"Aah! Ichi… Ichigo… I…"

Ignoring the desperate plea and the hitched breathing, Ichigo stroked the boy's deep spot again accompanied with slow suck on the twitching member and Toshiro screamed Ichigo's name, the turquoise eyes rolling then disappearing behind the eyelids as he rode out the orgasm. When Toshiro's body fell limp with the flawless chest heaving heavily, Ichigo licked the exhausted boy clean and moved back up. Sea-green eyes were still out of focus although the trembling gaze was directed at Ichigo.

"Now, isn't this much more fun?"

Toshiro snorted. His eyesight was returning and he could now feel his jelly-like limbs. Double stimulation had been just a little too much.

"And I guess your fun… is not over yet."

Ichigo pressed his lips against Toshiro's panting ones.

"I love you."

Toshiro's face blushed again; even though they had been more intimate than two people could ever be, it made Toshiro blush more to hear those words than what they had just done. Although Ichigo wouldn't say no to chance to hear his ice prince saying them back to him, that rare blush was just as sweet as anything else. Moving down to the slender neck again, Ichigo cocked his fingers that were still buried in Toshiro, promptly rubbing against the prostate in time with his sucking on the thumping pulse.

Toshiro was actually quite amazed that he had enough energy left to react to Ichigo's touch and buckle; he was feeling thoroughly drained after the first climax. However he could feel his heart beating faster again and the heat rising as Ichigo's fingers continued to stretch him and brush across the spot once in a while. He forced himself to open his eyes and he moved his hands down to unzip Ichigo's pants, at which he could feel, than see, the smile on Ichigo's face as the orange-haired boy lapped at the love bite he had just given.

Ichigo quickly wiggled out of his pants which joined the T-shirt on the floor followed by his boxers. Then he placed an arm around Toshiro's waist and nudged him to turn around. The white-haired boy just frowned at him for a moment before giving in. Ichigo moved in and getting the trail of white yukata out of the way, he lifted Toshiro's hip, letting the robe droop across the slim waist. As he realised what Ichigo wanted to do, Toshiro's face, hidden in the pillow now, blushed furiously but he stayed as he was; Ichigo had shown him many things that always turned out to be great at the end. And as Ichigo constantly told him, it was just him and his lover in this room.

Fingers that had left Toshiro during their change in position returned to that puckered ring and looked for the shivering boy's spot again. It was obvious when Ichigo found what he was looking for; the muscles clamped down hard on his fingers as a muffled cry came from the small boy. The preparation had already been done before Toshiro turned around so Ichigo didn't waste much longer; his own hard-on was twitching, asking for release in that hot, tight haven. He positioned himself then bending down low, he whispered huskily.

"I'm putting in."

Toshiro just nodded, he was rather glad Ichigo had finally stopped the fingers as he thought he wouldn't last much longer if it continued and his body actually screamed to feel Ichigo inside again, filling him up. Then with lick on his earlobes, he felt the tip of Ichigo's hard member intruding his most private part of body that no one else would ever even see. Toshiro placed his forehead on the pillow, and took deep breathing, trying to relax his taut muscles. Ichigo continued to kiss the boy's neck and down the spine as he slowly and gently pushed in. Then when he was finally fully sheathed, he held the boy tightly to him, trying to calm his buzzing mind. Toshiro was always, always so hot and so tight and with those wanton cries of his, it was wonder Ichigo didn't come straight away.

Then with a muffled moan, Toshrio nodded. Ichigo silently asked for confirmation to which Toshiro just moved his hip slightly, pushing back against Ichigo. Taking sharp breath in, Ichigo reluctantly pushed himself off the squirming boy and pulled out almost completely before slamming in.

"Aah! Ichigo…!"

"Toshiro…"

Ichigo kept pounding on; somehow Toshiro still half-clad in his now crumpled yukata hanging at his waist was really turning him on as he watched that lithe body writhing at every plunge, white spikes shaking with lust-filled moans. He grabbed the narrow hips and shifted a little, trying to remember where that spot had been. Then as he slammed in, he pulled his lover's hip towards him.

"AH! Oh god, there…!"

Score. Ichigo groaned as Toshiro's muscles tightened around him, almost pulling him in even deeper. Ichigo kept penetrating the boy, always mindful to hit that spot. Toshiro was now literally thrashing on the bed, completely lost in the sensation. His hands were clenching the sheet so tightly that it would have ripped the sheet if he had longer nails and his toes were curling with the electrifying pleasure shooting through his body. All of his body control just flew out of the window as Ichigo hit square on his prostate again.

"Ichigo! Ichi… Oh god…"

"Toshiro… you feel… amazing…"

Then suddenly, Ichigo pulled out of him completely and in a second, Toshiro found himself flopped over on his back again. Before he even had time to acknowledge the change, Ichigo plunged in again, this time sheathing himself full in one go. Toshiro's hip buckled as the dainty hands raked Ichigo's back, who did not waste another second before continuing his pounding. He hovered above Toshiro's face which was now contorted with wicked pleasure.

"I… would never… miss you… coming…"

"Mm… Ichi…go…"

The bony arms still clad in yukata pulled him down and Ichigo obliged, burying his face in that ever tempting, ever erogenous neck. Failing to hold himself back, Ichigo bit down the sensitive skin not too roughly but hard enough to leave a mark. At same time, completely unsuppressed moans escaped both of them.

"Ngh…! Ichigo, I'm… I'm close…"

"Me, too… God, you don't realise how… hot you are, do you…"

Normally Toshiro would have blushed and probably smack Ichigo but right now, he couldn't care any less or even hear the words. He was nearing his climax, his muscles screaming for release from the long strained but exhilarating torture. Then when he felt Ichigo hitting his prostate again, he lost it. The world erupted right in front of his eyes in bright stars like firework as trembled, his muscles tightly clamping around Ichigo's member. Ichigo groaned at the sudden tightness and with just one more thrust, he came as he watched the pure lust on Toshiro's face.

Hitsugaya kept his eyes closed, his chest heaving as he tried to reclaim the control of his body, which was still shaky from the force of the orgasm. Ichigo landed on top of him, the panting tickling his ears and Toshiro wrapped his lean arms around Ichigo's waist. They were both sticky and wet but right now, there was no way they could move even an inch. They just laid there, chest-to-chest, feeling each other's heart beating very hard in postal-orgasmic bliss.

* * *

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON WARNING**: ENDS HERE

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

* * *

It was full five minutes before Ichigo could gather himself and force his body to roll off Toshiro; as much as he liked the contact, it would not be easy for the smaller boy to breathe with him lying on top. No sooner than he had settled on his back, Toshiro rolled to his side, draping his arm across Ichigo's chest. Nuzzling his nose in that snowy hair, Ichigo mumbled.

"You should get out of that yukata, it must be wet."

"……Mmm."

Ichigo chuckled, Toshiro was already half asleep. Using his free arm (another one was being used as pillow for Toshiro), he tried to free the prodigy from the yukata without disturbing him but it turned out to be pretty much impossible. After having few more goes at it, Ichigo decided to give up. Toshiro was simply not budging even a little bit (Ichigo couldn't tell whether he was doing it on purpose or not) and with one of his arms tucked under the boy, there was no way to get the clothes off Toshiro. Ichigo settled back down on to the bed and held the lithe body close to him. Toshiro snuggled closer and mumbled, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's bare chest.

"You are such a pervert."

Ichigo chuckeld.

"You are too damn hot."

Usually there would be a smack but Toshiro was too sleepy to do anything and right now, he felt more than just comfortable. The bare skin contact they were sharing was exhilarating and the hand rubbing his back soothingly lured him into peaceful sleep.

When Ichigo realised his small lover had fallen asleep, he smiled and kissed the top of white hair. He really was addicted to an icy drug and he would never be able to get out of it. Hell, he didn't want to get out of it, who would want to from this intoxication? Pulling him closer in his arms, Ichigo whispered at the ear.

"Oyasumi."

* * *

**Omake**

Toshiro: How did conversation about a trip turn into … (blushes)

Ichigo: (grins) You are such a sexy mynx, Toshiro.

Toshiro: You call me that agin and I'm freezing your c off.

Ichigo: (wide-eyed and zips his mouth)

Heuk Ya: Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm sure he won't. You are his boyfriend now, you know. You should have bit more confidence!

Toshiro: (vein popping) You better disappear and stop influencing my lover if you don't want to get frozen as well.

Heuk Ya: (bows politely) Of course, taichou.

Ichigo: (whispers) Traitor.

Toshiro: What?

Ichigo/Heuk Ya: Nothing!


	16. Chapter 16

So our boys go to the seaside. I'm little worried 'cuz it seems everyone is expecting 'beach time' in swimsuits and it's not going to be that… /sweat/ I hope it's still good… /sobs/

Guess what, yesterday I finished the first draft of FINAL chapter of this story. I still don't feel like I've finished it yet, it just hasn't set in. Anyway, now I'll just have to polish up last few chapters… yeah!

Anyway, what happens in this chapter may be little unexpected but I hope you still enjoy them. I love reading all your reviews so please keep 'em coming!!

Let the Fluff ensue. Keke.

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.16**

* * *

"…………"

Ichigo was starting to get worried a little now. It had taken them three hours by train but they were now at the seaside his family used to come when his mother was still alive. He had never dared to come here again but he somehow felt this had to be the first seaside he would visit with his lover. However currently, that said lover hadn't said a word since their arrival and seeing the sea and its magnificent white waves in front of them.

"Say something, will you?"

Despite Ichigo's prodding, Hitsugaya stayed silent, his gaze fixed at what Ichigo had called 'sea', the endless amount of water spread out to the far horizon where it met the clear blue sky. Tied down with duties as a captain and missions, he had never been outside of Karakura village when he was in the human world. Toshiro took a deep breath in, feeling the salty air that had been stimulating his nose filling up his lungs. He could feel Hyourinmaru stirring inside him at such vast quantity of water around them. Even though water in its liquid state was not his prime, ice and water shared same constitution. The humidity in the air was much higher around here than Karakura village and his skin was tingling with the wet sensation. After a while, Toshiro replied.

"It's shame we don't have asea at Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded, smiling at the softness and gentle happiness in the cerulean eyes; it had been obvious from the beginning how much the prodigy captain liked to be around snow and ice, the time at the park being a dead giveaway. With the winter gone, sea was the best place Ichigo could think of and it was turning out to be a score.

Ichigo had always liked this place when he was young. It was not well-known and the village was very small. The beach was always rather empty, letting the small number of visitors enjoy the silence and tranquillity, along with its nature's soothing sound of waves. Last time he had come here was now more than six years ago; even when he had found out the truth about his mother's death and became a powerful shinigami, he could not bring himself to this place. It held many dear memories for him, each of them being played in his mind right now as he looked around. However before he could get too nostalgic, Toshiro's quiet voice brought him out his reverie.

"Arigato."

"Hmm?"

"For bringing me here. Special place, right?"

Toshiro turned to face Ichigo and met the chocolate coloured eyes. Ichigo smiled and simply nodded. He liked this side of their relationship very much; times that needed wordy explanations were rare between them.

The two decided to visit their inn first to drop off their bags before coming out to sea again. The inn they were introduced to at the station turned out to be a very nice traditional building with outdoor hot spring. Since it was not peak season to visit the sea, the owner had offered to give them two rooms instead of one but Ichigo wavered the offer, saying they did not want to give staff more work than needed. Toshiro simply refused to look at the owner or Ichigo during the whole conversation.

Their room was on the first floor, which had an en-suite modernised bathroom. Without bothering to check anything else in the room, Ichigo and Toshiro left the inn, promising the nice owner lady to come back for dinner.

The inn was not far from the seaside and it took them only afew minutes by walk. The sea was gleaming in the bright sunlight, the white waves breaking off at their feet. Ichigo took off his shoes and socks when they reached the beach.

"What are you doing?"

"Take yours off too, the sand feels really soft and nice. It's not sticky muddy kind of sand."

After a fewmoments of hesitation, Toshiro followed Ichigo's action, rolling up the end of his pants and picking up the shoes. Ichigo walked towards the sea until the water was up to his ankle. He stretched out a hand to Toshiro who was still standing at his previous place.

"C'mon."

The wet sand had no roughness of stone and it felt like plush velvet carpet under his dainty feet. Smiling a little at such soft feeling, Toshiro walked up to Ichigo (and promptly ignored the hand; Ichigo just rolled his eyes) when he felt the wave coming in. It was **a **strange feeling when the wave went out again, tickling his feet and the sand leaving under his feet along with the wave. It felt like the ground beneath his feet was disappearing, dragging him in like quicksand, yet the feel of soft sand and water was soothing.

"It's more than just ashame that Soul Society doesn't have asea."

Ichigo laughed at the sincere words. If he knew the icy captain would like this place so much, they would have come much earlier. Then an idea came to him. Toshiro only had a fewsplit seconds to see childish playfulness in those hazelnut eyes before Ichigo kicked the water, splashing at him. Trying to stop his eyebrow twitching, Toshiro glared at Ichigo.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Hey, we are at sea. When people are at theseaside, we play."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, looking at grinning Ichigo ridiculously.

"And you want to play with water with ME? The one who controls it?"

"Ah, well, you are not going to go shikai or bankai on me right now, are you?"

"Maybe not now, but we always have later."

"Don't be so boring, Toshiro."

"I'm not boring. This is called being childish and despite my look, I'm not a child."

Then with the defiant air that announced the end of argument, Toshiro turned around and walked away from Ichigo. Ichigo winced; oops, a mistake. He knew how much Toshiro hated being perceived as a child, even though that's not what he had meant by his previous action. Oh well, he would just have to give in for this time. He definitely did not want to ruin their first trip together so he ran after the boy who was walking along the line where waves broke off and grabbed his arm.

"Toshiro, that's not what I meant, you know that."

"Mmpf."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro turned around to face Ichigo at his full name. Ichigo bent down to Toshiro's level, placing his hands on the soft porcelain cheeks. Ichigo gently chastised.

"You are anything but a child. I never saw you as a child. You know that, so don't take it that way."

"…………"

"If I did see you as a child and did this…"

Trailing off, Ichigo pressed his lips on Toshiro's and quickly left before the captain had chance to react in any way.

"I'd then be a bloody paedophile. And I'm not."

Hitsugaya snorted.

"Someone could have seen us, I don't do public display, you boke." (AN: idiot. You come across this word in various episodes including episode 41-from Ichigo- and 116-from Hitsugaya-)

"Don't worry, I checked."

Hitsugaya knew full well that thatwas a total lie but he just smirked and started walking again, this time, much more slowly. Although Ichigo didn't bother checking, the beach had been deserted when last time he had looked around. That was the only reason Ichigo was getting away with this, he told himself. And maybe heard Hyourinmaru laughing somewhere at the back of his mind.

They had walked quite a bit when they came across a harbour with many little ships. Those boats usually took tourists out to the sea for fishing or just plain sea experience and two families were standing around them, children talking excitedly. Ichigo thought for a bit then turned around to face Toshiro with cheeky smile.

"The water's still bit too cold to go in but I think we can go 'on' it."

"Huh?"

"C'mon."

And without any further explanation, Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's hand and walked towards the group of people around a ship. And stopped.

It was a shining white speedboat with cerulean coloured strip across the body and at the back was the boat's name written in flowery calligraphy; 'Yuki Hime' (AN: Snow princess). They stared at the boat, then each other, then back atthe boat. Then Ichigo burst out laughing; what kind of coincidence was this? Toshiro was just staring at the boat absurdly. However before Ichigo could make any remark on it, a burly but friendly-looking man appeared from the boat.

"Hey! You guys wanna ride too? We were waitin' for just few more to come before we go out!"

"Yeah, that would be perfect!"

"Right, then. Everyone, on board!"

"Kurosaki, why do we have to go on … this?"

"I've never been on aboat and yeah, I know you can probably walk and run around on water, but it will be different."

Ichigo pulled the reluctant boy with him on to the boat which soon took off with merry announcement from the previous man. It turned out that he was the owner of this small speedboat and his name was Ken. Ichigo and Toshiro exchanged knowing glances then quickly looked away, biting down their lips not to laugh out loud. Even though the owner was afairly bulky guy, when you compared him to the 11th division captain that shared the name, well… The obvious bubbly merry-go-luck personality would be quite scary with that scarred face of infamous Zaraki Kenpachi. Or funny depending on how you look at it.

"The sea is a little rough today, if anyone gets sick, please look far out to the horizon. We will go out for another thirty minutes before having a go at fishing."

Ichigo and Toshiro stood at the deck, leaning on the safety bar. There were sounds of awes from the families that had gotten on the same boat with them, the children chirping away. The sea breeze was cool on their face and the sound of water breaking was never tiring on their ears.

Toshiro looked down at the sea; the water was adeep navy colour shadowed by the humans' metal transport, giving off avery different feel to when he saw the sea at the beach for thefirst time. Ichigo, on the other hand, was looking up at the sky, staring at the horizon. He had never thought there would be a time he will find himself here again, yet here he was, having time of his life, simply because he had his precious person right next to him. Their silence was broken by aloud cheery voice.

"Hullo, two young men! What are yar names?"

Ichigo and Hitsugaya startled out of their thoughts and turned around to find themselves face to face with Ken, the boat owner. Ken was a big guy, much taller than Ichigo with dark tanned skin. His hands were rough and skin coarse, but the huge smile and kindness in his eyes told he was a guy with a heart that matched his physical size.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro just gave a nod, leaving the conversation to Ichigo. Ken looked at Toshiro for a bit at his white hair and turquoise eyes before laughing out loud and patting Toshiro's back not so gently. Toshiro didn't say anything although he scowled rather badly.

"Hahaha!! Toshiro, huh? I should re-christen my boat, shouldn't I?"

Ichigo knew exactly what Ken was on about and couldn't help himself but smirk. Toshiro was glaring at him but kept his silence, satisfying himself with crossing his arms across his chest. Ken continued on.

"So what brings you two over here? It's rare to see such young boys around here, ya know."

"We just came to see the sea, my family used to come here when my mum was alive, you see."

Ken and Toshiro both looked at Ichigo who realised the look in their eyes.

"No, no, it's fine. I came here because I wanted to show this place to him."

Toshiro didn't know what to say; he had sensed this was a special place for Kurosaki but never did he think it was such place for Ichigo. Ichigo just smiled at Toshiro, silently telling him he had wanted to come here with Toshiro for that exact reason. The only sign Toshiro gave that he understood was uncrossing his arms but Ichigo got the meaning, as he always did.

Hitsugaya, despite his cold and detached appearance, cared about people around him a lot and also for those who lost someone close to them. And after what happened with Hinamori, he had come to understand to afull extent of losing a family member. Ichigo, forgetting that Ken was watching them, was about to hold Toshiro's hand that was casually laid on the safety bar when Ken coughed loudly. Ichigo startled and looked back to be greeted with knowing smile on Ken's face.

"I see. Well, this place sure is nice, it may not be big and doesn't have many things around here, but if you wanna chill out, it's as best as it can get. Don't you think so, young yuki hime?"

Toshiro gaped at Ken, not believing what he had just heard the boat owner calling him, while Ichigo was trying so hard to stop bursting out laughing. He turned his face away from Toshiro but his shoulders were shaking violently and Ken and Toshiro could clearly hear him hiccoughing.

"Well then, I gotta see to my other customers too! Strawberry-kun, you have very young hime to look after, don't go too wild!"

Ken winked at the two who were now both gaping at him like fish then with another loud laugh, he was off to say hi to a family on the other side of the boat. Toshiro was first to come out of the stunned state, burying his face in his hand.

"………I can't believe this…"

"Yuki hime was brilliant but I think I could have done without the last line."

Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo who was still looking not too unlike a deer caught in headlight.

"Yuki hime was not fine either."

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, it was not fine; it was BRILLIANT. Ouch!"

Ichigo rubbed his stomach; Toshiro had landed quite astrong punch there. Ignoring Ichigo's whining, Toshiro left the deck to get inside the boat. The sun was rather strong for this time of the year and even with the sea breeze, it was starting to feel little hot for him. But no sooner than he had sat himself down, he heard Ken making another announcement.

"We will be arriving at fishing spot in a minute, if everyone could gather at the deck to listen to the instructions!!"

"Hey, Toshiro. Come out, we have to try fishing at least once since we are on boat."

Ichigo had followed Toshiro in and was now standing on the steps that led out to the deck. Toshiro seriously contemplated about ignoring that annoying human's words but when he saw the expectation and excitement in the brown eyes, he gave in with a sigh. This was a special place for Ichigo and he had brought Toshiro here to now make it a special place for both of them; the least he could do was not to dampen the mood, he thought.

Instructions were quite simple and everyone soon found a fishing pole for themselves, eagerly waiting for the boat to stop so that they could get started. Ichigo had also grabbed one himself when he realised Toshiro was just leaning at the safety bar with his back on it next to Ichigo's fishing pole.

"You not gonna try?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"There were a lot of things you didn't want to do but you ended up doing them."

"That's because you always talk to me into things. You are becoming too much like Matsumoto for my liking."

"Should I feel threatened by that?"

Hitsugaya smirked.

"Maybe."

Ichigo tactically ignored the comment; both of them knew it wasn't true. Then the boat came to a full stop and everyone started to lower their baits, wondering aloud if they would really catch any fish. Ichigo had also lowered his bait but he didn't really care much whether he caught anything or not. Right in front of him, Toshiro was gazing far out to the horizon, those pretty teal orbs lost in deep thought, with thewhite hair glistening in bright sunshine. He had to suppress asudden urge to kiss his yuki hime (Ichigo really liked the name; maybe one day, he'll risk his life and try calling Toshiro with it) and feel that lithe body which he knew what a hot sexpot it really was. Hitsugaya didn't move an inch, not even blink his eyes as he spoke.

"……Stop having dirty thoughts about me, your eyes are glazing and you are supposed to be fishing."

Ichigo blushed but soon smirked as he stepped closer to Toshiro with a quick glance around them. Everyone was intently looking down at their own poles, hoping to feel that tug. The cool sea-green gaze shifted towards him lazily.

"It's your fault for looking so damn good."

"It's not my fault if you are a pervert who can't control his thoughts in broad daylight."

"Ah well, I can't stop myself if it's you."

By this time, Ichigo was leaning on the safety bar right next to Toshiro, facing theopposite direction and literally, whispering into his ear. Hitsugaya felt anelectric shiver running down his spine as he tried to stop himself from shuddering at the thick voice. Then suddenly a guy just few steps away from them started shouting that he's caught a fish and everyone started to turn around, with Ken running over. Ichigo and Toshiro were the only two people who didn't even budge, remaining completely uninterested. Then suddenly, Toshiro prodded Ichigo.

"What?"

"You are going to lose that fish if you don't reel in now."

Ichigo quickly got up and started to reel in straight away. It required much more power than he had expected but when he had managed, there was a white fish with pink dots, flapping wildly at the hook. Ichigo looked at Toshiro surprised.

"How did you know?"

Toshiro just looked away languidly, his quiet voice heavy with relaxed pleasure.

"I felt the water disturbance…"

"Oh! Strawberry, you caught one! Nice going!"

"Ah, Ken-san, can you stop with that strawberry thing…"

"Why, it's perfect pun! Anyway, why are you not trying, yuki hime?"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched with frown making its return. Ichigo knew he probably should tell Ken to stop calling Toshiro snow princess if he wanted to spend rest of the day in peace but he couldn't stop smirking at the perfect nickname. But never the one to lose his cool, Toshiro managed to stay civil in his answer.

"No, thanks."

"Oh, he really is thecold type. Hey, Ichigo, you've got yourwork cut out."

Ichigo just smiled as ablush crept up Toshiro's face, the scowl deepening to no end. Ichigo glanced at Ken with an apologetic look in his eyes, asking for Ken to drop the matter now for his sake. Thankfully, Ken didn't miss it and with heart-warming smile, left two boys alone. As soon as Ken was out of earshot, Toshiro spoke with thick voice.

"You dare call me yuki hime and you won't even have time to regret it."

Ichigo just smirked. That kind of threat had lost its effectiveness long ago. Well, much of it, anyway, but Ichigo knew with time given, there will come time when he would be able to call the prickly captain yuki hime being reasonably sure he would survive the after-effect.

It was when they had moved to thethird fishing spot that things took unexpected turn. Ichigo had been feeling little funny when the boat took off from thesecond spot then not long after, he realised that this was not going to go away; rather, get worse. His head was pounding and his stomach was doing somersault, churning.

He was getting seasick.

The Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute, captain-class human shinigami, was getting seasick. Ichigo couldn't believe it. He had never been on a boat before, yes, but he would have never thought that he would get seasick. He remembered Ken's words from before and tried to look far to thehorizon but anyone who had been seasick before would know that once it came on, it only gets worse until you have your feet back on land. Ichigo groaned and placed his head on back of his hands on the safety bar.

"………What's going on?"

Toshiro looked at him curiously. Ichigo had been looking bit pale for afew minutes now and the happiness disappeared from his chocolate eyes. Ichigo turned his head sideway and smiled sheepishly. He didn't want to ruin whatever they were doing right now (they were definitely not fishing but they were certainly enjoying themselves) but before he could say 'nothing', he had to close his eyes as he felt slight dizziness coming on. Toshiro frowned.

"You are seasick."

It wasn't a question. Ichigo neither admitted or denied it**, **but all he wanted to do now was just lie down somewhere, at least sit down. Who would have known how bad you could feel from seasick? Now his head had gone from apounding to being squeezed from all directions and every little movement encouraged his stomach to bring up everything he had ingested today. Managing to force himself upright, Ichigo quickly walked to theback of the boat where it had a roof over it. He swore to himself that he was never going to go on any boat or ship for therest of his life as he laid down on the deck, sprawled out, welcoming the cold metal on his skin. He had put his arm over his closed eyes when he felt his head being lifted by a small hand. He peeked through to see Toshiro sitting at his head. He was wearing his usual smirk although there was gentleness in his hands that betrayed his worries.

"Bakayaro."

Ichigo weakly scoffed, all the while surprised as Toshiro rested his head on his thin leg. Ichigo wanted to see his prince's (or should it be princess now) face but he had to quickly close his eyes, groaning, as the boat shifted once again with a particularly big wave. With a sigh, Toshiro pried the arm off Ichigo's face, replacing it with his own hand. His dainty hand was just big enough to cover Ichigo's eyes and soon, Ichigo started to feel frosty coolness descending on his face. He clasped the cold hand with his own and murmured.

"I'll be fine, don't push yourself."

"Shut up, boke."

Ichigo scoffed at Toshiro's harsh words; how like his yuki hime. The iciness was really helping him even though his stomach churned with every sway of the boat. With Toshiro's hand blocking out any light, he didn't even dare to open his eyes. His brain felt like it was moving around on its own in his skull. How he wished he was fighting arrancar than getting seasick like this.

Toshiro looked down at Ichigo with afrown on his face. It was quite funny how Ichigo was seasick from waves, no one would have expected it, but the grimace on Ichigo's face told it was worse than it seemed. Right now, all he could do was lending his leg as a pillow and cooling the air. Ichigo grunted.

"I think I would feel much better if I could just throw up."

"Can't you?"

"No, I feel like I'm only a step away but it won't come up…"

"This is unexpected, how come it's Strawberry that's gone down?"

Toshiro looked up, already dreading at the voice. As expected, Ken was standing in front of them looking rather amused. When he felt Ichigo trying to get up, Toshiro just pressed him back down firmly, keeping his cold gaze on Ken. Ken squatted down, smiling.

"There's nothing we can do about seasickness, you just gotta hold up till we are back on land."

"I understand."

"But I'm glad to see you helping him out, I thought you were thetype to just leave him be, really. Guess you weren't so cold after all."

Then a large hand moved to tousle Toshiro's white spikes but with Ichigo lying on his lap, Toshiro couldn't move. Thankfully, Ken seemed to notice the unhappiness radiating from the boy at his move and quickly changed to pat on his shoulder instead. _That human was quite perceptive_, Toshiro thought to himself, relieved that Ken wasn't going to annoy him even further by messing with his hair.

"This is thelast fishing spot for this trip so we'll be back on land in about forty minutes. Try to stay alive till then, Strawberry."

Ichigo just groaned then when he heard Ken's footsteps getting away from them, he shifted on to his side and buried his face in Toshiro's tummy. Toshiro squirmed a little at the ticklish feeling but soon settled down comfortably when Ichigo's arms came around his waist. He kept his hand on Ichigo's head, mindlessly stroking the orange mess. After a while, Hitsugaya broke the silence.

"Bad?"

Frankly, Ichigo didn't want to even speak. It felt like his head was getting crushed by a giant hammer and someone was twisting his gut around. He had never been one to go on rides at fun fairs but now he knew it had probably been a good idea. Or maybe not, since he would be spending amuch better time with his yuki hime if he knew what would happen. Ichigo didn't say anything; there was nothing he could do about the swirling vision, crushing head and nausea but he didn't want to admit the full extent of them to make Toshiro worry. When he felt the boat swaying again, his grip around the slim waist tightened involuntarily.

"I would never have got on if I knew this was what I was going to get."

Ichigo heard Toshiro snorting above him although the hand's movement became much softer, almost luring him into sleep if it hadn't been almost migraine-like headache he had. Just that moment, they felt the boat moving again and Ken shouting out they were returning home now. It couldn't have come earlier for Ichigo but as the boat started to sail, it rocked even more against the waves and he realised he was now going to have hellish ride back to the land.

Toshiro was torn between finding the whole situation quite amusing and worrying about Ichigo. A human guy, who is likely to become one of strongest shinigamis he has seen, was seasick from sea fishing. It was anunbelievable discovery for anyone who knew Ichigo was the only one that had beat Zaraki Kenpachi in one of his death matches. However Ichigo must be having it quite bad if he actually admitted it and even lied down.

"Hey, yuki hime, get the guy up, we are nearly there now."

"…I would appreciate it if you stop calling me with that name."

Ken looked at the boy with surprise at the low voice and mature answer that did not match his look, not to mention the most practiced scowl he had ever seen. Ichigo had heard Ken and was getting up when he saw the look on Ken's face and laughed, shaking his head. The gap between Hitsugaya's physical age and maturity was quite big, incomprehensible unless one knew he was a shinigami. When they arrived back at theharbour, Ichigo almost jumped out of the boat, wincing slightly as his vision faltered a little.

"Don't go bouncing around."

"Who said I'm bounding around?"

"You feel like it, though, don't you."

Ichigo scoffed at Toshiro's smirk.

"Well, unlikely to forget our first time at sea, it would be thefirst time I lay on you."

"You sure you would have liked to have it happened THAT way?"

"Hey, can't help it if I never knew I get seasick, but it IS thefirst time you had me in your lap."

"Now, now, you can havea lover's quarrel somewhere else, don't go off ruining my business too."

Ichigo and Toshiro turned around at the laughing voice to find Ken. Ken got out of the boat and walked up to them, slinging his arms around two sets of shoulders.

"Where are you guys staying at?"

"Urgh… the Iruka inn." (AN: dolphin)

"Oh, nice place. The owner there is one of my long-time friends, I'll tell her to give you some treat."

"Arigato, Ken-san."

"No problem! We rarely get young lovebirds coming here, and you seemed to have some history here too."

Toshiro had managed to get out of Ken's arm and he smiled softly at the sadness that shone through the hazelnut eyes before it quickly disappeared. They exchanged goodbyes with Ken and took off to return to their inn as it was nearly the time they had promised to return.

"You heard him calling us lovebirds?"

Toshiro just looked away, trying to hide the chuckle that almost escaped him. They were walking along the promenade at the shore as the sun sets, the crimson light turning Toshiro's snowy hair to soft pastel tone orange, different to Ichigo's bright and strong colour. There were afew people around them on their way back from sea to the village but Ichigo stretched out his hand to Toshiro. Toshiro stopped and looked at the hand then at Ichigo, who grinned.

"I've just been really sick."

"……And you are fine now."

"I could do better."

Toshiro smirked.

"You want me to freeze your hand?"

"Ah, you wouldn't do that, imagine all the fun stuff you would miss out."

Toshiro blushed at Ichigo's smirk, the brown eyes clearly showing what exactly he meant. Toshiro slapped the back of Ichigo's hand then he grabbed it with enough power to make Ichigo wince a little. How can such **a **petite hand have that much power? Well, Hitsugaya Toshiro is a captain of Gotei 13, he reminded himself. But Ichigo soon smiled when Toshiro's hand didn't leave his.

"Let's go, I could do with a hot bath at onsen." (AN: hot spring)

Toshiro nodded. He had never quite liked onsens too much, he always found them too hot and stuffy for him. However this time, he somehow felt that he would be able to relax and enjoy the hot water, just like Matsumoto had insisted him to try for years and years.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Ulquoirra entered Aizen's chamber, his master was watching the scene he had delivered from Kurosaki and Luppi's fight again. He bowed.

"Aiazen-sama, did you call for me?"

"Yes. Ulquoirra, I need you to go back to Hitsugaya taichou and Kurosaki Ichigo. There's something I'd like to confirm."

"As you wish."

"Let Yami do the fight. Watch the fight, especially the young taichou."

"Should I intervene when Yami's in danger?"

Aizen smiled.

"No, we already have a much better espada that can replace him. Stay until you think you have seen enough then return."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Ichigo: (groans) I can't believe you made me seasick

HeukYa: It was quite unpleasant, wasn't it?

Ichigo: I mean, me getting seasick?

Toshiro: (smirks) It was funny

Ichigo: (smirks back) Yuki hime was brilliant, nice job.

Toshiro: (glares) ……

HeukYa: That whole boat thing was actually my own experience. What a nightmare.

Ichigo: Don't get me into any of your other experiences now, will you?

HeukYa: (smirks) Oh, don't worry. I've got REAL nice stuff for you next chapter. You'll thank me for it.

Ichigo: (smirks) Nice one.

Toshiro: (sighs, heavily blushing) ………Where is this story going to……

Ichigo: I don't care as long as I get to have hot sex with my yuki hime. (Toshiro smacks) Ouch!


	17. Chapter 17

I had quite busy day yesterday and got caught up with things so didn't have time to update. /sigh/ Really, I spoil you guys too much with daily update/grins/

Anyhow, reaction to yuki hime is greater than I have ever expected. Toshiro's not going to be a happy captain, is he /grins/

Ichigo getting sick was another one people found funny, I knew no one would have expected that so it was little twist I intentionally put in. However if you have ever had bad seasickness (or any motion sickness), you would know it's no freaking laughing matter. It is my personal experience, I have bit of problem when it comes to balance, you see, I don't even walk in a straight line unless I pay attention. I used to get carsick when I was young, I got airsick until I got used to it after years of flying (10 years and I still suffer if I'm not careful), I still haven't got over seasickness and I can't get on most of rides in funfair although I do like going there. I once foolishly got on the teacup ride; I almost killed myself for next three hours. Yeah, my life sucks /sobs/

I'm getting rather worried about how much people are excited -or not, depending on your opinion- about Aizen's appearance since I'm not quite sure if what I've got will be good enough. I seriously hope it is /sweat/

Anyhow before we go onto all the serious stuff, here's the LAST LEMON of the story.

**WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER** (LEMON PART HAS BEEN MARKED) So here goes the last lemon. Since it's last one, I tried to make it quite.. hot! Not sure how well it worked though, I hope you guys find it as good as last two.

Now, 50 people have put this story on alert list and more than 200 reviews have been submitted. I can't express in words how truly happy I am and how much I appreciate them. They, more than anything, have kept me going and … maybe even start on my another idea… /evil laugh/

Well, please enjoy, don't forget to RxR for me!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.17**

* * *

When they reached the inn, it seemed the small number of staff was all busy preparing dinner despite there being not many guests present. After announcing their return to the owner, Ichigo and Hitsugaya returned to their room where dinner would be brought up. It was only then that Hitsugaya realised just what an amazing view they had from their room when he opened the windows. The deep crimson sky was slowly turning dark, meeting the glistening sea at far horizon and few fishing boats were out for their night catch, lamps lit to attract various fishes. 

"Wow, didn't realise we were facing the sea."

Ichigo had already gotten into a light blue yukata provided by the inn. Hitsugaya couldn't help snickering at the yukata and the orange hair, somehow reminding him of the time he first watched Ichigo asleep on his sky-blue bed. Seeing the turquoise eyes dart between his hair and the yukata, Ichigo prodded him not so gently on his side, catching his drift.

"Kurosaki…"

"You shouldn't have laughed in the first place."

"I didn't laugh."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure. Well, why don't you get changed? Dinner will be up soon, and then let's go to onsen. Apparently it's likely to be empty since they don't have many guests and most of them are planning to go out after dinner."

"How convenient."

Ichigo winked.

"Exactly."

Hitsugaya scoffed at Ichigo's smirk and went back in to get changed. The yukata was not as soft as his white one but none the less very comfortable; it seemed the owner had brought in a smaller size while they were out.

Their dinner was brought up soon and they were surprised to see tuna sashimi (AN: sliced fresh raw fish, tuna is quite expensive compared to others) on their menu along with other various dishes, not to mention warm sake. The young lady who brought dinner smiled at their questioning look.

"We had a call from Ken-san, telling us to treat you well. He seemed to have taken a liking on you two."

Ichigo nodded with sheepish smile.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Neither of you look overage but you came here to relax right? We brought only one bottle so it shouldn't cause much problem. Although I'd say you should stay away."

Hitsugaya barely stopped himself from pinching his nose as the lady winked at him who had lived a hell lot longer than the lady herself let alone Ichigo. Ichigo swallowed his laughter with great difficulty, his shoulders shaking as he tried to look apologetic at Toshiro's glaring. The lady looked at the two curiously then smiled again as she placed the sake bottle next to the table with two glasses.

"He's a nice guy, you are lucky to have gone on his boat."

Ichigo and Toshiro exchanged a knowing glance at that statement and this time, Toshiro lowered his head to hide his chuckle; he was sure Ichigo couldn't wholeheartedly agree to that. The lady then left them to enjoy their dinner which was very delicious home food, making them feel cozy at their hearts. Then halfway through, Ichigo picked up the small sake bottle. Hitsugaya looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were not going to drink again."

"Not with Rangiku-san."

Toshiro frowned.

"………"

"We can't let it go waste, it's been heated up just right too."

"And you would know that because…?"

"Because I do."

"You can't go to onsen drunk."

"Didn't say I'll get drunk, just one or two glasses will get us in nice, relaxed mood. No over-drinking, I promise. I'm sure you have drunk sake before, right? It's only one small bottle and I doubt they'll give us more even if we asked."

Toshiro nodded; with decades of life as shinigami under his belt, yes, he had drunk sake before, although it happened very rarely. Last time he had drunk was that one sip he had taken when Kira had come to visit Matsumoto after Aizen incident. Oh, how glad he was that he had left the place at that point; he knew he had made wise decision when he returned to find three vice-captains plastered on his office floor.

He eyed the drink suspiciously before giving in with a sigh. He was feeling oddly relaxed today and alcohol didn't feel like a problem at all. Maybe it was all about being away from their home. Ichigo poured sake into the glass in Toshiro's hand before passing the small bottle to him. Toshiro lowered his glass then filled Ichigo's glass in return. They lifted up their glasses.

"So, any toast you have in your mind?"

"Not really."

"Hmm. You come up with second one then, I'll do the first."

"Fine, fine."

Ichigo chuckled when Toshiro rolled his eyes then thought only for a minute before he locked his eyes with the shimmering emerald ones. Gently clashing the glasses together, he gave his toast.

"To us, the Strawberry and yuki hime, for our forever."

Hitsugaya scowled instantly.

"I warned you about that…"

"I accepted Strawberry, so tough, Toshiro. I'm so asking for a picture of that boat before we go back."

Hitsugaya snorted and sipped the alcohol. Sake was indeed heated up just right and the taste lingered in his mouth quite pleasantly. He wasn't fond of drinking but he wouldn't mind times like this once in a while, he thought to himself. Ichigo seemed to be thinking along the same line as he quietly sipped with a soft smile on his face. When they finished the glass, Hitsugaya poured rest of sake into their glasses.

"So? What's your toast?"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro expectantly, who just scoffed. He hadn't thought of anything yet. After some thought, Toshiro raised his glass, his now serious teal orbs fixed on Ichigo's chocolate ones.

"For our New Year's wishes."

"……I can drink to that one."

As he drank sake, Ichigo reminded himself of his New Year's wish. With Toshiro in love with him and opening up to him, there was one wish that was left; to protect the white-haired boy. This wish was to last all his life, as long as he lived. Actually, even after he died. Hmm, interesting thought, what would happen if he did die, not as a shinigami but as a human? Then he dropped the thought, what will happen will happen.

For a minute, he wondered what Toshiro's wish had been but was pretty sure what it would have been about. I will be there, he told himself, as he watched the small yet powerful captain finishing off the sake. Toshiro looked him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"I love you."

Toshiro blushed at the words Ichigo suddenly blurted out. It's not something he didn't know nor did he deny he harbours same feeling but such affectionate and sincere words were still something he did not know how to react to. All he could do was not pulling his hand away when Ichigo reached over and gently held it in his large hand. Toshiro lowered his gaze, trying to hide the red tinge on his cheeks. With unnoticeable nod, he murmured.

"Finish the food, we have onsen waiting."

"Hai, hai."

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

When they finished dinner and went to the outdoor onsen on the ground floor, both of them were feeling very relaxed and little elated from the alcohol. The night air was quite chilly but it felt pleasant combined with the heat from the hot water. Luckily, there was no one around except the two who settled down comfortably in the steaming water. Ichigo sighed as the water soothed his muscles, reminding him of the onsen he had been in Soul Society during his training for bankai.

"This is nice, I haven't been to onsen for ages."

"Mm."

Toshiro just closed his eyes and tilted his back, letting the cool air brush across his face. It was a quite small onsen, maybe big enough for about five or six people. They could hear the sea waves breaking in distance and clear night sky was spread out above them with bright full moon and few twinkling stars that they could not see back in Karakura village. With soft smile, Toshiro slowly slid down then submerged under the water. The hot but pleasant water surrounded him from head to toe, the illusory white hair swishing around. Then just as slowly as he had gone down, he came out of the water, blinking the water away from his eyes. Ichigo watched the whole thing in silence then spoke with small chuckle.

"So your hair is not gravity-defying all the time."

Toshiro swept the wet white hair back which had indeed lost its spikiness and hung to his small face.

"When it's waterlogged. It will come back as it dries."

Ichigo reached out for the boy's hair (they were sitting fairly close and it was a small onsen) and was surprised when Toshiro didn't move away. The larger hand softly landed on the snowy mass and danced through the wet hair, relishing in its silkiness. Hitsugaya simply locked his half-hooded emerald eyes with Ichigo's whose showed unhidden amusement with little surprise.

"Not gonna swat my hand away?"

"…………Whatever."

Ichigo grinned like maniac; it was this kind of times that he felt like he could fly to the moon, times when he saw the signs that Toshiro was opening up to him more and more every day. He knew Hitsugaya hadn't let anyone run their hand through his hair like this; not even Hinamori. Then just as his hand was about to make another rare, surreal journey through the white hair, Toshiro half stood up and came right next to Ichigo.

When Ichigo looked at him curiously, Toshiro simply sat down next to him, stretching his legs out and settled down comfortably with his head resting on Ichigo's broad and firm chest. One of Ichigo's arms automatically came around the lithe boy's torso but Ichigo was surprised yet again at his lover's behaviour. What had gotten into the boy to come for comfort actively like this?

"You ok?"

Ichig realised he just sounded very incredulous but that was how he felt at this moment, not to mention perplexed. Lazy mumble reached his ear.

"Mm."

"Not that I'm complaining but this is kinda swift change."

"Alcohol. Sea. Onsen. I don't know. I'm feeling…"

Ichigo looked down just in time to see Toshiro smiling brightly. There was no smirk or cynical coldness in those beautiful cerulean orbs, the lips were tugged equally on both side and the white cheeks were tinged pink, maybe from the heat of onsen, maybe not. It was not a big smile yet it seemed to light up the area. Toshiro stretched out his arms with fingers interlocked then with a satisfied sigh, leaned into Ichigo.

"I'm feeling happy. I feel like all my self-control's gone out of window but… it doesn't feel so bad."

Then Hitsugaya laughed quietly. Ichigo could not believe his eyes and his ears, now it was him who did not know how to react. Hitsugaya Toshiro, his ever so frigid yuki hime, the always irritated captain of 10th division, had just announced that he was happy, lying in onsen with him in his arm. Ichigo could hardly contain the exploding pleasure and happiness, nor did he even bother to rein them.

Feeling like he had just won a lottery, no, no, WAY more elated than that, he moved his hand to gently hold the boy's chin and nudged for him to look up. Hitsugaya had known what was coming; how could he not when such intense yet pure joy just oozed from the boy behind him (really, anyone with opened eyes could tell how Ichigo was feeling right now) and the heart was thumping so hard against his back? He had just enough time to see the orange mess diving down when Ichigo's lips clamped on his own, effectively blocking out his view. Not that he could have seen anything; at their first touch, Toshiro's mesmerising turquoise eyes had fluttered shut and the slender arm came up to wrap itself around Ichigo's neck, pulling him down even further.

Ichigo relished in the cool yet warm lips and he silently asked for permission to enter the haven. The answer was immediate with Toshiro's pink tongue sliding out of its hiding place to greet Ichigo's hot velvety one. The tongues met, swirling around each other, playing their usual war for dominance (and as usual, Ichigo won). When Ichigo's tongue came in to explore what was by now a VERY familiar territory, Toshiro craned his neck, unable to stop himself from shuddering at the electricity coursing through his whole body at the moment.

It had been only two glasses of sake they had which was nowhere near his drinking limit yet Hitsugaya felt like all his self-restraints had totally deserted him, leaving him completely open and relaxed, but somehow not vulnerable as he would have expected. He was sure something was in that sake. It felt like there was absolutely no reason not to enjoy this moment to its fullest, starting with sharing his affection with his lover. If he would only admit it, Hitsugaya would have said he was actually feeing quite giddy. IF he would admit it. He hadn't lost himself to that extent.

The kiss was gentle, caring and loving. Ichigo had always poured his heart into his action and Toshiro felt it clearer than ever. Ichigo's caress across his chest and belly, the gentle hold on his chin, and the smooth moving tongue all spoke to him in their silent words, all telling him the same thing; Kurosaki Ichigo loves Hitsugaya Toshiro with all his heart. With last longing lick on the pout lips, Ichigo finally could bring himself to let Toshiro go, both heavily panting. When their eyes locked on each other again, they knew both of them wanted same thing. They wanted to share this night together, share the love they hold for each other; it was not simple lust, it was love.

Ichigo and Toshiro got out of the onsen in silence and returned to their room, all the while hands tightly holding each other and their bodies almost humming in anticipation. No sooner than the door has closed behind them, Ichigo spun around and pushed Toshiro onto the door, claiming those addictive pink petals again. The temperature in the room rose fast as the two occupants' hands started to wander around each other's body, interlocked at the sinful mouths.

Ichigo gathered the smaller boy in his arms, one around the waist and one just below the hip, and lifted him off the ground, tightly clutching him onto his own body. Toshiro linked his arms around Ichigo's neck, his feet dangling in the air as he refused to break the wet connection. With their bodies pressed so close together, they could practically feel the heartbeat from each other through the thin yukatas. Only breaking the kiss for hasty inhale of air, Ichigo brought them to the middle of the room where futons were already laid out. Ichigo briefly reminded himself to thank the staff for their attention and help before he lost himself again as Toshiro shyly licked the corner of his lips.

Ichigo laid down Toshiro on the futon ever so gently as if he was made of fragile glass then lied on top of him. His callused hands caressed the baby cheeks as Toshiro's hands found their places on Ichigo's firm chest. Ichigo was not really that tanned but when compared to Toshiro's snow-white skin that almost shines in sunlight, the contrary was quite obvious. His gaze swept across Toshiro's face; he was looking quite different with the white locks hanging down limply and the emerald eyes softly speaking of their love. Ichigo couldn't help but put on a huge, genuine smile on his face. Toshiro scoffed, not giving away any sign that his heart had almost stopped at Ichigo's smile just now.

"You look like a complete idiot."

"You make me a complete idiot."

Toshiro's hands moved up Ichigo's chest, then along the neck (Ichigo had hard time stopping his eyes closing), and went around his neck.

"Then I guess I don't have any other choice but to stay with you so you don't do anything idiotic and cause mayhem."

Ichigo dipped down for kiss at the end of the perfect nose, as it wrinkled at the touch.

"Yes, you don't have any other choice. You are stuck with me."

As Toshiro snorted again, Ichigo dove down and two pairs of lips locked again. This time, it was just a slow, loving kiss with no heated air or burning desire. There was nothing sexual about the kiss yet Toshiro couldn't stop the moan coming from somewhere at the back of his throat. Ichigo only swallowed it as he continued the administration and his hands ran through those damp locks. Then when the kiss finally broke, Ichigo pressed his forehead against Toshiro's cool one, both embedding this moment deep in their minds.

* * *

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON WARNING**: BEGINS HERE

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

* * *

Then without a word, Ichigo started the feathery kisses from the forehead down to the nose, cheeks, lips then the stretched neck. The love bite he had given Toshiro last night was still visible albeit little faint. He decided it was time to reinforce it and lapped at the bruised skin, feeling Toshiro shudder at his tongue. Ichigo's hands had undone the obi and were caressing the pert nubs when he felt Toshiro's small hands in his hair, gently pulling him up to face him. Ichigo kept his fingers brushing across the boy's nipples as he looked into the glistening teal orbs.

"Hmm?"

Hitsugaya looked into the chocolate eyes silently, soft panting continuing to escape his parted lips as he slowly lost himself in the sensation Ichigo's always busy hands. It was some time before Hitsugaya said anything.

"……Nothing."

Ichigo smiled softly.

"I love you."

"…Mm."

Ichigo chuckled at the blush and softly pressed his lips against the plush petals, his hands wandering around the white silky skin. He stopped his hands when he felt tugging at his waist to find that Toshiro was trying to open up his yukata. Ichigo let the boy do whatever he wants without disruption, stilling his stimulation for a moment. He was curious to see as to what the prickly captain was going to do.

When the obi was undone, Toshiro pushed the yukata off at Ichigo's shoulder who promptly sat up and took it off. Ichigo came back down again and was pleasantly surprised when Toshiro's dainty hands came up to his chest and slowly slid down, relishing in the hot and smooth skin contact. A strangled noise came out from Ichigo's throat; did the boy actually realise just how hot he was making him at this moment?

Letting those small yet not-so-innocent hands roam around, Ichigo dove down and nimbly licked the earlobes, smirking when Toshiro's hands stopped just at that moment. Then he pried the hands off his chest, putting them on his back as he travelled down where he was met with Toshiro's already hard member. An idea came to Ichigo and with a smirk, he got up and went to his bag. Toshiro had been following him with his eyes and when Ichigo returned, he couldn't help but snort.

"Come prepared, didn't you?"

"Never know what will happen."

Then gently licking the pouting lips, Ichigo squeezed the lube and coated his finger. He stroked the erection under pretence of covering it with the sleek liquid, his hand deftly moving up and down, but just when Toshiro was starting to moan and buckle, Ichigo's hands left and looked for somewhere else. Toshiro almost jumped out of surprise when he suddenly felt a finger lining his entrance. He looked at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised as he tried to cool down the fire Ichigo had ignited in him.

"…Someone's in hurry."

"Trust me, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he wanted to trust Ichigo right now who was currently wearing the biggest wicked grin he had seen so far with chocolate eyes sparkling with somewhat lustful mischievousness but he nodded anyway. He felt like whatever happens tonight will be just fine as long as they were together. Ichigo kissed the boy again as he put a finger in through the tight entrance. He cooed as he felt Toshiro go tense then went down the neck, kissing the ever so sensitive shoulders with light bites. His finger skilfully moved in and out of the tight tunnel until Toshiro relaxed then as he moved on to leave another love bite on the slender neck, Ichigo pushed second finger in.

"Mm… Ichigo…"

Ichigo sucked the bruised skin and blew air across the wet area, inducing another shudder from the boy underneath him. Hitsugaya didn't know what Ichigo was planning but right now, there was nothing he could do as he writhed under his lover's touch, Ichigo's hot breath ghosting over his shoulder erasing any pain from the digits. The two fingers were now scissoring inside, slowly stretching the wall. Then Ichigo pulled off from Toshiro and keeping his eyes fixed on the turquoise ones, he raked where he knew exactly what reaction he would get.

"Aah!"

The inexplicably high pleasure shot through Toshiro as he arched up. Ichigo pressed his lips against the trembling boy's forehead as he moved his fingers, always making sure he brushed the prostate. Toshiro's hip moved uncontrollably as the boy clung to Ichigo at his neck, his eyes scrunched shut.

"Ichi…go… what… aaah!"

Ichigo didn't say anything; in fact, he didn't do anything else except nibbling his lover's lips and moving his fingers. With his brain almost giving up on making any coherent thoughts, it took some time for Hitsugaya to figure out what Ichigo was trying to do. That dumbass was trying to make him come from nothing else but his fingers. And what was even worse (in Toshiro's perspective, totally opposite in Ichigo's view) was that it would probably happen if things kept going at this rate. As Ichigo's fingers brushed against his prostate again, Toshiro managed to open his eyes and grunt between heavy panting.

"You… are… Ngh…! So… Ah… annoying…"

"And you love me for it. C'mon, Toshiro, come for me."

Ichigo rubbed the prostate again as he whispered into Toshiro's ear, this time much more lightly, and Toshiro couldn't stop his body from pulling the fingers in. He desperately needed that sharp shots of intense pleasure coursing through his body constantly. Ichigo watched, feeling himself getting completely aroused, as the slender body underneath him squirmed more and more, writhing in ecstasy. He could feel the muscles tightening around his fingers as Toshiro's whimpering got louder, the small boy clinging onto his neck as he neared the climax.

"I…Ichi…"

Even Hitsugaya could not speak a proper word by this time, swept away in pleasure-filled torture. When Ichigo felt the muscles spasm, he literally pressed the spot down with his fingers as his fingers took last deep plunge.

"Aah!"

The neglected erection twitched as it shoot pearly streams across the flat belly and with the tightening hold on his neck, Ichigo thought his circulation was cut off for a minute until the hold relaxed and arms fell limp on the futon. The lithe body was still tense as it rode out the last waves of orgasm and Ichigo slowly pulled out his fingers that have succeeded oh so well in their job. When Toshiro finally opened his eyes and had enough consciousness back to him to send daggers at him, Ichigo just smiled and kissed the bitten lips.

"That was freaking hot."

"You… bakayaro…"

Ichigo laughed at Toshiro's panting words and silenced him with his own lips. Toshiro first refused to open up, both annoyed and embarrassed at what just happened, but when Ichigo's hands clasped his limp but still sensitive member, he gasped and Ichigo moved in at his chance. Toshiro slowly relaxed as Ichigo's tongue let him take control of the kiss. When they broke apart, Toshiro was still glaring at him but there was that tug at corner of his lips Ichigo did not miss.

Ichigo smeared the white sticky substance on Toshiro's belly with his fingers then slid down the member which was hardening under his touch again. Limbs that had gone numb and jelly-like after the first orgasm started to come back to life as the sizzling touch breathed in new heat. Ichigo continued the strokes until it was fully hard again then circled around the puckered ring, his own hard-on now getting painful from such exquisite performance from his prickly lover.

"Ready?"

When Toshiro nodded, he scooped up the boy in his arms and sat up. Just like the night before, Ichigo hadn't completely take off Toshiro's yukata and the trail of light blue yukata followed Toshiro and the arms hidden in the wide sleeves automatically wrapped themselves around Ichigo's neck and shoulder. Not much of energy left and having been brought up from his comfortable futon, Hitsugaya tilted his head and looked at Ichigo with silent question in his eyes.

Without saying anything, Ichigo positioned themselves, shifting a little until their faces were just inches apart from each other, Toshiro straddling at his hip. Toshiro realised how this was going to happen and blushed at Ichigo's passionate gaze.

"I want to be able to see you close, feel you completely against me."

Ichigo mumbled in between Toshiro's favourite butterfly kisses he laid on that heated smooth skin. The young captain simply buried his face at the crook of Ichigo's neck. Taking the silence as permission, Ichigo slowly lowered Toshiro onto his hard member. He held the trembling boy securely in his arms when he felt Toshiro stiffening at the intrusion. His tongue darted out to lick the sensitive ears as his hand rubbed the small of white-haired boy's back underneath the soft cloth.

Toshiro's deep breathing tickled his neck then after awhile, Ichigo felt Toshiro moving down without him lowering the boy. Ichigo just kept rubbing the back and kissing Toshiro's neck which now sported a very visible hickey. When he was fully sheathed, his erection surrounded by the tight muscles, both of them stopped breathing and shuddered. Every time they became one, it couldn't feel any more right than this.

"Toshiro, I love you, I love you so much."

Ichigo whispered and smiled when he felt the nodding at his neck. Toshiro pried his face off the neck and looked at Ichigo with those brilliant eyes that sparked with unhidden passion, lips parted for those seductive shallow breathing. Dainty hands gently cupped Ichigo's cheeks in them and with a soft smile at the surprise on Ichigo's face, Toshiro lowered until his lips met the slightly opened ones. Ichigo was stunned for a minute and stayed completely still until Toshiro's pink tongue poked out to lick his lips.

This was first kiss that Toshiro initiated out of all the kisses they had shared so far. Feeling rather scared at how fast his heart was beating, Ichigo returned the kiss with just as strong love and passion as Toshiro showed him. As the loving kiss deepened, the two started to move, gently rocking together in each other's arms. It was tender and soft moving, filled with unspeakable amount of love and trust shared between them. When they finally broke apart reluctantly, Ichigo grunted between his panting.

"…I'm… never… going to forget… that kiss…"

"You… better… not… Ah, there!"

Toshiro's face scrunched up and his body tense as Ichigo found the spot again, slamming on it hard. Ichigo's hands gripped the boy's slim hip and pushed it down in rhythm with his own hip bucking up, making sure that he did not miss to hit the prostate. Toshiro's moans got louder and louder until it was almost lust-filled screams, Ichigo's groans joining the sensual music every time the muscles tightened around him.

Then the rocking started to get faster, harder and rougher, neither capable to speaking any coherent words, only focusing on their sensations at that moment. Toshiro buried his face in Ichigo's neck, trying to grasp last few straws of his sane mind and failing miserably, and from the sound of it, Ichigo was not much different.

"I… Ichigo… I'm…"

"…Ah… Same… Shit, you just… feel damn good…!"

"Ichigo!"

Toshiro's body shook even harder than before, the arms tightening hard around Ichigo's neck but right now, Ichigo couldn't feel anything else except the vice-like grip on his member which was almost painful, dragging him in even deeper, milking him dry as he came hard inside his lover's small body.

* * *

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON WARNING**: ENDS HERE

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

* * *

Heavily panting, they rode out the waves of pleasure, stars exploding in their white vision. When they were finally brought down back to the earth, they simply looked at each other then smiled before one long, gentle, warm kiss. Ichigo ran his hand through the thoroughly tousled white hair that was regaining the usual spikes, another hand constantly rubbing the boy's lower back.

"I love you."

"…………Mm."

Ichigo smiled again as Toshiro just nodded with furious blush. He lifted Toshiro off him as gently as he could, laying the butterfly kisses again when his exhausted lover whimpered, and laid him back down on the futon. He was just gathering the blanket that had been pushed aside with their lovemaking when he saw Toshiro wiggling out of the yukata. When he saw Ichigo looking at him with impish gaze, he just frowned a little and mumbled, trying to stay awake long enough to let the yukata slip off.

"...It's wet and sticky. It doesn't feel very good when you wake up the next morning."

"Oh."

Having successfully pulled the yukata off him, Hitsugaya flopped back down onto the futon then half-mumbled.

"Just now, you left it on me on purpose, didn't you?"

Ichigo blushed slightly as the sleepy teal orbs looked at him with faint smirk, cheeks tinged slightly pink. Ichigo smiled sheepishly, rubbing back of his neck.

"It turns me on to see you in open yukata."

Toshiro's words were now heavy with sleep that Ichigo almost didn't make out what he said.

"Pervert."

"Yeah, I love you too."

But there was no reply from the fatigued captain who now just did not have any energy left; funnily, two exploding climax took more out of him than fighting an espada. Ichigo pulled the last bit of yukata out that had got trapped between Toshiro and the futon then pulling the blanket over them, laid down next to him. When his arm draped across the hip which Ichigo was hoping wouldn't bruise from his grip, Toshiro shifted a little, snuggling into Ichigo's warmth. Ichigo pressed his lips on the forehead and nuzzled his nose in the silky white hair, closing his eyes. He mumbled into the spiky hair that tickled his cheeks.

"Oyasumi, yuki hime."

It was just when Ichigo was about to surrender to deep slumber as well that he heard Toshiro's almost inaudible whisper.

"…I love you, too."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, suddenly feeling wide awake. Had he just dreamt that? He didn't usually dream, though, and anyhow, he couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly, could he? His heart was pumping at 200 miles an hour, his eyes fixed on the boy in his arms. Then another even quieter murmur reached his ears.

"…Boke."

When he finally processed what had just been said and that this was real, Ichigo broke out in huge grin and pressed the lean body flush against his own. There was no way to describe how he felt at this moment. He kissed the top of the boy's head.

"I will NEVER, never forget this night."

Hitsugaya almost snorted in his half-asleep mind at how sincere and happy Ichigo just sounded, part of his mind feeling a little guilty that he hadn't said such simple words that make the idiot so happy any earlier. Ichigo felt Toshiro nodding and kissed the hair again as he rubbed the small of the boy's back, luring him into peaceful sleep. Ichigo had felt exhausted just a minute ago too but right now, there was too much adrenaline pumping around for him to fall asleep.

This trip to sea had turned out so much better than he could have ever expected, he thought to himself, grinning like a maniac. First time he laid in Toshiro's lap, first time Toshiro kissed him, first time Toshiro told him he loved him. This place had now become a very special place for both of them.

They would have to make this into an annual trip from now on.

* * *

**Omake**

Ichigo: (crying out of joy) Thanks, thanks, Heuk Ya, thanks, that was so hot!

Heuk Ya: (startled) Ah, yeah… I… I tried to make it good but I didn't think it would make you cry.

Ichigo: (ignoring) And Toshiro, wow, that was just unbelievably hot and I can't believe I made him co…

Toshiro: (Hyourinmaru at Ichigo's neck) You dare say another word?

Ichigo: No, hime.

Toshiro: (smacks Ichigo's head) Don't go off ruining perfect night.

Heuk Ya: (eyes sparkling) So it WAS perfect for you as well, ne?

Toshiro: (furiously blushing) ………………Yes, now go away.

Heuk Ya: KKKYYYAAAHH! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!

Toshiro: GO AWAY!


	18. Chapter 18

So that was last lemon scene of this story, but I hope that doesn't put you guys off from continuing to read the story. I am glad that people found lemons good though.

I've actually started working on my second multi-chapter story which will be quite different from this one, or so I hope. It's IchiHitsu again though this time, it involves mysterious serial murders… and some other stuff that will make the story rated M again. I need to work on the idea bit more so that's all I can say for now really.

Anyway, this story is not over yet, so please continue to read… I've even written an epilogue with little surprise for you guys who've supported me all the way through /snickers/

Well, here's ch18, enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.18**

* * *

Hitsugaya felt the relaxed slumber slowly seeping away from him and snuggled closer to thewarmth that surrounded his body, refusing to open his eyes. It wasn't in his nature to try to sleep on but he couldn't quite bring himself out of it this morning. Nevertheless, he was now awake, the sound of waves breaking becoming clearer.

With a small groan, he tried to rub his eyes when he realised his hands were trapped below. He managed to open his eyes and looked down to find that Ichigo was cocooning him completely in his arms, his own head tucked under Ichigo's head. His head was resting on Ichigo's muscular arm which went round Toshiro's narrow shoulder and another arm around the waist. They had fallen asleep without getting into new yukatas and right now, their completely naked bodies were pressed flush against each other.

Toshiro blushed at the skin contact, Ichigo's chest was only inches away from his face. Then memories of last night rushed in; the way Ichigo had made him climax, how loud he had screamed and how wantonly his body had moved, the way he had straddled his lover, the kiss he initiated for the first time, the three words he finally spoke out.

Trying to ignore the furious blush creeping in and his heartbeat reaching 200 miles an hour, Hitsugaya smiled a little and managed to free his hands without waking Ichigo up. They were still between the two bodies but at least now they could move around within the confined space. The young captain gently ran thetip of his fingers across the firm chest, tracing thefaint scars he could see.

Now that Hitsugaya thought about it, they had never fought against each other or even with each other. Somehow, the battles always pulled them apart; in Soul Society, Hitsugaya had been too caught up with Hinamori and Aizen to worry about ryokas, in Bounto incident, Ichigo had been occupied with Kariya while he was busy sealing Joukaishous, then even when his team was sent to Karakura village later, Ichigo had spent most of the time disappeared somewhere (now he knew it was to train his hollow power) while Hitsugaya himself was under fierce attacks by arrancars.

His hands wondering aimlessly, Hitsugaya thought back to the time he first arrived at Kurosaki's place months ago.

'………This IS quite a turn that no one would have expected.'

Hitsugaya chuckled at the thought then almost laughed out when he realised he was actually chuckling. It felt like he was in a different world, cut off from reality, safe in Ichigo's arms. For the first time in his life, the aloof prodigy captain had let go of every single self-control he had. Then Hitsugaya shifted his head to look up and smirked with cheekiness in his cerulean eyes.

Shifting or rather, squirming, a little was all that was needed for him to reach Ichigo's neck. Hesitating only for a moment, he poked out his tongue and lapped the love bite he had given Ichigo the night before they came here. Hitsugaya instantly stilled when Ichigo stirred a little but the orange-haired idiot simply fell back asleep. Wondering why on earth he was feeling so childish, Hitsugaya licked the bruised skin again with cheeky smile, and this time, Ichigo let go of him, a hand reaching up to touch the wet patch of skin, still not awake but mumbling something incoherent.

Hitsugaya clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop his laugh, as Ichigo rolled over on to his back with aslight frown on his face. The giggling (yes, Hitsugaya Toshiro giggling. Matsumoto would have died over this. And Hitsugaya would have died over the fact that Matsumoto saw him giggling.) boy smoothly climbed over the sleeping one then leaned down to lick the neck again.

"Mmm… Leave me alone…"

Ichigo mumbled, trying to stay in his deep slumber as he felt acat-like lapping at his neck. The night had been beautiful, his sleep most peaceful ever. He didn't want this dream-like night to end yet. Then suddenly he remembered there was only one person who could be doing this and his eyes flew open to find Toshiro straddling him, latched on to his neck.

'Huh?! What? Hah?'

His hazed and stunned brain couldn't process the scene, his still foggy brown eyes widened, desperately trying to take in what he was seeing. Toshiro sat up, leaving the thoroughly licked neck, then stared down at Ichigo's dumb-founded face before finally bursting out laughing.

"Hahahaha!! Kurosaki, that's got to be the dumbest look I've ever seen even on your face and that says something!"

Ichigo was now panicking, actually. Too many things were happening for him to understand when he had only just woken up, or rather, got woken up. Hitsugaya Toshiro had been straddling him, licking his neck like a cat until he woke up then now, Hitsugaya Toshiro, who only ever smirked or smiled if Ichigo was lucky, was actually LAUGHING. The boy was now lying on Ichigo's chest, shaking with stifled laughter. Ichigo's arms automatically went around the slim body and he spoke in croaked voice when he finally managed to find it back and his brain's function started to return.

"……I'm so paying extra for this room when we leave."

Hitsugaya sat up, laughter now almost subsided although a little smile lingered at thecorner of his lips, and smacked Ichigo's head, who just grinned back goofily.

"Get up, you boke. I want to walk along the seashore again before we have to go back. And no, you are NOT getting that picture of the boat."

Looking at the small boy now standing up and walking into the bathroom, Ichigo whined.

"Oh, why not? It's brilliant!"

Toshiro stopped at the bathroom door then looked at Ichigo over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Because it's staying private between us."

Then he disappeared into the bathroom. Ichigo blinked at the closed door then scratching his head, sprawled over the futon again, laughing.

"Sure, yuki hime. Whatever you say."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a long breakfast (Ichigo couldn't keep his hands off the newly changed lover who actually changed back to his usual self all too soon, to Ichigo's disappointment), they went for another stroll down by the sea.

Toshiro almost groaned out aloud when they came across Ken and his 'Yuki Hime' (purely by chance, even Ichigo was surprised) and they ended up getting a picture taken in front of the boat. Ken could be very persuasive, they found out. Ichigo gave his address as Ken promised to send them the picture when it was developed. They walked around the whole town (which wasn't exactly big anyway) before returning to the inn to leave. It was three hours journey to home and the stay at the inn had been VERY nice but relaxation at their own home was sounding rather cosy just as much. They left the inn after promising to return again sometime next year and started their journey back home.

In the train, both of them fell asleep, Toshiro leaning on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo leaning on Toshiro's head. Neither of them woke up even once during the whole journey. Lucky for them, Karakura had been the termination point for the train and the train crew came over to wake them up, telling them they should now get off unless they wanted to find themselves back at the seaside village.

It was already nearing the evening when they left the train station with many people bustling around to go back home from their work. It had been only a day yet it felt so bizarre when just last night, they had enjoyed the serenity of nature. Not wanting to forget the sounds of the sea waves and the tranquillity, they decided to take taxi back home rather than taking the long walk through noisy city centre.

The flat was thesame as when they had left. It was only for a night so that was expected yet for the two who returned, something felt very different, their hearts filled with warm happiness and relaxing cosiness. Ichigo was still swimming in asea of bliss while Toshiro was quite peaceful although some of his self-control was returning, the turquoise eyes regaining the stern gaze. They had dropped the bags off in the bedroom and were preparing dinner when Hitsugaya's mobile started to bleep. Ichigo didn't even look surprised as he turned the gas off.

"…You know, I'm starting to think Aizen's doing this on purpose, maybe he's got Ulqu-something guy watching us all the time so he knows when to ruin the perfect day"

Hitsugaya snorted at Ichigo's exasperated voice as he took his mobile out to check the message. It was what they had thought it was and Ichigo moved to grab his shinigami badge when Toshiro suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Toshiro?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, all I have to do is basically beat the crap out of the two, huh?"

"…Simply put, yes."

"Hahahahaha!! This is going to be easy, that guy was so easy last time. Ulquoirra, you don't even need to be here!"

"I was not planning to stay."

"Oh?"

"…They are there. Go."

Yami huffed at the direct order but nevertheless, disappeared in the direction Ulquoirra had pointed. Ulquoirra hid his reiatsu completely and moved to find a place to watch the young captain his master seemed to be interested in as the battle unfolded. Soon, he could hear Yammi's booming voice echoing around the street.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!! Get out, Yami-sama is here to beat you!"

"You wish."

Yami looked down at the low voice and grinned at Ichigo who was already in his bankai mode, the black coat flapping in the wind, chocolate eyes glaring at him with unhidden hatred. After all, Ichigo had just as bad ahistory with Yami as one with Grimmjow; he had not forgotten about their first contact.

"I heard the little brat that Luppi wanted to kill was with you as well, where is he?"

Ichigo glared.

"None of your fucking business."

"Ha! Yes, it is none of my business, I'll just kill you and then find him then…"

"Getsuga tensho!"

Yami's never-ending prattling was cut off by Ichigo's black crescent. The burly espada looked at his arm that had shallow cut then at Ichigo, grinning.

"I'm impressed that you can actually cut my skin. I guess you've improved a bit from before."

"Ha! You haven't seen the best yet."

And Ichigo's hollow mask was back on. In an instant, he was high above Yami, with his black Zangetsu held above him. The eerie yellow eyes were fixed on the stunned espada.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near him."

"Hah!!"

Ichigo had just enough time to avoid the red ball that shot out from Yami's hand but he couldn't avoid the second one which hit his side. Ichigo winced; why always his side? His yuki hime was not going to be a happy princess. Anyway, what was that thing; it looked like Cero but… However Ichigo didn't have time to wonder about it anymore as his eyes found a familiar figure leaning against wall, barely managing to walk.

"Toshiro!"

Pulling his mask off, Ichigo sped off towards the boy who slid down the wall at Ichigo's voice. He gathered Toshiro in his arms whose breathing was going ragged again although the hands were still clenching Ichigo's coat tightly.

"Toshiro, what are you doing outside?! I told you to stay in!"

"Kuro… saki… another one…"

"What?"

Hitsugaya frowned a bit then continued on between his shallow breathing.

"Soul Society has just confirmed… there were… two espadas… but they've lost… one…"

"You idiot, you came out to tell me that?"

"Hahaha!! I see!! Now I don't even have to look for the second one, this is great!!"

Ichigo quickly looked up to see Yami laughing out loud and cursed.

"Where's the other espada?!"

"Ha? That's none of your fucking business, as you said, kid. I'm enough to trash both of you!!"

Ichigo let Hitsugaya down and leaned him against the wall.

"Stay with me, okay? Stay awake, I'll finish this soon."

Hitsugaya propped himself alittle more upright and nodded at Ichigo. Ichigo cast one last look then he stood up and jumped to face Yami. Yami smirked at him, clearly taunting him, daring Ichigo to try anything he could. Ichigo pulled out his hollow mask again and pointed his zanpaktou threateningly at Yami, eerie mixed voice of Ichigo and hollow growling in low tone.

"You are not going to have time to even start to regret this."

"Hah, brat talking big…?!"

Yami's eyes widened when Ichigo suddenly disappeared from his view with burst of reiatsu and almost at thesame time, his arm got cut off. He quickly turned around but Ichigo was nowhere to be seen then even before he had chance to look the other direction, his other arm was cut off as well.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Two bulky arms fell to the ground with loud thumps and blood splattered everywhere as it gushed out from where the limbs used to be. Yami fell on his knees, trying to stop the blood but finding that he didn't have hands to cover the injuries.

"I'm different from the first time you met me. I won against Luppi who was way stronger than you; there's no way you are going to win against me now when I've got my hollow power in total control."

The crackly voice of hollow oddly in synchronisation with Ichigo's voice rang at Yami's ear. Blood continuing to splatter on both sides, no hand to even draw his zanpaktou, all Yami could do was glare at Ichigo, his eyes trembling with anger and panic at this unexpected turn of events.

"You… You…"

"I told you, you are not going to have time to even regret this."

Ichigo took off his mask and fixed his brown eyes, cold with disgust and hatred, on the espada that had once destroyed his will, as he swung his zanpaktou.

"Getsuga tensho."

The black crescent sliced Yami's head off clean before the dismembered espada could even open his mouth to scream. Ichigo watched Yami disappearing with animpassive face then landed on the ground where Toshiro was now lying down on his side. Ichigo looked around him again. If there were two espadas that had come, where was the other one? But however he tried, he couldn't feel any other reiatsu around them. Still keeping his senses alert, he knelt down to the boy and scooped him in his arms.

"Toshiro, wake up, please."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ulqouirra had been watching the fight in a distance, his eyes fixed on the white-haired captain who looked like he was having difficulty keeping himself upright with Yami's appearance. He had been about to turn his attention to the other shinigami when he noticed that small shinigami was trying to get to Kurosaki Ichigo, who darted down as soon as he noticed him outside.

As the fight went on, it was clear that somehow Yami's presence was affecting the captain in some way, rendering him so much to a point where he could not even stay sitting up against the wall. It didn't look like he was in any pain, simply wary and limp… However, the fight finished too quickly for Ulquoirra to figure anything else out, much to his surprise.

He had watched the battle between Kurosaki Ichigo and Luppi and he knew Yami was not going to survive this but he hadn't expected it to come to an end so quickly. Kurosaki Ichigo had definitely improved by far since last time they had come across and with his hollow power under control, he was stronger than ever before.

Deciding he had observed everything he could from this short-lasted battle, Ulquoirra took alast look at the two boys on the ground before disappearing from the scene.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…Toshiro, wake up. Please."

Ichigo whispered as he brushed the white bang out of the face. Then Toshiro's eyes suddenly opened, the orbs with their usual clear sea-green colour, and looked around them. Ichigo was about to ask about the second espada when the captain shot him astern look, telling him to zip his mouth. Bewildered but following the order nevertheless, Ichigo was having a silent conversation with their locked eyes when Hitsugaya's mobile started to ring again. Without moving from Ichigo's arms, Toshiro simply eyed it, signalling Ichigo to pick it up for him. It was a message from Soul Society, saying that they had just sensed a garganta (AN: door to Hueco Mundo) opening for the second time. Ichigo turned the mobile for Hitsugaya to see, who read the message, then stood up a little shaky, running his hand through the white hair.

Ichigo followed as well, his gaze fixed at Toshiro, filled with concern. Toshiro scoffed at Ichigo's face and motioned him to go back inside the flat, his sharp gaze still sweeping the area around them just in case. When they returned back to their flat, Ichigo got back inside his body and asked the question he had wanted to ask since the beginning.

"What the hell's going on??"

Hitsugaya looked behind him over his shoulder at Ichigo who had puzzled look on his face, chocolate eyes still worried as they scanned the small boy. Hitsugaya sat down opposite toIchigo and with afrown that could only be described as grim, he started.

"We need to talk."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Another espada attack on taichou?"

Matsumoto had been going over to the 6th division to visit Renji when she came across Ukitake, waving goodbye to Kuchiki Byakuya as he closed the office door. Matsumoto got a glimpse of the aristocratic captain who had already returned his attention to thepaperwork and she was strongly reminded of her own captain at the sight except the Kuchiki clan leader's face remained impassive as ever.

Ever since the first espada attack, any information related to her captain got classified and was given to captain class only. Thankfully, Ukitake was happy to let her know anything that he felt he could tell her without any danger so she had been hearing bit and pieces whenever she caught the sick captain.

"Yes, but it looks like Kurosaki-kun defeated the espada very quickly. He has become a very strong shinigami."

Matsumoto nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable at Ukitake's remark. Indeed, she thought to herself, he had become very strong. She hadn't had chance to visit her captain since her last stay and from what Ukitake was allowed to tell her, it seemed her captain was recovering at **a **steady speed. However she wanted to see how he was doing with her own eyes, not to mention any possible development that may have happened since she left. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ukitake spoke again.

"How's it coming in 10th division? It must be quite hard with Hitsugaya taichou in the real world and this involves such big preparation."

"It's not easy but it's actually not that bad. Everyone seems to be worked up on making him proud with their achievement when he returns."

Ukitake smiled. Even though Hitsugaya rarely showed anyopen affection towards his subordinates (really, there wasn't much difference between Byakuya and the young tendo in this part), it was widely known within the10th division how much their captain actually cared for them. Whenever there were casualties, Hitsugaya made his best effort to visit every one of them and check on their condition.

Hitsugaya might not be an easy person to approach like Ukitake himself, but his strong sense of justice, responsibility and loyalty to Soul Society and his high talent always won the hearts of the 10th division members despite the young physical age; the fact that Hitsugaya never bragged about his appraised prodigy status always helped.

"I hope Hitsugaya taichou is enjoying his time in the human world, though. He's not like Byakuya who's naturally like that, it would be great if he had chance to open up his other side a little."

"Ukitake, you are standing right outside my office in case you have forgotten."

Ukitake just laughed, apologising to the closed door behind which Kuchiki Byakuya would no doubt be reading through papers, his face deadpan as usual as if he had not heard anything. Matsumoto stifled her laugh (Kuchiki Byakuya was definitely on her list of not-to-get-on-wrong-side), nodding.

"Yes, I'm sure he's having fun or at least Ichigo-kun is making him have fun."

Both of them had to laugh at that; they knew Kusoraki would not be wavered so easily by the stubborn captain's annoyance.

"Well, Matsumoto fukutaichou, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. It is a big war that we are preparing for and even with the enthusiasm, it would be difficult for you to do it alone without your taichou."

Matsumoto bowed politely.

"Arigato, Ukitake taichou, but I'll do what I can. I know all divisions are busy with their own preparation. However I won't let taichou down."

"Yes, I'm sure Hitsugaya taichou will appreciate your work. How far has he recovered? He would be quite angry with himself if he couldn't be at the war and we would lose a very important member too…"

Matsumoto's face darkened a little. All they have heard so far was that his reiryouku was returning but there had not been any mentioning of predicted time for his full recovery. With Soul Society nearly finishing their preparation and the time for war nearing, heavy air had started to descend on 10th division, everyone wondering whether they would have their young prodigy captain back in time from wherever he had gone to.

"I think I'll call taichou and see if anything had happened from the espada attack."

Ukitake placed a hand on the buxom vice-captain's shoulder, fully well knowing what it's like not to have your partner in leading your division with you in times like this. He always liked Matsumoto Rangiku, she was loyal to her captain and she complimented Hitsugaya's personality well.

"He will be happy to hear from you. Although, it might be better if you didn't tell him about how close we are to the war; he might insist on coming back even before full recovery."

"Hai, Ukitake taichou."

"It cannot be helped if he doesn't recover in time. We will at least have one captain alive at the end if it comes to the worst…"

"……"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have spoken in such manner."

"No, it's okay, Ukitake taichou."

"Well, I need to get back to my division now. Let me know if you hear anything from Hitsugaya taichou and tell him I send my regards."

"Hai."

When Ukitake took his leave, Matsumoto looked out to the sky. It was calm in clear sky blue, with **a **few white clouds here and there, the sun shining warmly; completely opposite to the tension and anxiety building up in Soul Society as the dreaded final war came closer with each passing day. She changed her mind about seeing Renji and returned to 10th division where few guards at the gate greeted her.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou!"

"Gather everyone in the division as soon as possible. I have something to say then we are going into training straight after."

"Hai, Matsumoto fukutaichou!"

She entered the administration office. How long had it been since last time she saw her captain behind that desk, scowling and signing away mountains of paper? Even with him gone, she never sat down at that desk except when she took those pictures for his birthday. It just felt wrong for her (or anyone else, really) to sit there except the one Hitsugaya Toshiro. After bit of thinking, she took her phone out from her bosom, calling the number she was well used to by now.

When the other side picked up, she instantly erased any uncertain tone out of her voice as she half-shouted into the phone.

"Moshi moshi! Taichou! It's Matsumoto."

'Taichou, I will not let you down. No one in our division will let you down.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

HeukYa: Rangiku, you sound like you are in love with Shiro.

Matsumoto: Of course I am!! Who doesn't love our sweet little taichou!!

HeukYa: (thinks)…Umm… Yeah, you are right.

Matsumoto: Of course I am!! So, so, pleeease tell me what's happened between the two?

HeukYa: No, I can't. You'll find out soon enough.

Matsumoto: Soon? How soon?

HeukYa: VERY soon. Like, REALLY soon.

Matsumoto: YEAH!

(Somewhere far away)

Toshiro: (shivers) ……??


	19. Chapter 19

Toshiro laughing was yup, way OOC, but I intended to have little OOC moment to show how he was changing. Of course, hopefully I haven't let it last too long.

Matsumoto is my favourite vice-captain, she and Hitsugaya just work together perfect. I know she sounded on the borderline of love but what I tried to portrait was strong loyalty. It's a fine line, I guess, Soi Fon and Yoruichi being the best example. She does love her captain, just not in Ichigo-loves-Toshiro way.

Anyway, since she's my favourite, I'm giving her some treat. At expense of our two guys. BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Well, here's ch19. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.19**

* * *

Hitsugaya was starting to get annoyed. He was in aperfectly comfortable position, in perfect slumber, in perfect happiness. Everything was perfect. Except one.

There was a finger constantly prodding him.

He tried to swat it away but it just kept coming back, poking him here and there. He simply did not want to move or open his eyes to confirm who the annoying person was but every time he settled down after shifting, theprodding came back persistently.

"Go away…"

He mumbled, not even wanting to think of how atypical of him it was to chaste anyone for waking him up. He may not be a morning person but the length of time he had acted as a captain of Gotei 13 had taught him never to idle in bed when there were duties to be performed and work to be done. However right now, he was put out of action and he could feel cosy soft blanket over him, casting its dreamy magic on him.

Then the poking suddenly stopped. Not wanting to ponder on the matter any longer, Hitsugaya just curled into a smaller ball with a content sigh and waited to fall back into the sea of safety and warm comfort.

And he failed.

"!!"

The emerald eyes opened up in a flash with a startle to find Kurosaki standing in front of him, bent over and licking his earlobe.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo snickered as the boy glared at him, covering his ear with petite hand.

"Toshiro, you've been sleeping for two hours now. If you sleep any more, you are not going to be able to sleep at night. Although I wouldn't mind exhausting you so that you would."

Hitsugaya blinked at Ichigo's statement, ignoring the last line. It wasn't night time? His turquoise eyes still fixed on Ichigo's smirking ones, Hitsugaya travelled back in time in his mind.

Ah, now he remembered. It was a gloomy day today, the sky dark grey and rain constantly pouring down. It was one of the most stark days Hitsugaya had ever seen in the human world and oddly, Ichigo was feeling alittle under the weather so they had decided to stay in and watch afew movies at home instead. Toshiro had been lying on the sofa, his head in Ichigo's lap, and he remembered how Ichigo's nimble hand ran through his hair softly as another hand rubbed small of his back all the time, relaxing him into the warmth.

The fact that he didn't get much of sleep last night due to their heated activity probably added on and even before he realised it, his eyelids had closed and he had fallen asleep.

"I fell asleep?"

Ichigo chuckled. Toshiro looked confused and surprised that he had actually fallen asleep during the day and he just looked too adorable with the slight frown and widened turquoise eyes. Ichigo quickly dove down and pressed his lips against the porcelain cheek.

"Sure looks like it, doesn't it? God, you look dead hot in my clothes."

Toshiro looked down; he had forgotten about that as well. This morning when Hitsugaya, refreshed from tiredness (probably not as well as he had thought), woke up, he didn't feel like wearing any proper outdoor clothes at home but his yukata was currently waiting to dry. Now he thought about it, maybe he was feeling alittle under the weather as well with all the bleak greyness. Instead he had opted for Ichigo's short sleeve top and loose pants, which were obviously far too big for him.

What was supposed to be short sleeves went down past the elbows and those small feet were completely hidden under the long pants, the ends dragged across the floor with every step the young captain took. However, Hitsugaya quite liked wearing Ichigo's clothes, he found out, albeit little annoying having to pull up constantly, especially the top that kept sliding down, exposing his collarbones that Ichigo had left a clearly visible love bite last night. Ichigo's scent lingered around him all the time and there was those unexplainable softness and comfort in the clothes. Ichigo brushed his thumb across the baby cheeks when Toshiro didn't make any move to get up.

"You didn't even stir when I got off the sofa. You must've been quite tired."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"And whose fault do you think it is?"

Ichigo blushed a little but smirked nevertheless.

"But you can't get enough of it."

And before Toshiro could throw out any more smartass remarks, Ichigo bent down again to capture the sweet lips. Hitsugaya wasn't tired but he was strangely relaxed and he did not feel like moving even alittle bit; all he managed to do was hooking a finger on Ichigo's T-shirt's neck.

Ichigo climbed on the sofa without breaking their contact at thelips and positioned himself above the white-haired boy. Lips gently meshed, two tongues shyly licking each other, speaking of love in **a **much more pleasurable way than in words. When the soft kiss broke, they stayed close to each other, hot breaths ghosting over their faces. Then with acheeky grin, Ichigo prodded Toshiro's side, fully knowing the prodigy captain was rather sensitive there.

"Kurosaki, stop it!"

Toshiro squirmed to get away but in anarrow sofa with Ichigo on top of him, there was no escape. He bit down his lips determined not to giggle like some teenage girl but Ichigo was relentless with his prodding while managing to avoid all of Toshiro's swatting. With small groan, Toshiro smacked Ichigo's arm and tried to sit up.

"Kurosaki, I'm warning you…"

Despite the words, there was unhidden playfulness in those mesmerising emerald eyes and Ichigo grinned, dipping down to latch onto Toshiro's slender neck. Toshiro craned his neck out of reflex and took a sharp breathe in when he felt Ichigo's wet tongue sliding up very slowly, all the while continuing to poke his side, undoubtedly heading lower and lower.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, it's not even night time, get away from me."

Ichigo pulled up only a little and smirked.

"Yeah, well, your arms tell me opposite and I like what they are telling me more than what you are telling me."

Hitsugaya blinked. Just when on earth did his arms link around Ichigo's neck, clamping the stupid carrot-top down firmly onto himself? With a scoff, Hitsugaya quickly took his arms off, ignoring the roll of eyes he received from Ichigo. Ichigo continued on lapping at the delicious neck as Hitsugaya's small hands buried themselves in the orange mane, trying to push him away in ahalf-hearted way, obvious that the white-haired boy did not mind much where Ichigo was currently at.

But Hitsugaya did mind what the substitute shinigami's fingers were doing to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, cut it out! Stop poking me!"

There was a small chuckle somewhere below.

"Do I get to touch you then?"

Hitsugaya snorted.

"Like you asked for permission before."

With a large goofy smile plastered on his face, Ichigo smoothly slipped his hand under the crumpled shirt which was hiding the lean, hot body and relished in the velvety smooth feeling. Ichigo nibbled Toshiro's lower lip whose hands were still buried in his hair and there was certain sound, much like a heavy sigh, escaping half-captured lips, as the air around them started to get heated.

Then, in Hitsugaya's words, all hell broke out loose.

"Ichigo, taichou, I've come……… taichou?"

Stunned silence set in. Ichigo and Toshiro, still in their tangled position on the sofa, Ichigo's hand under Toshiro's -well, Ichigo's but Toshiro was one wearing it- top and Toshiro's hands hidden in orange mane, their faces just inches from each other, met shocked Matsumoto whose silvery eyes were wide to size of saucers. It was another full minute before Hitsugaya, fastest to grasp the situation as always, finally recovered his stunned brain back to working.

"MA... MATSUMOTO!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Matsumoto, Ichigo and Hitsugaya were all sitting down in the living room although they all had very different looks on their faces. Ichigo's eyes were darting between Matsmoto and his boyfriend with sheepish smile on his face; Matsumoto was obviously trying her best not to start bouncing around with delight in case she got encased in frosty ice (which was very likely if she did start bouncing around); Hitsugaya was furiously scowling, looking rather murderous with his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest, simply refusing to let the blush creep up to his face even though his cheeks were already slightly tinged.

After afew minutes of heavy and tense silence, Hitsugaya grunted, glaring at his vice-captain.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here?"

Matsumoto looked at him with honest surprise.

"Taichou, did you not get the message?"

Hitsugaya blinked back at her, still with agreat scowl on his face. Matsumoto smiled awkwardly as she explained. This felt really bizarre; her captain never missed ANYTHING, may it be just a message or a meeting, and it was usually him that reminded of her of things, not other way round.

"Anou… I did send you a message this morning telling you I'll be dropping by around this time… I was sent to visit Urahara-shoten to deliver a message from Yamamoto chotaichou so…"

Now the frown turning from irritation to confusion, Hitsugaya fumbled around a bit when he suddenly realised he didn't have his phone with him. He always had it on him, so where was it now? He looked at Ichigo who only shook his head, looking just as perplexed. Then Matsumoto spoke up in a voice that she was clearly trying to keep amusement out of and failing pretty badly.

"Anou… Taichou… you are in Ichigo-kun's clothes…"

Hitsugaya almost smacked his head, ablush finally making its way up to his face. How did he forget about that in such ashort time since Ichigo reminded it to him? His clothes that he wore yesterday (which Ichigo had VERY efficiently taken off him last night) were currently in a pile of heap mixed with Ichigo's yesterday's clothes (which had been taken off just as efficiently by himself) in the bedroom and this morning, as he got into Ichigo's clothes, he had forgotten about his mobile. Then they had been out in the living room all day so obviously he didn't hear the beeping sound. When he looked at Ichigo, the orange-haired boy smiled sheepishly and suggested.

"You want me to get it for you?"

After contemplating for a moment (and torn between his desire to just high-tail out of this place away from Matsumoto or to smack her hard enough to give her partial amnesia), Toshiro sighed and nodded.

"It should be in my jeans pocket."

With a look at Matsumoto, asking not to piss off the prickly captain too much for his sake, Ichigo stood up and left. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Matsumoto scuttled closer to her captain from her place on the floor. Hitsugaya was looking like he was having abad case of indigestion and migraine and facing twenty espadas on his own.

"Taichou…"

"Matsumoto, just…"

Hitsugaya stopped himself just in time before he told her to shut up. That glee and amusement clear in her voice were hard to ignore but he knew how much this buxom woman cared for him and after all, they were a captain and a vice-captain of a division that shared deep trust and loyalty. Matsumoto could definitely be the most annoying person in the world from time to time but he couldn't deny she always had the best intention for him. She didn't deserve to be left in thedark with something like this, especially when it had been thanks to her that Ichigo and Toshiro both realised their feelings quite clearly.

He glared at her for a minute while Matsumoto looked like a kid whose Xmas came early then grunted.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone else and not to annoy me with this, I'll tell you."

"Of course, taichou! How dare would I do that!!"

The captain scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"That comes from a fukutaichou who pushes all her paperwork to her superior."

Matsumoto swatted her hand, trying to hide the big sweat drop. Hitsugaya just sighed; he might as well wait for his lover before the unbearable torture begins. Matsumoto seemed to get the hint and called out for Ichigo who had been gone rather long for someone who went to retrieve a mobile.

"Ichigo! Have you not found it yet?"

"I've got it, no need to scream, Rangiku-san."

Ichigo came out of the bedroom with a mobile in his hand. He silently asked Toshiro if he had told her yet and the prodigy just shook his head, his emerald eyes asking for his presence for this. Ichigo passed the phone to the -quite distressed- boy and sat down next to him, while Hitsugaya checked the phone. Indeed, there was a message flashing on the small screen from Matsumoto, announcing her visit to the real world. The young captain scowled; he had been spacing out too much, he decided.

"So? So? Can I hear the story now?"

"Matsumoto………"

"Taichou, I promise, really! I won't tell anyone!"

Hitsugaya just wished he could go back in time and never wake up from his sleep until the next 24 hours has passed.

"And you just conveniently miss out the part about annoying me, because?"

Matsumoto didn't miss a beat in her reply.

"And of course, I won't tease you with this… so can I hear the story?"

In the end, Hitsugaya just snorted. They had been caught red-handed, so to speak, and Matsumoto was not going to let it off until she got to know what exactly was going on. It was best if he just told her right now and zipped her mouth. However he still didn't feel up to actually explaining so he just looked at Ichigo, asking him to do the honour. Ichigo rubbed back of his neck. He wasn't surprised Toshiro didn't want to explain himself but he didn't make much better speaker than the irritated captain either. Well, nothing to hide, Ichigo thought and stated in his usual blunt, tactless way.

"We are together now."

Matsumoto squealed to her captain's great displeasure who buried his face in his hand with low grunt.

"I'm so happy for you, taichou!! I really am!!"

"Yes, that's great, Matsumoto. And now I would really appreciate it if you keep this to yourself and yourself only, without any hinting to anyone."

"Oh, you just blocked out any chance of me talking about this."

Hitsugaya scowled, wondering if it had been a good idea to tell her the truth.

"Yes, that was the point."

"Taichou, what about Hinamori-chan?"

The irritated scowl left Toshiro only for a brief moment before those brows furrowed again, the turquoise eyes now looking solemn. Ichigo's wide brown eyes darted between his lover and the vice-captain; those two were looking too… serious and… what was that, worry? Pain?

Ichigo frowned, maybe things between Toshiro and his childhood friend were not as good as he had thought. They never talked about her much, Hitsugaya would always look too down and pained when it was brought up and Ichigo realised it was an agonizing subject so the fifth division vice-captain was an avoided topic most of the time. He was about to ask Hitsugaya what the problem was when the captain closed his eyes and let out a sigh, suddenly looking rather wary.

"……I'll let her know myself."

"…Hai, taichou."

Then Matsumoto swiftly smiled brightly, her silvery eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"But I never expected that I would walk in on…"

"Matsumoto!!"

Matsumoto laughed at thetwo sets of flushed faces in front of hers; she had never seen her captain even smiling let alone blushing and not to mention, squirming beneath Ichigo. _Oh, this is just too brilliant and too cute_, she thought to herself.

When she managed to calm her giggles down, she looked at her young captain with soft eyes as he irately scowled, muttering something about never living it down. Then without her usual bouncy air, she briefly hugged him in awarm brace then quickly let go before he had chance to complain about getting suffocated in her bosom again.

"I'm really happy for you, taichou. I was starting to get worried about you a little with what's been happening but I guess now there's nothing to worry about."

She winked at Ichigo with her last words who just grinned back, the hazelnut eyes telling her he will protect her captain no matter what. Toshiro simply scoffed and crossed his arms, and then his face turned serious as he regained the sharp air of a captain.

"So, what's been happening?"

"Usual, taichou. The preparation is coming along the way."

"How far?"

Matsumoto hesitated a bit at the question; she really did not want to lie to her captain but she could not fathom what he would do when he realised he was most likely to be left out of the war. Hitsugaya was usually a very calm and collected person, never losing his cool, but this war had so much personal connection with him. Then Hitsugaya's calm voice came again.

"Matsumoto, just tell me the truth."

The buxom vice-captain looked at the composed cerulean eyes then looked down at her hands on her lap.

"It's almost over, taichou. They think the war will break out anytime soon, we are just waiting for Yamamoto chotaichou's announcement."

With her eyes down, she missed the quick exchange of glance between Ichigo and Toshiro.

"…………I see."

Matsumoto looked up with mild surprise; she hadn't expected him to go berserk but neither had she expected him to accept it just like that. There was not even a hint of frustration or the usual irritation. Hitsugaya was just looking straight ahead into the air with deadpan expression, his chin resting on back of his interlocked hands. Then he continued on with his questions.

"And the division?"

"It's doing fine, taichou. The training has been going well and organisation of each squad during war time has been completed. Ukitake taichou and Kyouraku taichou have been helping out too. Everyone is doing their best."

Hitsugaya nodded. Doing their best was all they could at times like this and it seemed Matsumoto had been doing more than agood job at least in practice. He still felt guilty that he wasn't the one who led the preparation; he was the captain and it was the captain's job to prepare his division especially for such a big war like this. Hitsugaya locked his eyes with Matsumoto's.

"Matsumoto, you've done well."

Hitsugaya compressed many things he wanted to say in one phrase and Matsumoto did not miss any of it. She smiled.

"Arigato, taichou."

Ichigo sat in silence as he watched the interaction between what would seem like unlikely pair to get along to an outsider but to him at this moment, the depth of trust shared between them and the loyalty to the superior were very clear. Only if Rangiku-san would be ready to break her oath never to do paperwork, he thought to himself as he chuckled quietly. Then the buxom vice-captain stood up from her place, smoothing out her shihakshou.

"I'm going to have to go now, I was given only an hour for the trip and I ended up spending quite some time talking with Urahara-san."

Matsumoto did not bother asking about her captain's recovery. If he had thought that he would be back in time, he would have given out orders already. 10th division would just have to accept the fact that they will be going into the war without their frosty captain and deal with the situation as best as they could.

"Yup, see you again, Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto turned around for the last time before she entered the door. She met Hitsugaya's stern gaze and let her eyes convey her message: 'We will not let you down'. There was a barely perceptive nod and Matsumoto could have sworn there was a tug at corner of her captain's lips.

"…I'll see you again, taichou."

Hitsugaya simply nodded as the buxom woman disappeared through the door to Soul Society. When they were sure they were on their own again, Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other then shook their heads. Ichigo asked, laughing exasperatedly.

"She IS going to tell everyone, isn't she?"

"Probably when she gets drunk, which is going to be sometime within 12 hours from now. I just hope everyone will be too drunk to remember what she tells them. God, I don't know if I want to go back to Soul Society now."

Ichigo hugged the young captain from behind and pressed the slender body tightly against his.

"Well, I'd never say no to having my yuki hime over here all the time."

"And I might just freeze your hands off if you keep calling me that."

"Ah, I know you love it."

Toshiro scoffed and got out of Ichigo's hold.

"As if."

They settled back down on the sofa, their position not much different from how it was when they were watching movie previously. However this time, the air was much more solemn and clung to them heavily with gravity of the news Matsumoto had just told them. Neither of them spoke for **a **long time, just staring in the air, Ichigo's hand mindlessly running through the snowy mane again. Ichigo broke the silence first, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"They are getting ready."

Hitsugaya's reply was just as quiet but the firmness and seriousness of a captain was clear in his voice.

"So is Aizen."

"Yes."

"And so should we."

Ichigo looked down to see Toshiro staring up at him with blazing fire in the turquoise eyes, which seemed to be almost glowing. With weak smile, he bent down and kissed the sweet lips.

"Yes."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ulquoirra."

"Aizen-sama."

"The time is near and I think I will prepare nice surprise for our guests."

Ulquoirra didn't say anything; no words were needed. He just received orders from his master and carried them out, it was as simple as that.

"Go to Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya taichou. Bring them as unharmed as you can, I don't think it will be a difficult job if you use our young genius to your advantage. Take anyone from espada."

"If you do not mind my rudeness for asking, Aizen-sama, are you going to…"

Aizen cut in before Ulquoirra finished the question.

"They are two joker cards Soul Society holds. Would it not be interesting to see their reaction when they realise that they are now _our_ joker cards?"

Ulquoirra bowed deep.

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

"And on the way, let Kaname know I have something for him to do."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

HeukYa: (Bounces in) Yo, guys!

Ichigo/Toshiro: (Glares) ……………Aizen?

HeukYa: (cowers) ………okay, I'll leave now.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, the update was a little delayed… I had this last-minute change of mind and had to swap around few parts from Ch20 to Ch21 and vice versa. I had practically re-written the whole chapter… I still cannot tell whether it's for better or worse /OTL/

Well, I'm just going to keep my fingers crossed. This chapter is little short compared to other late chapters but don't worry, next chapter is the longest by far /sweat/ so hopefully it will make up for it… I'm still working on Ch21 after having re-written so unfortunately you will have to wait till tomorrow at least…

So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.20**

* * *

Today was _NOT_ going to be a good day, Ichigo thought to himself. When he woke up, he found that his yuki hime was already out of bed so he missed seeing him asleep. Ichigo had almost had a heart attack when he couldn't feel the warm heat in his arms and had proceeded to bolt out of the bed, only to get trip over his body on the floor. Well, at least Hitsugaya had agood snickering out of it when he came in to see what the whole ruckus was about.

Then when he went for ashower, whining about Toshiro having left him on his own (and of course, his frosty boyfriend didn't really pay attention to the whole whining), everything kept slipping out of his hands: shampoo, conditioner, towel, shower head, you name it, he had dropped them. He lost his count when he had to bend down for theumpteenth time in ashort span of ten minutes.

When he came out of theshower, trying to keep the cursing as civil as possible and obviously, failing miserably, he had gone back to his room and swung the towel around his neck onto his chair and somehow it caught Toshiro's mobile on the desk and while trying to catch the falling phone, he stepped on it, almost crushing it. And Hitsugaya conveniently came into the room at that moment so Ichigo receivedan earful from his annoyed boyfriend.

Wondering just what kind of curse was laid on him, Ichigo had gone out to thesupermarket with Hitsugaya when it just started to rain, so they got thoroughly soaked (although Toshiro didn't seem to mind it much) then once they were back at home, Ichigo realised they had forgotten the most important one they should've bought: rice.

That was it.

"Oh, for freaking God's sake, what the FUCK is going on today?!."

Hitsugaya smirked.

"Someone's having a bad day."

Ichigo messed up his hair as he let out a huge sigh.

"Tell me about it."

With a loud groan, Ichigo flopped down on the sofa, feeling that his tolerance limit was about to be breached. The young captain watched Ichigo frowning as he tilted his back and closed his eyes as he tried to douse his irritation. He's hitting the limit, Hitsugaya thought to himself, Ichigo's chest rising and falling quite visibly as the orange-haired boy rubbed his temples. He was actually surprised that Ichigo hadn't had an outburst yet considering how his day had been and the rash substitute shinigami wasn't really someone to hold back on his frustration, unlike himself.

Running a hand through his white hair, Hitsugaya went around behind the sofa and stood just behind Ichigo, who lowered his hand and blearily opened his eyes.

"Hmm?"

Toshiro stared down at the hazelnut eyes that tried to smile despite all the frustration clearly visible in them then without a word, he smacked Ichigo's head.

"Oi! What…"

But Ichigo didn't get to finish his retort as Hitsugaya slowly bent down, his destination quite clear as the turquoise eyes proceeded to hide themselves behind the fluttering eyelids. Ichigo's eyes widened but soon danced with happiness as those addictive lips softly landed on his and a timid tongue poked out of it. Bringing one hand up to theback of Toshiro's head, Ichigo pressed his lips against the sweet petals eagerly, his own tongue sliding out to meet his lover's.

However many times they kissed, Toshiro was always as cool and sweet as ever to Ichigo and there was no way he could not feel much happier when the kiss ended with Toshiro hovering just an inch from him, the perfect little hands having found their places on each side of his face during the kiss. He placed his hand over the small one and rubbed his cheek against the soft palm as he let out a content sigh, feeling much calmer than before. He loved one of these rare times when Hitsugaya would show him the care and love he has for him.

Ichigo lifted his head up a bit to kiss those tempting baby cheeks and smiled.

"You just brightened my…"

However, before he could even finish his sentence, an alarming beep started to sound from Hitsugaya's phone. Two lovers quickly exchanged glances but there was no need to check the message. There was not even enough time for Hitsugaya to take his phone out of his pocket.

The flat's door was busted with aloud bang in an instant and neither of the boys had chance to react in any way at the sudden attack when two white blurs moved in. In a split second, Ichigo was taken off the sofa, forced to kneel on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back and he was about to shout off curses, trying to free himself, when his heart stopped at what he saw.

In front of him, Ulquoirra was standing there as impassive as always, and his zanpaktou was threatening to cut across Hitsugaya's slender neck, whose thin wrists were both held behind his back in one hand by the espada. The frosty captain was glaring at the espada behind him as his lips thinned into a line with the usual scowl on his face, looking much indifferent; definitely not looking like someone whose life was being threatened in a very assuring way. Ichigo tried to get the other espada off him only to have his head shoved onto the ground.

"Toshiro!!"

"Shut up."

Ichigo stilled at Ulquoirra's calm voice. The air was strung with high tension and the silence was suffocating. With aquick glance at the white-haired boy in his hand, Ulquoirra continued.

"Aizen-sama wants us to bring you to him with theleast number ofinjuries possible but if you resist, necessary blood will be shed from this one."

And Ulquoirra's zanpaktou moved even closer to Toshiro's neck but there was no need for that threat to be spoken out loud to Ichigo. Toshiro's emerald eyes were already going hazy and his body was visibly going limp, struggling against Ulquoirra's hold weakening by every minute. Ichigo cursed as he kept his desperate eyes on the young captain; he wanted to take his lover away from the espada and shred that guy who dared to threaten him, with Toshiro's life no less, but right now there was nothing he could do except to watch the distressed captain helplessly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, change him into shinigami then you."

"…And if I don't?"

"…Remember, the necessary blood will be shed from him."

Then to Ichigo's horror, Ulquoirra moved his zanpkatou from the neck and positioned it to stab through Hitsugaya from the back.

"Fine! Fine… I'll get the bloody badge."

Ichigo fumbled for his shinigami badge in his pocket with his free arm, taking his chance to look at who was holding him down. It was an arrancar that he had never seen before. Ulquoirra moved his zanpaktou back to the neck as he watched the orange-haired boy looking for his badge. The wide brown eyes were frantically darting around the room as if he was looking for something, a sign, help, anything. Why there were no shinigami guards around such a weakened captain or why such a captain was out of Soul Society in the first place were beyond his knowledge but it was an advantage for them as it would take time for any backups to arrive. They would just have to leave before that.

When Ichigo finally got the badge out, Ulquoirra pushed Toshiro's back who almost toppled over with asudden shove. Ichigo quickly moved to catch him, or at least that's what he tried to do, forgetting that he was being held down, but Hitsugaya managed to grab the sofa and stopped himself from hitting the ground. The white brows were furrowed and shallow panting, all too different from the ones Ichigo used to hear at nights, came through those lips that had touched his own only a minute ago. Ichigo glared at Ulquoirra whose zanpaktou had never left Toshiro's neck which now bore a thin red line. The dark green eyes were fixed on Ichigo as he ordered the angry-looking substitute shinigami.

"Do it."

There was no way out of this however much Ichigo did not like it. They were perfect hostages for each other; either Ichigo wasthreatened with Toshiro's life or Toshiro was threatened with Ichigo's life. He wondered for a minute who had come up with this idea when he remembered who Ulquoirra received orders from and snorted dryly.

Ichigo looked into Toshiro's sea-green eyes that were fast losing their focus. Toshiro shook his head, the emerald jewels pleading him to just go ahead with anattack without worrying about him. Ichigo ignored it; however rash he was, he certainly did not dare to do anything that might result in… something he would not even imagine of. Ulquoirra just let them be, if he was reading those brown eyes correctly, he would be leaving this place soon enough, his mission successful.

Ichigo looked into the mesmerising teal orbs, brandishing those eyes in his mind, and smiled sadly as he whispered.

"I will take the blame."

And he pushed the shinigami badge onto Toshiro's chest, never breaking their eye contact the whole time. In a blink of an eye, Toshiro was out of his gigai, back in his usual shinigami attire but he couldn't stay standing up much longer. Ichigo bit down onhis lip, his pain-filled eyes fixed on the white-haired boy, as Toshiro fell to his knees and tightly shut his mouth, trying to stop any sound escaping him. Ulquoirra, remaining completely uninterested, pulled Hitsugaya onto his feet by the thin arm and turned his gaze to Ichigo. Furiously glaring at the green-eyed espada, Ichigo pushed the badge to his own chest this time and his soul left his body in an instant.

The new arrancar did not bother straining Ichigo down again, it was obvious this orange-haired boy wouldn't or couldn't do anything while Ulquoirra had that small one's life in his hand. Then a garganta opened up inside Ichigo's flat, when promptly, Hitsugaya fell limp in the espada's hold.

"Toshiro! …!!"

Ichigo was about to dart forward when another zanpaktou was at his neck in a split second. Ulquoirra looked at Ichigo in his usual deadpan way then slung the unconscious captain over his shoulder as he walked into the garganta. When Ichigo did not make any move, he turned around and met Ichigo's fiery glare.

"Come with us if you want to keep this one alive."

Ichigo cursed under his breath and glanced at the unmoving white mob of hair. Then he noticed something dangling at the hilt of Hyourinmaru. When he realised what it was, he couldn't help but smile a little despite the situation they were in; it was the omamori he had given the young captain on the New Year. Then Ulquoirra's expressionless voice brought his attention back to the present situation.

"Come when we still have patience to give you the chance rather than bringing you back half-dead. Both of you."

There was nothing he could do, it was crystal clear. Ichigo bit his lips and with determination etched on his face, followed the impassive espada into the black darkness. He did not look back even once before the dimensional rip closed down again, his hazelnut eyes decidedly fixed on the limp figure on the espada's shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. Welcome to my fortitude, Las Noches."

Ichigo just glared at the defector when Ulquoirra bowed to Aizen, Hitsugaya still slung over his shoulder. The ex-fifth division captain was looking down at them with unnerving smile and Ichigo was not liking it one bit. He spat the words out as he looked around the otherwise empty room.

"What are you planning?"

"Yes, that is a good question. Why not move into much better setting for me to explain."

Ichigo scowled. Things weren't exactly looking great. Even Ichigo, with his poor detection skills, could sense that there were more than just afew arrancars in this fortress, not to mention Aizen, Ulquoirra and the new-face arrancar with them right now. During the walk to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had tried to make his move while Ulquoirra's zanpaktou was sheathed but the sharp pain on his neck reminded of the other espada that was threatening his own life.

Ichigo willed himself to calm down; neither of them was harmed -yet- and for some reason, the enemies didn't bother taking his Zangetsu away. It wasn't much of help right now but the heavy weight of the large zanpaktou gave him sense of comfort and strength.

"Ulquoirra, well done. They seem to be in perfect condition."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

The traitor, never losing his smile, stepped down from his chair and motioned them to follow him. Aizen stopped at the door and looked at Ichigo over his shoulder then the small captain who had remained completely still so far, no sign of his consciousness returning. Aizen's lips curved and the corner tugged up into a lopsided smile that sent shiver down Ichigo's spine for unknown reason.

"I assure you this will be very… interesting."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"………Oh, no…"

Matsumoto, Ukitake and the Kuchiki siblings were staring at the silent flat with horror in their eyes (except the ever pokerfaced Byakuya although his lips were thinned into a line). When the Communication Technology Research Department notified the two captains of an appearance of espadas at Ichigo's place lasting unusually short time, they knew it could not be good news and came to find the two boys straight away, Matsumoto and Rukia joining them on the way.

What they found was a broken door and a completely silent flat, the sound of rain pelting on the windows eerily echoing through the dark place. Two bodies were lying on the floor behind the sofa and it was clear both of the owners had left them but there were no sign of either of them nor could the search team sense any reiatsu, even Kurosaki's whose used to leak out and overshadow the area.

Matsumoto knelt down next to her captain's gigai when she heard abeeping sound coming from it and found the mobile in thepants pocket. She flipped it open and sighed. It was the message from Soul Society letting them know of a garganta opening nearby. It seemed her captain did not even have time to read the message before whatever happened here took place. Ukitake was the first one to break the stunned silence.

"This… This is very bad."

"Ukitake taichou…"

"Rukia, see if you can find anything out of place here, any clues."

Rukia nodded at her captain's order and went into the bedroom first. Matsumoto was still knelt down next to the empty gigai, her pale grey eyes flashing dangerously with anger and her brows knotted with worries. Kuchiki Byakuya's onyx gaze was sweeping across the whole flat while Ukitake urged Matsumoto to calm down and take a look around the rest of the small area.

Considering Hitsugaya's gigai was empty as well, it could only mean that Kurosaki used his badge rather than the shinigami's usual gikongan method. Was there a fight? Even if there was, why did Hitsugaya have to leave his gigai as well? Aquick look around the flat found nothing out of place apart from the broken door. Ukitake grimaced. It could mean only one thing; Hitsugaya and Ichigo had been taken to Aizen under some threat that gave them no other option. There was no way those two would have willingly followed the espadas, they both held too much hatred towards the defector for that.

But why? Why bother taking them to Hueco Mundo rather than kill them to put them out of battle completely? There must have been something Aizen wanted from the two, but what? It seemed Kuchiki had arrived at similar question as they looked at each other with slight frown. Then suddenly, Rukia came running out of the bedroom, something clenched in her hand.

"Ukitake taichou! Nii-sama! Matsumoto-san!"

Thethree of them looked at her as her eyes shone brightly and skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"What is it?"

"You should read this! I found it in the closet!"

Ukitake frowned and looked at what she had just thrust into his hands.

"A letter?"

"It's from Ichigo! He knew we would come, that's why he left it in the closet, where I used to stay in his old place!"

"!!"

They all looked at each other, not sure what to make out of this unexpected finding. Ukitake first read through the letter, his eyes widening as he continued. When he finished, he seemed like he didn't know what to say. He passed the letter to Byakuya who remained impassive although Rukia could have sworn there was a twitch at thecorner of his lips then it was Matsumoto's turn. When she finished it, she looked up with surprised eyes.

"This is…"

Ukitake nodded and spoke in firm voice as he turned around to open the door to Soul Society.

"We need to gather all the captains and vice-captains for an emergency meeting straight away."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, do you feel like telling us what is happening with our young taichou here?"

Ichigo snorted. They had moved to a room which seemed like a laboratory and unconscious Hitsugaya was currently laid down on a cold-looking metal bed with Ulquoirra standing by, his zanpaktou still too close to Toshiro's neck for Ichigo's liking. Ichigo himself was still restrained by the new-face arrancars who had yet to make a single sound.

"Oh, and you really expected me to tell you, just like that."

"I thought so. Well, I will explain my theories, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong."

"………"

"But before that… Bakudou 61, Rukujyoukourou."

Instantly, six luminous bars appeared and pinned through Ichigo's middle in all direction around him. (AN: that was bad explanation, it's the bakudou Byakuya used on Renji in Soul Society arc) Ichigo tried to get the bars out of his body but he found his whole body was restrained, his limbs unable to move however much he commanded them to.

"What…?!"

"We need you to stay out of the process once it starts. So as I was…"

"What process are you talking about?!"

Aizen looked at Ichigo with mild surprise. Then when he answered, Ichigo looked like he had just heard the end of the world was coming.

"Hollowfication, of course."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soul Society, more specifically speaking, Sereitei was uncharacteristically quiet right now, with all the captains and even the vice-captains having been called for an emergency meeting. All the other members waited in each of their division, waiting for their superiors to come back, mostly dreading what news they would bring.

In the first division, all the captains and vice-captains, including Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei, the acting captains for each of their respective divisions, were gathered in the room where the captaincy meetings were usually held. The only person not present was the fifth division vice-captain, Hinamori Momo who had gone missing some days ago. However nobody paid much attention as the fragile girl had been disappearing from the Sereitei quite often since Hitsugaya vanished, visiting where she used to live in Rukongai in the oldendays while she cut herself off from the reality. When everyone settled into their positions, vice-captains standing behind their respective captains, Yamamoto's growly voice filled the room.

"This meeting has been called by Ukitake taichou who has just made his visit to the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo's place in the human world where Hitsugaya taichou had been staying for his recovery."

There were surprised looks exchanged between thevice-captains; no one had known where the frosty prodigy had gone to after that amazing black dragon made its appearance, except Matsumoto. Even Kira and Hisagi had been left out of the information despite their status as acting captains.

"Ukitake taichou."

"Hai."

All the eyes in the room followed the 13th division captain who was usually on sick leave most of the time. Ukitake stood in front of everyone and showed them the letter he had been holding in his hand, worry for the young captain, who everyone knew the gentle captain regarded as his 'son', clearly etched on his somewhat pale face.

"First, for the fukutaichous who did not know, Hitsugaya taichou had been drained of his reiryouku and gained empathic ability after what I can only assume to be one of his high-level zanpaktou techniques that he had never used before. Due to the strong empathy, Unohana taichou and I made thedecision to send him to the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo's place during his recovery."

There were some murmurs and glances exchanged, mostly ending up on Matsumoto, who kept her eyes on Ukitake the whole time.

"They have been attacked by two espadas on two separate occasions, both of whom were dealt with by Kurosaki Ichigo. However just now, two espadas were sensed near Ichigo-kun's place then disappeared all too quickly. I went to the real world with Kuchiki taichou, Matsumoto fukutaichou and Kuchiki Rukia but when we had arrived, Hitsugaya taichou and Kurosaki Ichigo, had disappeared, the flat showing a sign of forced entry."

At this news, even the captains glanced at each other with the exception of Kuchiki Byakuya. Zaraki Kenpachi seemed rather upset although it was most likely because he was worrying that he might lose the only opponent that had beat him so far. Ukitake didn't wait for the murmurs and glances tosettle; they had to move fast if what was written in the letter was true. The two shinigamis didn't have long before they would be in real, serious danger.

"This is a letter left by Kurosaki Ichigo. Matsumoto fukutaichou, if you would please read this out to everyone."

Matsumoto looked at Ukitake with surprise but when he nodded, she took her place next to him, feeling a pang of pain as she walked pass where her irritated captain should be standing. She took the offered letter and cleared her throat before starting to read out what had been unexpected news for the four shinigamis who first found the letter.

"Rukia,

I know at least you will find this letter even if no one else does….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

Matsumoto: I can't believe that's where you are going to cut it! Cliff-hanger!!

HeukYa: …That's the whole point.

Matsumoto: Is there anything else I should know?!

HeukYa: (cowers) ……Umm… umm…

Matsumoto: (narrow eyes) There is, isn't there?

HeukYa: (Smiles sheepishly) Umm…… Maybe…??

Matsumoto: Unare, Hai Neko!

HeukYa: KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! You'll find out next chapter, okay?!

Matsumoto: (calls Hai Neko back) But I feel sorry for your readers, they don't even know what was in that letter.

HeukYa: (smirks) I know. They are going to kill me.


	21. Chapter 21

To be honest, I'm rather scared to update this chapter since I ended last one with such big cliff-hanger everyone just… got pissed off at me, and now, I'm not sure how happy you guys will be with what happens… /sweat/ But the show must go on, eh?

Anyway, **SPOILER** WARNING: If you had not read/watched the part about Aizen explaining something about hougyoku in Las Noches, Hueco Mundo (not at Sougyouku in Soul Society), there's a spoiler about it. In anime, it's episode 138. Also, I kinda tweaked the ability for Aizen's zanpaktou and the condition for complete hypnosis.

Anyway, so here it is. This was going to be a VERY long chapter but some got moved to next chapter… You will know what's moved to next chapter when you finish reading this one… Well, I hope you enjoy… and please RxR without urgh… killing me, if it's possible…?!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.21**

* * *

Aizen was prattling on about some theories he had on Hitsugaya's condition but Ichigo wasn't listening as he discreetly tried to test the strength of the restrains (and if Ichigo had been listening, he would have realised they were all wrong and would have hada great time snickering at the bastard in front of him). The bakudou placed on him seemed to be quite strong but he wasn't too worried. He had once broken free of bakudou 99 upon his return as shinigami. Asudden strong explosion of his reiatsu would probably set him free of these lightning rods. That jerk was seriously underestimating him and when the time came, he would dearly pay for it.

"And you, Kurosaki-kun. I have been watching you as well."

Ichigo's mind reeled back into the reality when Aizen's attention turned to him. Then with a snap, a big screen appeared on which something was playing; Ichigo soon recognised it as his fight with that espada with tentacles. What was his name again? Something starting with L. He was never good with names and that bastard certainly didn't worth his memory and effort. Ichigo snickered.

"I guess I should feel damn lucky that the sad king of sad Hueco Mundo graced me with his attention."

Aizen did not falter at Ichigo's cynical remark as he simply continued to smile gently.

"You would make a very strong espada, probably number two or one even."

"Ha, because I will just say yes and become your dog."

This time, Ichigo would have bet his life -which was now dangerously hanging in line- that Aizen's smile changed into a lopsided snicker. Not a good sign. Ichigo scowled.

"Yes, you will. After you watch how the praised prodigy of Gotei 13 becomes one of us. I may not have a detailed theory but I have enough proof to assure me that our young taichou cannot keep up against our presence. Do not forget, we are currently in the middle of Las Noches, home to espadas and arrancars, not to mention hollows that roam the desert of Hueco Mundo."

"……………"

"Whatever the process is, it will be very interesting to observe."

"You sound like that freak taichou in Soul Society."

"Oh, don't compare me to Kurotsuchi taichou. He would be so angry that someone dared to compare anyone to his level of obnoxiousness."

Ichigo just snorted. In his mind, that experiment-obsessed captain who, truth be spoken, freaked out Ichigo more than Zaraki Kenpachi, could be a REAL good friend with this jerk.

"When our genius taichou becomes our nakama (AN: teammate/friends/colleagues), I'll gather all espadas to watch you, the hidden card of Soul Society, turning into an arrancar. Hitsugaya-kun's awakening as an espada would have been entertaining too but this is a new phenomenon to me as well, so I wanted some private observation. Nevertheless it will be most entertaining to see the looks on my ex-colleagues when they see you two, the tendo and the powerful ryoka at my sides, listening to my orders."

Ichigo glared at Aizen after aquick glance at Toshiro lying motionless. If he didn't know better, he would have said that Hitsugaya was just sleeping rather peacefully. Aizen's brown eyes followed Ichigo's gaze then he stood in front of the bound shinigami, blocking Hitsugaya out of Ichigo's view.

"You and Hitsugaya-kun… you two are more than just nakamas, aren't you? The interaction between you two… Who would have thought the irritable prodigy would fall for such a brash ryoka."

Ichigo glared at Aizen inresponse to the words, looking straight into those menacing brown eyes, his gaze never faltering.

"None of your business, jerk."

"Watch your mouth."

Aizen only chuckled a little but Ulquoirra, who would have no such nonsense from a mere human towards his master, moved his zanpaktou an inch closer to the white-haired boy's neck and Ichigo instantly quietened down. Aizen turned his back on Ichigo as he walked up to the metal bed where Hitsugaya was laid down.

"Ulquoirra, it's okay. You can leave now."

Ulquoirra's green eyes darted between his master and the orange-haired boy but as usual, he followed his master's order without any question.

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

Once Ulquoirra took his leave, it left just Aizen, Hitsugaya, Ichigo and two other arrancars who seemed to be some weakling, probably lab workers. Aizen gazed down at the comatose captain and Ichigo's body shook of rage when Aizen's hand ran down the side of the small face. But when he heard Aizen's muttering, Ichigo had to gulp, his body stiffening.

"Hmm… it seems there is no further change. I was sure that once he has fallen, hollowfication would start without much delay due to the synchronisation."

Ichigo stayed silent, keeping vigil eyes on Aizen and his surroundings. Synchronisation was one way of putting it and frankly, Ichigo wasn't feeling like explaining all the details either. However the situation was turning from worse to worst by every second.

"I guess I should have expected it not to go so smoothly… It is the tendo boy that we are talking about here after all..."

"…………"

"Perhaps it's time for a little… push."

"What are you going to do?! Leave him alone!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched Aizen pull out a small glass box with adark purple ball inside from his sleeve. Ichigo quickly looked around the room again and tried to sense reiatsus outside as he frantically searched for a way to stop Aizen without having the whole ofLas Noches attacking him. He had to buy some more time, he had to stop Aizen from using that blasted thing on his beloved frosty captain no matter what. Just alittle more time, that would be enough for him, for them.

But would they have that little bitmore time? Ichigo could surely break out from the bakudou even now but the sudden burst would surely attract other hordes of arrancars and even to himself, ten espadas and Aizen (and perhaps few more arrancars) didn't exactly make good party guests.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure you remember what this is since I had pulled it out of Kuchiki Rukia in front of your eyes."

"Hougyouku…"

Ichigo was relieved a little now. Aizen seemed to be in one of his lecturing moods; that guy was surprisingly -and annoyingly, although it was coming handy at this moment- talkative. Now Ichigo just had to keep the guy talking until it was the time he was waiting for.

"I thought it was still sealed?"

"Yes, but it can wake up to its full potential when it merges with someone who has reaitsu twice the captain class."

Ichigo looked at Aizen with stunned eyes at the news; Urahara had never mentioned anything like that about the hougyouku.

"…What?"

Aizen's smirk only grew at the obvious bewilderment.

"I doubt even Urahara Kisuke, knew about this since he sealed it as soon as he created it. It is of course, only temporary, but it had been more than enough. And with its complete waking now near, the power of hougyouku is… !!"

"!!"

A victorious smile cracked on Ichigo's face as weighing reiatsus that not a single soul in Hueco Mundo could have missed filled the air. Aizen's gaze sharply turned to Ichigo as he realised to whom these reiatsus belonged; he had thought about various consequences that could follow after kidnapping these two shinigamis but he had never thought this particular situation was a realistic one. Ichigo smirked as he drew his reiatsu up.

Finally, time to make their move.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a scene no one would ever forget; waves and waves of black started to fill up the harsh, bleak desert of Hueco Mundo as they marched on against the gusty winds towards the only visible single architecture. At the front were the captains and vice-captains of Gotei 13, leading their divisions to the final showdown as every single one of the most powerful military force in Soul Society gathered in one place for the first time in its history.

Matsumoto stood at the front of the tenth division, her silvery eyes fixed on the traitor's fortress. Somewhere in there was her captain and now they were here. She put a hand in her shihakshou and confirmed that the letter was safely stowed away. It was due to the letter that they stood now here.

Matsumoto had thought she knew her captain quite well but if he came up with such aplan and actually went through with it, perhaps there was a wild streak in him that no one ever knew. It was simple and could turn out to be brilliant, but there were so many things that could have gone wrong. Her captain really did drop a bomb on her this time.

Of course, she would have to get back at him for giving her a near heart attack; she had enough black mail material for that. She smiled a little with determination in her eyes as she remembered the emergency meeting they had back in Soul Society.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Rukia,

I know at least you will find this letter even if no one else does. If you are reading this, that means we've been taken by Aizen, but don't worry, it's all a plan."

A round of murmurs broke out; Soifon seemed to be trying hard to stop rolling her eyes but Zaraki was looking much happier than before, Yachiru bouncing up and down on his shoulder. Matsumoto continued on.

"There's a reason why Aizen has taken interest in us. Remember when we came across hollows on New Year and Toshiro had fainted? His empathy was really strong at the time and it had let the hollow's taint in his mind, but don't worry, nothing happened thanks to Hyourinmaru protecting him. He had just gone blank to focus all the energy on protection of his soul."

Not even Unohana had expected this and soft gasps could be heard from various shinigamis. They had never heard that a soul could fall to the taint in such way but then there had never been an empathic shinigami previously in their times to begin with.

"Anyway, asimilar thing happened to amuch lesser degree when that damn espada with tentacles paid us avisit. Don't ask me how but Toshiro was apparently already convinced after the first battle that Aizen would find out about the fight one way or the other and his unusual condition. Something to do with Aizen being Aizen. He thought that bloody pain in the ass would sooner or later come to understand that Toshiro identifies with the arrancars at some bizarre level. Aizen would definitely want to play around with something like that especially when it's so easy to get his hands on Toshiro while he's weakened. That's where he came up with a plan."

By now, there were many questioning looks on most of the shinigamis that had gathered there.

"Rangiku-san, we're sorry but we lied to you about Toshiro's recovery. After the first attack, we found a way to speed up his recovery and well, he actually had recovered fully by the time we had thesecond espada attack and his empathy had disappeared some time ago. From that point on, it had been an act the whole time, because according to Toshiro, Aizen would have sent someone to watch us during fights to confirm his theory before taking us. I guess if you are reading this, he has been right all along."

Everyone either nodded or scoffed lightly, shaking their heads. Hitsugaya Toshiro's sharp eyes and analytical mind were well-known, which he was proving yet again, and frankly, Kurosaki Ichigo was very lucky that it was the tendo captain he was charged with; that substitute shinigami may be strong but he just didn't have the brain for anything else apart from going straightforward.

"When you told us the war time is near, we knew Aizen would make his move soon. It'll be to take us, not to fight, so Toshiro thinks we'll be reasonably safe. I surely hope so, anyway. If all goes well, then once we are taken, we'll be in Hueco Mundo, bang in the middle of Aizen's base, most likely with Aizen right next to us."

Now everyone was starting to see just what the plan was and what it also meant; the start of the war they had all been preparing.

"This is the important part. Please get this to Soul Society ASAP and come to Hueco Mundo, since we are not exactly planning to herd off all the arrancars and Aizen on our own. With so many taichous and fukutaichous, we, or at least Toshiro, should be able to feel your reiatsus when you guys arrive and you will know location of Aizen's base thanks to my non-existent control over my reaitsu, as Toshiro puts it so nicely."

Afew of the vice-captains (like Abarai Renji and Kira Izuru) scoffed at the last line. Ichigo's constantly leaking reiatsu was well known between those who had met him. Matsumoto secretly wondered if her captain had actually read this letter; Ichigo had called him Toshiro no less than nine times already and by the sound of it, they knew it was going to be read to everyone else in Gotei 13.

"We'll break out from the inside when it's time, but you need to move fast. There's only so much time we can keep up our pretence before that jerk realises we've been faking it. It depends but Toshiro thinks we are most likely not to have much time, which means we probably won't.

I'm sorry we kept you out of this, Rangiku-san, but Toshiro was adamant that we should not risk any leak when we don't know who else Aizen had planted in Sereitei. Something about it all being surprise attack aimed at the top guy.

By the way, I'm sure you've guessed it by now but for the first time, this wild plan did not come from me. I don't like it much either but Toshiro just got stubborn when he got the plan in his head and I couldn't budge his mind whatsoever. Don't worry, I'll protect him no matter what, but I think we would both appreciate it if you move in fast.

Kurosaki Ichigo."

Matsumoto realised Ichigo had missed out the part about him being a vaizard, which would explain why Aizen would want to take him as well as her captain. She smiled inwardly; if he did, that would expose that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had known but did not report. Anyway, Gotei 13 was unlikely to inquest into this any further when her captain held such an obvious reason.

Silence settled in as everyone thought about the letter again but before long, Yamamoto brought everyone's attention back to himself as he cleared his throat loudly.

"This is a rather reckless plan but none the less, very effective especially at this time when we have all been ready to strike. Every taichou is to go back to their divisions and get the members ready to leave for Hueco Mundo straight away."

Then the chotaichou's stern gaze swept across the room, meeting every single shinigami's eyes.

"This is one war that we cannot afford to lose and now that we have two of our most powerful shinigamis in the enemy's territory, ready to strike at the head, we have an unexpected advantage on our side. Remember that the prime targets are the traitors and the espadas."

"Hai!"

"Yare yare, the tensai (AN: genius, little different from tendo in details) boy has surely come up with something big this time, hasn't he?"

Kyouraku spoke to no one in particular as he lifted off his hat a little. Ukitake was the one to reply, as usual, a small somewhat exasperated smile on his face.

"We should have known Hitsugaya taichou would not sit and wait so quietly."

Zaraki just snorted.

"Che, that prick, running off to fight the strong one on his own."

Yamamoto stopped any possible talk or bantering as he gave out hislast orders.

"Soifon taichou, the Onmitsukidou will stay to protect Soul Society as we have discussed however leave them in Oomaeda fukutaichou's hand and lead the second division in the war. We would need another taichou to fill in Hitsugaya taichou's place."

"But Hitsugaya taichou is…"

"Hopefully we will be there in time but we cannot be sure whether they will be able to join us in the frontline."

Everyone grimaced a little; it was true that Hitsugaya and Kurosaki were in much bigger danger for their lives as they were facing their strongest enemy in the middle of the hostile territory.

"Hai."

"And Kuchiki taichou, I place you in charge of rescue of Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya taichou. Your priority should be your division but they are two very talented shinigamis and it would be great loss to Soul Society if we were to lose them."

Kuchiki Byakuya seemed to want to say something but in the end, just sounded his affirmation. Renji thought what a weird thing fate was; Byakuya had nearly killed Ichigo who then came to Soul Society to save his sister, which at the end, saved the noble from his mental torment. Now, Kuchiki Byakuya was to rescue the brash substitute shinigami who still did not sit so well with the stoic captain. The history between the two would be one of the oddest Renji had seen.

"We will leave for Hueco Mundo as soon as possible. Gather your men."

"HAI!"

With another look at the shinigamis gathered in front of him, Yamamoto spoke solemnly.

"I wish good luck, everyone."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh, one Kurosaki Ichigo was really enjoying his time right now as he watched the brown brows furrow in aslight frown. Their plan had been more than just shaky but it had worked out well in the end (he was sure Toshiro had given much more thought to the plan than he actually mentioned).

Before Ichigo bolted out to face Yami, Toshiro had stopped him for afew seconds and told him to put his hollow's power on show as much as he could before disposing of the espada. Then when the white-haired boy came out trembling in the middle of the fight, Ichigo was genuinely surprised; he had thought the prodigy had sufficiently recovered after their many nights that Hitsugaya stayed out of his gigai. He then got completely perplexed when the boy proceeded to get up, looking just fine, after the espada was gone.

'_What the hell's going on?'_

'_We need to talk.'_

'_Talk about what?'_

'_Aizen, you boke.'_

_Ichigo ignored the last word, his puzzlement getting better of him._

'_I don't get it.'_

'_I have a plan.'_

When Ichigo first heard of it, he flat out refused to agree to it. He didn't care if the frosty captain had recovered fully or not or if the empathy had disappeared. This was Aizen Sousuke they were talking about, the guy who almost killed Hitsugaya in one swing, and Toshiro was saying they would be right next to him on their own when the war broke out.

'_I can't do it. It's too dangerous, Toshiro.'_

'_Trust me. This is going to work brilliantly if we can just get it right. Aizen would not suspect another war to break out from within his territory nor for him to be targeted directly.'_

'_Probably because it doesn't matter? Toshiro, we are throwing ourselves in middle of ten espadas, not to mention three ex-captains and who knows how many arrancars there will be.'_

_Toshiro looked at Ichigo with raised eyebrow then smirked._

'_Never took you to be someone who worries over that kind of things.'_

_Ichigo scowled._

'_I do when my boyfriend is being suicidal.'_

'_Aizen will have to send out espadas to deal with Gotei 13. It's the fact that there's __**a **__surprise attack from within their own walls which will throw them off, not to mention two captain-class shinigamis on their so-called master, and when we get rid of Aizen right at the beginning, it will turn the tables around drastically. Another thing, it's two ex-captains, not three.'_

_Ichigo blinked._

'_Why?'_

_A dainty hand running through his spiked hair, Hitsugaya looked like he could not believe he was saying these words as he started explaining._

'_When Kuchiki taichou came, the information given only to taichous was that Ichimaru was in fact a spy placed by Central 46 Chambers. The reason they had planted Ichimaru was not appreciated though; apparently they wanted to keep a close eye on the most powerful military force in Soul Society. Ukitake and Kyouraku had been searching all of old Central 46 documents when they came across that information.'_

'_And how can we be sure that the fox-face is still with us?'_

'_They say that the Royal Special Task Force took over that particular business straight after Central 46 was found annihilated. They have been in contact with Ichimaru since then.'_

_Ichigo wasn't sure how to react to that news and it seemed neither did Toshiro, who had harboured such hatred to the sneaky ex-captain even before the whole betrayal took place. _

'_Why didn't the Central 46 do anything if they knew about it?'_

'_Because at first, they thought Aizen would fail in his search then they thought there was still some chance that Aizen would be stopped without blowing Ichimaru's cover. They seemed to have thought it was more important to keep an eye on Gotei 13 than having two worlds threatened. Then there was you.'_

_Ichigo blinked._

'_Me?'_

'_Yes. You were a__big enough threat for Aizen to force him into searching some other way to get hougyouku because he thought you would be able to stop the execution. I think Ichimaru was hoping somehow you would be able to stop him. He let you go pass him at Sougyouku, didn't he?'_

_Now that Ichigo thought about it, he remembered Ichimaru telling Aizen that he didn't think Ichigo wouldn't be much of a problem so he let him go pass to stop Aizen from killing Renji. But Ichimaru had actually wanted him to stop Aizen? It was getting too confusing now for Ichigo's poor brain which was going into frantic overworked mode._

'_They left a lot of things to chance.'_

'_It was stupid old guys making stupid decision.'_

_Ichigo snickered at Toshiro's usual description for just about anything. _

'_So we have a moto-taichou(AN: ex-captain) on our side. Still, we'll have our hands full.'_

'_Gotei 13 will be on full attack, it will be an__earlier start to the war than they had expected but I seriously doubt Yamamoto chotaichou will ignore this chance especially when they are all ready anyway. I'm not saying we'll break out when we are surrounded. Once the attack starts, Aizen won't have choice but to focus on the war.'_

'_You sure?'_

_Hitsugaya smirked when Ichigo asked with __**a **__raised eyebrow, not looking too sure about it. After all, Ichigo knew very well about how inefficient Gotei 13 can be from his own experience and the Bounto incident._

'_You don't know it, Kurosaki, but Aizen knows the true strength of Gotei 13 when all 13 divisions are working together. That's partly why back in Soul Society, he needed all the diversion he could create. Most of his force will have to fight the Gotei 13, I'm reasonably sure only Ichimaru and Tousen will be at his side which means it will be three verses two.'_

_Ichigo still did not like the sound of it, it sounded even more dangerous than going into Las Noches head-on; his usual approach. Then Toshiro continued on._

'_And you and your friends are the__only ones who have not yet seen Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu's awakening, which means you are not under his hypnosis yet. He will have you under it pretty soon but at least we'll have some time to ourselves before he pulls damn trick on you as well.'_

'_Which won't be long.'_

'_If he remembers you are not under his hypnosis.'_

'_He would remember it though, wouldn't he.'_

_It wasn't a question. Hitsugaya sighed._

'_Yes.'_

'_So most likely, that's not going to be a score for us.'_

'_Probably.'_

_Ichigo thought of how he should word the next line without offending the prodigy captain but as usual, failed miserably. Subtlety just did not exist in his dictionary._

'……_I don't want to put you through that kind of danger.'_

_Toshiro frowned although he wasn't surprised Ichigo was not fond of his plan. After all, he himself wasn't so keen on it either and would have had it in some other way if he could._

'_Kurosaki, I'm a taichou of Gotei 13 in case you have forgotten. I am not weak.'_

_Ichigo pulled his small yet powerful lover into his arms and buried his nose in the snowy hair, drinking in Toshiro's scent._

'_Not saying you are, but a boyfriend is allowed to worry, aren't I?'_

_Toshiro smiled a little at how Kurosaki just sounded rather childish. Snuggling into the hug, he pressed his ear against the broad, firm chest of his 'boyfriend'. He could hear the regular beating of Ichigo's heart and he felt calm waves flowing through him as he continued to focus on that sound of life. _

'_This is a war, Kurosaki. This will give us a__much better winning chance than anything else. We cannot leave everything to Ichimaru.'_

'…………'

'_And we won't die. Neither of us will. I will have you and you will have me.'_

_Ichigo already knew Toshiro's mind was set on it, he just didn't want to say the unavoidable answer that both of them knew was coming. Ichigo kissed the white mob as he sighed._

'_I've influenced you too much. You've become too reckless.'_

_Toshiro smirked and pushed himself away from Ichigo, crossing his arms across chest._

'_No, I just seek the best plan and best plans sometimes get wild especially in situations like this.'_

'_Okay, but promise me one thing.'_

'_What?'_

'_Don't you ever get out of my sight once the fight breaks out. Especially when we fight against Aizen.'_

_This time, Hitsugaya smiled. Ichigo could be a real dumbass sometimes._

'_Same goes to you, boke.'_

_There was nothing Ichigo could say to that so he just silenced the boy, claiming the warm pink petals with his own lips._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Even Ichigo could sense it, there was no mistake in them. The Gotei 13 was here and the pressure they brought with their arrival was actually amazing. Ichigo secretly thanked his lucky stars that he was taken as a mere intruder when he first went to Soul Society, rather than with such hatred as Gotei 13 now expressed towards their traitors.

He soon cursed though, what had taken those dorks so long? He was sure his letter would be found quickly; they would have to be freaking dumbasses if Soul Society did not find the situation weird, how fast espadas returned or that Hitsugaya was not picking up the usual check-up call. Probably they went through their usual, useless procedures, taking all the time in the world. However all was good that now they were here; Ichigo had to tweak few facts for his boyfriend's sake (like the real reason Toshiro had gone blank on New Year; it would cause uproar if they ever found Hitsugaya actually came very close to hollowfication) but the letter should have delivered everything they needed to know.

Aizen merely widened his eyes a little as he started to understand the situation; how unresponsive he was reminded Ichigo of Kuchiki Byakuya in a way but it didn't matter. Hueco Mundo was on full-out attack by Gotei 13. Then Ulquoirra reappeared with the new face espada who had come with him to Ichigo's place in his tow.

"Aizen-sama. It's…"

"I know. Ulquoirra, take the espada and greet the taichous of Gotei 13. Have No.11 to No.30 to deal with the fukutaichous and all others for the rest of shinigamis. Tell espadas to spread out once engaged in battle, taichous can be very destructive when they work together."

"Aizen-sama, what about…"

Ulquoirra's eyes darted from Aizen to Ichigo then back to his master.

"Leave them with me. It seems Soul Society has brought over their full force, we will have to give them proper welcoming to Hueco Mundo. Do not let a single intruder into Las Noches, I will come out when I am finished here to show them our welcoming gifts."

"Hai."

When Ulquoirra left, Aizen turned around and looked at Ichigo. There was a short staring contest between them as Ichigo's reiatsu started to flare up. Aizen asked, looking completely undeterred at the enormous reiatsu.

"What are you going to do when you are bound like that?

Ichigo snickered, brown eyes glistening. He took a quick glance at the metal bed behind Aizen

"Oh, don't worry about me, because…"

"He's not alone."

Aizen's eyes travelled down to his chest where a zanpaktou had speared him through from his back. The frosty bite seeping in from the wound clearly told who the wielder was. Ichigo's reiatsu shot up at that moment and with crunching sound, the six bars shattered, freeing one angry substitute shinigami. Aizen watched as Ichigo threateningly pointed his Zangetsu at him then looked over his shoulder at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun. This is a surprise."

Hitsugaya frowned at Aizen's gentle voice that did not match his injury or the situation. Then suddenly, the image of Aizen pierced by Hitsugaya disappeared. Two pairs of eyes with equal surprise met in the air but before Hitsugaya could even look around, Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, bracing him.

"I guess two is better than one."

Hitsugaya turned around in Ichigo's arm; if Ichigo had been late just a millisecond, he would have been slashed by Aizen.

"…Why am I under illusion as well, I've never seen you awakening your zanpaktou!"

"Simple illusion does not require the awakening to be seen. It is the complete control over your senses that it does. And now, I do have both of you under complete hypnosis."

"What?"

"Ulquoirra who had been with us previously in this room had been illusion. You were present when the illusion 'left' and my zanpaktou return. You 'saw' Kyouka Suigetsu awakening. I had originally done it so that I would have little fun with you, Kurosaki Ichigo, but it seems it brought me more benefits."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya glanced at each other. They hadn't expected to remain free of hypnosis for long but it was still a blow that Ichigo was under the effect as well so early into the fight. However they didn't have time to linger on it. They quickly parted, taking their stance, and two voices rang out.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Bankai! Dai Guren Hyourinmaru!"

The walls shattered and theceiling fell as result of the two reiatsus exploding. However when the dust from debris settled down, they were confronted by someone that they had not expected to see, one that Hitsugaya particularly did not want to see here, standing in front of Aizen with released zanpaktou glowing red. Ichigo's brown eyes quickly turned to his boyfriend, unsure of the situation and their next course of action at this sudden unanticipated turn, but the white-haired boy was standing there still, too shocked.

Hitsugaya stared at the shinigami with wide eyes and croaked.

"………Hinamori?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Omake**

HeukYa: Urgh… Everyone's kinda busy, I tried to sneak Byakuya out, or even Renji, or just anyone but… /sobs/

(Out of nowhere)

Isshin: (Torpedoes into the scene) You are never alone, the lovely papa is here!!

HeukYa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ………Hold on, what the hell are you doing here?

Isshin: /cries/ My boy has all grown up!! Now he's in big battle with his lover!! Of course I should be here to watch!! Ah, Masaki, their love is so beauti… PWAK!

Karin: Sorry, I took my eyes off for a second and the crazy old man was gone. Oy, goat-face, we are going! (drags unconscious Isshin out)

HeukYa: ………… (sweat drop) Urgh… Yeah… Um, so as I was saying, everyone's busy. You do want to know how everyone does, right? Right? RIGHT?! PWAK!!

Karin: You! Stop losing it as well or I'm putting you in a locked room with the goat-face!!

HeukYa: KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!! No!! No!! I'll behave!!

PS. Urgh… I thought I just should mention this. If you read through again, you'll realise that from the second attack on, I don't use expressions such as emotions flowing through Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya talks about Ichigo's feelings, they have had somewhat obvious physical signs or situation. It had been subtle change which I think no one noticed from what I can gather based on reviews. Anyway, so that was that. Please RxR!


	22. Chapter 22

Reviews have mostly been of surprise and happiness, I guess, although a lot of people had problem with Hinamori's appearance (I do, too). Also, I guess the last chapter answered those who have been asking about Hitsugaya turning a vaizard… It's just my personal preference but 1. I don't like Hinamori 2. I don't like Hitsugaya-vaizard stories much.

Anyway, so the battle rages on. I hope this one lives up to your expectations again… This is one VERY long chapter, I just realised, the longest so far. Enjoy!

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.22**

* * *

"………Hinamori?"

"…Hitsugaya-kun, I won't let you hurt Aizen taichou… I… I finally got to meet him again and…"

Hitsugaya scowled, glaring at Aizen.

"…Aizen… Is this another of your illusion!"

"Of course not, I assure you that this is quite a reality. I needed to my most loyal fukutaichou for this very important war so I had Kaname bring her over. I have to say, this was not how I had planned for you to meet her."

Hitsugaya stared, not able to believe the scene in front of him, as Hinamori smiled brightly at Aizen's words as the traitor gently ruffled her hair. When she turned her eyes back to them, Hitsugaya had to bite his lip down before any pained strangles could escape him. Hinamori, still rather fragile for battles, was looking at them as if they were the most evil hollows she had ever confronted and the face that used to look so sweet was contorted with rage. Hitsugaya desperately tried to knock some sense into his only childhood family; he had hoped against all odds that he would be able to mend their broken relationship once Aizen was brought down.

"Hinamori, do you know what you are putting yourself into by fighting **for** him? Don't you realise! Aizen is a traitor, he nearly killed me, killed you before he left! HE USED YOU!"

"NO! NO, HE DIDN'T! Aizen taichou… Aizen taichou explained everything to me yesterday when Tousen taichou brought me here… He… Soul Society… needs to be cleansed, Hitsugaya-kun… And… And Aizen taichou took up the burden to do that… I… I was right all along, Hitsugaya-kun… None of you would ever listen to me so I stopped trying to persuade, but now look who was right!"

"………………"

Ichigo stayed silent while he watched the scene unfolding before him, keeping his place next to his lover. Now he understood that look Hitsugaya and Matsumoto shared on her last visit when that girl's name came up. Even though Hinamori recovered enough to be discharged, they must have noticed she was still certain of her captain's innocence.

Neither of them had thought they would come across the fifth division vice-captain here, especially at this moment. That bastard Aizen was just turning into bigger jerk every single second. Ichigo tried not to feel angry towards the purple-haired girl as he watched the cold exterior of the icy captain breaking down, the turquoise eyes frantically pleading to the girl to return to her sanity.

"Hinamori, do you not trust my words? I'm your brother, your only family, we spent all those times together, I became a shinigami to protect you, and you are just going to take HIS words over mine? The one who tried to kill you!"

"HE WASN'T TRYING TO KILL ME! HE WANS'T! He had to, but he made sure I had chance to live! That's why I'm alive right now!"

"Hina… mori…"

Hitsugaya felt despair seeping into him as he watched the hysteric girl glaring at them with eyes burning with manic rage. His world that had come so close to shattering, that Kurosaki Ichigo had managed to rectify, was now crumbling again. He unconsciously tightened his hold on Hyourinmaru as the turquoise eyes sought for his old sister in those dark brown eyes.

In the end, Hitsugaya had to tightly seal his lips with pained frown on his face. There could be no more denial, not any more. It was time to accept something he had so far avoided to do so, something that he simply refused to admit. Coldness started to set in his teal eyes, trying to hide the anguish behind it, as his heart felt like it was turning into a block of ice. Then suddenly, a large hand was on his shoulder with warm pressure, startling him.

"Toshiro, leave her to me. I'll just knock her out or something. Just keep an eye on Aizen for me."

Hitsugaya looked up at the concerned chocolate eyes for long time before turning back to the girl who was once his only family. When he closed his eyes, he could see all the time he had spent with Hinamori flashing across the closed eyelids; the watermelons they shared, the sunsets they watched together, all the bantering they had, two dark brown eyes that always smiled at him warmly, how surprised Hinamori had been when he became a shinigami and surpassed her in no time, Hinamori bouncing around with joy when she became the fifth division vice-captain while he just snorted with smile in his eyes, firework they saw together on his birthday…

He opened his eyes and held up his zanpaktou in offence position.

"Toshiro…"

"No, Kurosaki. Unfortunately, this is one family problem that is not going to work out. That's not my sister. The Hinamori Momo, who was my sister… died long time ago."

Ichigo didn't know what to say at Toshiro's stern voice. It remained so strong and disinterested, as if this was just another arrancar they were facing, but Ichigo did not miss the hurt in the emerald jewels.

"…………."

"Let me deal with her, Kurosaki. She will not let us attack Aizen as long as she's… alive. Stay here."

"Toshi…"

"Stay here. It won't be long. Stay here unless Aizen moves first."

Ichigo tried to think of something to say but he couldn't come up with anything. There was few seconds of silence before Hitsugaya continued.

"……Even if she comes out of this alive… Gotei 13 won't forgive her for such action and she will be sentenced to death for sure and there will be nothing I can do when she had willingly taken up the enemy's side."

And Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he would WANT to do anything; it had all been too much for him since the first time he saw her on monitor in Inoue's room and seeing her at Aizen's side despite all his effort had snapped something inside him.

"…I'd rather send her off here privately."

Then Toshiro looked at up Ichigo with bitter but determined smile.

"And you cannot be out of my sight especially while we fight Aizen. That was our promise, so stay here."

When Ichigo frowned with soft curses under his breath, Hitsugaya turned to face what would be the most difficult fight he had ever had and muttered quietly.

"Stay here."

Ichigo looked down at his boyfriend and barely stopped himself from giving him a tight hug. Even though the face showed strong resolve with its usual coldness, the swirling emotions could not be hidden fully in those clear teal orbs. He satisfied himself with tightening his hold on the ice-covered shoulder briefly before taking his hand off. When the white-haired boy took a step towards Hinamori, Ichigo whispered to his back.

"Call me if you need me."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo over his shoulder, his icy wings distorting the orange-haired boy's image. He snickered but what would have usually been a cocky smirk screamed of anguish and pain.

"Baka."

Ichigo attempted to scoff as usual at the name but all he could manage was a tender smile. When Hitsugaya turned his back on him again, Ichigo took a step back with his blazing eyes on Aizen, ready to intervene if he made any move. However Aizen just stayed still as he smiled at Hitsugaya and Hinamori, their zanpaktous pointed at each other. It was sick how someone could smile like that at such heart-wrenching scene and Ichigo itched to get his hands on the bastard and have a good shredding session.

Hitsugaya looked at the girl he had once called his sister, one that he had once bowed to protect and become a shinigami for. There were no words to describe how he felt at that moment, to be pointing Hyourinmaru at her with intention to kill but deep down, he found that in some way he was not all too surprised to find her here. Hinamori had been brainwashed by the traitor to perfection in sickening sense and from then on, his sister, the bed-wetter Momo had ceased to exist. It was not a refutable fact yet one which he had simply refused to accept until now.

Now, that was unavoidable.

However Hitsugaya realised he could face that purple-haired girl, who looked so much like his sister yet someone completely different, much easier than he had ever done since Aizen's departure from Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo had solidified his shaky world again and he gave him strength to face the harsh reality. He knew Ichigo would be there to hold him when he needs him after this nightmare.

"Hitsugaya-kun… If you continue to threaten Aizen taichou, I will stop you even if I have to kill you!"

The dark brown eyes that used to shine kindly with gentleness were now glowing with fury, deep purple hair out of its tight bun, flailing in raising reiatsu. Hitsugaya bitterly smiled; he had always been much more powerful shinigami than her and Hinamori hadn't even achieved bankai yet. There was no way Hinamori could win against him, survive this battle if he took it up seriously with resolve to kill.

Yet, even though he had accepted this was the only thing he could do, it was still difficult to attack her, however menacingly she was looking at him.

Hinamori, her zanpaktou held high, lunged at Hitsugaya who simply blocked the swing with his own with not much of effort. It was quite amazing how Hinamori landed back on the ground easily and ran forward again when she had been so weak just few days ago. Using his wings to block Hinamori's crazy attacks and dodging the explosive balls and various kidous with ease, he took a quick glance behind his shoulder at the person who had given so much to him and will no doubt continue to stand by him. Ichigo's hazelnut eyes were fixed on him, the pain and helplessness clearly visible on his face as he watched the ultimate family break-up.

'Bakayaro… Why are you looking like that…'

Hitsugaya let out empty laugh all the while grateful for Ichigo's presence at this moment. With a deep breath and renewed determination, Hitsugaya spread his frosty wings wide open, his reiatsu exploding once again which blew Hinamori off her feet. She fell onto the ground, losing her balance but before she could get up, Hitsugaya's frigid zanpaktou was at her neck.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other for a moment and for a minute, it felt like things were back to how they used to be. They seemed unaware of battling sounds from far distance where Gotei 13 and espadas are fighting or the intense gaze from two other occupants in the destroyed lab.

"…Hitsuga…"

"Hinamori."

Brown eyes, similar yet so different from the soft chocolate ones Hitsugaya had come to love, widened with surprise at the coldness and firmness in the prodigy's voice, teal orbs icy with agony and determination.

"Hinamori Momo. I'm sorry I could not save you. I'm sorry I have let this happen."

"…Hitsu…"

Hitsugaya raised his zanpaktou. His cerulean eyes glistened with slight moisture before Hitsugaya blinked them away. He was determined not to shed a single tear, especially not in front of Aizen. He will find all the time and comfort in the world in his lover's arms after everything is over.

"And I'm sorry it had to come to this, bed-wetter Momo."

"……!"

One swing, one stab.

Hinamori's wide eyes stared at Histuagaya who did not avoid the gaze and her hands grabbed the zanpaktou that has nailed her to the ground.

"...Shi…ro…chan…"

There was no trembling in the white-haired boy's voice when he replied, just subdued to barely audible whisper.

"…How many times do I have to tell you…? …It's Hitsugaya taichou."

The girl gave a feeble smile then her hands dropped limply at her side, eyes blank, devoid of life. Hitsugaya stared at his once sister, dead on the floor, blood seeping into her black shihakshou, then pulled out his zanpaktou. He knelt down at her side, his icy wings closing down and shielding them from the world around them. He closed Hinamori's eyes, forcing himself not to be swept away by the anguish and pain. It was ironic; in all the time they had spent together, he had never touched the girl like this with gentleness and tenderness. It was always her job and his job was to roughly swat it away.

Hitsugaya sat there with his hand on the girl's eyes, letting a flicker of his anguish flit across his feature. He shut his eyes as he took a deep breath in then took another look at his sister. His hand swept across the dead girl's forehead, running through the purple locks. Hitsugaya gave a last small smile and whispered in croaked voice as he bent down to give a chaste kiss on his sister's forehead.

There would be no 'See you again' this time.

"Sayonara, Momo." (AN: Good-bye)

A dragon's roar, filled with such pain, sadness and sorrow, echoed through Las Noches, resonating through everyone's heart, who would, in future, find it difficult to erase the anguish howl from their memories.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

When Toshiro's icy wings opened up again and the young captain stood up, Ichigo wasn't sure what he should do. Should he step up to the boy or wait here or start attack on Aizen? However it was Aizen who first broke the silence.

"Hitsugaya-kun… I have never thought you would kill your own family. Maybe I have underestimated you."

"You…"

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was about to shunpo to Aizen -and kick his ass- but he instantly stopped at Hitsugaya'a yell. The white-haired boy took a last look at Hinamori then turned around, facing Aizen.

"Aizen, I will kill you."

Ichigo could not see Toshiro's face but he couldn't stop himself from flinching inwardly at his lover's voice. There was nothing, absolutely nothing in that voice. It was void of life, no anger, no fury, no sadness, no guilt; the voice was just empty. It sounded even more deadpan than Byakuya and Ulquoirra if it was possible. His lover's broken, no, shattered heart was going to need everything he could give after they got through with that abhorrent son of a bitch.

Aizen just smiled as usual, which only served to infuriate Ichigo even more.

"And I told you last time you said that to me. Do not use such strong words. You'll be seen as weak."

Again, Hitsugaya's blank voice cut in before Ichigo could retaliate.

"But this time, it will be us standing at the end."

"Us?"

"Us. You killed our family. And you will now pay the price."

Ichigo stared at the back of Toshiro, taking the captain's words in. Then he cracked a small smile despite the situation as he faced Aizen. They did not need to look at each other nor did they have to say anything to each other. Their goal was clear; kill Aizen.

Tense silence set in the room. Temperature started to drop as everything around them started to freeze. There was sound of chain clanging as Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tightly. Aizen brought his hand to the hilt of his zanpaktou. Hitsugaya's wings spread wide threateningly and the young captain's low voice echoed around the ice-covered room.

"It's time to end."

And the final battle began.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

Outside Las Noches, it was understatement of the year to describe the scene so simply as mirror reflection of hell. Reiatsus collided everywhere, some injured low-rank shinigamis finding hard to even breathe as their captains held nothing back with their bankais.

The role of giving out orders for subordinates fell on Ukitake Jyuushiro as Yamamoto decided it would benefit them more if he fights right from the beginning rather than sustaining any unnecessary captain-class casualties.

The old but powerful man was currently battling a particularly nasty looking espada with his vice-captain, volcanic fire surrounding them, the heat too much for anyone to be close enough to see how the battle was going. In a distance, Kurotshuchi's Golden Ashisogi Jizou was causing its usual havoc, deadly purple gas spreading out in miles around it. On the other side, Komamura's hard-to-miss bankai, Kokujoutengenmyouou, was battling an espada which looked just as big as the bankai.

Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku, the only two non-captain shinigamis to have achieved bankai, were called in to take an espada each, to make up for six missing captains: two traitors, one spy, Hitsugaya somewhere in Las Noches, Unohana focusing on emergency treatments and Ukitake on command. It was just their luck in weird way that Zaraki Kenpachi did not mind at all taking two espadas on at same time, laughing maniacally that he was going to have time of his life. Ukitake was running around the battlefield as he listened to the reports and gave out orders, mostly staying with the fifth division which now didn't have any of its official superiors.

Vice-captains were not faring much better than their captains, in fact, much worse than their superiors as they were clearly outnumbered. 6th division was missing their vice-captain as the redhead battled with an espada, Hinamori Momo was still missing (and everyone knew she was not coming one way or the other), 1st division vice-captain was with Yamamoto, and 13th division did not have a vice-captain to start with. Even Kusajishi Yachiru was fighting although after a minute, no one worried about her anymore; it was clear that her father-figure was Zaraki Kenpachi and there was no doubt she was suited to be the vice-captain of infamous 11th division.

Looking around him in grim face, Ukitake called out for another report, hell butterfly fluttering nearby him, ready to relay the frantic reports.

"Status report!"

It wasn't long before he heard the first division third seat's voice.

"First division! Casualty over 200! Holding the ground! Yamamoto chotaichou and Sasakibe fukutaichou with espada!"

By now, all the formalities and proper grammars had disappeared with desperation and urgency filling in their spaces. Surprisingly it was Soifon herself who reported for second division. Ukitake was little relieved; if she could spare to report, she must be faring better than others.

"Second division! Casualty below 100, only need the second hit on houmonkai!"

"Third division! I've just killed an arrancar! Casualty over 300! I got pulled away but on way back to division now!"

Ukitake would have spared a moment to complement Kira if the situation had not been so urgent. The blond vice-captain had surprised everyone by making full recovery from the betrayal and training himself and his division hard against the war with iron will. The improvement had been drastic and if Kira had achieved bankai, the rest of Gotei 13 captains would have been happy to promote him when they did not know about Ichimaru's true identity. Then Unohana's ever so calm voice came.

"Forth division. Casualty over 150, I am currently with 11th and Koutestu fukutaichou with 3rd."

Ukitake did not need any report from the fifth; he was with them. He filled in the short silence for the frantically lost division just so that other divisions could know how they were faring.

"Fifth division, casualty over 400, definitely need at least a fukutaichou over here."

As soon as he finished, Rikichi who had just been promoted to third seat in 6th division practically screamed at top of his lung over the clashing and exploding sounds.

"Sixth division! Casualty over 200! Kuchiki taichou is too far but Abarai fukutaichou will need medical attention! We are holding but not making any progress!"

"Seventh division! Komamura taichou is fighting some crazy guy! Hell, I'm fighting a crazy guy too! Casualty less than 250!"

"Eighth division! Ise fukutaichou severely injured! Kyouraku taichou currently in battle with an espada! Casualty over 250!"

"Ninth division. I'm doing alright against my crazy one but my division isn't, nearly half is out of action and we are getting pushed back."

There was a short pause after Hisagi's low grunt then Matsumoto's voice sprung into action.

"Unare, Hai Neko! Sorry, tenth division! I've just ditched an arrancar! Casualty less than 200! We are not doing bad!"

The breathless but jolly voice was followed by a smooth, flowery speech.

"Eleventh division. Zaraki taichou has just disappeared to somewhere, Kusajishi fukutaichou is having great fun, Madarame third seat is seriously injured but he'll be fine. Casualty over 550, nearing 600."

Well, that was half expected, Ukitake thought warily as he ran to aid a group of shinigamis struggling against an arrancar. 11th division always had the highest number of injuries, being the typical 11th division and taking the front line, but considering Ayasegawa's calm voice, maybe it wasn't still that bad, at least to their standard. Ukitake almost missed the 12th division's report, Nemu's voice as quiet as always.

"Twelveth division, Kurotshuchi taichou is still with espada. Casualty over 350, the division's being pushed back."

"Thirteenth division, taichou, Sentaro needs medical attention immediately! Casualty over 300! I think we can hold but we won't be able to move forward!"

Ukitake grunted. He simply did not have enough time or attention to be spread out between the fifth and his own divisions when he had the whole Gotei 13 to deal with. Ukitake looked around the battlefield again, hoping to see the people he was waiting for. He knew they would come but they were yet to be seen.

And there were Kurosaki Ichigo, who still reminded him of his late vice-captain, their similarities too uncanny, and the young tendo captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. With the two of them together, it was unlikely they would need so much of rescue but they were in middle of Las Noches after all, and with all these violent clashes of reiatsus and hellish commotion, he could not tell their reiatsus apart from the rest. He took a quick glance to see if Byakuya was in his visual range when he saw swarms of beautiful sakura petals rising, looking completely out of place in this gory war.

When he saw the petals scatter and the espada still standing, he bit his lips. It would be some time before the Kuchiki heir could carry out the order given to him. He would just have to believe that the two shinigamis were doing fine somewhere in the middle of enemy's base.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

I HATE THAT JERK, Ichigo told himself for millionth time. And if there was one thing that Ichigo hated more than Aizen Sousuke right now, it was that said jerk's zanpaktou, Kyouka Suigetsu. It didn't matter if Ichigo and Toshiro were in their bankai, every swing they took, every stab they took served only to scatter another illusion before barely avoiding fatal injury on themselves. Ichigo's coat was torn up here and there, blood seeping out. He hadn't received any serious blows yet but at this rate, they would tire out before getting any considerable result.

Ichigo cast a quick glance at his boyfriend whose icy wings were being rebuilt again after another crack. There was thick red stream down along his face and his attire had not escaped Aizen's attacks either.

"Ryoka-kun, why do you not pull off your hollow mask?"

Ichigo grunted between his panting.

"It's my decision."

"How does it feel as a vaizard to be in Hueco Mundo?"

"Why do you care?"

"The air in Hueco Mundo is intoxicating to hollows. Isn't your hollow just thrashing around to come out?"

Hitsugaya's cerulean eyes widened at Aizen's words and looked at Ichigo who was silently glaring at Aizen.

"Kurosaki?"

However even before Ichigo could answer, Aizen cut in, swinging his zanpaktou to Hitsugaya, whose reaction was split second late and only barely managed to stop it with his wing before getting knocked off the ground. Ice wings shattered as Hitsugaya hit the only standing wall, painful gasp escaping his mouth.

"You should pay attention when you are fighting."

"Toshiro!"

"As I said, you should not take your eyes off your enemy, ryoka-kun."

Ichigo turned around just in time to see Aizen's zanpaktou about to make its contact with his chest when a new voice joined their ruckus.

"Ikorose, Shinsou."

There was a loud clang as an extending zanpaktou impacted into Aizen's, effectively stopping it from stabbing through Ichigo's heart. Ichigo and Aizen both turned their heads to see the pale lilac-haired man standing at the entrance with the usual devious smile on his face.

"Yah, Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't know how to react for a minute; after all, Ichimaru was the first captain he came across when he went to Soul Society, then the fox-face had almost killed Rukia and stabbed Byakuya instead, and from what Toshiro had told him, he's always been someone hard to read. Even if he had heard about the ex-3rd division captain's true identity and was now being saved by the man, that casual name calling was not something Ichigo was ready for. Ichigo came out of his startled state when Aizen called for who used to be his right hand man, now turned against him.

"Gin. This is rather a shame."

Ichimaru withdrew his zanpaktou, his smile looking a little tense this time.

"Aizen-han, I need t'close down my lil' play now." (AN: Osaka dialect, thus –han instead of –san)

The tension rose to another level as Aizen and Ichimaru looked at each other, completely ignoring Ichigo. Then suddenly Aizen broke into a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I was thinking along the same line."

Just as Ichimaru's smile almost completely disappeared, Ichigo shouted out.

"Behind you!"

Ichimaru managed to jump away just in time before the ex-9th division captain's zanpaktou sliced through the air where he had been standing. The blind captain pointed his zanpaktou at Ichimaru who had already got his sneaky smile back on.

"Ichimaru, I did not want to believe it but I see I do not have choice in the matter."

"Ah, sorry, Kaname-han, I kinda forgot 'bout ya."

"Aizen-sama, please let me deal with this traitor."

"Do whatever you want, Kaname."

"Ya, Ichigo, I leave the big meanie t'ya!"

"Hah!"

Ichigo stared at Ichimaru's back which soon disappeared from his view, Kaname following him. What a weird guy, Ichigo thought, Ichimaru just waved and left the room as if he was about to go on a picnic rather than a death match. Ichigo was still blinking at where Ichimaru had been when another voice snapped Ichigo back to the current situation from behind him.

"You knew about Ichimaru."

"Toshiro!"

If Ichigo had not known it before, now he knew why they said Hyourinmaru was the strongest ice-snow type zanpaktou in Soul Society. Having recovered from the harsh blow, Hitsugaya was standing behind him with his new icy wings spread wide. Aizen looked at him in slightly awed expression before he nodded.

"You have improved by far, Hitsugaya-kun. And yes, I have known about Gin although it had not been long."

The air was now thick and taut with tension as Ichigo and Hitsugaya stood side by side again facing Aizen. Ichigo wasn't sure but from what he could feel, Gotei 13 was doing much better against the arrancars than he had expected. Maybe Toshiro was right about him not knowing the full power of Gotei 13 when they all work together.

And now, they had the biggest fish in front of their eyes, the main reason that all these blood and tears had to be shed. Their plan, albeit shaky, had worked brilliant and two of the most powerful shinigamis Soul Society had on their side were facing the leader without having to go through any gruesome battles beforehand. With a quick glance at his boyfriend, whose face was as impassive as Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichigo pulled out his hollow mask.

"Hoh? You think that is a wise…"

However even before Aizen could finish his phrase, Ichigo had already stabbed through him, his black zanpaktou protruding out the chest menacingly. The illusion shattered again but this time, Ichigo and Toshiro both knew where Aizen already was and dodged the attack. Ichigo's yellow eyes looked at Aizen fiercely.

"Do not underestimate me, damn bastard. Only reason I didn't pull it off was because I don't like using this power."

"Why not? I can already see the improvement in that one movement."

Ichigo scoffed.

"You won't understand."

"Why not try?"

Ichigo stared at the ex-shinigami in front of him for a while then took the mask off. Back to those chocolate eyes that always warmed Toshiro's heart with their honesty, Ichigo looked straight at Aizen without a single falter in his gaze.

"I am a shinigami."

Hitsugaya smiled. It was a simple answer but it explained everything. And Hitsugaya knew Aizen would not understand the meaning of the answer. Aizen simply stared at Ichigo before shaking his head lightly.

"With all that power, and you say you are a shinigami and would stay as one. That is shameful waste."

"Maybe to you. But it's not to me. And it wouldn't matter anyway. You will be dead soon. I may not like using this power but for once, my hollow and I agree on something."

"And what would that be?"

"Both of us don't like you."

And with that, Ichigo's reiatsu shot up to another level as the hollow mask made its return and Hitsugaya felt like he heard a faint scream of hollow filled with bloodthirsty joy.

"Well, ryoka-kun and Hitsugaya taichou. I will show you something no one has seen so far as compliment for doing so well, holding up until now."

And Hitsugaya's and Ichigo's eyes widened at Aizen's next word.

"Bankai."

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

"Ukitake-san!"

Ukitake spun around and felt small relief at the faces he saw that were approaching the deadly hell at fast speed.

"You've arrived!"

"Sorry we are late."

Ukitake smiled at the small group in front of him: Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yastora and Inoue Orihime.

"No need to apologise. I'm very glad to have you here. Inoue-san, if you would please go and see Unohana taichou. In last report, she was with the 11th division."

"Hai!"

"Taichous and fukutaichous are having it hard with espadas and arrancars, please help them. It's getting crazy, trying to handle whole Gotei 13 on my own with two divisions to take care of."

Ukitake watched Inoue running out to find Unohana and let out a sigh. They were the biggest reinforcement Soul Society could get; a healer who was almost at same level as Unohana and four captain-class fighters. Once they free at least one or two vice-captains, his job would get much easier and subordinates would be able to move in more orderly manner under the returned leadership. After telling Ishida and Sado to help out any vice-captains that are taking too much on (like Hisagi and Kiyone who were fighting arrancars at same time trying to lead their divisions), Yoruichi turned to Ukitake.

"I heard about the stunt Ichigo is pulling."

"I guess 'stunt' is one way of putting it."

"And I heard the idea was tendo boy's."

Ukitake looked at Las Noches. Just a moment ago, reiatsus from the fortress suddenly shot up even higher than before, Ichigo (or rather, what felt like his albeit somewhat strange) and Hitsugaya's along with Aizen's being the clearest one. It seemed they had succeeded in their plan and was battling the head of their enemy. He could only hope Aizen had not become so powerful as to overcome two of their strongest.

"Byakuya was given the job to rescue them but…"

There was no need to explain any further. Millions of sakura petals were clearly visible in far distance, still locked in fierce battle, Kuchiki Byakuya no doubt standing somewhere in the middle of the fluttering blossoms.

"Even after he beats that espada, with situation like this, he wouldn't be able to go until things settle down here. His first priority is his division."

"Leave that to me and Urahara. We'll help Byakuya-bo and isoro (AN: freeloader, how Renji is called by Urahara's team during Bounto arc) redhead."

"Arigato."

In a blink of an eye, the last two had disappeared from his view and Ukitake took another look around him. There were loud sounds of metals clashing, screams either from fear or pain, desperate calls for 4th division, encouragement from superiors, and explosion sounds of kidou. With a sigh, Ukitake quickly flashs-stepped off to his division's area.

War was always, always ugly.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

"…I think I can safely say we are in fucking pinch."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Toshiro, you are way more optimistic than I thought."

Ichigo and Toshiro were standing in the middle of the blasted room, back to back, as they faced Aizen's bankai. It turns out his bankai turned the zanpaktou's illusions real. So far, illusions never attacked, only replacing Aizen before they could inflict any injury, but now, they were facing what seemed to be more than twenty Aizens, all and each of them very much real as they found out at dear cost.

How much they hated that freaking zanpaktou right now.

Aizen had tried to change their surroundings into various different situations as well, including poisonous swamp to limit their movements (and it was a **real** poisonous swamp) but thanks to Hitsugaya's bankai freezing whatever it changed into, they could at least safely secure their grounds under their feet.

Ichigo did have pretty good snickering at Aizen's expanse when he cancelled out Aizen's strong hadou attacks with his reiatsu-filled Cero. Hitsugaya was also awed by what Ichigo's hollow form was capable of, glad that Aizen's hadou will not be something to worry about. Aizen had tried few more times but each time Ichigo had cancelled it out with the red energy, so dark that it almost looked like black. Negating the kidous was all Ichigo could do but even that was more than anyone could have asked for.

However, this was bad. Hitsugaya's petals were now down to three, having recovered broken wings for umphteenth times now. He had bleeding cuts pretty much everywhere around his body and it was wonder he was not getting dizzy with that steady bloody stream on his head continually flowing down. Ichigo wasn't doing much better, even with his hollow power, attacks from multiple number of Aizen had not been easy to avoid let alone counterattack. He could feel his reiatsu dropping dangerously low with so many Ceros and Getsuga tenshos he had shot and knew this had to come to an end soon.

Nevertheless, they had been fighting amazingly well together, pulling each other out of way, blocking for each other and their attacks in synchronisation with each other. And that was what had kept them alive so far, managing to avoid fatal injuries, but staying alive wasn't enough. This had to end with a victor and a loser -and they would be the victors. Ichigo was about to send another black Getsuga tensho when he heard Toshiro's yell.

"Left!"

As soon as he jumped away, he heard a swishing sound on his left side, and then Toshiro was instantly on his right, blocking another Aizen's attack. However before Ichigo had time for anything, he sense third Aizen from above and he pulled Toshiro away, constantly flash stepping until the attacks stopped and they could afford to stand still.

"I praise you for still standing."

Aizen's voice echoed around them, making both of them cringe as they panted, trying to deliver oxygen to the overworked lungs and muscles. They really hoped they would never hear that voice again when this was over even in their worst nightmares.

"But I think it's time for me to make an appearance to my guests. Two shinigami-turned-arrancars would have been much better presents but as I have no choice, I will have to satisfy myself with two dead shinigmis instead."

"Or maybe we'll satisfy ourselves with your dead body!"

There were only soft chuckles at Ichigo's enraged shout. Ichigo cursed loudly and was about to go off on attack again when a small hand caught him from behind.

"Toshiro?"

"………Synchronise with me."

Ichigo blinked. Toshiro just repeated himself, keeping his eyes locked on Aizens in front of him.

"Synchronise with me."

"Synchro… what? Why?"

"Kurosaki, we don't have time! Just do it!"

Ichigo glanced up to see that there were now only two petals left. However before either of them could say anything, Aizens moved in for attacks again and two jumped away from where they had been spending, Hitsugaya unleashing Hyourinmaru again and Ichigo, Getsuga tensho. Another bloody brawl took place, icy dragon and black crescent flying across the room. When they managed to stand next to each other again, they were both sporting more injuries than last time, their arms heavy, legs shaky, but still standing. Hitsugaya yelled.

"Kurosaki, do it!"

"I don't know how to! You know I've got no fucking control over this!"

"Just link, boke!"

"Oh, that."

Both having concentrated their reiatsus on the fight, the link had been severed since beginning of the battle. Ichigo concentrated on the boy standing next to him as he felt the cold ice against his back and soon there was the familiar frigidness of Toshiro's reiatsu trickling into his. Then the linked reiatsu suddenly shot up, pressing down heavily even on themselves. Multiple number of Aizen looked at them with surprised eyes at the incredible reiatsu that was now becoming visible in black around the two boys and they (or rather, he) weren't the only ones surprised.

Ichigo looked around him with awe on his face, the air becoming visibly thick, making hair on his back stand on end. When Ichigo and Toshiro previously linked, it had always been something gentle and loving, but right now, the link they shared was brimming with intent will to fight and kill, raising the limits on the level of reaitsu they could give out. Considering how drained they already were, Ichigo was about to ask if this phenomenon wasn't bit dangerous when he felt a strong pull on his reiatsu towards Toshiro and from the looks of it, the icy captain was doing it intentionally.

"Toshiro?"

"Stay close to me."

"Of course I'd…"

"Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked. Only times his lover called him with his given name was when they were making love or when he need Ichigo's serious attention. Ichigo turned half-way round so that he could see Aizen and his boyfriend at same time. He was getting bad feeling about this.

"Toshiro..?"

"Stay close to me, okay?"

"What…"

When Toshiro turned his head around and looked into Ichigo's brown eyes, he clearly read what those turquoise eyes were telling him as a brief conversation they previously had flashed across his mind.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

'Tell me something though.'

'Hmm?'

'That black dragon thing you told me about.'

'……………'

'If you use it again, what would happen?'

'I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'…………………'

Toshiro sighed as he read the silent question Ichigo was asking.

'I don't know, Kurosaki. This time, my reryuku was drained. If somehow it gets worse, I guess it is not impossible that it could kill me. Or maybe nothing will happen since I've already used it once. Neither Hyourinmaru nor I can tell.'

Ichigo didn't miss a beat in his reply.

'Then I don't want you to use it.'

There was an exasperated snort before Hitsugaya answered.

'This is going to be the biggest war and we are going to face Aizen. You know we have to do anything and everything to win this.'

Of course, Ichigo knew that. He knew he was just being childish about the whole thing and he knew what answer Toshiro would give. He buried his face in crook of Toshiro's neck and kissed the sensitive skin, making the boy shudder at the sensation.

'…It's going to be only and I mean, only, our last resort, okay?'

Hitsugaya chuckled as he strained himself from smacking the orange head that was still buried in his neck.

'Do you think I enjoy the after-effects?'

'Well… if outcome is this, it's not bad, is it?'

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

'Shut up, boke.'

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

"No."

"No time to argue."

"No, Toshiro, not yet."

"Don't waste time, look at my petals, Ichigo! I can use it only when I'm in bankai!"

And just at that moment, the second petal disappeared, breaking off into little specs of ice and snow. Toshiro kept his eyes locked with Ichigo's as he raised his zanpaktou high into the air. Aizens looked at him curiously, amusement clear in that smug face as if the mighty reiatsu did not affect him at all.

"You two never cease to surprise me. It is shame this has to come to an end now."

Hitsugaya took a step backward and pressed closer to Ichigo who stared down at the white locks that were tainted with specs of blood here and there, not knowing what else he could say to stop his lover. Then Toshiro's low but firm voice came again as a small hand grasped his own.

"Stay with me."


	23. Chapter 23

I've got more than 300 reviews now! You guys ARE so GREAT! Thanks so much. That is why even though my muses are getting exhausted with Empathy, I cannot give up on my second story! Anyway…

Umm… I don't like Hinamori myself, but the family relationship is there and Shiro does care about her, so I made it rather painful for our chibi taichou… /sobs/ I really torture my favourite snowball too much… As for Gin, well… To me, he's someone that can turn out to be good or bad, I don't really have any set feeling for him which is why he got to be the good guy in this one… I don't like Kaname much, he annoys me /sweat/

Anyway, so here's what happens after the last cliff-hanger. I have ended chapters with cliff-hanger in last few now, haven't I/grins/

* * *

**Empathy by HeukYa Ch.23**

* * *

The war was still raging on in the harsh desert of Las Noches. The casualties kept increasing but as time went on, good news started to reach Ukitake, for whom it could not have been any earlier. Yoruichi and Urahara managed to kill the espadas Renji and Byakuya had been fighting and reports came in that Renji was now organising his division, Byakuya having sped off to the fortress to carry out his other mission.

Most of vice-captains managed to fend off the arrancars though there were several fatal injuries including Ise, Nemu and Kira who got caught by another arrancar after his success against the first one. Hisagi wasn't faring well either but he had insisted to remain on the battle ground for his captain-less division despite his condition. Yachiru, covered in blood, was still bouncing around the battlefield as if it's her playground and Ikkaku was pulled off the frontline after the battle with esapada but Yumichika was doing more than a good job at leading the division while Zaraki still did not return from wherever he had gone to fight espadas.

Captains were now the ones having trouble, Byakuya being the only one who had managed to dispose of his opponent. The rest were still locked in fierce battle with Yoruichi, Urahara, Ishida and Sado helping out Soi Fon, Kurotshuchi, Komamura and Kyouraku in relative order (by far, Kurotshuchi and Urahara made the best combination; the pair's conversation was one of the oddest Ukitake had seen, composed of constant laughs from one side and constant screams from the other). Since the four joined the battle, the tide was slowing turning at least when it came to espadas.

However, there were still large number of arrancars, doing their fair share of damage to lower rank shinigamis and it was clear everyone was reaching their limits, vice-captains' hoarse voices echoing from here and there.

It was at that moment, everyone still locked in brutal battle, fighting for their lives, that they felt reiatsu rising to a level no one has ever experienced before. Even vice-captains were forced onto their knees with the pressure. Captains and espadas were only ones who could stand in the mightily weighed air and both sides stopped their attacks, looking for the source of the foreign reaitsu.

Matsumoto was kneeling on the ground, wincing as she watched blood splattering onto the ground from injury that was hastily treated only a minute ago, forced open again by this 1000 ton weight reiatsu. Even Zaraki Kenpachi's was not this heavy. She managed to look up, trying to find the source of it (hoping that it was not from espada), when she saw a huge explosion from Las Noches as it crumbled and her silvery eyes widened at what she saw next.

An enormous black dragon was rising from Las Noches into the dark sky of Hueco Mundo, its mighty roar shaking the grounds and freezing the air.

She had stayed behind, constantly telling herself that Kuchiki Byakuya was more likely to rescue her captain and his lover than herself, that she would do more good here leading her captain's division out on the battlefield, staying with her subordinates whose enthusiasm and loyalty were only fired on even more when they heard about their captain's action. She had felt relieved when she caught a brief glimpse of the stoic captain flash stepping towards Las Noches, his white haori and the scarf stained with blood, but himself looking impassive as usual. She had thought that soon, she will be able to see her captain again.

This was not what she was expecting to see. The reiatsu was much more powerful than one she had felt back in Soul Society, the black dragon was much bigger than the one they had witnessed back then, and now it was actually starting to hale even where they were, which wasn't exactly close to Las Noches. Only one thought ran through her panicked mind as she felt the heavy reiatsu disappearing, and tried to stand up on her weak legs.

Had they been too late?

"…Taichou…"

Then something very unexpected happened. Suddenly all the arrancars and espadas started to scream and howl in pain, scratching at their masks, clawing the ground. All the shinigamis including the captains stared at their enemies dumb-founded as they watched the arrancars' appearance change into Adjukases and espadas into Vasto Lordes, reiatsus violently exploding and disappearing. It was one of the most bizarre things the shinigamis have seen, arrancars' white shells crumbling as their released zanpaktous disappeared.

Ukitake was looking around him, not able to believe or understand what was going on. He knew of the black dragon that had just appeared, everyone who had seen it remembered the destruction it had caused back in Soul Society. However what on earth was going on with these arrancars were beyond his knowledge.

"This is rather astonishing."

Ukitake turned around to see Urahara also looking around him, his serious piercing gaze hidden in the shadow of his hat.

"Urahara-san, what on earth…"

"My theory is that with that black dragon, Aizen has most likely died. From what I've managed to gather so far, Aizen had used his high reiatsu to forcibly awake Hougyouku temporarily and use that to turn hollows into arrancars. Some espadas are surprisingly chatty, I found. "

"Awake Hougyouku temporarily?"

"Yes, that would explain why they were ready faster than we had anticipated. However that resulted in the arrancars' power coming from Aizen's reryuku embedded in them during the change."

"…So with Aizen's death, that origin disappeared and turning them back to…"

"That is the only theory I can come up with at this moment. I guess you could call it compromise Aizen made which has now come back to bite him, so to speak."

"That would explain why Aizen has still not shown up and why they were so fiercely fighting to keep us away from Las Noches."

"Maybe. We would not know but I'm not sure even Hougyouku would have survived that explosion."

Then suddenly, Ukitake remembered the black dragon again and the only person who could have called it forth.

"Hitsugaya taichou…"

"I'm sure those two are fine. Let's focus on what we've got in front of us, the war may have just got considerably easier but they still are strong menoses."

Sure enough, the menoses were now recovering from the degeneration, standing back up again. When they realised what had happened, the reactions were varied; some attempting to run away, some too shocked to do anything, some frantically looking for their zanpaktou that they will never see again, but mostly keeping their ground and getting ready to fight.

However Ukitake was feeling much light-hearted than before. Gotei 13 had been in tough training for fight against arrancars; both sides had their own share of damages but now that arracars had been forcibly returned to their hollow states, Gotei 13 now had much higher chance to win. Then he heard 10th division vice-captain's frantic voice coming through the hell butterfly.

"Ukitake taichou! Ukitake taichou!"

"Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"Please, Ukitake taichou, I need to go to my taichou, I need to see if he's okay."

"Matsumoto fukutaichou…"

"Please, Ukitake taichou, you know what happened last time, one just now was much more powerful than before."

Ukitake sighed, he really did want to tell her she could go after her captain but the war was still raging on and he could not afford another division without any superiors to lead it.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, please calm down. Kurosaki-kun should be with Hitsugaya taichou and Kuchiki taichou should find them soon, too. The war is not over yet and your division needs you."

When he heard no reply from the other side, he continued on, hoping not to sound too harsh but firm enough for her to understand.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, we will all go and find them but before that, we need to finish off this war. We are now very close to the end of this whole thing."

"……………Hai, Ukitake taichou. I apologise for… my inappropriate behaviour."

"Nothing to apologise for. I understand."

Ukitake sighed. He felt bad for stopping her but war was war. And they were now looking at the end of this bloody business, close enough for them to almost grasp it. Ukitake tightened his hold on his pair of zanpaktous and once again ran to protect his men as he ordered all the divisions to rearrange themselves and finish off their opponents. They would finish off this as soon as possible then look for the two young shinigamis who might be the entire reason that Soul Society won this war. He could only hope that what they would find would not be too grim.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

Ichigo opened his eyes when the strong gust finally left them and the air around them settled back down, little icicles pelting down on him. He could only stare and gasp at the view as he looked around.

Only the outer walls of Las Noches stood, everything around Ichigo having been blasted off into nothingness. Only where he was standing seemed to have escaped what had felt like the biggest destruction ever. As he was looking around in completely awed state, his eyes caught white fabric flapping in the air, trapped between broken walls. Was it Aizen? He didn't know. It could be. Or maybe it's Ichimaru. Or maybe Tousen. But right now, none of it mattered to Ichigo as he looked down at the weight that was dragging his hand down.

Hitsugaya had fallen on his knees, his beautiful icy wings nowhere to be seen. Hyourinmaru was held loosely in his hand back in sealed state and his head was lowered, unmoving. His other hand was holding Ichigo's but it was slowly slipping out of the grip.

"Toshiro…… Toshiro…"

As Ichigo knelt down, the boy started to fall forward but Ichigo quickly caught him in his arms. Truth be spoken, Ichigo was feeling absolutely exhausted. When Hitsugaya had called for the black dragon, he had felt most of his reiatsu leaving him as if they were being sucked out. It was wonder that Ichigo was still in his bankai state.

Now it seemed his body was just giving up on him, every single muscle protesting against any minute movement, and his eyelids felt like lead. But he couldn't give out now, not yet, he couldn't until he knew his lover was okay, that the white-haired boy was still with him.

Sitting down on the ground, the black Zangetsu laid next to him, Ichigo gently shook the limp boy in his arms as he wiped the blood and dust off the beautiful face.

"Toshiro… Toshiro, open your eyes."

There was no reaction, not even a sound or little twitch of muscles. Refusing to believe that anything could have happened to the prodigy captain, Ichigo shook the boy again.

"Toshiro, please, please, open your eyes. Please tell me you are still with me."

Still nothing. Ichigo could feel himself starting to panic but he simply did not let himself to; panicking would mean to accept that something was wrong with his yuki hime and Ichigo would not hear a word of it.

"Toshiro, please, wake up. I love you, please, you know I need you here. I stayed with you just like you asked me, c'mon, open your eyes and give me a kiss."

Taking deep breath in to calm his fast beating heart, Ichigo cupped the cheek he had kissed every morning and started to leave butterfly kisses Toshiro always liked so much, ones that Toshiro always used to crinkle his nose in his cute way as he chuckled. Between every feathery kisses, Ichigo continue to call his lover.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, open your eyes, please, for me, for us."

"…………Mmm…"

Ichigo's heart almost stopped when he heard barely audible groan from Toshiro and he didn't even dare to blink as the eyes fluttered open. Ichigo gasped when they were open wide enough for him to see the change but before he could say anything, Toshiro's hazy eyes focused on him and the boy weakly smiled.

"……Ohaio."

Ichigo sat there, stunned for a minute, and then snorted before he kissed the cool lips.

"And you tell me I'm an idiot. Look what you've done now, you've demolished the whole fortress and your eyes have gone white again."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes as he snuggled into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo was probably just about as worn out as him since the black dragon he called out was far bigger than one in Soul Society, but Hitsugaya couldn't help himself relaxing into the warm hold. He managed to sit up long enough to sheath his Hyourinmaru before almost collapsing into Ichigo's arms again. When he tried to speak, it was nothing more than small whisper.

"How are you feeling…"

"That's my line. I'm tired but I think you are worse for wear than me. Probably 'cuz you are the one who called that scary beast."

Toshiro chuckled at Ichigo's description of black Hyourinmaru, not that he didn't understand why; anything that could annihilate numbers of Aizen and blow away the whole castle with all of its inhabitants could come across little scary.

"Don't call my………!"

Ichigo's face turned into concern and worry as Toshiro suddenly scrunched his eyes shut and tense up in his arms. Ichigo quickly scanned the boy, but from what he could see, there should not be any dire injuries that cause sudden pain like that. Both of them were in serious need of medical attention but thankfully, they didn't have any fatal injuries, or at least fatal enough to kill them soon. Maybe all the cuts and tares they had received have finally got through the boy's hazed mind.

"Toshiro, just hold on, I'll…"

Ichigo had expected his boyfriend to stop him and stand up himself. Or maybe to snuggle into his arms as he looked exhausted. Or maybe to tell him he's okay. Or maybe to just nod. Whatever it was, he definitely did not expect to hear the two words Hitsugaya muttered out.

"Love me."

Ichigo blinked.

"What?"

"Just… Just think of me, okay? Just…"

Hitsugaya was curling into a ball as he tried to control his ragged breathing, and a look of understanding dawned on Ichigo's face. With a small smile, Ichigo tightened the hold, pressing the boy against his chest as he thought of all the times they had shared and concentrated on the relief and happiness he felt right now for the warm body in his arms and the comfort and love he had planned to give him after this sad and bloody war.

Hitsugaya started to relax slowly as he felt Ichigo's strong and powerful love rushed into his mind that welcomed the emotion, practically blocking out anything else he could sense. The huge black dragon had not taken his life, thanks to Ichigo's contribution, but it had landed him back to square one: drained reryuku -he assumed- and empathic. As his consciousness started to come back and he woke more fully, his empathy had sensed the panic, confusions, worries, bewilderment, determination, faith, all mingled, presumably from the shinigamis that were fighting somewhere outside of Las Noches.

However Ichigo's affection and his own love for the orange-haired boy identified with each other in an instant and quickly enveloped him, building a sturdy barrier against other emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He could still feel them but much duller, as if they were doused with waterlogged cloth over them. Hitsugaya allowed himself a small smile; maybe this time, he would not have to suffer so much from his empathic fits.

Wariness threatening to take over, Hitsugaya was letting out a small sigh, still unable to believe this madness was over. Then suddenly, something he should not feel crossed over his emotional barrier, alarming his senses, and his eyes shot open to a nightmarish scene.

Ichigo could feel the tension leaving his lover and was about to kiss the white locks when Toshiro suddenly started to flail widely in his arms, shouting something. His tired brain took few moments to understand what he was saying.

"What?"

"AIZEN! BEHIND YOU!"

Wide-eyed, Ichigo turned around just in time to see Aizen, battered, broken and bleeding, dropping down on them from the air with his zanpaktou dangerously glistening in his hand.

'Shit!'

It was too late, both of them were too exhausted to even just run, let alone shunpo out of the way. Cursing himself for not being able to sense the reiatsu, Ichigo had grabbed his black Zangetsu, hoping against all odds that he would be able to fend off the attack, when a familiar voice spoke out in an unfamiliarly breathless way.

"Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"AAAAHHHH!"

Ichigo and Hitsugaya stared as Aizen let out bloodcurdling scream, his blood splattering everywhere, in amidst of ever so beautiful sakura petals. Their eyes followed Aizen's body as it fell onto the ground with a 'thud' and sickening bone-crunching sounds. When the body did not move again, they turned around to see none other than Kuchikia Bykuya, his usually neat shihakshou, torn here and there, white haori and scarf, almost red maybe with his own blood, maybe with arrancars' blood. He seemed to be leaning on a broken pillar in subtle way although the fast rising and falling of his chest could not be hidden. Three of them stared at each other for a while, Byakuya with his usual deadpan expression while Ichigo was gawking, unable to believe that THE Kuchiki Byakuya had come to their aid, out of breath, covered in blood.

The silence was broken when a hell butterfly fluttered down next to Byakuya and Ukitake's voice rang out.

"Byakuya! It's over! Yamamoto chotaichou had called for the end when last few left ran away! Did you find them!"

"…Yes. I did. Just in time."

"What? Just in time? What do you mean?"

If Ichigo's eyes did not deceive him, Byakuya looked like he… cringed a little at that moment at Ukitake's constant shouting. He should tell Renji about that; the 6th division captain actually did have something resembling facial expression. Ichigo looked down at Toshiro and both of them quickly averted their gazes, trying to stop the small chuckling threatening to escape. Not realising what was going on with the two young shinigamis, Byakuya continued to speak to the hell butterfly in his aloof voice.

"I will explain later. Call the 4th division, both of them needs medical attention."

"Of course, we'll be on our way!"

"Three, Byakuya, three of us need medical attention."

The stoic captain looked like he was about to reprimand Ichigo at his remark but before he could say anything, another voice cut in.

"Actually, can we make that four?"

"Ichimaru Gin! You were alive?"

"Ah, Ichigo, that's harsh!"

It was surprise after surprise, Ichimaru was looking pretty bad alright, but at least he was still alive. It seemed the fight with Tousen Kaname had been a difficult one and the sudden explosion did not help. Still, the ex-3rd division captain stood there, covered in blood, holding his broken arm, smiling his usual sneaky smile with closed eyes, as if nothing much had happened. Ichimaru flopped down next to the pillar where Kuchiki was leaning on as he looked round the remains of Las Noches.

"That was some explosion… D'ya believe it, that was what killed Kaname-han!"

"What?"

"I was locked in his bankai, y'see… Tough fight then suddenly, whole ground shakes, all these boulders falling down on us and one lands square on Kaname-han! I got knocked out but when I woke up, I couldn't even see him under all those rocks and stuff. No way you can survive that. Poor guy, what a way to go out."

After a moment of stunned silence, Ichigo burst out laughing while Toshiro and Byakuya (Yeah, even Kuchiki Byakuya; another one to tell Renji) just spared a scoff for the blind justice-obsessed ex-captain's last moment. When the laughs died out, Ichimaru walked over towards them and squatted down, his smile looking a little awkward and somewhat saddened this time. Ichigo's eyes darted between Toshiro in his arms and Ichimaru curiously whereas Toshiro simply looked back at the ex-3rd division captain with blank expression. Ichimaru was opening and closing his mouth constantly as if he couldn't quite say what was in his mind. Then suddenly, Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"I don't bear grudge against you and I know you didn't know about Hinamori being brought here. Don't apologise."

Ichimaru's eyes opened in surprise and for once, his smile disappeared from his face as he looked down at the prodigy. When Hitsugaya silently stared back at him, the usual smile returned to Ichimaru's face, although this time, it looked much more light-hearted and more genuine.

"Arigato, ne."

With that, Ichimaru stood up and started to walk away from them, asking something to Kuchiki Byakuya. Turning his back on the two, Ichigo kissed the boy's forehead.

"I'm always here."

Hitsugaya nodded, his memory of last encounter with Hinamori rushing back into his mind. It would take long time to heal but even though there would be a scar, it would be not impossible to heal, not with this stupid carrot-top with him. Then Ichimaru called out to them.

"Yah! Our Kuchiki taichou knows where they're comin' from, ya wanna go out to meet 'em? I sure can't wait to get myself fixed up, ya know."

Laughing and deciding he could probably get along pretty well with that sly bastard, Ichigo picked up his Zangetsu and stood up, scooping up his lover in his arms. Hitsugaya was about to tell him off and to get him back down on the ground when Ichigo cut in first.

"I know you are in no condition to stand, let alone walk. You are practically half-asleep now, just go to sleep, Toshiro. I won't leave you."

Hitsugaya couldn't deny that sleep was overtaking him right now, the low reryuku (surprisingly it had not been totally drained, most likely because of the linkage Ichigo and he had during the skill) and rebound from calling forth the black dragon taking their effects. And Ichigo was right; he probably could not walk even if he was set down on his feet. Above all, he was exhausted from not just physical injuries but from mental strain he endured throughout the battle since seeing Hinamori standing in front of Aizen. Now that he was empathic again and his mind was soaking in the warmth and comfort of safe haven that only Ichigo could provide oh so well, all he wanted to do at this moment was sleep for about 48 hours non-stop and probably sleep some more after that.

Well, the war is over, right, Hitsugaya thought to himself with a faint smirk. He snuggled against Ichigo's chest as he gently clenched the black coat. Ichigo shifted the hold until both of them were comfortable then he heard Toshiro murmur into his shoulder.

"You better be there when I wake up."

Ichigo smiled and planted a quick kiss on top of the white mob.

"As you wish, yuki hime."

"Baka."

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

Ukitake wasn't the only one rushing to the remaining debris of Las Noches. With arrancars having lost their most important power cores, the war ended in surprisingly short time -of course, only relatively speaking- after the explosion. Now pretty much everyone who could move were on their way to meet the two shinigamis who had brought the ultimate success in this war along with the infamous spy whose identity was revealed as Yamamoto announced their victory and now had two very angry vice-captains waiting for him. Even some of the badly injured ones had insisted on coming, like Hisagi, to whom the end of war meant much more than just simple victory.

The group came to halt as they felt reiatsus approaching them; they went into offence position out of reflex but they soon started to recognise Kuchiki Byakuya's followed by Ichimaru's. Ukitake and Kyouraku exchanged worrying glances when they noticed how weak both of reiatsus were then the frowns deepened when they realised they could not sense two more that they should be able to. Matsumoto frantically searched for her captain's frosty reiatsu as Renji held her steady at her shoulders despite himself being heavily wrapped in bandages.

Then when the shinigamis they were waiting for came into their view, there was collective sighs which was soon followed by a commotion. Rukia first ran to her brother, then Inoue, Ishida, Sado to check Ichigo while Unohana started issuing orders for forth division to start treatment. Matsumoto was rooted to the ground as she watched Ichimaru almost collapsing on to the ground while forth division started to set up shield around him. Then she shifted her gaze to the orange-haired boy who was looking extremely tired but nevertheless smiling at his friends. Ichigo caught her look and asking Inoue for a minute, he made straight bee line to her.

"Rangiku-san."

"Ichigo-kun… taichou… taichou, is he…"

"He's… well, I guess I can't really say he's fine but he's fine as he can be. It's kinda back to starting point, he's empathic again but for now, he's just fallen asleep."

Matsumoto gazed at her little captain, sound asleep in Ichigo's arms, looking just as beat as Ichigo. She hadn't realised she was holding her breath from the moment she saw them appearing and her body was shaking like a leaf. Renji steadied her as he put an arm around her, ignoring his own pain.

"I was so worried… From the moment I saw that letter… then the dragon… Ichigo-kun, why can't we sense your reiatsus, we could only feel…"

"Yeah, apparently that's why Byakuya had trouble locating us. We are both pretty much drained."

"Then…"

"Nah, I'm not empathic. I think it's only those who actually call that black thing."

Matsumoto let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't good but all in all, this was as good as it could get. With no more arrancars and Aizen, and now with Ichigo, perhaps her captain could have proper relaxation this time during his recovery, and preferably not drop another bomb like this one on her at the end. When Inoue quietly interrupted, Ichigo smiled at Matsumoto with knowing wink.

"Rangiku-san, Toshiro will be okay, go and see Ichimaru."

"Ah? No, I'll see that guy later…"

"No, go and see him. You should at least get the chance to throttle him before he buries his face in your bust."

Renji and Ichigo smirked as Matsumoto nodded to Ichigo with appreciation then marched off (or stomped off, you definitely could not say she 'walked' off) to where the ex-3rd division captain was being treated, already getting an earful from rather scary looking Kira. Renji stayed behind for few words as seeing Rukia keeping company with his captain. Or probably just annoying him with her frantic wailing, which meant Renji would better stay away. Annoyed Kuchiki Byakuya was never good news.

"Ya, Ichigo. So I see you've taken the spotlight again."

Ichigo snickered as he laid Toshiro down, gently prying the clenched hand off his coat as he bent over so Renji could not see it.

"How did things go with you guys?"

Renji just shrugged.

"It was a war. But we won, and much better than we had expected thanks to you."

"Huh?"

"Tell you later. Get yourself fixed up first, you look shit."

"Look who's talking."

Renji stopped himself just in time before smacking Ichigo's head.

"Shut up. I'm going to go see my own taichou, better pry off his frantic sister before he decides to release Senbonzakura again. See ya."

With that, Renji took off as well, leaving Ichigo and Toshiro with his friends.

"Anou… Kurosaki-kun, we really need to treat you…"

"Yeah, can you start on Toshiro first?"

"There's no need."

Everyone turned around at the gentle voice to find Unohana standing there.

"I have come to attend Hitsugaya taichou. What's his condition?"

"It's pretty much how it was like at the beginning. He's empathic again, reryuku almost gone. Right now, he's just sleeping."

Unohana nodded as she sat down next to Hitsugaya, ordering a shield to be set up. She took a look at Ichigo then spoke in soft but firm voice.

"Do not worry about Hitsugaya taichou. You should be getting treated as well right now."

Ichigo looked down at Hitsugaya and himself, both covered in bleeding wounds from head to toe. Yup, the gentle medical shinigami was probably right, Ichigo couldn't deny that. He flopped down on the ground on his back and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, probably."

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

Yamamoto looked around him, a small smile adorning his aged face. Most of the injured ones except near-deaths have been healed to the best, thanks to the forth division's determination to help as many as their reiatsus allowed. In distance, he could see Kuchiki Byakuya getting treated, his adopted sister and the redhead vice-captain keeping their places next to him. The ex-3rd division captain was not far from him and from what Yamamoto could see, his reunions with his vice-captain and the 10th division vice-captain were not going to be pretty.

Then he turned his eyes to one Kurosaki Ichigo and the prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro. The two were very surprising shinigamis.

Kurosaki Ichigo was more or less an anomaly in his existence itself; he was a live human yet had achieved bankai, his reiatsu as high as any other captains, possibly even higher. However his heart was always set on those he vowed to protect, those he loved. He had caused a high ruckus when he first intruded the Soul Society but in the end, it had turned out to be a chance for Sereitei to take another look at themselves. He obviously had tendency to ignore orders as he had proved it time and time again, but if anyone needed his help, he would always come to their aids. Yamamoto may not be completely happy with this rulebreaker ryoka but at least he was sure that this substitute shinigami would never be consumed by power. Ichigo clearly knew what his power was for and lived by it.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was already widely known as tendo and his record lived up to the name. He had found his zanpaktou within months he discovered his reryuku which turned out to be the ruler of ice-snow types, the legendary dragon, Hyourinmaru. Then the prodigy proceeded to achieve bankai within a year and ever since he became the youngest captain of Gotei 13, he never coiled away from any missions or responsibilities. He was surprisingly level-headed and very knowledgeable considering the short time he had lived as a shinigami compared to other captains and was one of few Yamamoto fully trusted with the safety of Soul Society. Then there was that black dragon that even he had never seen before in his long life, more powerful than ever, revealing the true power of the mythical creature when unleashed to full extent.

It had been a brutal war, Soul Society had exceedingly high number of casualties and deaths, but in the end, they were the victors. Soul Society and the human world were now both safe.

* * *

**Omake**

Heuk Ya: Yay! The war is finally over!

Matsumoto: (runs in) Thanks for returning my taichou and stupid Gin to me! (runs out)

Heuk Ya: Huh?

Kira: (runs in) Thanks for returning my taichou! (runs out)

Rukia: (runs in) Thanks for returning my nii-sama! (runs out)

Renji: (runs in) Thanks for returning my lov… I mean, taichou! (runs out)

Heuk Ya: Wait, Renji, what were you going to say! Oh, damn… he's gone already. Anyway, people, the story is not over yet! So don't ditch it yet! Come back for the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

So the story is coming to the end… DUH DUH DUH. Haha. As I said before, I'm always few chapters ahead of what I put up, and really, once I had finished writing, I was itching to just upload all of them, but… /evil grin/

Don't read into omake too much, guys…/sweat/ Omake is just omake with my randomness; ByakuyaxRenji pairing is another of my favourite although I would not yet dare write anything on that pairing. I'm too into our snowball for that.

And of course, I'd let our chibi captain live! I think I've given him enough torture for one story already /sweat/

Anyway, I'm not 100 sure about the flower symbol for fifth division, from what I can tell, it looks like foxgloves… Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

So this is the last chapter. Here it goes.

* * *

**Emapthy by HeukYa Ch.24**

* * *

Gotei 13 had many adjustments to make when they returned to Soul Society. With things finally settled, it was time to fill up the empty posts. Luckily, none of the current captains and vice-captains had died in the war out of pure miracle, although it would be awhile before fair few of them could return to their work, including Ichimaru Gin, Hisagi Shuuhei, Soi Fon, Ise Nanao, Kurotshuchi Mayuri, Ukitake Juushiro (his illness took turn for worse from the stress and physical exertion at war) and believe it or not, Zaraki Kenpachi who dearly paid for taking on two espadas. It was still hard to get Yachiru to understand the concept of her centre of the world actually being a serious patient and Yumichika and Ikkaku were taking turns in keeping watch on their captain to prevent him from getting pounded by the pink bubble.

Urahara and Yoruichi's exiles were also lifted, much to the abomination of the current 12th division captain. However both refused to take on any division, preferring to live their lives as it is; Urahara back in the human world and Yoruichi travelling around as she felt like it. They were happy to hear that their decisions were respected and Soul Society would welcome them whenever they paid visit as long as Urahara did not make anything as dangerous as Hougyouku ever again. The guy just shrugged.

Ichimaru Gin was reinstated as the 3rd division captain, following his wish that he would like to quit being a spy. Royal Task Force promised the Gotei 13 that the new Central 46, once reformed, will not be allowed to spy on them like this again and that any going-on within Gotei 13 will be Yamamoto's decision to take. Reactions to Ichimaru's reinstatement were varied but Kira had been all too happy to finally have his captain returned and himself back in his own water of a vice-captain.

Fifth division was the most lost one as now was it not only missing its captain but vice-captain as well, both having defected. Renji and Ikkaku were recommended for the job but both refused the offer under same reason: they wished to remain under their current captains.

However after some prodding from Rukia and some personal persuasion from Byakuya himself, Renji gave in and took up the job. He swore it had all been planned by the evil Kuchiki siblings and as a payback, he recommended Rukia for 13th division vice-captain which he pulled back after seeing a sakura petal ominously waiting for him on his desk one day. As for the vice-captain, Renji decided second best revenge was to take someone from his ex-division so asked Rikichi, who obviously did not have any reason to refuse the offer.

In ninth division, Hisagi was promoted to the captain of the division because of the trust and loyalty he had earned from the division members despite the fact that he had not achieved his bankai yet. However the other captains were all sure that the hardworking shinigami will achieve it sooner or later so supported Yamamoto's decision, making Hisagi the second captain in Soul Society history to have gained captaincy without bankai after Zaraki Kenpachi.

As for the vice-captain, Hisagi had said that he had someone in his mind but no one knew who it was for long time until he had managed to persuade the person; everyone was surprised to find out that it was none other than Ayasegawa Yumichika. Well, everyone except Ikkaku, that is. Since then, the atmosphere of 9th has changed rather drastically while that of 11th… Let's just say shinigamis quickly came to realise just how much of 'beautiful' effect the feminine man had over the division which was now filled with too much screams and splattering blood even for the infamous division.

Ukitake had finally decided to appoint someone as his vice-captain for the first time after Shiba Kaien's death. He had thought that Rukia was a good candidate until he saw a sakura petal ominously waiting him on his bed. He decided he would look for someone else. Kyouraku had made few suggestions to help his old friend but Ukitake soon realised they were all girls with glasses and wavered any further suggestions.

In the end, after long tea time and many chats (and life-threatening situations) with one Kuchiki clan leader, Rukia was given the post at her choice. It took another long tea time and many chats with one Kuchiki clan leader before Rukia officially accepted the promotion, but Ukitake made mental note to himself to make sure Rukia didn't go off anywhere without Kiyone and Sentaro. And never to visit 6th division if he could help it. Or Kuchiki mansion.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

Forth division was still filled with patients, some still on dangerous line of losing their lives, many requiring daily treatment. The war had left gruesome injuries, many physical, some mental.

Currently, one of their private wards at the back of the division, separated from the normal wards, had two occupants who had been asleep since the war. The two had woken up few times on separate occasions but failed to stay up longer than an hour at any time before succumbing to their exhaustion again. A shield had been set up around the room to deflect reiatsu to protect the weakened boys and anyone who entered the room was told to tightly reel in their reiatsus not to disturb the direly needed rest.

When Unohana paid her regular visit to the room, she once again found both of her personal patients soundly dozing. She had run her check and was about to leave when she saw Ichigo stirring, slowly waking up. Thinking she better have a little chat when she has the chance with one of her most seriously injured patients, she sat down next to Ichigo's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Ah, Unohana-san, I mean, taichou."

Ichigo hastily corrected himself. He rarely gave any notice to all these formalities but this woman had some sort of powerful yet comfortable air about her that compelled to him to necessary etiquette.

"It's okay. How do you feel?"

"Usual, still tired, but all my injuries have been healed so not too bad."

"That's good to hear. Have you spoken with Hitsugaya taichou?"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly as he took a quick glance at the bed next to him where white-haired boy was fast asleep.

"No, every time I wake up, he's asleep."

"I see. It is natural that you feel fatigued, please do not fight against the sleep."

"You don't need to say it twice."

"Then I'll take my leave for now. Your friends have been visiting you but they seem to have rotten luck at timing."

Ichigo chuckled as he scratched back of his head. He was sure his friends would probably kill him when they see him but he still could not wait until he sees them again. With Ichigo having succumbed to injuries and wariness pretty much right after he met his friends again, they haven't had proper reunion yet after the big war.

"Will you tell them I'm doing fine?"

"I'll tell them what I see as your true condition."

"Uhh… Yeah, thanks."

"Rest then."

With that Unohana left the room, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo stretched himself a bit then looked around the room.

He didn't even know how many days had passed since the end of the war; with all the sleeping he had been doing, he had lost all sense of time. He roughly tousled his hair then slowly lowered himself from the bed, trying to test his footing. He had never realised how weak he would feel once his reryuku was forcibly drained; no wonder Toshiro spent most of time sleeping at first few weeks.

Once he was sure his knees were not going to give out on him, Ichigo walked over to his lover's bed, sitting down on the chair next to it. He smiled as he watched the white-haired boy, sound asleep, looking peaceful as ever. Thinking of the times that he used to watch his small boyfriend snoozing back in his bedroom, Ichigo brushed his hand across the baby cheek lightly. Ichigo hadn't gotten to touch the young captain for long time and he was really missing the skin contact.

Although he really wanted to get close to Toshiro and hold that lithe body in his arms again, he didn't want to disturb the serene slumber that he knew very well the prodigy captain was in absolute need of. He turned around in his chair and looked out of the window. The sky was clear light-blue with specs of white clouds here and there and the sun shone brightly, soaking the battered shinigamis in its warmth. He could hear footsteps outside the door and in far distance, some ruckus that did not fit the forth division. When he thought he had heard someone shouting, sounding distinctively like one Madarame Ikkaku, Ichigo snorted. He had had experience of 11th division in relief station before.

Ichigo bent down to give his lover a butterfly kiss on his cheek and he was about to return to his bed when he heard an almost inaudible murmur.

"……Ichigo……"

A small hand crept out of the blanket and tried to grab, but not quite finding what it's looking for, until Ichigo held it in his own hand. Ichigo sat back down on the chair as he kissed the dainty hand, chuckling at how Toshiro still had his eyes closed, clearly not wanting to get out of sleep.

"Hey, yuki hime."

"………Come in…"

"Hm?"

"…………"

By now, it seemed like Toshiro did not even want to speak as his hand pulled Ichigo's towards him and the boy shuffled to side of the bed. Bending over the bed at the pull, Ichigo thought for a minute whether he should remind the prickly captain that they were in the 4th division, not in his bedroom. Frankly Ichigo did not care but if Toshiro was doing this in hazed mind and found out later, it would not be pretty.

"………Just get in, you boke……… Unohana won't say anything………"

Ichigo's mouth formed a little 'o', so Toshiro did know where they were. Well, then, no reason to disobey his princess, right? With goofy smile on his face, Ichigo obediently got into the bed, pulling the blanket over them and settled down next to Toshiro. Automatically his arm went around Toshiro's waist as the small, warm body snuggled into him, rubbing his head against Ichigo's shoulder for a bit until he got comfortable. Once they were both comfortably settled, nestled in each other's heat, Ichigo nuzzled his nose in the snowy mane, drinking the fresh scent for the first time since the war.

"How do you feel?"

However there was no answer and it was awhile before Ichigo realised the young prodigy had fallen back into deep slumber. Ichigo rolled his eyes all the while smiling happily, and then kissed the top of the head before he closed his eyes, hoping to join his lover in the dreamland.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

"My, this was unexpected."

Unohana's quiet voice echoed soothingly in the private ward when she came around for the evening round. The crimson light of beautiful sunset was flooding into the room, turning the crispy whiteness into warm pastel orange, bathing the two boys who were huddled together in its serenity. The tendo captain was cocooned within the substitute shinigami's arms, wrapped around the smaller boy protectively and somewhat possessively. Unohana smiled when she realised one of the petite hands between their chests was gently clutching Ichigo's patient yukata they had provided.

Not wanting to disturb the peacefully (and not to mention, happily) snoozing couple, Unohana quietly left the room. It seemed that it had been good decision after all to take care of the two herself rather than leaving the job to others. When she closed the door, she turned the sign on it around with small chuckle then walked away.

When Matsumoto, Abarai, Rukia, Ishida, Sado and Inoue came to visit, there was a rampage to find Unohana after they read the sign on the door, Rukia and Inoue going into panic that there had been a sudden turn in their friend's condition.

Well, nearly. Matsumoto managed to stop them in time and persuade to come back later and not bother the already busy 4th division captain. Trying to push the disgruntled group away out of the division, luring them to another alcohol-soaked party, Matsumoto grinned like a Cheshire-cat which made a lot of people very uncomfortable.

"Anou… Rangiku-san, you sure it's…"

Inoue was still glancing behind her shoulder at the closed door, eyeing the sign with worry, and Matsumoto slung her arm around the healer's shoulder.

"Trust me, I'm sure it's okay, we'll just come back tomorrow, ne? Now, chop chop, sake's waiting for us!"

Once everyone surrendered and made to leave, Matsumoto took a quick look back at the door with a smile.

The sign simply said 'No Visitors Allowed' but that was enough to tell Matsumoto what was going on behind the closed door.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

It was another week before the two shinigamis, now somewhat considered to be heroes of the war, had recovered enough to be fidgety about being locked up inside the room all the time. Unohana didn't question much about why Hitsugaya was faring much better than last time with his empathy despite the other after-effects such as his exhaustion having been direr than before.

Ichigo was thankful for that; Hitsugaya didn't remember pulling Ichigo into his bed and was rather surprised when he woke up, filling so warm. However he didn't say anything when Ichigo told him he had pulled the taller one into the bed; truth be spoken, he thought it had been a hazy dream that Ichigo joined him in his bed. Ichigo didn't mind that Toshiro didn't remember; he was happy that Toshiro had sought for him at subconscious level and he was even happier Toshiro was not going to encase him in ice, partly thanks to Unohana not asking about their sleeping arrangement which they were sure she had seen.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Kurosaki-kun."

"Unohana taichou."

Ichigo and Toshiro had been sitting on their own beds, wondering about what was going on with Gotei 13 now and what would happen from now on. Few, namely Matsumoto, Rukia and Inoue, came to visit them often but with Soul Society still under the after-effects of the war, none could stick around for long and both Ichigo and Toshiro were still falling asleep rather early for them to come and visit at night.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Matsumoto fukutaichou sends her regard. Kurosaki-kun, Shihouin-san sends her message that she will be at Shiba family's house and you are not allowed to leave before getting scolded."

"Eh! What for?"

"In her own words, 'for pulling such a stupid stunt and being the biggest idiotic brat to leave me out'."

Hitsugaya snickered as Ichigo bowed his head, muttering about it having been great help to war and she had no right to scold a patient. Then Unohana turned her attention to the 10th division captain.

"Hitsugaya taichou. With your condition like this, we need to decide what to do from now on. You have recovered from much of physical injuries and rest and time will be only treatment, therefore I will be discharging you soon."

"Of course."

"I see that your empathy is not disturbing you so much as last time. How is it?"

At this, Hitsugaya lowered his gaze a little, trying not to blush as the emerald eyes darted to Ichigo before quickly returning to his hands on his lap.

"I can still feel them but they are not as raw and heavy as last time."

"And would I be right to assume that it is because of Kurosaki-kun's presence?"

Attempt failed. Hitsugaya's face blushed in few shades of red at which Unohana simply smiled and nodded, lifting the burden of having to voice the answer off the young captain who was still refusing to look at her in face.

"Kurosaki-kun, when will you be returning to the human world?"

Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other for awhile at the question. They hadn't talked about it, most of their short conversations going around the newly appointed captains and vice-captains with other gossips Matsumoto and Rukia brought over.

"If I may make a suggestion, how about hosting Hitsugaya taichou at your place again until recovery?"

"Huh?"

"But… I have already been away for too long, Unohana taichou."

It was true; Hitsugaya hadn't seen his own division since he had left the Soul Society which was now few months ago. It was too long for any division to be left at its own device without a captain, especially when they had now just gone through a big war.

"With Kurosaki-kun gone, you will not be able to stand the empathy again. I assure you that Matsumoto fukutaichou has done more than a good job in taking care of your division and with the war now over, there won't be so much threat to worry about. I will arrange with Ukitake taichou and Kuchiki taichou to help out. You may stay with your division in Kurosaki-kun's presence until he decides to return. It will give the subordinates chance to see you again."

Unohana stood up to leave, deciding they probably would need some time to think of this even though there wasn't much of an alternative.

"I will come back in an hour."

When Unohana left, Ichigo moved over to Toshiro's bed and sat in front of him, grinning like a Cheshire-cat.

"Hey, so how do you feel about few more months over at my place?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and scoffed, sensing the joy and happiness from the orange-haired boy and not feeling much different himself although small (actually, quite big) part of him was worried about leaving his division again after such long time of vacancy. However he knew that he would not be able to stay in Soul Society without this idiot who was looking like a cat that caught canary and Ichigo did have other responsibilities in the human world that required daily attendance, in other words, school, which he had already missed out quite a lot.

At the end, Hitsugaya decided there really wasn't much of an option on the matter. At least he would get chance to see his division before they leave, unlike last time. He would be able to help his division get back on track then he will make Matsumoto visit him weakly, just to keep her on her toe so that she will have something to report to him. Who knows, maybe they can actually pay surprise visit, they wouldn't have to worry about empathy during travelling between the worlds if Ichigo was with him. Oh, that WOULD be amusing to drop on Matsumoto without warning, he thought to himself. Smirking at Ichigo's grin, he feigned his irritation.

"I have to go back to that dingy place?"

"Oi! You lived there fine until few days ago!"

Toshiro chuckled and squirmed as Ichigo moved onto him, brushing the captain's sensitive sides with his large hands. When Ichigo's lips landed on his softly, Toshiro smiled into the kiss, letting out a content sigh. Once Ichigo finally broke off, looking all too reluctant to let him go, Hitsugaya smirked.

"Well, I guess I could deal with an idiot for bit longer."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"And I guess I could deal with cocky brat for a bit longer."

Hitsugaya tried to scowl although it came out as a mere half-hearted glare and pushed Ichigo's head with his finger. With small chuckle, Ichigo sat down next to his prickly lover and slung an arm around the narrow shoulder, pulling him in.

"I guess they don't have choice but to let you come with me. After all, you need my love to protect you from the empathy."

It was Toshiro's turn to roll his eyes. Ichigo had been so smug about the 'Love me' Hitsugaya spat out when empathy made its first return; the prodigy captain just knew he would never live it down. Then a warm kiss landed on top of his head.

"This time, we can really relax and not worry about anything. Come to school with me then we'll travel around during weekends. Talking about travelling, I wonder if that picture Ken-san took has arrived."

"I'm burning that as soon as I get my hands on it."

"No, you won't. That'll be the first picture in our album."

Hitsugaya looked absolutely horrified at that.

"I'm getting more pictures taken!"

"You look beautiful, my yuki hime, why worry about getting pictures taken?"

However before Toshiro could say anything, there was knock on the door and Matsumoto's jolly voice sounded from the other side.

"Taichou! It's me! Can I come in?"

Etiquette from Matsumoto? Now there's a change. With small shake of his head, trying to hide a smirk, Hitsugaya made some grunting sound of permission and shrugged his shoulder, signing Ichigo should take his arm off. Ichigo rolled his eyes although he let go of the boy who just ignored the orange-haired boy's childish pouting next to him.

"Taichou! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How's the division?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing, taichou, they are all just peachy!"

"If they are peachy for your standard, I really need to return to the division."

"Ah, taichou, have some faith in me!"

"Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya had always had a way of condensing various meanings into one word with seriousness that you cannot ignore. Seeing how her captain's usual demeanour has returned, Matsumoto sat down in the chair next to the bed as she started reporting.

"Most of the injured ones are now back in action, we are one of few lucky divisions in that sense. About five of our squads are still here but things are starting to get back on line. The whole Sereitei is settling down now that all the divisions have got appointed taichous and fukutaichous."

Ichigo didn't miss his boyfriend tensing a little at the last line and he knew what he was thinking; the ex-5th division vice-captain. Ichigo slid a hand under the blanket and found Toshiro's hand, squeezing it gently to let him know he was with him. They had talked about the newly appointed ones but had never brought up the subject of Hinamori Momo yet. Ichigo guessed Toshiro was not ready to talk or face the wound yet and did not push it. Then with a hesitant glance at her captain, Matsumoto pulled something out of her shihakshou, where Hitsugaya remembered that she kept hangover medicines.

"Yamamoto chotaichou had ordered a search throughout the Las Noches, or what remains of it. They found the broken pieces of Hougyouku which had been sealed away just in case although Urahara-san said it was now useless, broken into shards like that. They also found Aizen and Tousen's bodies and…"

"…………"

Matsumoto fiddled with the white cloth that was wrapped around something as if she was unsure of her action. Then with a small sigh, she placed it on her palm so that Hitsugaya could see, and unwrapped it.

"!"

"Ukitake taichou found it and…"

On the white cloth laid an adjutant insignia, battered and bloodied, but 五 (AN: number 5) clearly visible above foxgloves, the flower symbol for fifth division, cracked where the insignia was broken.

When Ukitake first gave it to her, Matsumoto had not been sure what to do with it. From what they could gather, Hinamori Momo was killed by a shinigami's zanpaktou and from the frost bite on her wound, it was clear who had done the deed. Matsumoto was certain that it broke her captain's heart and she did not want to have to remind him about it. However he would have to face it and get it over sometime. Her captain was not weak and most of all, he now had someone to give him what he needs, someone he would accept that comfort from. What to do with the brainwashed girl's last memento had to be the only family member, her captain's decision.

Hitsugaya stared at the insignia, his brain momentarily stunned, not knowing what to think or do. He didn't even realise he was grasping Ichigo's hand tightly under the blanket. Ichigo just squeezed the small hand back, watching Toshiro with pained expression on his face, fully knowing this was something his boyfriend was going to have to face sooner or later.

After few minutes of silence, Hitsugaya managed to find his voice and took the insignia in his hand.

"Arigato, Matsumto."

"Iie." (AN: No. Think of the scene when Hitsugaya thanked Matsumoto for saving Hinamori in Episode 48.)

Matsumoto knew it was time for her to leave the two alone. She couldn't help but sigh sadly when she looked at her captain for the last time before closing the door. Her captain's face was completely blank; no coldness, no sadness, no guilt, nothing showed on his face and his empty gaze was fixed resolutely on the insignia in his hand. Ichigo looked up in time and when he met her eyes, he smiled in assuring way and nodded before pulling her captain into his arms. Matsumoto closed the door behind her.

It would be difficult time for her captain but he would not be alone.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

"Toshiro."

"…..."

Ichigo tried not to sigh when he received nothing from the boy. When he saw that blank face having made its return, he realised that had always been the way Toshiro coped with his problems; holding everything back behind pokerfaced mask that was uncharacteristic even for him, never letting any of his emotional wounds surface. As Matsumoto closed the door, Ichigo gently pulled the boy in his arm, not surprised to find how stiff the heartbroken captain was.

"Talk to me, Toshiro. I'm here, you don't have to do this alone."

"…………………"

Ichigo didn't say anything for awhile as he waited any form of reply from the white-haired boy, constantly telling himself to be patient. It wasn't his strong trait but what was definitely needed the most in this situation. He saw Toshiro's knuckles go white as the hold on the insignia tightened and the tension in his small body increased to another level. Ichigo rubbed small of Toshiro's back as he kissed the top of the head.

"………I killed her."

"No, Aizen killed her. You gave her rest in peace."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and bit down his lip. Suddenly, all the weight he had endured since Aizen's betrayal, all the emotions he had locked away since then, were falling down on him hard. His fingers dug into the insignia as he tried to build his barrier again when Ichigo whispered into his ear.

"I'm here, let it all out. We'll share it together. Let me share it with you."

And Ichigo really meant it. It broke his heart to see his boyfriend like this as much as Hitsugaya's heart was breaking with the pain from Hinamori's death. However Ichigo was not going to let this drag his lover down to the depth he had struggled to get out since his mother's death. With this prodigy boy, he found it in himself to visit that special seaside again for the first time in years. Ichigo was going to do everything in his power to give all the time and privacy for Toshiro to mourn then get him back on his feet before Toshiro fall under the nightmarish weight that Ichigo knew all too well.

Hitsugaya knew how much it was hurting Ichigo as well, he could feel the pain from him, different from his own, and the comfort Ichigo was trying to give him. A solitary tear slipped out of the teal orbs and a small hand clenched Ichigo's robe. Ichigo hugged the boy tightly and pressed him into his chest, shielding the distressed boy from rest of the world.

There was no outburst of cries or yells filled with anguish and guilt. Just few hitched breathings, just few quiet sobs, just few trembling, whispering murmurs. But Ichigo knew. Ichigo knew how much pain his lover was in, as the dainty hand clenched his robe and the young captain clung onto him as if he was a lifeline, burying his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, almost as if he wants to suffocate himself.

Hitsugaya Toshiro shed tears for the first and last time for his sister that day.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

"Right, then. Time to go."

It was another few weeks before Ichigo decided that he really had to go back to the real world and Hitsugaya did not object as he knew Ichigo had given him as much time as possible for him to deal with his division. None of the subordinates thought of it weird how their captain was always, ALWAYS with the substitute shinigami; they were the two 'heroes' of the war after all, but of course, it should be noted that Matsumoto had a lot of fun at her captain's expense and time away from the office thanks to Ichigo.

Today, Ichigo and Hitsugaya were leaving the Soul Society and a lot of people had come to say goodbye; Ukitake, Kyouraku, Nanao, Kuchiki siblings, Ichimaru, Unohana, Hanatarou, Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, even Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Most surprising was when Yamamoto chotaichou came personally to give his words to Ichigo and Hitsugaya, first scolding them for keeping such reckless plan secret until last minute in an unexpectedly fatherly way. Everyone that had gathered was quite astonished at the gentle tone of the most powerful man of Gotei 13. Then he proceeded to stun everyone again by thanking the two for their work during the war which inevitably helped significantly. Ichigo didn't know what else to say so he just said whatever came to his mind: 'It's cool'. Hitsugaya stepped on his foot hard, making him yelp.

After Yamamoto left, the Senkaimon was opened and everyone shared their last see-you-agains. Well, everyone except Kuchiki Byakuya but then what do you expect from the stoic Kuchiki clan leader? Zaraki's growly voice boomed as he smiled in his I-wanna-death-match way.

"Ichigo, you better come back again sometime, I still want to fight ya."

"……….Urgh…"

Everyone laughed as they watched Ichigo reacting badly to Zaraki's version of good wish as he cringed away, sweating heavily and glancing at the Senkaimon as if he was going to make run for it any minute. Then Ikkaku and Renji made him promise to come back for drink to which Yumichika complained that drunken men were never pretty sight. Yachiru was bouncing around Inoue whose eyes were going dizzy and Kyouraku was trying to give Sado a bottle of sake as present with Ukitake smiling exasperatedly next to him, Nanao just pushing her glasses up with a sigh. Hisagi and Kira promised to join the drinking when Ichigo comes back; Ichigo had gotten to know them fairly well, along with the sly captain who didn't change much even after the war. The said captain actually scared the daylight out of Ichigo (and others too) by actually hugging him.

"G…Gin!"

"Ah, don't be so cold, Ichigo! We are nakamas!"

Ichigo laughed; once the cover was off, Ichimaru had turned out to be one hilariously fun guy to hang out with and when his boyfriend needed solitary concentration on his work, Ichigo hung about nearby outside the office with Ichimaru who was always happy to come over if it meant he could have some fun, until Kira came over to catch him and drag him back. Hitsugaya didn't like the fox-face too much even now; these days, Gin and Ichigo were constantly trying to pull pranks on him and frankly, Matsumoto had been quite enough.

"I don't care! Go and hug Kira!"

The blond vice-captain blushed furiously.

And Ichimaru.

Ichigo blinked.

"Huh?"

On the other side, Hitsugaya was giving out last minute orders to Matsumoto who seemed to be only half-listening, grinning like a Cheshire-cat. Hitsugaya's infamous scowl was back on his face as he almost screamed the instructions at her.

"MATSUMOTO! Yamamoto chotaichou has given you permission for weekly visit to human world, my final order is that you WILL come and give me weakly report with paperwork SIGNED for me to just CHECK and I expect to hear some progress in each report, okay?"

"Ah, taichou, but last time I came to visit you, you were on the sofa with…"

"SHUT UP!"

Hitsugaya groaned; it just had to be Matsumoto who walked in at THAT moment. Oh well, it could have been worse if it had been someone like Kuchiki Byakuya… Hitsugaya could feel his suicidal will rising to another level just at the thought of that. Thankfully, before any more outbursts could take place, Ukitake called their attention.

"You should go now, we can't have Senkaimon opened for hours."

"Yeah… Well, alright, then. See ya, people."

"You have to come and visit, okay?"

Ichigo turned around at Rukia's voice, the pleading tone hardly hidden. He looked at the white-haired boy next to him then back at Rukia with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I will."

Then Ichigo and Hitsugaya were gone, Senkaimon closed. Kyouraku loudly announced this all merited a good drinking night to which Matsumoto, Madarame, Hisagi and Abarai instantly agreed (Nanao just pushed her glasses up, she knew this was coming long before). Even Ichimaru seemed to like the idea and if Ichimaru was going, then Kira was going. They were noisily talking and laughing as they made way to 8th division office when suddenly Renji asked to no one in particular.

"I wonder if those two will be alright? They do seem to get along well but it's going to be nearly a year that they have lived together by the time Hitsugaya taichou recovers."

Matsumoto was walking at the front with Kyouraku when she heard Renji's question. She turned around with evil smile on her face as she winked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure taichou will have GREAT time with Ichigo."

Renji blinked.

So did everyone else.

And in the human world, Ichigo and Toshiro were wondering why they suddenly felt a chill running down their spines.

* * *

**Omake**

Heuk Ya: So? Now that we've come to the end of the story, what's your plan?

Ichigo: Going back to school. With Toshiro. (smirks)

Toshiro: (scowls) I hate that place. Too many idiots running around.

Ichigo: What, even me?

Toshiro: (snorts) Of course, you are the biggest moron.

Ichigo: Harsh, Toshiro, harsh.

Heuk Ya: Well, you two have been great throughout the whole story and Shiro, you even let me live! So, I've prepared a surprise present for you!

Toshiro/Ichigo: (looks at Heuk Ya suspiciously) You mean you've got another torture for us.

Heuk Ya: Nope! It's a nice surprise! Wait for it… Wait for it… Wait for it… Everyone, here comes the epilogue, one FINAL, LAST chapter of 'Empathy'! …And there's surprise present for the readers at the beginning /smirks/


	25. Epilogue

I could NOT end the story just like that, you see… /grins/ so here's an epilogue that had bugged my mind since the beginning. I'm SURE everyone will like the beginning at least… /cackle/

Well, I guess I should do the usual warning: LEMON WARNING, people! I have NOT marked the beginning and ending of the lemon in this story, so be aware. It's not a full lemon but hey, it's still lemon. I know I said there will be only three lemons in the story but I had actually planned this extra one right from the beginning. There had been quite few demands for more lemon so I'm sure you'll be happy to see it... keke...

It's a short chapter compared to last few but ENJOY!

* * *

**Emapthy by HeukYa Epilogue**

* * *

"Mm…!" 

"Toshiro, you know I like to hear you…"

Ichigo whispered as he licked the gnawed lip and as soon as his tongue touched the bruised petal, the lips parted and sensual mewls started to come out freely. Now that his ears are satisfied, Ichigo moved back down, light kisses trailing down from the lips, down the neck, chest, belly then the inside of the thighs. Toshiro had already come once but the member was starting to come back to life as Ichigo's fingers continued to move in and out of the tight entrance, his tongue running across the smooth, toned thigh.

"…I…Ichigo…"

The orange-haired boy didn't reply, but hidden between the two trembling legs, he was smirking, knowing what was bothering the poor boy. Ichigo moved his fingers in and yet again, deliberately missed the prostate only just. The dainty hands buried in his hair tightened as frustrated sigh left the small boy's lips.

"Mm… Kurosaki… if you…"

"…Hmm? If I, what?"

And just at that minute, Ichigo's fingers plunged in, raking across the spot, and Toshiro half-screamed at the unexpected jolt of electricity.

"AH! God… you are… so annoying…"

"And you love me for it."

Then Ichigo removed his digits from the tunnel that he now had to move in to satisfy the needs of his own lust, not to mention his twitching length. Ichigo was leaning down for a kiss as compensation for the unavoidable discomfort for his boyfriend when out of blue, something unexpected happen.

"…Toshiro?"

Ichigo was perplexed. This had never happened before. So why was he suddenly finding himself flat on his back, looking up at his princess when he should be torturing that hot, drop-dead-gorgeous body, especially when he had just finished the preparation for their last dance of the heated night? Toshiro smirked as he looked at the widened but lust-filled chocolate eyes, his own breathing as fast and shallow as Ichigo's

"Toshiro?"

Again without answer, Toshiro slid down from Ichigo's chest where he had straddled until he was sitting on Ichigo's groin, his two small hands supporting him on Ichigo's chest. Wide hazelnut eyes got even wider if it was possible. Only one thought ran through Ichigo's flushed, incoherent mind.

This was not happening.

Toshiro smirked, even with empathy gone, Ichigo was too easy to read; his face was an open book. With little lick of his lips, he lied down on Ichigo's body and whispered into his dumb lover's ear.

"Yes, it IS happening."

Ichigo gasped as the seductive whisper tickled his ear, his hold on Toshiro's lean legs tightening out of reflex. Then Toshiro sat back up again and keeping his glazed turquoise eyes locked on Ichigo's, his porcelain cheeks tinged with red, he slowly lowered himself onto Ichigo's pulsing length. Ichigo groaned as he felt the tight heat swallowing his erection and small moan escaped the white-haired boy's lips as he scrunched his eyes shut, willing his tense muscles to relax.

"Shit… Toshiro…"

When there was only a little more left, Toshiro's strength gave out and his knees buckled as he slammed down. Two groans echoed around the hot, stuffy room, as two lovers tried to adjust to each other. Ichigo took deep breath in, reminding himself to cool down so not to come too quickly in this once-in-a-lifetime chance. Then he felt the dainty hands scratching his chest as they clenched and he looked up at his small lover with worries etched in his face.

"Toshiro… you okay…?"

Ichigo tried to sit up but Toshiro's hands pressed him down so he contented himself with rubbing Toshiro's lower back, keeping concerned eye on his lover who for some reason, had decided to give Ichigo one of the most memorable nights between them.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth, not to hiss from the pain. Ichigo had fully prepared him before he suddenly changed their position, but putting Ichigo in himself with no support from the taller boy had been much harder than he had expected. On top of it, Ichigo felt even bigger than usual in this position and he was definitely penetrating him deeper than before. He took deep breaths to relax and opened his eyes, feeling the soothing rub on his tailbone. Then as his body adjusted, the pain started to dull, replaced by strong desire to feel the shocking pleasure that only Ichigo could give. Keeping his hands on Ichigo's chest for balance, Toshiro moved a little bit as a test drive and was more than pleased when he heard Ichigo groaning.

"Toshiro… what has…"

"Don't talk."

Ichigo held the boy's hip in his hand and tried his best not to slam into that tight tunnel that was moving oh so slowly. He almost had to close his eyes at the sight of his normally prickly boyfriend riding him in fear of coming; there were few strands of damp white locks on Toshiro's face which was completely flushed, cheeks blushing in deep crimson. Half-lidded teal orbs were glistening with pleasure and lust as they stared down at Ichigo and the soft pink lips were parted to let out those seductive moans. Ichigo's already incoherent brain almost switched off at that point, and he didn't even realise he was speaking his thoughts out aloud.

"Shit, this is too damn hot."

Soon the speed started to pick up, Toshiro's petite hands scratching Ichigo's chest as the taller one started to buck up into the sinful hole that was driving him mad, and then it started to get hard. The pounding got rough and lust-filled moans grew louder, Toshiro's hip slamming down at same time as Ichigo plunged in to hit that spot. The emerald eyes scrunched shut at the sensation as Toshiro continued to get filled up by Ichigo and in the end, his thin arms could not support him anymore in the waves of hot, passionate heat coursing through his body.

Ichigo quickly linked his arm around Toshiro when he fell on top of him and pressed the boy flush against him as he kept slamming in. Ichigo could feel Toshiro's hard member rubbing between their tummies, giving another stimulation to the boy on top who was whimpering right into his ear.

"Ngh! Ichigo… harder… I'm… god, aah…!"

"Toshiro… so… damn… good…!"

It was complete frenzy, they were lost in their pleasure-filled world, only aware of the other's body as they clung tightly to each other. Ichigo's hands moved to grab Toshiro's hip as he started to plunge at erratic rate, the exploding climax nearing every second. He could feel the muscles tightening around his erection that was screaming for release and Toshiro barely managed to prop himself up on his elbows placed on either side of Ichigo's head as his body moved in synchronisation with the taller one's. Half-crazed emerald eyes locked their gaze with the lust-filled brown ones and Toshiro shook his head, his lithe body trembling, as he moaned and whimpered with Ichigo's every move.

"Ichigo… I'm…"

Just at that moment, Ichigo slammed in with particularly strong force as he bit down the erogenous shoulder and Toshiro came with loud scream, which Ichigo barely made out to be his name. Ichigo, who had already been precariously close to orgasm, soon followed with last deep thrust into his lover's tight body, tensing muscles milking him dry.

Lost in the blissful high, they stayed like that without even stirring, their harsh, irregular breathing echoing in the darkened room. Toshiro laid still on top of Ichigo, his energy now exhausted and his limbs refusing to move against his command. Ichigo still had his eyes closed, not believing what had just taken place. They could practically feel each other's heart beating, no, thumping hard against their pressed chests. Ichigo's arms were still wrapped around the slim waist and it was another however many minutes (how could he know how many minutes had passed when his brain was fried?) before he realised he was still buried in his lover who was either asleep or too tired to move.

Moving his hands down to grip the firm but soft buttocks, Ichigo gently pulled out of the heat and quickly rubbed the boy's back when he heard a small whimper in his ear. Then after another however many minutes, came another whisper.

"………I can't move."

Ichigo chuckled, knowing full well Toshiro couldn't even slide off him at this moment let alone smack him. When he heard an unhappy grumble, he gently moved the boy, rolling him so that Toshiro wasn't going to have his face buried onto the mattress. When he managed to get the fatigued boy on his side, Ichigo turned around to face him and kissed the end of the nose.

"What on earth was that for?"

Reply was simple.

"Tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled as he ran his hand through the damp snowy mane. With their linked reiatsu, it had taken surprisingly short time for full recovery and tomorrow, his boyfriend was returning to the Soul Society, to his duties as a captain. Tonight was going to be the last night they share a bed until next time they meet which neither of them could tell when it was going to be. Hitsugaya was sure to have much backlogged work to do after having left his division on its own for such long time despite Matsumoto's weekly reports. On the other hand, Ichigo was facing his usual chaotic human life; his family, friends, school, exams and part-time hollow eradication.

"This is going to be hard."

Toshiro managed to open his eyes and look at Ichigo, his eyes asking the reason. Ichigo gently ran his hand through the snowy mane and chuckled.

"I've been spoilt too much with you always next to me in my bed."

Hitsugaya smirked.

"Yes, you have been spoilt too much."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You could have been nice and say something like, 'I'll miss you, too'."

"Hmmpf."

Ichigo laughed and kissed the pouting lips, letting his tongue gently slide across those warm petals. How he was going to survive the days without his daily dose of this icy drug, he really did not know.

"I'll come and see you."

There was a little tug at corner of mouth for a second before Hitsugaya frowned.

"Don't get caught by Matsumoto. I don't need her running around the whole Seireitei squealing."

"I'll try but you know what my control's like."

"Then at least let me know before you come so I can send her off on a mission or something."

Ichigo laughed, his boyfriend REALLY did not want his vice-captain around to see them together. Frankly, Ichigo understood it to a certain extent; Rangiku-san could sometimes be……… little relaxed with secrets and private information when alcohol had date with her brain and that happened quiet often. And her squealing……… Well, all of the thirteen division offices probably could hear it once she starts.

"Well, I'll go with her when she's drinking and stop her before she says anything."

"If you go with her to all her sessions, you won't have a single minute with me."

"So you DO want to see me?"

Hitsugaya glared half-heartedly as he gingerly moved his arm and managed to smack Ichigo.

"Baka."

Ichigo's happy laugh resonated around the room and soon Hitsugaya found himself cocooned in Ichigo's warm comfort again as he did every night. Ichigo buried his face to crook of neck and kissed the skin where he was not allowed leave any mark due to fierce resistance from the stubborn captain. When the thin but toned arms came around his chest and white hair moved in closer, tickling his neck, Ichigo kissed the top of the head and murmured.

"I love you."

It was another full five minutes before Ichigo heard anything.

"Right back at you, you boke."

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

The next day flew pass only too quickly for the two lovers who had inevitable departure waiting for them. And it was the said departure that had found them now standing at the basement of Urahara-shoten, Ishida, Sado and Inoue, all having come to see off the icy captain they had got to know better during his stay. They were having last minute chat when Urahara appeared again with his usual fan.

"Hitsugaya taichou! The Senkaimon is ready!"

"You don't have to shout, I'm standing right next to you."

"Just in case, you know? Anyway, I have something to attend to, so Kurosaki-san, please let me know when have finished."

"Huh? Oh, right… Sure."

"And everyone, I need your help with this, so will you please come up with me?"

"Oh, but…"

"I really do need your help."

Ichigo and Toshiro were now feeling little uncomfortable.

"Oh, then… Well, I guess we have to go now, we'll see you again sometime, Toshiro-kun, I mean, Hitsugaya taichou."

Inoue still made that same mistake and Hitsugaya still hadn't given in yet to let her call him Toshiro-kun. He probably never will. Ishida pushed his glasses up with small polite nod.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I hope things go well in Soul Society."

Sado just thumbed up as usual.

"Arigato."

"Sa, sa, quickly, I need to get to the business right now, hahahahahaha!"

Then they were all gone, leaving Ichigo and Toshiro alone. Ichigo frowned slightly at the ex-12th division captain's tactic and scratched back of his head.

"……I'm not so sure if it's good thing or bad thing that Urahara-san knows about us."

Hitsugaya simply shrugged.

"At least he won't tell others intentionally."

"Maybe. Anyway…"

Ichigo and Toshiro both turned around to see the Senkaimon waiting for the 10th division captain. Ichigo stepped up to the captain who looked back into his eyes and pulled him into his arms as he bent down for the last kiss on those warm pink lips. Hitsugaya's arms soon came round Ichigo's neck as he opened up to feel Ichigo's wet tongue tangling with his own. They stayed locked at lips until Hitsugaya first pulled off, remembering that Senkaimon was already opened and he should really go. Ichigo stood back up again all the while looking reluctant. Hitsugaya straightened his haori that got crumpled in the quick mingle with his lover then with last look at Ichigo, walked towards the gate, straight-backed and elegant with power, the usual aloofness returning to his stature.

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Ichigo smiled.

"See you soon."

Hitsugaya smirked although his emerald eyes betrayed the genuine happiness at Ichigo's words.

"See you soon."

Then he was gone, along with his frosty reiatsu and fresh scent. But Ichigo wasn't sad or depressed. He knew he would see his lover again. They had even longer than what they had so far ahead of them. Hell, they had forever ahead of them.

Ichigo smirked. Forever, huh? That definitely had a nice ring to it, he decided, as he turned around and walked off to find Urahara. One thing was sure.

He was now going to be spending a lot of time at Soul Society.

* * *

**Omake**

"Urahara-san, Toshiro's gon…e……what…what…what…"

Four pairs of eyes turned at the voice to find a certain carrot-top blushing and spluttering, the wide eyes stuck on the monitor they were looking at which showed the exact spot where the Senkaimon had opened. Then Urahara stood up, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Yes, I've watched, I'll just go and close it down."

"What… What… What do you mean you watched!"

"Kurosaki-kun, I thought you were getting along well with Toshiro-kun, but I never thought you were…"

Ichigo spluttered as Inoue blushed, shy smile on her face. Then Ishida pushed his glasses up, lens glinting dangerously.

"Kurosaki, I hope it was consensual."

"Wh…what… What the fuck are you implying, you freaking Quincy!"

Then Ichigo suddenly felt a large hand on his shoulder and turned around to find his big friend.

"Chad…"

"………I'm always behind you."

Ichigo crumpled onto the floor.

"…Toshiro is going to kill me when he finds out…"

Back in Seireitei, trying to swat away Matsumoto who was grinning like maniac at him with meaningful questions, one Hitsugaya Toshiro was swearing on his soul that if anyone else discovered about them, he would personally perform konso on them AND whoever let them find out.

* * *

**Author's note**:

So that closes down the longest story I have ever come to complete in my life: Empathy. I just wanted to say few words before finally putting the lid on this story.

To be honest, when I started writing this story, my life had been… well, I'll just say it wasn't pretty. Frankly, I guess nothing much has improved since then, but this story gave me a way to escape from all the trouble that bitchy life throws at me and your reviews had been doing great good for me (and for the story). I received more reviews than I had ever expected and I am truly grateful for all your supports.

Now, I have mentioned this before few times but I have already got a new idea for new multi-chapter story on IchiHitsu pairing. The starting point was to be gruesome serial murders in Seireitei after Soul Society arc but there have been quite few demands for sequel to 'Empathy' so I'm trying to see if I could tweak the story to become a sequel. I cannot give out too much yet but currently the story is titled: 'The Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos' although it is open to change.

I still have not decided whether I will write this as a completely new story or a sequel to 'Empathy'. I've already got the plot lined out if it's to be a new story but this morning, I realised it could become a sequel; I just have to turn the plots around to fit in and probably have some discussion with my friend… I can't decide if it would be better with original plot or sequel plot. GARGH, help!

I cannot promise when this new (or sequel) story will be put up (it's not going to be anytime so soon) but when it does come up, I hope all of you will come to read and help me through the ghastly grilling I get from my muses again as I can already sense that the second story will be much more difficult to write than Empathy (from my POV).

And so, I say good-bye for now and thanks again to everyone. See you again!

PS. If anyone wants to beta my second story, I would be glad of any help although I've never worked with others on my story before. You can also help me to decide on new or sequel plotline thing, too /sigh/ You can PM me on thanks!

**Author's Note 2**:

Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos is currently in progress as a sequel to Empathy.


End file.
